La communauté de l'anneau
by Noweria
Summary: Il s'agit de franchir le passage, sans savoir ce qui vous attend, d'accepter de ne jamais revenir pour nous sauver tous, et accomplir la prophétie. Harry Potter, le monde sorcier n'oubliera jamais votre nom.
1. La disparition de Voldemort

**Disclaimer** : JKR possède Harry Potter, les personnages le monde, je ne me fais aucun kopeck dessus. Quand à tout ce qui est le monde de la Terre du Milieu, les personnages, la langue, tout ceci appartient au vénéré Tolkien, encore une fois, que dalle pour moi, je n'ai que l'histoire, encore que celle-ci suive à peu de choses près celle de la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux.

**À propos de la langue elfique** : Les traductions et phrases en langue elfique sont de « vraies » phrases elfiques que j'ai construites. J'ai utilisé un dictionnaire Sindarin/Noldorin pour cela (la langue usuelle des elfes durant cet âge) évidement incomplet vu que la langue créée ne l'était pas, mais j'ai quand même pu faire mon bout de chemin. Donc, je n'ai absolument rien inventé, j'ai simplement observé avec tout le respect que je lui devais la façon dont Tolkien construisait ses phrases et j'ai avec toute mon humilité, tenté de faire pareil... Il va de soi que toute traduction non faite par un véritable érudit fait bondir le maître Tolkien au fin fond de sa tombe (je suis loin d'être un érudit) mais, voyez-vous, je voulais vraiment mettre ces quelques phrases. Je m'excuse donc d'avance d'avoir sûrement écorché la magnifique langue elfique.

**Maintenant les trucs drôles** : Alors ben, vous allez enfin savoir si les elfes cachent quelque chose sous leurs robes *aïe* pardon Legolas, sous les TOGES, et leurs TUNIQUES, donc plein de cochoncetés avec des elfes, des humains, tout ça.

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : Mélange des genre et des mondes ;)

**Remerciements** : Merci à ma bêta correctrice **Ligeia1987**, merci pour ta patience et ton dévouement, mais aussi pour ton professionnalisme. Merci aussi à ma petite soeur **Tania-sama**, pour tes bons conseils, tu es une bêtalectrice géniale, j'ai beaucoup avancé grâce à toi ! (Un gros bisou, et un très gros merci à toutes les potos, vous vous reconnaîtrez je vous adore, oui toi aussi quenelle frétillante, vous m'avez donné envie de recommencer cette fiction!)

**Publication** : Tous les mercredis

* * *

><p>Relations explicites, parfois homosexuelles,<p>

Description de scènes érotiques, voire plus.

Vous êtes considérés comme prévenus, ne lisez pas si un contenu érotique est susceptible de vous choquer.

* * *

><p>ENJOY !<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre I / La disparition de Voldemort**

.

La prophétie. Ce globe de cristal jalousement gardé par le ministère était la clé qui le ferait parvenir au succès et à la et au pouvoir absolu. Il la lui fallait, et comme il voulait que tout soit parfait, il n'avait pris que les meilleurs de ses Mangemorts avec lui. Lestrange, Malefoy et Snape. Il savait déjà que Harry viendrait, mais peu importe. Ce jeune présomptueux ne pourrait entraver son chemin.

Il s'était alors préparé, avait invoqué la magie la plus noire à son profit pour que l'avenir se montre à lui, pour qu'il gagne enfin la course au pouvoir. Potter allait enfin crever.

.

...

.

Harry bailla. Pour la cinquième fois, il avait décroché du cours de Binns qui avait commencé il y a... Dix minutes. Il fallait dire qu'en plus de la passion débordante et du charisme de Binns, le survivant ne dormait pas ou peu. Il était assailli de rêves tous plus glauques les uns que les autres, et se réveillait assez souvent en sueur et terrorisé. Vous aviez beau avoir défié le mage noir plus d'une fois, il y avait certaines choses auxquelles on ne s'habituait pas.

Voir un Moldu torturé dans une ruelle, se débattant dans son sang et son urine en implorant ses bourreaux, le visage déformé par la douleur, par exemple.

Il finit par avoir plusieurs pensées incohérentes, avant de plonger dans le sommeil. C'était doux, jusqu'à ce que Ron le réveille pour aller manger. Hermione avait pris sur elle et copié les cours pour son ami. En ce moment, tout devenait plus difficile, et ils savaient que le Lord allait lancer une attaque tôt ou tard. Et ce malgré ce que disait cette hypocrite d'Ombrage.

Depuis le début de l'année, ils avaient senti du changement. Déjà le Choixpeau avait changé sa chanson et avait clairement signifié que l'heure n'était plus à la joie mais à la méfiance. Le professeur de DCFM qu'était Dolorès Ombrage ne supportait aucune sorte de magie pratiquée durant son cours, aucune question, ni aucune remarque d'aucune sorte. Bref, Binns avec un sourire et un gilet rose. Hermione avait bien tenté, au début, d'intervenir, mais s'était faite remettre à sa place, et ce, assez vertement. Même Snape n'avait jamais été aussi loin.

Harry avait rapidement compris qu'il était inutile de parler en sa présence et avait rongé son frein. À présent, quatre mois avaient passé, et Harry sentait la fatigue gagner de plus en plus. Snape lui procurait diverses potions de sommeil sans rêves, mais elles étaient inefficaces contre les intrusions de Voldemort dans son esprit. Il avait aussi appris la reformation de l'Ordre du Phœnix, dont le chef n'était autre que le noble Albus Dumbledore, et qui visait à stopper le mage noir et ses condisciples, tout en étant invisible aux yeux du ministère.

C'est grâce à lui qu'Arthur Weasley fut sauvé de l'attaque de Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, à l'Ordre et à Harry. Il s'était réveillé une nuit en sueur, et avait vu par les yeux du serpent le père de famille tomber sous l'assaut du reptile.

Et maintenant il faisait d'autres rêves, bien plus flous. Il était dans une salle remplie de boules de cristal, et savait qu'elles étaient toutes importantes. Mais pourquoi? Il sentait qu'il devait y aller, il était même attiré par l'une d'elles. C'est alors que Harry comprit que quelque chose que convoitait Tom était là-bas, et qu'il fallait qu'il y soit avant lui. Et que c'était peut-être vital pour lui.

Voilà où en étaient ses pensées lorsqu'il mâcha distraitement ses salsifis au dîner ce soir-là. Trouver un moyen d'entrer dans cette salle, en sachant auparavant ce qu'il devait trouver. Il était aussi très anxieux, car il ne savait pas de combien de temps il disposait. Tant qu'il ne rêverait que de la salle dans un ensemble flou, il lui restait encore quelques heures. Autrement, ce serait imminent.

.

- Et tu penses que c'est si important que ça, Harry?

- Oui, je crois. Je ne rêve plus que de ça. Mais impossible de savoir où c'est.

- Tu dis que c'est rempli d'étagère avec des boules?

- Oui, grosses comme le poing, transparentes. Je peux pas en dire plus.

- Il me semble en avoir entendu parler, fit Ron. Par mon père. Mais attention je vous ai rien dit, hein, je suis pas sensé être au courant... Il devait remplacer un des gardes de cette salle, mais si c'est bien ce que tu dis, alors ça ne peut être que cela.

- Quoi donc? Demanda Hermione.

- La salle des prophéties, répondit le roux. Il y en a des centaines, toutes alignées et protégées individuellement par des sorts. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais c'est très difficile d'accès.

- Alors il faut trouver un moyen d'y aller, fit Harry.

- Oui, mais comment? Avec l'Ordre?

- Je crois que oui. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir nous aider.

.

Décembre était là, et ils allaient profiter des vacances de Noël pour prévenir l'Ordre et demander une aide quelconque. Même sans, le Survivant était bien capable d'y aller seul, tant la convoitise le rongeait, attisée par le désir de Voldemort. Ce furent les semaines les plus longues que Harry ait à subir, d'autant plus qu'il craignait chaque nuit que le Lord décide d'y aller. Il semblait qu'il attende quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour être sûr de réussir.

.

- Bonjour, Harry! Quelle joie de te revoir!

- Bonjour, madame Weasley.

- Entre donc, tout le monde est à l'intérieur!

.

Le jeune homme était sidéré. Ils étaient en pleine guerre et elle le recevait comme si c'était une surprise-party. Quoiqu'en voyant la tête que faisait Snape, cela démentait rapidement toute idée de fête. Il n'était arrivé qu'une heure après les autres, avec Sirius, car il avait demandé ce temps de répit pour parler à son parrain, avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

Tous étaient présents, même Tonks et Shacklebolt qui avaient interrompu leur lune de miel pour l'occasion. Il leur fit un signe de tête, et ne remarqua même pas que Molly était un peu raide en voyant entrer l'ancien détenu chez elle.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, la situation fut expliquée. Arthur apporta quelques informations sur la salle.

.

- Comme te l'a dit Ron, c'est la salle des prophéties. Chacune d'entre elle est précieuse, certaines ont été réalisées, d'autres non. Je ne sais pas s'il y en a une qui concerne cette guerre ou Tu-sais-qui, Harry, ou même toi. Mais il faut un laissez-passer pour visiter cette salle, et avec les nouvelles dispositions du ministère, cela devient ardu.

- Je comprends, fit Harry.

- En revanche, je pense que vous pourriez y accéder -mais avec quelques difficultés- si je vous donne le plan du ministère, et les portes qu'il vous faudra passer pour ne pas tomber dans des pièges.

- Avant tout, fit Albus, il faudra décider de qui ira avec Harry. Il est évident que nous ne pouvons tous participer pour une raison de discrétion, mais il faudra tout de même constituer une escorte.

- Je viendrais, fit Sirius aussitôt. Je refuse de laisser Harry seul.

- Bien, fit le directeur. Je pense que le professeur Snape sera de l'autre côté provisoirement et moi-même, je vous accompagnerais. Alastor, je compte aussi sur vous.

- Bien, Albus, répondit l'Auror.

- Je dois vous dire à tous quelque chose d'important à présent, déclara Dumbledore. Je sais quelle prophétie Tom recherche. Il s'agit d'une prédiction faite par le professeur Trelawney il y a vingt ans de cela, et qui vous concerne, Harry, ainsi que Voldemort (des dents grincèrent). Je ne peux te dévoiler son contenu, car je suis soumis au secret, afin d'éviter tout malentendu. Mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, Harry.

- Albus. Je dois y aller. Il appelle. Sans autre explications, Snape transplana.

- Alors l'heure est venue, Harry.

.

En quelques minutes, Arthur leur dévoila où était la fameuse salle, et comment ils devaient y accéder. Hermione et Ron se mirent de la partie sans demander l'avis des autres, et on accepta leur présence, surtout par ce que cela rassurait l'élu. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils transplanèrent.

Le Ministère, c'est une forteresse. Telle fut la première pensée du survivant. Cependant, ils n'eurent aucun mal à entrer sans se faire remarquer et ce grâce à la puissance magique du directeur. Il les avait masqués aux yeux des autres, et avait fait en sorte que l'on pense que seul lui Alastor et Arthur étaient présents. Mais ce ne fut pas une mince affaire.

Voyant que la paperasserie durerait assez longtemps, Albus fit un signe aux adolescents et à Sirius pour que ceux-ci se dirigent vers la salle convoitée.

Le quatuor dû passer plusieurs portes, plusieurs salles étranges et fortement concentrées en magie, avant d'arriver dans le lieu dont rêvait Harry depuis quelques semaines. Ils se divisèrent et parcoururent les rangées. La prophétie n'était pas loin, restait à mettre la main dessus. Hermione cria victoire, et après plusieurs contre-sorts, aidés par Sirius, ils purent la prendre sans dangers. Il leur fallait maintenant revenir au point de départ.

Mais en traversant une salle vide, écroulée, noire et désolée, la chance tourna. Bellatrix, Snape et Lucius se tenaient devant eux. Le combat allait être serré, car autant Severus jouait sa couverture, autant les Mangemorts étaient des sorciers rompus au combat, et Sirius avait passé trop de temps à s'engourdir les membres à Azkaban. Bellatrix débuta les féstivités, et un long jet vert sombre fut dévié par un Expelliarmus de Ron.

S'en suivit une bataille où Snape évitait le quatuor d'un cheveu, et n'était pas touché. Cependant, quand la sorcière toucha Hermione d'un Doloris, Harry et Ron lancèrent en même temps l'Avada Kedavra sur elle, et personne ne sut jamais qui l'avait faite tomber. Restait Lucius. Bien sûr, si Severus se retournait et lançait un simple sort, le Mangemort serait neutralisé.

Mais non, il y avait Draco. Snape avait promis qu'il ne serait pas orphelin avant l'âge, et un Oubliette aurait été rapidement détecté, si Voldemort avait demandé un compte-rendu de la bataille à Lucius. Chacun avait trouvé refuge derrière des blocs de pierre tombé de l'estrade, et se battait, une arche semblant jouer l'arbitre entre les deux camps.

Harry eu soudain un mal de crâne insupportable, et se roula en boule à terre. IL approchait. Et IL était en colère. Quand Voldemort fit son apparition, tous les sorts cessèrent. Les Gryffondor savaient que le mage ne pouvait mourir d'un simple sort, et sa magie était trop puissante pour qu'il soit affecté par un sort de pétrification. Le Lord avisa sa compagne morte, le visage fou, et releva ses yeux, réduits à deux fentes, sans émotion aucune. La longue robe noire qu'il portait le faisait ressembler à un Détraqueur.

D'un pas lent, il s'approcha de Harry et, sous le regard médusé de ses amis, prit simplement le globe de cristal. Alors Hermione fit preuve d'un courage incroyable. Elle se leva et en une seconde franchit l'espace entre elle et Voldemort.

D'un coup de paume bien placé, elle fit voler le globe qui tomba à terre, et sous les yeux effarés de tous, il traversa tranquillement le voile soutenu par l'arche en roulant. Tout s'était passé en moins de cinq secondes. Sauf que personne n'aurait pensé à ça. Hermione était prête à mourir, mais au lieu de cela, Tom ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il fit un quart de tour, face au voile, et sans aucune hésitation, le traversa.

Lucius, profitant de la confusion, leva sa baguette, et fut atteint d'un sort de pétrification lancé par Harry qui le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il fallut deux bonnes minutes avant que tous reprennent conscience de leurs membres, encore sous le choc. Le Lord avait traversé le voile pour une prophétie, et s'était volontairement tué. Impossible. C'était trop facile. Snape aida Harry, encore nauséeux, à se relever, et lui donna une potion calmante. Ron et Sirius surveillaient le corps de Lucius pétrifié, tout en jetant des sorts d'aveuglement de temps à autre.

Alors c'était fini? Il suffisait maintenant de démanteler le réseau de Mangemorts et tout irait bien? Vraiment quelque chose n'allait pas. Et le trio d'or ne savait pas quoi.

Albus, Alastor et Arthur eurent la bonne idée d'arriver à ce moment, et Lucius fut mis aux arrêts par l'Auror. Deux autres collègues de Maugrey entrèrent à leur tour, et reconduisirent tout le monde aux portes du ministère. L'affaire avait été rapetissée, étouffée, et jamais, au grand jamais, personne ne se serait douté que la fin du Lord arriverait aussi vite.

Ils retournèrent tous chez Molly par portoloin, et le conseil se réunit, coupant une fois de plus la lune de miel de la pauvre Tonks. (arrivée avec un collier de fleurs autour du cou, en maillot deux pièces)

.

- Mes amis, commença Albus. Je crains que l'heure soit grave.

- Grave? Demanda Ron qui avait déjà prévu une fête du tonnerre.

- Oui, monsieur Weasley, continua le vieil homme. Voldemort est loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Et ce que je redoutais est arrivé, Harry.

- Comment cela?

- La prophétie. À présent qu'elle ne fait plus partie de notre monde, je peux te la révéler. Elle a été faite deux ans avant ta naissance, et annonçait le jour d'aujourd'hui. Je savais que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher, mais en bon Gryffondor, j'ai tout de même tenté la chose, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas...

- Continuez, Albus, l'encouragea Sirius.

- Voici ce qu'elle disait. « _L'élu naitra lorsque le septième mois mourra, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. Celui qui doit vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, et trouvera par-delà la réalité celui qui tous, doit les lier... L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, et dans l'artefact de mort, trouvera son hôte_ ». Je l'ai apprise pour te la restituer le moment venu, Harry, et je l'ai étudiée. J'avais moi-même travaillé au ministère et j'ai vite compris à quoi la médium faisait allusion. L'artefact de mort, le voile que l'on croyait maudit ne l'est pas. Il semblerait qu'il ne donne pas la mort, mais ceux qui le passent n'en reviennent jamais. Je n'ai pas pu tout décrypter, mais il semblerait que Voldemort soit encore vivant au travers du voile.

- Mais s'il ne peut pas revenir, où est le problème, demanda Hermione.

- La prophétie est tranchée, miss Granger. L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre. Harry et Tom se rencontreront à nouveau, peu importe que Tom ait passé l'artefact. Il semblerait aussi que Harry doive le passer, mais je m'y refuse. Personne ne sait, et n'a pu savoir, ce qu'il y avait derrière tout cela. La magie est bien trop puissante.

- Mais tant que Voldemort sera en vie, une guerre sera possible, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, Harry.

- Alors j'irais.

- Harry! Ron, Hermione, Molly et Sirius avaient crié en même temps.

- C'est la prophétie, expliqua le survivant. Peu importe comment, un jour je passerai ce voile. Alors il vaut mieux que je m'y prépare et que je mette toutes les chances de mon côté.

- Dans ce cas, fit Albus, Je pense que tu ne devrais pas y aller seul. Nul ne sait ce que tu devras endurer là-bas.

- Albus, comment pouvez-vous...

- Calmez-vous, Molly, continua le directeur. Vous savez comme moi qu'une prophétie se réalise toujours. Et Harry a raison. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit préparé, plutôt que le destin l'y jette sans armes. Je me charge donc de te constituer un groupe de personnes de confiance, Harry.

- Nous venons, décréta Hermione. Elle parlait évidement d'elle, Ron et Sirius. Il n'y a pas à y revenir. Même si nous ne revenons pas après.

- Ron... Molly était affolée.

- Pardon maman, mais je préfère aider Harry et qu'on soit en paix, plutôt que rester et me demander chaque jour si j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, en voyant la guerre continuer. Je dois y aller.

- Merci, fit doucement Harry. Mais vous savez, je comprendrais si...

- Pas de discussions, fit Sirius.

- Severus vous accompagnera. Ses talents et sa connaissance de Voldemort nous ont sauvés à maintes reprises.

Le maître des potions hocha machinalement de la tête. Apparemment rien ne l'atteignait plus depuis longtemps.

- Draco devra venir. Ici, il n'a que moi pour le protéger. Seul, son père le tuera. Au sens propre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Snape. Il avait décidé de la vie de son filleul à sa place, et au nez de l'Ordre?

- Bien, fit Albus. Cet enfant n'avait, de toute façon, aucune envie de devenir Mangemort, si j'en crois ses interrogations et ses confessions dans mon bureau. Tout le monde fixait alors Snape et Albus bouche bée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il les prévienne de choses si importantes au dernier moment? Il reprit. Pour finir, vous êtes quatre enfants, même si nouvellement majeurs, pour deux adultes. Un troisième vous accompagnera, et cela arrangera aussi sa condition.

- Le Professeur Lupin, prononça doucement Hermione.

- Oui miss Granger. Vous avez parfaitement compris. Sans Severus, il ne contrôlera pas ses transformations, et il a été rejeté du groupe de loups-garous lorsqu'il est devenu professeur. La potion tue-loup ne se conserve pas, et cela risque d'être dangereux pour lui.

- Quand partons-nous? Demanda Ron, un peu angoissé.

- Quand vous vous sentirez tous prêts, fit Albus. Prenez votre temps pour vous décider. Et si vous voulez revenir sur votre décision, sachez que vous en avez parfaitement le droit. Severus, je vous laisse mettre Draco au courant, et Sirius, vous vous chargerez de Remus. Si vous avez des problèmes, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

- Professeur?

- Oui, miss Granger?

- Et pour l'école...?

- Tu penses encore à réviser? Demanda Ron, incrédule.

- Je...Non, mais... Notre absence devra se justifier, n'est-ce pas?

- Je trouverai, miss Granger, ne vous souciez pas de cela. Pensez uniquement à peser le pour et le contre d'entreprendre ce voyage avec Harry et à être prête à laisser tout ce que vous avez connu jusqu'à présent derrière vous, et ce peut être pour toujours. Je dois m'en retourner à Poudlard. Au revoir, les enfants.

.

Son regard, pétillant mais triste, avait mis un coup sur le cœur aux enfants. C'était une lourde décision. Mais pour Harry, qui n'avait pas le choix, pour tout ce en quoi ils croyaient, ils savaient qu'ils devaient y aller. Hermione n'en était que trop consciente. Molly les laissa faire ce qu'ils voulaient ce soir-là, à savoir rester devant la cheminée sans parler, assis les uns contre les autres, se remerciant silencieusement du sacrifice qu'ils faisaient au nom de leur amitié.

Une nuit leur avait suffis. Hermione avait envoyé une lettre à ses parents, leur disant qu'elle les aimait, qu'elle aurait voulu leur expliquer, mais que les circonstances ne lui permettaient que de prendre une décision. Elle leur promettait de rester en vie, de faire son possible pour réussir et de les contacter. Ron laissa un mot pour chacun des membres de sa famille, réglant les vieux comptes et pardonnant, ou demandant à être pardonné.

Quand à Harry, il ne fit aucune lettre. Sa famille, les deux derniers Maraudeurs venaient avec lui, et il était sûrement le plus heureux, dans son malheur, entre tous. Ensemble enfin, ils firent un petit mot simple pour leurs amis, leur disant simplement adieu. Il était plus facile d'être sincère avec ceux qui les avaient vus lutter toutes ces années.

Le feu était mort dans l'âtre. Les lettres avaient été écrites laborieusement, douloureusement. Et tout ce qui les tracassait, tout ce qui leur serrait le cœur était partit avec l'encre de leur plume. À présent, seule la détermination régnait. Ils n'avaient rien dit, mais ils savaient que dès à présent, ils étaient prêts à partir.

Severus avait transplané jusque devant Poudlard. Il traversa rapidement le parc, et mit une bonne dizaine de minutes pour atteindre les cachots. Quand il entra dans ses appartements, ce fut pour trouver Draco pelotonné dans ses couvertures.

Le jeune homme, torturé trop régulièrement, ne faisait plus que cauchemars sur cauchemars, mais il aurait été beau qu'un Malefoy montre ses faiblesses à quiconque. À quiconque sauf à Snape. Il avait toujours été là, et le blond le savait. Alors il lui soutirait un peu de force pour continuer à vivre. Sans l'avoir dit à haute voix, traverser le voile serait pour Draco la dernière chance qu'il aurait de se soustraire des griffes de son père.

Combien de fois l'avait-il vu venir, tremblant, souffrant mille morts dans sa chambre, ne retenant même plus ses larmes après les Doloris que son père lui jetait? Il avait admiré la force de caractère de son filleul, sa capacité à se constituer un masque, et avec lui, avait détesté Potter. Car oui, c'était par ce qu'il fallait attraper Harry et que Draco s'y refusait, feintant comme il le pouvait que son père lui apprenait le respect des ordres à coups de doloris. C'était par ce que le jeune blond refusait de lancer un impardonnable qu'il hurlait de douleur tous les soirs.

Il s'approcha doucement, et comme lui seul en avait le droit, se pencha et frôla l'épaule du jeune homme. Immédiatement, l'autre se réveilla, apeuré, avant de se rassurer devant les deux onyx qui le couvaient.

.

- Severus?

- J'ai une grande nouvelle, Draco. Mais il va te falloir être vraiment très ouvert d'esprit...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre... Il y en a beaucoup d'autre à venir j'espère que vous l'aimerez, dites moi si j'ai des raisons de continuer ce récit, ou au contraire, pas du tout ^^

Je prend mon temps pour répondre aux reviews, mais je réponds toujours quoi qu'il arrive. J'espère vous voir la semaine prochaine !

Noweria


	2. Depart

**Disclaimer, le retour** :

Bon j'avais pas fait fort avec le ridicule disclaimer du premier chapitre mais j'ai promis que je ferais quelque chose de mieux même si on déconne pas avec Tolkien, parce que c'est Tolkien quand même faut pas abuser. Bon comme y'a pas grand chose dans ma vie qui se passe, et que j'ai épuisé les blagues dans lesquelles Toto se tripote le bout avec de la glu, je vais vous faire une minific. Oui, en moins de 450 mots. Le premier disclaimer fic \o/.

Draco décroisa et recroisa élégamment ses longues jambes avec une grimace tout aussi élégante. Le fauteuil en cuir avait certainement fusionné avec sa peau, sa vessie allait craquer mais il n'osait pas demander de se soulager de peur que le déchirement entre les deux matières s'entende jusqu'à Londres lorsqu'il se lèverait. Il faisait trente-cinq degrés, il était baigné par le soleil dans un immense fauteuil et il transpirait comme un elfe de maison au moment crucial du passage a l'acte avec Hagrid en guise de dominant.

Il n'aurait jamais du accepter ce putain de boulot. Tout le monde le fait, disait Blaise, C'est super chaud, avait assuré Théo. pour être chaud c'était chaud, il avait toute l'eau de son corps qui s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il avait tellement sué que lorsqu'il avait pété il avait sentit des bulles entre ses cuisses.

Une vilaine goutte qui n'avait rien à faire là suivit la courbe de ses sourcils et fit le grand toboggan sur sa joue avant d'arriver sur son menton et de tomber sur son torse parfait. Draco avait abandonné l'idée d'essuyer son front ou de s'inquiéter pour sa coiffure. Toute sa gomina était partie depuis longtemps mais ses cheveux étaient plaqués comme jamais. Un faible raclement de gorge lui vint aux oreilles. Le blond soupira, manquant laisser filer les dernières traces d'humidité de sa bouche et prit la bouteille d'eau qu'on lui tendait.

Un dilemme s'offrit alors à lui. Mourir d'une vessie éclatée mais avec une peau de bébé ou mourir de déshydratation la vessie pleine? un léger mal dans la gorge le fit se décider. Il but quelques gorgées et redonna la bouteille. Il constata avec un certain amusement que ses bras glissaient à présent sur le cuir et que s'il parvenait à ne se soulager que goutte à goutte avec toute cette sueur il... Le regard torve qu'il reçut quand il se ressaisit lui retira toute pensée étrange de la tête.

Il détourna les yeux quand d'autres, inquisiteurs continuèrent de regarder là où il ne devraient pas regarder. Sur un mot, il cambra un peu son dos. Une seconde plus tard, rouge tomate, il hurla "JE NE ME METTRAIS JAMAIS CE TRUC DANS... DANS LE..." l'autre laissa son visage dépasser de son carnet de notes, l'air innocent. "Ben quoi? Je suis bien obligée de t'étudier... enfin tu wois quoi...".

Poser pour un auteur de Fanfiction, mais quelle connerie, se dit le Serpentard.

.

...

.

(_petite musique introductive_)

**Notice explicative** : il semblerait que la minific n'ait pas été claire, je vais donc de ce pas vous l'expliquer. Draco pose nu pour un auteur en plein soleil, il transpire. L'auteur lui donne ordre sur ordre mais à un moment ça va trop loin (cris). L'auteur explique sa parole, et dernière phrase : la pensée de Draco. Fin.

(_petite musique de fin_)

Vouala j'espère que ça aura éclairé vos lanternes, au cas où ^^

* * *

><p>Héhé... En tout cas gros merci à toutes mes reviews, et j'en profite pour remercier les anonymes, et parmi eux, un spécial thanks à Mokhan tu gères monsieur!<p>

* * *

><p>Et voici la suite, ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre II / Départ**

.

Sirius était parti de chez Molly, et allait chez Moony. Son cher et précieux Moony. Il ne frappa pas, mais se transforma en chien, avant d'appliquer sa patte avant droite sur le bas de la porte en chêne. Aussitôt celle-ci disparut pour en faire apparaître une autre, en bois blanc, avec la poignée d'ouverture du côté gauche, cette fois-ci. Sirius se refit humain, et tourna la poignée ronde gravée.

Il entra dans un appartement sobre, mais propre, sans vraiment beaucoup de meubles, un appartement de garçon célibataire en somme. Il avait prévenu le loup-garou qu'il viendrait par Patronus et savait que Remus préparait sûrement du thé à la cuisine attenante au salon.

Il s'assit dans l'un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée, et attendit. Remus arriva, souriant avec deux tasses fumantes. Toujours avec sa robe de sorcier rapiécée de partout.

.

- Bonjour Sirius.

- Bonjour Remus. Désolé de te déranger de si bon matin.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, fit l'hybride en s'asseyant. De quoi est-il question?

Il tendit une tasse à l'Animagus, et ajusta ses longs cheveux d'argent.

- Eh bien, je vais te poser une question, Moony.

- Lorsque tu m'appelle ainsi, c'est que tu as quelque chose de dur à m'avouer, comme la fois où tu m'as dit avoir perdu mon livre de sorts en deuxième année... Il sourit au souvenir.

- C'est... - disons - un peu plus important, fit Sirius gêné. Je voulais savoir si quelque chose ou quelqu'un te rattachait à ce monde, Moony.

- Sirius! Le lycanthrope était réellement choqué.

- Je t'en prie, Remus, réponds à ma question. Le ton trop grave du brun fit se décider le lycan.

- Bon. Eh bien il y a Harry, évidement, toi, et dans un second temps la famille Weasley, Poudlard et le professeur Dumbledore, pourquoi?

- Et si tu devais partir dans un long voyage, et que Harry et moi on t'accompagnait. Un voyage qui risque de t'empêcher de revenir?

- Sirius, je ne comprends pas...

- Moony s'il te plaît.

- Bon, puisque tu insistes. Il réfléchit un moment. Je pense que cela m'irait. Vous savoir toi et Harry avec moi, égoïstement, cela m'irait.

- Alors tout va bien, souffla l'Animagus.

- Et maintenant, j'ai droit à une explication? Remus avait les yeux brillants de curiosité, mais aussi d'anxiété.

- Nous devons partir pour un long périple, avec Harry. Hermione et Ron l'accompagneront, ainsi que Draco, car Snape fait partie du voyage ettient à ce que son filleul l'accompagne. Il faut compléter le nombre d'adultes, et sans la potion de Snape, tu ne feras pas long feu, Moony. Alors, si tu le souhaites...

- Je viens.

- Tu ne sais pas où nous allons, et...

- Si Harry doit partir, il lui faut quelqu'un de responsable. Tel que je connais Severus, il le laissera aux limites de la faim avant de se soucier de lui. Quand à toi, Sirius, désolé mais tu es loin d'être un modèle de maturité. Donc je viens.

- Moony?

- Oui?

- Tu es extra! Sirius avait un sourire aussi large que l'Angleterre.

- Maintenant, parles-moi de ce voyage, et du pourquoi de celui-ci...

.

...

.

Le trio d'or était devant le bureau directorial. Ils avaient encore quelques détails à régler avant leur départ. Depuis leur décision, ils restaient au Terrier, et Bill, Percy, Charlie et les jumeaux avaient pris quelques jours de congé pour profiter une dernière fois de leur frère, le portant en héros. Jamais Ron n'eut l'impression d'avoir eu autant cette gloire qu'il avait recherché toute sa vie.

- Et pour les Horcruxes? Demanda Harry.

Comme vous le saviez, il y avait le journal intime, le diadème de Serdaigle, la coupe de Pouffsoufle, et le médaillon de Serpentard. Il y en a un que nous ne connaissons pas, un ancré en Voldemort, et un dernier que nous avons découvert dans une bague appartenant à la famille Gaunt. Grâce à vos exploits de l'an dernier, tous les Horcruxes - Tom et l'inconnu mis à part - ont été détruits. Lorsque vous partirez, nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour trouver, et briser, le dernier.

- Vous avez trouvé comment rendre nos disparitions pour crédibles ?

- Oui, monsieur Weasley, seulement, c'est assez radical, car c'est la seule solution. La mort. Vous aurez peu de chances de revenir, donc seuls vos amis et votre famille sauront de quoi il retourne, mais aux yeux du ministère vous n'existerez plus, au même titre que Tom. Et si vous revenez, alors nous ne pourrons vous accueillir qu'à bras ouverts.

Hermione sourit.

- Que devons-nous emmener?

- Je vous ai fait préparer des sacs avec un sort d'agrandissement conséquent sur de simples besaces. Les principales choses que vous prendrez seront des potions diverses, vos baguettes, et vos balais. Mais peut être la magie ne fonctionne-t-elle pas au-delà du voile, alors soyez prudents. Je vous ai donc fait mettre une arme blanche chacun, pour vous aider.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il y a derrière, professeur?

- Non, Harry. Vraiment aucune. Mais je sais que ce n'est ni l'Enfer, ni le Paradis. Peut-être même est-ce un lieu méconnu de la planète ?

- Ou une autre, fit Hermione, se souvenant de nombre de films qu'elle avait vus alors.

- Est-il possible que nous tombions dans une illusion qui nous fera croire que nous vivons une histoire?Vous savez comme un coma ou...

- Non, monsieur Weasley. Il a été découvert que le voile renfermait un lieu réel. Mais on ne le connait pas. Donc, je pense que tout est réglé. Êtes-vous sûrs de vouloir y aller tous?

- Oui, professeur, il n'y a pas à y revenir. Conclut Ron.

.

...

.

La cheminée, au feu crépitant par le froid de décembre, aurait dû émettre une ambiance chaude et joyeuse pour la nouvelle année. Mais par pour Draco. Demain serait le trente-et-un, et son père ne voulait pas le voir chez eux. Il avait donc décidé de rester à Poudlard, et de « fêter » ça avec Severus. En y repensant, la seule chose vraiment respectable que son père avait fait durant ses dix-huit années de vie avait été de lui avoir donné ce parrain-là.

Jamais Severus ne l'avait maltraité ou ne s'était moqué de lui. Au contraire, il le traitait comme un fils. Draco avait eu de la chance d'avoir au moins un bon mentor auprès de lui. Mais, à présent, tout se compliquait, tout changeait, et honnêtement, le blond ne savait pas s'il devait aimer ça. Il devrait partir dans quelques instants par réseau de Cheminette, arriver chez les Weasley (Que Merlin lui donne la force) et « fêter » le nouvel an avec eux avant de partir au travers d'un voile et quitter tout ce qu'il connaissait de son monde, avec Severus.

Franchement, devait-il être heureux de cela? Il l'avait toujours voulu, mais de là à partir à l'aventure, à l'aveuglette, aux fesses de Voldemort et avec Potter, crève-la-faim et Miss Je-sais-tout par-dessus le marché, c'était un peu fort. Mais entre un père haineux et une famille de traitres étouffants mais qui ne lui feraient aucun mal, le choix était vite fait.

Severus apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, et tous deux se dirigèrent dans la cheminée avec leurs valises. Draco était habillé de sa robe de sorcier habituelle et d'une cape noire, et n'avait qu'une petite malle avec lui, bien sûr renfermant plus de choses qu'elle n'aurait dû pouvoir. Quant à Severus, il avait renfermé quasiment tout un laboratoire dans une boîte à déjeuner, et avait un sac en toile noire, avec ses quelques vêtements. Le maître des potions prit une grosse poignée de poudre de Cheminette, la jeta dans les flammes en prononçant : « Le Terrier ».

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils entrèrent dans le salon bancal et chaleureux, et le blond eut vraiment mal de penser que non, l'argent n'achetait pas tout. Dans le canapé agrandi, Molly était assise à côté de son mari, entourée de trois de ses grands fils et de sa fille. Dans des fauteuils adjacents, Sirius, Remus et le professeur Dumbledore. Enfin, dans la cuisine, les jumeaux, Harry, Ron et Hermione mettaient thé et gâteaux sur un plateau. Draco put constater que deux fauteuils les attendaient près d'une cheminée non reliée au réseau. À leur venue, le silence se fit et tous tournèrent les yeux vers ceux qui n'auraient jamais pensé passer un nouvel an dans cet endroit.

Et puis tout s'enclencha. Molly se leva prestement et sourit sans retenue au professeur de potions, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Elle prit ensuite la malle de Draco, et lui donna un énorme baiser sur la joue (sans lui demander son avis) avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait s'assoir avec eux ou rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermionepour parler de leur départ. Il regarda le directeur qui semblait vouloir somnoler, les trois plus grands frères Weasley dont deux étaient de vrais casse-cous, et décida finalement que parler à la belette était bien plus tentant. Il se dirigea donc après un signe de tête bien raide en guise de bonjour, et partit vers le trio et les jumeaux.

- Malefoy.

- Potter.

- L'ambiance est torride, dites-moi!

- On peut pas vraiment dire qu'on s'aime comme des jeunes mariés, rétorqua Harry à Fred.

- Pas vraiment, non, confirma Draco.

- Bon, alors on peut continuer la sensationnelle expérience de se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ou être correct les uns envers les autres, non?

- Granger.

- Oui, Malefoy?

- Snape déteint trop sur toi en cours. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la brune.

- J'aimerais savoir, commença Ron, pourquoi Snape a voulu que tu viennes.

- Pour faire court, fit Draco, disons que mon père ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Et comme je refuse régulièrement de te kidnapper en plein Poudlard, Potter, ou de jeter un petit Doloris à tes copains, j'en subis les conséquences une fois à la maison. Parfois même avant. Si je reste, je reste avec mon père, et je préfère encore suivre la chose qui sert de maître à mon géniteur.

- Ouaw... Je ne pensais pas que tu étais autre chose qu'un connard fini, Malefoy. Pour le coup je sais plus si je dois te détester, continua Ron avec ironie.

- Je m'en tape de ce que vous pensez, fit le blond avec humeur. Il regarda la groupe au loin et eut un tic agacé en voyant qu'il y avait encore plus de Weasley dans le salon.

- Si ma famille te débecte, Malefoy, tu peut aussi rentrer chez toi, susurra mielleusement Ron.

- La ferme, soupira Hermione fatiguée. Vous avez pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça?

- 'Mione, c'est Malefoy, et...

- Je sais Harry, mais on fait le voyage ensemble et il va falloir tracer un trait là-dessus. Alors stop. Finies les gamineries, on est plus en première année. Et si vous n'avez pas ce qu'il vous faut dans le pantalon pour le faire, MOI je le ferais. Draco bienvenue parmi nous, dit-elle en tendant fermement la main.

.

Draco regarda ce petit bout de femme déterminé. S'il se laissait aller à penser des choses stupides il se disait que c'était le début de sa paix avec l'équipe Potter. Potter était fondamentalement bon, comme Granger et Weasley. Et même pour lui, Draco, ils voulaient tout effacer pour pouvoir mieux tout supporter. Dans une certaine mesure, c'est vrai mais ils le faisaient. Et si lui, il se permettait d'avoir des amis, des vrais? Peut-être qu'un jour ils voudraient bien, et alors,... Alors... Draco ne savait pas. Il ne savait même pas s'il y avait un «demain» après le voile.

Mais il avait tellement espéré, tellement envié l'amitié forte du trio. Alors il tendit la main. Le principal, le plus dur, c'était le premier pas. Il l'avait fait. Après avoir détaillé ses chaussures de longues secondes, reniflé et fait une baston de regards avec le blond, Harry se décida, et Fred cru même entendre un « et puis merde ». Ron accepta ensuite de faire de même, après un coup de coude dans les côtes.

En revanche, sous ses protestations que personne n'écouta, Fred et Georges lui donnèrent une grande claque dans le dos en l'insultant. Oui, lui dire qu'il faisait partie du clan Weasley était une insulte. Une douce insulte.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas bien, vous les Gryffondor.

- Pas autant que les Serpentard, chère fouine, fit Ron.

Et Draco sut que ce n'était plus une pique, mais un simple surnom, et pour la première fois, un sourire lui échappa. Ce dont tout le monde parla jusqu'au dîner, pour devenir au final une rumeur comme quoi Draco se serait pissé dessus de rire.

- Vous avez préparé quelque chose de spécial pour le voyage?

- Nos balais, à ce propos, je t'en ai racheté un. Fit Harry.

- Mon Nimbus était trop vieux pour toi, Potter?

- Non, mais je préfère qu'on soit les mieux équipés possible. J'ai acheté un Eclair de Feu pour Ron et toi, comme ça, on sera vraiment parés en cas d'attaque. Il échangea un clin d'oeil discret avec Hermione.

- Fais-moi penser à te rembourser, Potter. Je n'ai pris que quelques Gallions.

- Quelques? Fit malicieusement Hermione.

- À peine une centaine, pourquoi?

À partir de là, comme jamais le blond ne l'aurait imaginé, tout fut plus simple. Il ne se collait pas au groupe, mais il tenait quelques paroles, répondait poliment, et se permettait parfois de répondre à une blague. Severus, raide comme la justice, ne disait rien, et seul son filleul savait qu'en fait, il était parfaitement heureux. Il suffisait de le connaître. Il refit donc ses bagages, remplaçant notamment son balai, et le laissant à Ginny qui lorgnait dessus. Au repas, il fut notamment intéressé par le métier de Charlie, et se demanda intérieurement si en revenant, il ne pourrait tenter de suivre cette voie. Toute blague avec son prénom mise à part. Et si jamais il revenait.

Molly le traita normalement, sans le mettre au bout de la table comme un pestiféré, bien au contraire, et ce fut vraiment étrange pour le blond qui n'était pas habitué à cela. Seul Dumbledore, au bout de la table s'amusait intérieurement de la défensive sur laquelle se mettait le jeune Serpentard. Bientôt, il s'y habituerait, et ce n'était pas un mal.

Molly débarrassa d'un coup de baguette, adressant un discret clin d'oeil au parrain de Draco. Elle seule avait vu que Severus avait repris trois fois du gâteau au chocolat. C'était une des seules faiblesses du maître des potions. Juste après, la pièce se para de décorations, toutes plus bigarrées et désassorties les unes que les autres, mais c'était très bien, au final, et les jumeaux avaient commencé en chœur les chants de nouvelle année, rapidement rejoints par le reste du groupe Gryffondor. Sauf que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le feraient ensemble pour certains d'entre eux, et le couple, fier de leurs enfants, ne put s'empêcher d'écraser une larme. Dumbledore avait décidé qu'ils fêteraient le trente-et-un décembre, sans se soucier du voyage.

Quand on vit Severus offrir discrètement un petit présent à Draco, lui souhaitant à la fois un bon anniversaire et un joyeux Noël (car il n'avait eu ni les moyens, ni le temps de préparer cela avant), tous se ruèrent sur lui pour lui fêter, et il reçut nombreux bonbons étranges et encore non testés de la boutique des jumeaux, que Molly confisqua.

Et ils purent, sur le coup d'une heure du matin, aller dormir, épuisés. Tout avait changé, et radicalement surtout pour le Serpentard. Draco n'était plus sensé détester Potter et sa bande, il avait reçu plus d'amour en une soirée qu'en dix-huit ans de sa vie, et il allait quitter ce monde. De quoi l'enfermer à Sainte Mangouste pour un moment. Mais il sentait que c'était bien, et que cela pourrait lui plaire.

De leur côté, les trois amis avaient reconsidéré Draco, et lui avaient offert une nouvelle chance, sans hésitations, ni conditions. Ils ne le regardaient même pas de travers et acceptaient ce qu'il avait à offrir. S'il avait subis la colère de son père jusque-là parce qu'il refusait d'être réellement mauvais, alors il méritait amplement leur respect, qui pourrait se muer en amitié avec le temps.

Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait penser au voile. Et ils s'endormirent dans de grands lits, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre (Draco eut d'ailleurs la première expérience de fratrie vache, qui faisait que le plus grand disait avoir tous les droits, la plus jeune rouspétait après les plus espiègles, et le plus fort piquait toutes les couvertures). Dans ce joyeux brouhaha, Fred lui donna la permission de boucher le nez de Ron s'il se mettait à ronfler. Il ne se fit pas prier.

Le lendemain fut laborieux, et Harry découvrit que Draco était loin de passer des nuits tranquilles. Quand il le sentit s'accrocher à lui durant la nuit, il ne le repoussa pas, avisant les larmes qui coulaient sans qu'il le veuille au milieu de son sommeil. Ron, car ils étaient trois dans ce lit, voulut baffer l'insolent qui reniflait et lui donnait des coups de pieds, avant de constater que l'endormi était en proie à une crise d'angoisse.

Harry berça doucement le blond, prévoyant de tout nier dès qu'il se réveillerait. Et Ron fit une chose que jamais il n'avouerait. Il colla son torse au dos tremblotant de Draco, et s'endormit en maugréant, sachant néanmoins fort bien que cela le calmerait cependant. Et cela fonctionna, aidé par son meilleur ami. Jamais le Serpentard n'avait aussi bien dormi. Il s'était senti protégé et aimé, et même si Severus était son second père, il n'avait jamais été vraiment démonstratif. Ron et Harry s'étaient levés avant lui, et il fallut le réveiller vers dix heures, semblerait-il que c'était en fait une vraie marmotte.

Il sursauta quand Bill lui toucha l'épaule mais tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en une seconde. Le roux avait vu l'angoisse et la terreur la plus pure laisser place en une seconde à un sentiment de sérénité. Pauvre gosse.

Les sept avaient leurs valises. Chacun une, et Draco avait dû mettre la sienne dans un sac à dos, plus facile à transporter. Ils étaient alignés devant la cheminée, ils devaient partir. Molly leur avait laissé à chacun de quoi se nourrir pour le déjeuner, et les adieux furent courts. Ils s'étaient tout dit, et pour ne pas céder à la tentation de garder son fils, Molly nicha sa tête au creux du cou de son mari, après un dernier signe de la main. Les autres enfants se tenaient face à eux, incapables de parler de peur de dire une ânerie ou de prolonger la dure attente. Des regards étaient amplement suffisants.

Le dernier fils Weasley était partit par cheminette, après tous les autres, au ministère. Maugrey leur fournissait une escorte avec Tonks et Schakelbolt, Harry, Ron et Hermione se faufilaient sous la cape d'invisibilité agrandie, tandis que Sirius, Severus, Remus et Draco avaient bu une potion d'invisibilité temporaire. Les trois Aurors avaient pris pour excuse que la salle de la mort devait être inspectée pour un artefact magique soi-disant laissé par Voldemort, et qui serait utile au ministère pour trouver les derniers Mangemorts.

Ils furent escortés, et il fallut toute la souplesse de ceux que l'on ne pouvait voir pour parvenir sans éveiller des soupçons jusqu'à la salle sombre. Une fois arrivés, un sort d'oubli fut jeté aux deux Aurors, et on attendit patiemment que les quelques gouttes de potion d'invisibilité, préparée par Snape, ne fassent plus effet. Il fut décidé que les adultes entreraient en premier, suivis par les plus jeunes.

Le voile ondulait en dépit de l'absence de vent, et on pouvait parfois entendre un murmure. Il semblait attendre, et le silence pesait sur le groupe. Enfin, d'un murmure qu'il aurait voulu plus assuré, Snape invita Sirius et Lupin à traverser avec lui. Le cœur de Harry battait à cent à la minute. Il avait la vision que son parrain et Lupin mourraient consciemment en traversant ce maudit voile. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Draco regardait aussi droit devant lui, et il comprit qu'il était temps. Tonks leur adressa un faible signe de la main, et deux à deux franchirent l'artefact. Il ne sentit rien, pas même de l'humidité, mais ferma les yeux. Il n'avait fait qu'un pas, mais s'était retrouvé de l'autre côté. Et l'autre côté était impressionnant.

Sirius, Severus et Lupin était assis sous un pilier de pierre, et donnaient l'impression d'être là depuis des heures. Il y avait du vent, beaucoup de vent, et une nature verdoyante, tout en bas de là où ils se trouvaient, quelques kilomètre en dessous. Draco ouvrit lui aussi les yeux, à la fois rassuré et estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait. Il se retourna alors pour constater que l'artefact avait disparu. Ils ne pouvaient revenir en arrière. Ils s'avancèrent vers le trio, et le maître des potions se leva, comme engourdi.

.

- Cela va faire deux heures qu'on vous attend. On a cru que vous aviez changé d'avis.

- Mais nous n'avons mis que quelques secondes avant de vous suivre, fit le blond.

- Alors le temps s'écoule différemment ici.

- Vous savez où nous sommes? Questionna Harry.

- Non, fit Lupin. Et pourtant je connais bien des endroits. Mais je n'ai jamais vu de bâtiments si hauts. Nous ne sommes pas dans notre monde, et il semblerait que nous soyons sur une tour. En revanche, la magie peut être pratiquée ici, mais elle est altérée.

- Comment ça? Demanda Draco.

- Elle n'est pas plus faible, mais certains sorts ont des effets différents par rapport à notre monde. Nous avons pu mesurer la hauteur de là où nous sommes. Un kilomètre et demi. Et je ne connais aucun moyen, le balai mis à part de quitter cet endroit. Il n'y a ni trappe, ni escalier.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, se tenant la main. Ils avaient de suite emboité le pas de Draco et Harry mais n'arrivaient que plusieurs minutes apres eux. La jeune femme eut immédiatement le vertige, et il fallut toute la patience de ses deux amis pour qu'elle consente à ne pas rester allongée ventre à terre à se tenir debout normalement.

Le sol lui semblait en effet peu sûr, car même s'il était de pierre solide, il n'y avait aucun rempart si on exceptait les trois arches à demi-détruites qui entouraient le plateau parfaitement rond, à équidistance les unes des autres. Rien de rassurant, donc. Pour la tranquilliser, Remus la plaça dos à une arche, et ils reprirent les explications.

- Nous avons constaté avec Sirius que les balais fonctionnaient. Pas de trace d'humains, ou autre créature, ce qui est un bon point puisqu'il se peut que nous soyons en terre ennemie.

- Je pense, fit Severus, que la magie usée ici est plus élémentaire que la nôtre, moins complexe, mais tout aussi puissante. Cela expliquerait pourquoi certains sorts ne fonctionnent pas.

- Je propose que l'on parte maintenant, ajouta Sirius. On ne sait jamais si un Mangemort décide de traverser aussi. C'est simplement dommage que l'on ne puisse avertir les autres de notre arrivée. Ni revenir.

- Alors c'est parti.

.

Chaque sorcier avait son balai, mais on décida de monter deux à deux. Hermione avec Remus, le plus calme et le plus rassurant, Draco avec Severus, et Harry avec Sirius. Ron porterait les bagages des autres. Pour la première fois, Ron et Draco eurent la même pensée : Ce balai est jouissif. Le vent était favorable, et la jeune femme priait de toutes ses forces pour que les balais tiennent le coup et volent VRAIMENT. La jeune sorcière planta presque ses ongles dans les pauvres flancs du lycanthrope, fermant hermétiquement les yeux. Le paysage avait beau être magnifique et éblouissant, elle préférait la terre ferme. Elle était une humaine, pas un oiseau, non mais!

Les cinq autres, en revanche, voyaient avec ravissement que même si les constructions attestaient que l'homme (ou une espèce capable de telles constructions) était présent, ou avait été présent, le paysage n'avait pas souffert de cela. Les forêts s'étendaient à perte de vue, parfois entrecoupées d'un lac ou d'une grande clairière. Severus avait insisté pour s'éloigner de l'endroit où ils étaient apparus, car si le mage noir n'était plus là, il pouvait surveiller l'endroit et revenir. Ils trouveraient, avec un peu de chance, une autre bâtisse.

Harry tourna la tête, et lui-même eut le vertige. La tour qu'ils avaient quittée était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas le moindre défaut. La pierre était blanche comme du lait. L'édifice était au centre d'un cercle immense de plusieurs kilomètres de diamètres, en pierre également, et il semblait que des êtres minuscules travaillaient dessus.

De là où il était Harry ne put voir que des micro-fourmis, visibles uniquement lorsqu'elles étaient en groupe. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il faisait bien de partir de là. Sirius avait pointé le nord par instinct, et tous savaient qu'ils voleraient jusqu'à épuisement.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voici le second chapitre! =D la rencontre avec les elfes viendra ne vous en faites pas! Encore merci d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser des mots, j'apprécie énormément!


	3. Les étrangers

**Mot de l'auteur** : bonjour à tous, je voudrais déjà m'excuser pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu mais je suis sans internet ou presque donc ne vous en faites pas je répondrais... J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, et attention, mes écrits se réfèrent aux livres, non aux films.

**Petit extra** : bisous Tania! =D

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre III / Les étrangers**

.

Lupin demanda à Hermione, qui gardait les yeux fermés, de lancer un Tempus, et constata qu'il était trois heures de l'après-midi passé de quelques minutes.

La pauvre jeune femme avait dû lutter contre son instinct qui était de s'accrocher à son professeur comme à son dernier souffle, mais avait correctement exécuté la manœuvre. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de vol où personne ne pouvait parler à cause du vent, elle ouvrit les paupières, plus habituée à présent à la sensation du balai.

Elle eut le souffle coupé. Ils volaient à présent à hauteur d'arbres, et elle pouvait voir que nombre d'entre eux avaient sûrement passé un âge très respectable. Le rouge et or qui accompagnait apparemment la saison d'automne, rendait la vision féerique. Elle se força à observer, et ne reconnut pas de nombreuses espèces. Certains arbres dépassaient les autres de plusieurs mètres, abritant des générations d'oiseaux, et d'autres animaux.

La forêt qui s'étendait sous elle devait être éternelle. Une telle beauté ne pouvait vivre sans magie. Parfois, elle voyait des vestiges de constructions recouverts de lierre et de racines, donnant la sensation qu'elle dérangeait un espace préservé longtemps d'yeux humains. Elle ne desserra pas sa prise, mais tenta de voir devant elle. La forêt s'éteignait pour laisser place à d'immenses prairies, emplies de troupeaux de chevaux sauvages.

À présent, ils survolaient une partie du bois espacé. Elle aurait pu longtemps admirer la vue si quelque chose ne l'avait pas intriguée. Elle tira sur la manche de Lupin, qui posa son regard entre les arbres. Le lycanthrope vit immédiatement de quoi il s' course poursuite à travers les arbres. Il se rapprocha de Draco pour faire passer le message, et après que le blond l'ai vue, il demanda à Severus de communiquer l'information à Harry, qui la transmettrait à Ron.

Les balais baissèrent encore l'altitude, et ils virent trois chevaux se courser. L'un blanc comme la neige, les deux autres côte-à-côte noirs comme la nuit, mais quelque chose émanait des poursuivants. Une sorte de fumée étrange. Les cavaliers qui les montaient transpiraient la magie noire, la malfaisance. Inutile d'être un sorcier pour constater cela.

Sur le cheval blanc, un enfant apeuré, et un homme grand et blond, apparemment excellent cavalier. Au-devant, on pouvait voir que deux autres chevaux noirs tentaient de s'éloigner pour barrer le chemin au cheval blanc. Hermione aperçut un gué. Le gué. Le cheval blanc devait sûrement le passer, et la troupe noire les en empêchait. Elle fit un signe à Remus qui approuva. Les cavaliers noirs ressemblaient assez à des Détraqueurs, et respiraient assez le mal pour n'avoir aucune hésitation.

De concert avec Sirius et Severus, elle lança plusieurs sorts de pétrification qui n'eurent pour effet que de ralentir les poursuivants. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'homme blond tourna la tête, et son regard accrocha celui de Remus. Il devait avoir une excellente vue, car il hocha de la tête, et continua, apparemment confiant en ces êtres étranges qui volaient. L'enfant avait lui aussi tourné la tête vers l'arrière, mais ne voyait pas les sorciers.

Il semblait chercher une chose, ou une personne, sans les voir.

Hermione continuait de lancer des sorts, et Severus osa le Sectumsempra. Qui eut l'agréable effet de faire glisser le cheval et faire tomber l'homme qui le montait, mais aucune blessure n'était visible. L'homme se releva prestement, et tourna son visage vers le ciel. Du moins ce qui aurait dû être un visage. Le regard d'Hermione se glaça d'horreur.

À côté de ça, les Détraqueurs étaient de gentils petits poneys roses. La chose était encore plus noire que son ombre. Ses robes sombres étaient déchiquetées, tout comme ses membres, alors qu'il brandissait une sorte d'épée. Son visage apparut à la lumière, blafard, le crâne surmonté d'un heaume, les yeux perçants et mauvais. Il avait de longs cheveux, mais ressemblait clairement à un mort. Un mort qui avait une puissance magique incroyable.

En quelques secondes, il était remonté sur son cheval, et l'avait fait repartir au galop. La bête elle-même avait l'air d'être malsaine. Il n'avait, durant tout ce temps, perdu que quelques longueurs sur ses confrères.

Hermione, malgré la peur qui la tenaillait face à ces créatures, lança comme elle put les sorts de pétrification, car ne connaissait pas ceux de Severus. Au bout d'une minute, le cheval immaculé sauta par-dessus la rivière, ce qui stoppa net les cavaliers noirs. Les balais s'arrêtèrent au-dessus du cavalier blond et de l'enfant, effectuant un demi-tour pour faire face aux poursuivants. Visiblement, ils ne voulaient pas traverser. Mais sans prévenir, celui qui semblait être le chef avait rattrapé son avance, son cri caverneux entraîna les autres, et les chevaux noirs mirent les sabots dans l'eau.

Si Flitwick avait été là, il en aurait été jaloux. La rivière chargea brusquement, et un flot monstrueux, prenant forme d'un troupeau d'équidés, passa sur les cavaliers noirs et leurs montures. Le spectacle était tout simplement sublime, et avait accessoirement sauvé l'enfant et le blond. Ils sentaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de lui, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

Quand la vague mortelle fut passée, il n'y eut plus aucune trace des attaquants. Alors les sorciers se posèrent en douceur à terre, aux côtés du cheval immaculé, qui accessoirement, était paré comme pour une grande fête. Le grand homme blond, d'une beauté irréelle, descendit prestement, et aida son ami à descendre. Severus comprit que le plus jeune était blessé, et vit d'autres hommes aux cheveux longs et lisses arriver. Remus seul remarqua que leurs oreilles étaient en pointe.

Ils étaient à côté, personne ne se souciant d'eux. Trois hommes étaient arrivés avec un brancard fait de branches savamment et finement entrelacées. Remus, Sirius et Severus restaient en avant, au cas où les habitants n'étaient pas si gentils que cela. Quand le brancard fut parti, le cavalier se retourna, retira sa cape et leur adressa un sourire aimable. Et tout le monde put admirer sa beauté parfaite et surtout ses oreilles en pointe. Il était habillé étrangement, aussi. Enfin pour un « moldu ».

Il avait une grande cape marron claire, un collant gris et un haut attaché par une ceinture qui semblait étinceler. Des bottes marron sans talons lui arrivaient à mi mollet. Immédiatement, la jeune sorcière pensa à un homme possédant la magie vélane. Il leur parla alors, d'une voix claire, douce et délicieuse à entendre.

.

- Bonsoir étrangers. Merci pour votre aide contre ces cavaliers. Je ne sais ce qu'il serait arrivé sans vous. Je me présente, Glorfindel, de la maison d'Elrond.

- Eh bien, commença Sirius.

Remus lui mis son coude dans les côtes avant de reprendre, puisque les quatre enfants étaient bouche bée devant l'apparition parfaite, et que Severus allait sûrement involontairement lancer une remarque désagréable. Pour le coup, sa voix lui semblait éraillée en comparaison.

- Nous sommes venus du sud en balai, expliqua Remus. Pour nous présenter, voici Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malefoy, Sirius Black, Severus Snape et moi-même, Remus Lupin.

- En balai, dites-vous? Quel étrange moyen de se déplacer, ma foi. Vous nous avez aidés, et mon cœur me dit que vous ne nous voulez aucun mal. Lorsque Grand-pas, et ses trois Semi-hommes de compagnons arriveront, nous décideront.

- Vous... hésita Hermione. Elle ne voulait surtout pas vexer l'homme. Où sommes-nous, je vous prie?

Bon point, Granger, pensa Snape.

- En terre de Fondcombe, lieu où vivent les Elfes de la maison d'Elrond, dont je fais partie, demoiselle Hermione. Au nord de la Terre du Milieu. D'où venez-vous?

- D'Angleterre, répondit Remus. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons du même monde, mais c'est une longue histoire.

- En effet, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce lieu, fit Glorfindel. Sa voix chantait presque, pensa Draco.

L'étrange homme leur désigna une souche de bois sur laquelle il s'assit de la façon la plus raffinée du monde. Draco seul pouvait prétendre égaler le niveau s'il se forçait. Quand à Ron, il avait déjà oublié l'idée. Les trois adultes s'étaient mis côte-à-côte à un bout, Ron était entre Hermione et Harry. La jeune femme s'était assise à côté de l'homme étrange.

- De quelle race êtes-vous, jeunes gens?

- Humains, fit Remus avant que Draco ne se moque avec un rictus discret. Ce qui n'échappa pas à leur interlocuteur.

- Était-ce si évident? Ses yeux percèrent les orbes grises du jeune blond.

- Eh bien... reprit Draco sans se démonter. Nous venons d'un lieu où seuls ceux qui nous ressemblent sont humains. Les races sont toutes trop différentes pour pouvoir les confondre.

- Les Elfes de la maison d'Elrond. Murmura Hermione sans s'en rendre compte. Elle leva les yeux vers Glorfindel qui était à côté d'elle. Vous êtes un Elfe?

- Parfaitement. Cela semble vous étonner.

- Disons que... continua la jeune femme. Les elfes de notre monde ne sont guère grands, sont généralement chauves, en fait ils ressemblent un peu à des gobelins, en moins rabougris. Elle avait dit cela en baissant les yeux. Pour le coup, la race de Dobby remontait d'un coup sur le cran de la beauté physique.

.

Un rire clair et agréable monta vers le ciel. L'elfe avait émi un son doux et enchanteur, aux paroles d'Hermione. Et cette dernière était heureuse de l'avoir fait rire. Ils ne continuèrent pas longtemps car trois enfants accompagnés d'un homme d'un âge incertain et d'un poney franchirent la rivière. L'elfe approcha avec son cheval qui n'avait jusque-là pas bougé d'un pouce, et mis deux des enfants dessus. Le troisième avait été placé sur son poney à la robe claire, et l'homme lui-même avait traversé la rivière à pied. Quand ils arrivèrent près d'eux, ils virent qu'en réalité, les enfants étaient des hommes, mais de petite taille. Avec les pieds nus et poilus. Très poilus.

Ils se regardèrent tous comme des ronds de flan, avant que Glorfindel prenne la parole.

.

- Aragorn, voici des humains d'Angleterre. Ils sont, si j'en crois leur monture, d'une race magique que je n'ai encore jamais vue. Je pense qu'ils doivent être présentés à Elrond, car sans leur aide, Frodon aurait été peut être pris par les serviteurs du Mal.

- Bienvenue à vous sur les terres de Fondcombe, alors, jeunes gens. Je suis Aragorn, dit Grand-pas, et fort heureux que vous nous soyez venus en aide. Quel hasard vous emmène ici?

Désigné pour parler, Remus s'avança, et serra la main que lui présentait l'homme.

- Nous sommes venus en raison d'une guerre, contre un mage noir. Après certaines circonstances, il nous a fallu quitter notre pays pour le poursuivre ici. Nous ne connaissons rien de ce monde, et ne savons pas qui étaient ceux qui vous poursuivaient, ni s'ils ont un rapport avec celui que nous cherchons.

- Hélas, reprit Glorfindel. Il se fait tard, et les petites gens que voici ont fait longue route et sont épuisés. Je prends donc la responsabilité de vous inviter dans notre royaume, et après vous être reposés et restaurés, nous pourrons peut être vous éclairer.

.

Les deux équidés n'avaient, en effet, pas ralentit leur marche et avait mis le cap vers là où était parti le brancard. À présent, Grand-pas, un grand homme brun, au regard vif et à la barbe naissante, habillé comme un sorcier de l'ancien temps, reprenait sa marche en incitant les autres à le suivre. Glorfindel le fit immédiatement, d'un pas léger et altier, et Hermione n'avouerait jamais même sous la torture qu'elle avait admiré le fessier sans défauts de l'elfe, caché seulement par sa tunique courte et son collant.

Ils profitèrent du trajet pour faire plus ample connaissance. C'est ainsi qu'il apprirent qu'Aragorn était un fils de roi et que Glorfindel était un seigneur guerrier. Il sûrent également qu'Elrond dirigeait son peuple, aidé de sa fille, Arwen, l'étoile du soir de son peuple. Ils furent un peu déboussolés, et étonnés d'un parler aussi distingué - Ron devait reprendre chacun de ses propres mots pour ne pas paraître grossier.

L'Elfe s'intéressa à Severus qui ,gêné, tentait sans succès de se cacher derrière Sirius. Il détestait parler de lui, il n'avait confiance en personne et même si cet individu respirait la confiance et le calme, non, il ne voulait pas étaler sa vie. Du bout des lèvres il dit qu'il était professeur de Potions, et Sirius, profitant de l'occasion qu'il avait de mettre mal à l'aise son ex-ennemi, en rajouta des couches en disant que c'était un expert dans leur monde, un des rares sorciers à avoir découverts des propriétés de certains ingrédients, et doué en magie, qui plus est.

Glorfindel se fit alors enfantin, cherchant à savoir toujours plus sur cette magie, Poudlard, les potions et le Quidditch. Jeu qu'il ne comprit pas du tout d'ailleurs, malgré les explications enflammées de Ron. Hermione avait trouvé une sérieuse concurrence en matière de soif de savoir. Et si tous les Elfes ressemblaient à Glorfindel, soit elle explosait face à une telle beauté concentrée, soit elle mourrait sous le poids des questions qu'elle rêvait de leur poser.

Quant à Aragorn, il s'entendait d'avantage avec Sirius qui, comme lui, était un noble qui n'en faisait pas des tonnes avec les manières. Physiquement, ils se ressemblaient un peu, quoique Sirius paraisse plus jeune, et avait les cheveux plus longs. Mais le même charme, et le même port royal émanait d'eux.

Ils arrivèrent à une cité enchanteresse. Tout semblait reluire d'argent, d'or et de verdure. Les êtres qu'ils y croisaient étaient calmes, sereins, et beaux. Indéfinissablement beaux. Glorfindel et Aragorn passèrent cependant dans une tour, les empêchant de voir à loisir le paysage. L'elfe avait une idée en tête.

Il s'entretint dans une langue chantante et étrange avec un de ses congénères aux cheveux noirs, qui avait une sorte de fin diadème sur le front. L'homme les regarda, et sourit.

.

- Bonsoir à vous étrangers. Il semblerait que vous nous ayez aidés, et que vous soyez mages.

- C'est en effet le cas, fit Remus. Nous sommes désolés de nous imposer dans votre cité.

- Il n'en est rien, fit l'Elfe. Je suis Elrond, et ceci est ma maison. Le jeune Semi-homme que vous avez emmené ici est Frodon Sacquet de la Comté. Il a été gravement blessé, et j'ose vous demander, à celui d'entre vous qui est, semble-t-il, guérisseur, de venir m'aider, car ses blessures ne sont pas celles d'un combat normal, fit-il. Il est arrivé il y a peu, mais je crains que nous soyons sans armes face à ce mal.

- Je viens, fit Severus, tranchant. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais y faire quelque chose, par contre.

- Glorfindel, je vous laisse conduire nos invités où tu penses être le mieux, pendant que nous soignerons Frodon. Je te préviendrais s'il y a du changement.

- Bien, Seigneur Elrond.

.

Sur ce, Ron donna sa malle à Severus, qui suivit le grand elfe. En effet, à côté d'eux, les sorciers étaient assez petits, si on excluait Sirius.

La chambre était claire, belle et semblait avoir été créée par la nature elle-même. Dans un lit immense, le petit homme dormait, le visage couvert de sueur. Il était agité de soubresauts, et deux elfes habillés de blanc tentaient de le calmer avec des mélanges savants de plantes. Sans cérémonie, Severus s'assit près de lui, écouta son cœur, touchant la peau qu'il trouva glacée, et murmura plusieurs incantations du bout de sa baguette sous le regard admiratif d'Elrond.

Il savait que les sorts étaient plus faibles, mais espérait que cela fonctionnerait. Immédiatement, la respiration se fit régulière, mais le maître des potions n'était pas moins anxieux. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais il sentait qu'il était important aux yeux des Elfes. Il murmura d'autres sorts, et vit le mal en puissance. Un morceau de métal qui continuait sa route vers le cœur était fiché dans l'épaule du jeune homme.

Elrond s'approcha, et ils combinèrent leurs efforts, joignant Accio -réitéré car extrêmement faible- et dextérité elfique pour arracher le bout de lame maudit. Une aide s'empressa de l'emporter au loin, et Severus demanda à voir leurs mélanges. Il fit une sorte de pâte combinant plusieurs plantes et une de ses potions de réserve, avant de l'appliquer généreusement sur la plaie.

Il faisait tout cela sans un mot, et Elrond vit le génie sous les airs taciturnes, et la gentillesse même sous le regard froid. Cet homme était tout sauf ce qu'il montrait, et l'elfe n'en eu que plus de respect. Après quelques heures de dur labeur, suant et maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante, il se releva du corps pâle, et annonça d'une voix froide.

.

- C'est terminé. Il s'en sortira.

- Merci, homme-mage.

- Appelez-moi Severus, je vous prie. Ce n'était rien. Nous voyons assez souvent ce genre de cas dans mon monde, même si la magie est plus forte et différente, ici. Il faut renouveler le pansement toutes les heures, jusqu'à ce que la plaie se referme. Je pourrais le faire par magie, mais cela altérerait son corps à cause de la dose trop forte qu'il a reçue avec le morceau de métal brisé. Il pourrait en tomber encore plus malade.

- Vous semblez épuisé, je vais vous conduire là où vous pourrez dormir en paix, Severus.

- Merci.

.

L'Elfe, d'un pas léger malgré les efforts fournis, l'emmena au travers de couloirs toujours éclairés par la lune, d'une architecture féerique, avec des entrelacs, des runes et des peintures de la nature. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'examiner ce décor enchanteur car, quelques couloirs plus loin, le maître de maison lui ouvrit une porte sur une chambre tout à fait charmante.

Le Maître des Potions, dès que la porte se referma, retira sa cape, et se jeta avec bonheur dans un lit dont il n'avait jusque-là, pas connu l'égal en douceur. Il ne s'étonna même pas de la confiance qu'il accordait à ce lieu étranger. De sa vie, même le Terrier ne lui paraissait pas aussi sain.

Remus et le reste de la troupe avaient été conduits dans une salle où les trois autres Semi-hommes mangeaient, les yeux lourds de fatigue. Il y en avait un replet, aux cheveux châtains, et deux autres, plus minces, aux cheveux noirs et bouclés. On les fit assoir sur un banc, et Hermione se mit en mode « apprentie en soif de connaissance ».

Elle détaillait tout ce qu'elle voyait, en tentant de ne pas trop insister sur les personnes présentes, et vit avec ravissement que cette simple pièce dépassait de loin le raffinement des plus grandes salles de bal sorcières. Tout était décoré et gravé avec soin, et même la salle où ils se trouvaient, qui pourtant ne comprenait qu'une longue table et une fenêtre immense, était un petit paradis. Elle avait ouvert ses yeux au maximum, oubliant toute fatigue, et laissant Remus parler avec l'Elfe. Il semblerait qu'on les nourrirait avant de les faire dormir.

Un des Semi-homme s'adressa à Ron.

.

- Merriadoc Brandebouc, de la Comté. Il paraît que vous avez aidé monsieur Frondon et la belle-gens qui était avec lui?

- Belle-gens?

- Il veut parler de l'Elfe, Ron, fit Hermione. Voici Ron, Harry et Draco et moi, c'est Hermione, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. En ce moment, le professeur Snape est en train d'aider pour soigner le blessé.

- Maître Frodon va bien? S'enquit d'un seul coup le plus gros des trois.

- Je ne sais pas, fit Hermione. Mais le professeur Snape est quelqu'un de très compétent. Je pense que votre maître est entre de bonnes mains, fit-elle confiante.

- Depuis quand tu fais de la lèche à Snape ? Demanda Ron.

- Ronald! Ne parle pas comme ça, voyons! Où as-tu appris à te conduire?

- À quoi t'attendais-tu, Granger? C'est un Weasley...

- Les gars, il est tard, s'il vous plaît.

- Excusez...

Le trio et Draco se tournèrent vers les trois Semi-hommes qui les regardaient incrédules.

- Pardonnez notre parler, fit Draco, mais en effet, notre professeur est en train de soigner votre ami, et avec lui, il a toutes les chances de s'en sortir.

- Vous êtes des mages?

- Si on peut dire, reprit le blond. Chez nous, on appelle cela des sorciers. Et vous? Fit-il d'un ton lent.

- Nous sommes des Hobbits de la Comté. C'est plus dans le sud, fit Merriadoc. Les grandes-gens nous appellent Semi-hommes, à cause de notre taille. Moi, vous pouvez m'appeler Merry, et voici Perrigrïn Toucque, dit Pippin, et Samsagace Gamegie, dit Sam.

Il désigna successivement son ami brun et le châtain. Nous venons de loin, et nous avons fait toute la route à pied.

- Je pense, fit Glorfindel, que les présentations et les explications se feront demain. Restaurez-vous, et reposez-vous. Elrond tiendra conseil, avec je l'espère, Mithrandir, qui devait arriver avec vous. L'heure n'est pas encore au coucher de la soleil**(1)**, mais je pense que vos corps trouveront la joie dans une couche apaisante que nous vous offrons. Moi-même et Argorn, allons nous reposer en prévision de demain.

.

Il avait des yeux d'enfant, mais sa voix reflétait la force et la sagesse. Passant derrière les Hobbits, il emmena Aragorn, qui avait attendu dans un coin de la pièce, à sa suite. Une jeune femme tranquille et souriante leur servit à tous un pain et une grande coupe d'eau claire, comme jamais Hermione n'en avait vue. Étonnée, elle goûta, et se prit d'extase. Tous étaient d'accord. La nourriture elfique n'avait rien de comparable, et les meilleures orgies de Ron ne l'équivalaient en rien. Même Draco ne trouvait rien à redire.

Après ce repas pour le moins étonnant, ils se sentaient rafraîchis, reposés, calmes et leurs soucis semblaient être partis. Ils babillèrent gaiment, se sentant tout de même plus à l'aise avec les Semi-homme, qui leur racontèrent maintes histoires sur la Comté, le manger et le boire, quoique Sam paraissait triste. Ron trouva alors ses frères. Quand ils se dirent tous repus, la jeune Elfe voulut les conduire dans différentes chambres.

Elrond entra à ce moment-là, et un sourire serein sur le visage, annonça que Frodon était hors de danger, grâce à Severus. Alors le visage rond de Sam s'élargit d'un grand sourire. Il sembla aux autres que le petit homme avait attendu ces paroles pour enfin réaliser dans quel endroit de rêve il se trouvait. Il bafouillait remerciements et excuses pour son comportement, et se laissa conduire par Elrond riant.

Les quatre adolescents furent conduits par la jeune hôtesse, alors que Sirius et Remus furent rattrapés par Glorfindel qui les avait attendus. Les deux Hobbits restants avaient suivi Sam après un signe de main au groupe étrange.

.

- Nous avons compris que vous étiez leurs aînés, alors nous vous avons fait faire une autre chambre.

- C'est gentil, fit Remus gêné, mais ne vous donnez pas tant de peine...

- Il n'est pas question de laisser ceux qui ont aidé le porteur de l'Anneau entassés dans une chambre. Vous méritez plus considération messieurs.

.

Les lieux étaient vraiment étranges. Poudlard était magique, et changeait parfois de configuration. Mais ici, on avait l'impression qu'à chaque instant, on pouvait découvrir un nouveau lieu secret et tout aussi enchanteur que les autres. L'architecture vous faisait souvent demander si vous étiez dans un jardin savamment aménagé ou dans un couloir éclairé et mis en valeur par la lueur de la lune.

Remus s'arrêta, et regarda le ciel, trouvant la lune à son premier quartier. Glorfindel se retourna.

.

- Regarde, Sirius! Ton étoile est là!

- C'est pourtant vrai... Alors nous avons les mêmes constellations.

- Votre nom vient donc de cette étoile, étranger?

- Oui. Pardonnez-nous, tout est tellement nouveau.

Mais Remus pensait encore.

- Sirius?

- Oui?

- Tu penses pouvoir te transformer, ici?

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudra que j'essaye.

- Vous transformer?

- Sirius est un Animagus. Il peut prendre la forme d'un animal unique dans notre monde. Mais la magie étant altérée, nous ne savons pas si c'est effectivement possible ici.

- Je vois, fit l'elfe qui tentait de s'imager la chose.

Sirius vit la plus pure des curiosités traverser les yeux du blond. Sans un mot, il tenta la transformation. Un cri de surprise passa les lèvres de l'elfe, et un rire sortit de sa gorge. Devant lui, un énorme chien noir, superbe, se tenait assis, là ou auparavant, le sorcier Sirius était.

- Par Gilthoniel! Quel miracle! Quel prodige!

Sirius reprit sa forme, satisfait.

- Ça va. C'est même moins fatiguant qu'avant.

- Tous les sorciers peuvent le faire?

- Non, fit Remus, il faut énormément d'entrainement. Sirius est Animagus depuis longtemps. Mais avec de l'effort, tous peuvent le devenir.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de se coucher, fit une voix dans l'ombre.

Elrond était revenu, et son regard aussi était impressionné. Mais son ton était encore plus emprunt de force que Dumbledore dans ses meilleurs jours.

- Bien, Seigneur Elrond, reprit Glorfindel. Voici justement vos chambres.

.

Il poussa deux battants, et deux chambres identiques, grises sous la lumière de la lune apparurent. Ils se dirent bonne nuit, et chacun se jeta sans aucune grâce sur le matelas absolument délicieux. Ils ne se méfiaient pas le moins du monde de leurs hôtes, chacun en leur coeur ne ressentait qu'une sérénité pleine et saine, ne ressemblant en rien à un contrôle quelconque de leur esprit.

Ils savaient au fond d'eux qu'ils étaient dans un havre de paix. Le lendemain allait être riche en découvertes. Finalement, pensa le lycanthrope, ce monde n'était pas si mal.

.

_En elfique._

- Pensez-vous que ce sont des gens de confiance, Seigneur?

- Oui, Glorfindel. Ils sont étranges, mais ne sont pas du côté du mal. J'ai remarqué cela avec le mage guérisseur. Ils ne nous veulent aucun mal en tout cas.

- Mon cœur me dit qu'ils ont traversé bien plus d'épreuves que des gens de leur âge auraient dû.

- Je le pense aussi. Demain, nous saurons de quoi il en retourne. Mithrandrl est le plus apte à les comprendre. Il est mage, et son savoir doit couper celui des étrangers. Lorsque tous seront reposés, il sera plus simple d'éclaircir les choses.

- Alors je vous souhaite la bonne nuit, et que les étoiles éclairent votre sommeil, Seigneur Elrond.

- Bonne nuit, Glorfindel.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_L'heure n'est pas encore au coucher de la soleil_ **(1)** : Le soleil est féminin chez les elfes.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà, comme promis, je répondrais aux reviews dans la semaine! Encore merci à ma bêta!


	4. Apprivoisement

Bonjour bonjour... Encore un chapitre pour vous =D

**Petites précisions** : Harry n'est plus le héros exclusif de cette histoire et les sorciers entrent en première année à treize ans! Voila voila

* * *

><p><strong>Petite pub<strong> :

.

_Quand Lee revint, les jumeaux regardaient leur dernier frère avec effroi, et Harry tenait Hermione par les épaules en arrière, comme si Ron était atteint d'une maladie très contagieuse. __Le visage désemparé du rouquin se tourna vers lui et Ron s'avança comme un zombie, les mains en avant, la bouche ouverte sous la frayeur._

_"Lee... brule moi les yeux... BRULE MES YEUX!_

_-Quoi, quoi il se passe quoi?"_

_Jordan était affolé, il regardait les autres, interdits, tous avaient les yeux scotchés au tas de sous vêtements de Snape sur le sofa._

_Il s'approcha lentement, laissant Ron pleurer et se frotter les mains sur le tapis à se faire mal à la peau. Au milieu du tas, un petit livre ouvert en son milieu, d'une dizaine de pages, très illustré, très coloré. En restant soft, on pouvait voir un homme plutôt bien fait, se faire [BIP] avec une [BIP] et qui prenait un [BIP] dans le [BIP] et en arrière plan un tableau de Rembrandt._

_"Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Ce petit passage vous plait? cette histoire est disponible sur le compte de la **COUILLE** (**C**onfrérie **O**rthodoxe de l'**U**nanime **I**dolâtrie du **L**emon **L**ubrique et **É**blouissant)...

* * *

><p><strong>Merci<strong> pour vos review, et je vais encore en faire rougir un,merci Mokhan, tu es génial ;)

**Merci** aussi a ma bêta, **Netellafim**, une biscotte tellement trans que c'en est trans transidé.

* * *

><p>Aaaand... ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre IV / Apprivoisement**

.

Hermione se réveilla dans un cadre tout à fait charmant, et se sentait même gauche, ici, avec ses cheveux rebelles et ses défauts d'humaine. Elle se leva néanmoins, et vit sur une table un broc d'or fin, délicat et décoré, dans un vaste plat assorti. Elle versa l'eau du broc dans le plat, et une fraîcheur surprenante s'en dégagea. L'eau avait été macérée dans des feuilles diverses lui donnant des propriétés relaxantes et odorantes.

Après une rapide toilette, elle se changea, et mit sa robe de sorcière la plus neuve, pour ne pas paraître trop à son désavantage. Mais même là, elle était tout en noir et faisait tache. Peu importe. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était apprendre un maximum sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, sur ce peuple si parfait. Elle ne s'autorisa pas à penser à son propre monde pour ne pas tomber dans une grande déprime. Maintenant qu'elle savait l'endroit sûr, elle pourrait trouver un moyen de rentrer.

Elle laissa ses cheveux tels quels, c'est à dire en nid de poule agressé par des voleurs peu doués, et sortit. Même les portes étaient différentes. Elles avaient une forme unique à chaque fois, se fondant parfaitement dans les murs. Une fois hors de sa chambre, elle croisa Draco qui époussetait sa robe.

.

- Salut, Malefoy.

- Bonjour, Granger. Je suppose que toi aussi tu veux aller les voir?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Draco?

- Oui? Il ne releva pas le fait qu'elle utilise son prénom.

- Comment tu fais pour être... classe même dans les robes de l'école?

- Granger, ne me dis pas que tu es gênée devant eux à cause de tes habits ?

- Eh bien... En fait... Elle triturait un bout de sa manche.

- Ça ne sert à rien. Je pense qu'ils sont comme ça naturellement. Tu as vu les « Hobbits » avec eux, et ce Aragorn, ils sont comme nous, sans fioritures. Déstresse, Granger.

- D'accord. Alors, on va où?

- Je ne sais pas, il me semble qu'hier on était venu de part là.

.

Ils marchèrent donc, et même le blond devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, même au manoir. Chaque recoin avait été travaillé et soigné, c'était impressionnant. Ils rencontrèrent des Elfes de haute statures, pareils à des rois de pierre à qui ils n'osaient adresser la parole tant leur regard était dur. Mais ils continuèrent, pour se retrouver dans une petite cour où ils virent deux Hobbits jouer dans une fontaine.

Un vieil homme était avec eux, habillé comme un sorcier (Merlin merci, pensa la jeune femme), et on sentait la sagesse dans ses gestes. À leur vue, le vieil homme, tout de gris vêtu, parla en caressant sa longue barbe grise.

.

- Bonjour à vous, étrangers. C'est donc de vous dont on parle depuis hier? Je suis Gandalf le gris, dit Mithrandir chez les Elfes.

- Bonjour, fit Draco. Il semblerait, oui. Je suis Draco, voici Hermione. Surnommés respectivement l'exceptionnel et Miss Je-Sais-Tout, fit-il avec un sourire. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Le mage les regarda avec malice.

- Nous attendrons que vos compagnons de route viennent avant d'entamer les conversations. Vous devez déjà connaître Merry et Pippin, je suppose?

- Oui, Fit Hermione. Bonjour à vous.

- Bonjour, damoiselle, répondirent les Hobbits en chœur. Et damoiseau, ajouta Pippin, appuyé d'un hochement de tête de son compagnon.

- Vous devriez aller déjeuner, les Elfes ont laissé une table pleine de bonnes choses, fit Merry.

- Bien, euh d'accord, fit la jeune femme.

.

Les Hobbits étaient habillés comme des paysans d'époque moyenâgeuse, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le mage lui rappelait Dumbledore. La barbe, sans doute. Draco et elle, accompagnés des deux semi-hommes, qui finalement avaient encore « un coin à boucher » se dirigèrent vers une grande salle emplie d'Elfes, la plupart pensifs, ou chantant. C'était une merveille de voix, et tout cela s'arrêta à leur arrivée. Hermione rougit.

Elle s'assit néanmoins sur un banc, prenant le moins de place possible pendant que Merry et Pippin ne se faisaient pas prier pour engloutir la nourriture. Ron adorerait, pensa la sorcière. Il y avait des fruits, et de ce pain doux et plat des elfes, si étrange et nourrissant. Elle en prit un morceau et mangea religieusement, alors que Draco avait déployé tout son savoir faire de sang pur.

.

- Alors, c'est comment chez vous?

- C'est difficile à dire, répondit le blond. C'est... Différent. Vraiment différent.

- Y a-t-il des Hobbits?

- Non, répondit Hermione, mais des gobelins.

- Je déteste les Gobelins, ce sont de viles créatures de guerre!

- Dans notre monde, reprit Hermione, ce sont des sortes de banquiers. Ils construisent des coffres forts qui ressemblent à de véritables forteresses, que nul ne peux braver. Ils ne sont pas méchants, mais assez malpolis quand même, ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

- Dans les deux cas ils aiment l'or, fit joyeusement Pippin. Vous fumez la pipe? Demanda-t-il en sortant la sienne.

- Non, fit Draco, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

- Mais si bon à la bouche, complétèrent les deux semi-hommes.

.

Harry arriva aux côtés de Ron, tous deux en robes noires, et s'assirent, attendant la venue imminente de Sirius, Snape et Lupin. Venue qui se fit quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les Hobbits tentaient de leur apprendre une chanson de leur région. Hermione était à côté de Merry, face à Draco, celui-ci à côté de Pippin. Ron se plaça à côté du blond, face à Harry qui côtoyait Hermione.

.

- Bonjour, professeurs, et Sirius, fit Hermione. Vous devriez les écouter, la Comté est un endroit formidable! Ils vivent dans des trous, et mangent six fois par jour, s'extasia la jeune femme sous les rires des deux Hobbits.

- Loin de moi l'idée de briser votre enthousiasme, miss Granger, mais dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas là pour visiter, mais pour tenter de stopper le Lord noir?

- Pardon, professeur. Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle y était habituée, à présent.

- Snape, tu pourrais être moins coincé, fit Sirius. Ne t'en fais pas Hermione. C'est un frustré, dit-il en s'asseyant entre elle et Harry.

- Black, ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. Libre à toi de théoriser là-dessus, mais épargne moi tes plaintes du matin qui n'intéressent personne.

.

Le maître des Potions se retourna, raide comme un balai sous le gel de décembre, et vit Elrond, accompagné lui-même de Glorfindel et d'Aragorn. Derrière, un vieillard en robes grises. Tous semblaient être choqués du ton qu'avait pris Snape pour avoir parlé de la sorte à une femme. Il ne se démonta pas, et leur adressa un hochement de tête respectueux. Personne ne déstabilisait Snape. Même dans un autre monde. Même un roi Elfe.

Il prit place cependant aux côtés de Remus qui avait, sans mot dire, mis son séant à côté de Ron. Le lycanthrope savait qu'il ne fallait jamais intervenir quand un Black et un Snape se bouffaient le nez. Jamais. L'Elfe brun se plaça en bout de table, à sa droite Glorfindel, à sa gauche Aragorn, puis le mage gris.

.

- Bonjour à vous jeunes étrangers. Je vous présente Gandalf le gris, dit Mithrandir. C'est un mage, donc apparenté votre race, et respecté par-delà tous les royaumes pour sa sagesse et sa puissance.

Remus et Sirius firent un signe amical de la tête, Snape ne bougea pas. Il n'allait quand même pas dire bonjour quinze fois! Ron et Harry firent aussi un sourire, la bouche pleine de fruits. Le vieux mage le leur rendit.

- Puisque tous sont présents, je souhaiterais que nous allions, une fois que vous vous serez restaurés, dans la salle du conseil afin que tous sachent plus explicitement ce qu'il se passe. Je vous y attendrais, fit l'elfe en se levant gracieusement.

.

Gandalf resta là pour manger quelques fruits, et discuta un peu en elfique sous les yeux grands ouverts et les oreilles attentives d'Hermione. Elle tentait même de refaire certains mots qu'elle parvenait à saisir. D'un coup, la conversation cessa, et la sorcière, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était avancée jusqu'à les épier , rougit comme une tomate bien mûre, baissa et yeux et bafouilla quelques mots d'excuse.

.

- Ne vous en faites pas, mon enfant, fit le mage. Il est normal d'être intrigué par des choses que l'on ne connaît pas. L'elfique vous intéresse-t-il donc à ce point?

- C'est de l'elfique? C'est... Magnifique, fit Hermione, toute honte envolée. J'aimerais...

- Vous aimeriez tout savoir et tout connaître de cette civilisation miss Granger, coupa Snape. Tous ceux qui vous ont connue le savent pertinemment.

- Monsieur le guérisseur, commença doucement Glorfindel. Cette jeune femme ne réagit que normalement, pourquoi être si strict? Elle ne voulait qu'être curieuse et avait soif de savoir. C'est une qualité que nous apprécions dans notre peuple.

- Nous avons une mission, fit Snape, les réjouissances devront donc attendre que celle-ci soit menée à son terme. Il faut que ces enfants sachent se battre et lutter contre ce pour quoi ils sont venus, et ensuite, si le temps le permet, ils penseront à batifoler avec toutes les inutilités qui leur passeront par la tête.

- Se battre? Mais vous avez vu passer si peu d'étés, fit tristement l'Elfe blond à Hermione.

- Nous... Fit elle encore rose. Nous y sommes habitués depuis quelques années.

- Par Gilthoniel, que c'est cruel...

- C'est ça ou mourir, fit Snape d'une voix polaire.

.

Il se leva, sous le regard encore choqué et outré de quelques Elfes qui avaient écouté la conversation, et partit dehors, une servante le précédant pour le mener à la salle du conseil. Il arriva, et fut suivit quelques minutes plus tard par le reste du groupe.

C'était une pièce ouverte délimitée par des colonnes, avec une table en pierre en son centre. Un siège était plus grand que les autres, où était assis Elrond. Le Hobbit qui était blessé était présent, même s'il avait encore le teint pâle, ainsi que Sam. Chacun prit place, les adolescents collés les uns aux autres, Harry juste à côté de Gandalf qui lui-même avait pris place juste auprès du Hobbit touché. Glorfindel se mit entre Sirius et Ron, et Snape se mit tout au bout, fermant le demi-cercle.

.

- Bien, étrangers, petites gens et frères, nous sommes réunis pour connaitre les circonstances de notre rencontre. Avant tout, je souhaiterais entendre l'histoire des humains-mages, ce qui pourrait éclaircir les choses, de ce côté.

- Je pense que c'est à toi de parler, Harry, lui dit Sirius. Le Survivant se leva, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je... Je suis Harry Potter. L'Elfe le fixait intensément. Je viens d'un monde totalement différent de celui-ci, et en guerre. Contre un mage noir très puissant, connu sous le nom de Voldemort. Des dents grincèrent, Harry expliqua. Dans mon monde, ce mage a été d'une cruauté sans pareille, tuant et détruisant tout ce qui se mettait en travers de son passage, à tel point que son nom ne peut plus être prononcé sans faire peur. Il y a seize ans_,_ je n'étais qu'un bébé et il a voulu me tuer. Il n'y est pas parvenu et personne ne sait encore pourquoi. Il m'a laissé cette marque, fit le Survivant en montrant sa cicatrice que tous regardèrent. Il semble que je sois le seul à pouvoir le tuer. Une prophétie très importante sur moi est venue dans votre monde et il l'a suivie_,_ c'est comme ça qu'on en est arrivés là.

- Je ne saisis pas, fit calmement l'Elfe à Harry.

- La prophétie, elle est dans un globe en verre. Elle était dans notre monde et elle a traversé un objet magique, une sorte de voile. Et Voldemort l'a traversé aussi sans hésiter. Alors on l'a suivi, parce qu'une prophétie se réalise tôt ou tard. Voilà.

- Étiez-vous seuls dans votre quête? Demanda Elrond.

- Non, continua le survivant. Le directeur de notre école de magie, Albus Dumbledore nous a souvent aidés.

- Pardon, interrompit Gandalf. Pouvez-vous, je vous prie, me donner le nom complet de cet Albus?

- Je...

- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, monsieur, récita Hermione en volant à son secours.

- Wulfric, répéta pensivement Gandalf. Alors il a réussi.

- Pourriez-vous vous expliquer Mithrandir, demanda Glorfindel

- Wulfric est un mage que je connais bien pour la simple raison qu'il est mon fils, fit le mage gris avec un sourire pensif.

- Oh Merlin, fit Ron.

- Merlin, oui, répéta Gandalf. Merlin et Morgane sont mes parents. Albus, comme vous le nommez, est donc mon fils unique, et avait trouvé un moyen de voyager entre deux mondes. Mais il apprit aussi que le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière des deux côtés. Le temps a un impact bien plus lourd sur le corps dans votre monde, Harry Potter, précisa-t-il. Il avait trouvé une formule qui permettait de traverser une sorte de vague qui ressemblait à un voile, mais un jour, épuisé, l'artefact disparut de notre côté. Il était encore jeune à l'époque, et nous n'avions pas tout compris. Il est revenu, un jour et nous avions le même âge, et m'avait parlé d'un enfant dangereux, et puissant, et il avait caché la porte, car il ne parvenait pas à la détruire. C'est la dernière fois que je le vis, car c'est à ce moment que l'espace entre nos mondes ne se fit plus que dans un seul sens. Cet enfant, je suppose que c'est Voldemort?

- Oui, fit Harry. Alors, en réalité, le professeur Dumbledore appartient à ce monde?

- C'est exact_._ Et je crains que le sorcier malfaisant ait entendu parler de cela, et ait profité d'une circonstance pour venir tenter de dominer nos terres. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'en ai pas eu écho. J'attendrais que le conseil soit réuni, mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'ici aussi, nous sommes en guerre, contre le mal absolu, nommé Sauron. Bien qu'ici, il est exceptionnel que je le nomme.

- Que disait cette prophétie? Demanda le Roi Elfe.

- Je l'ai inscrite, fit Hermione. Et elle sortit un papier de sa poche. Elle récita, un peu intimidée : «_ L'élu naitra lorsque le septième mois mourra, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. Celui qui doit vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, et trouvera par-delà la réalité celui qui tous, doit les lier... L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, et dans l'artefact de mort, trouvera son hôte_ »

Personne ne vit Gandalf froncer les sourcils à l'énoncé de la prophétie.

- Je comprends mieux à présent, fit Elrond. Il était de votre devoir de venir, Harry Potter. J'ai encore quelques questions, avant d'être satisfait. Cette marque a-t-elle des propriétés?

- Eh bien je... Des fois, quand il est en colère je rêve de ce qu'il fait, de ce qu'il voudrait faire. Et apparemment, à cause d'elle, je parle Fourchelang. C'est... un don qui permet de parler aux serpents, et il n'y a que moi et « lui » qui pouvons le faire.

- Je pense avoir compris, fit le roi elfe. Personne n'a donc pu le stopper, pas même Wulfric?

- Non, car Voldemort a pu, grâce à la magie noire, séparer son âme en sept parties, ce qui affectait grandement son corps extérieurement. Aujourd'hui, il ne ressemble plus à un humain. Chaque morceau d'âme a été placé dans un objet, et permettait à Voldemort de ne pas être tué. Tant qu'il lui restait un bout d'âme, personne ne pouvait le détruire complètement. Avec Hermione et Ron, nous avons pu détruire cinq des objets qui en contenait un, sachant que le corps du mage noir est aussi un réceptacle d'âme.

- Et où est le dernier?

- Nous ne le savons pas, justement. Mais nous pensons qu'il est peut être avec lui. Il sait que nous avons détruit les autres, alors il doit être en possession du dernier, pour le protéger.

- La situation me semble bien plus claire à présent, mais je souhaiterais, si vous le voulez bien, cher Mitrhandil que vous explicitiez ce passage découvert avec votre fils, et cette...différence de temps.

- Wulfric avait crée cela. Nos mondes n'auraient pas du se rencontrer,mais il avait le don de voir bien au delà que quiconque aurait pu le faire. C'estce qui l'a ammené à travailler des années durant, trop heureux de voir la vie sur d'autres terres, sur un passage qui relierait notre monde au vôtre, qui n'était alors qu'aux balbutiements de sa naissance. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il a généré une vague que vous ne connaissiez pas alors, donnant à certains humains la possibilité de devenir mages, ou de faire naitre des enfants mages. Il revenait régulièrement et du se rendre à l'évidence. Là-bas, les années se faisaient ressentir à un point tel qu'il paraissait bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'aurait du lorsque j'avais moi-même attendu cinquante années. Il me disait lui, retrouver lepassage tous les six mois, mais force à été de constater que le poids des ans avait autant de force que la Terre du Milieu l'a ici sur un simple humain. Sorciers, vous êtes pour ainsi dire, le fruit des actes de mon fils, et il est fort possible que vous ayez dans ce monde sa durée de vie.

- Alors quand... enfin si nous revenons chez nous, très peu de temps aura passé? Hermione se tortillait sur sa chaise.

- Je pense que c'estcela, affirma le mage. Mais c'est bien là tout ce que je peux vous dire.

- Pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit, pourquoi il nous a laissé croire qu'il ne savait pas où on allait?

- Jeune Harry Potter, il n'en avait pas la force. Lorsqu'il était dans votre monde, il s'est rendu compte que parler du sien lui était parfaitement impossible, une magie bien plus forte que toute celles vues alors l'en empêchait. Le contraire n'a été possible que lorsque le passage fut presque épuisé de notre côté,la magie se concentrait pour le garder ouvert et ne pouvait l'empêcher de me parler, bien qu'il fut obligé de lutter pour y parvenir.

- Oh...

- Il est donc temps de clore cette scéance. Nous en savons suffisament, pour le moment. Je ne parlerai de la quête du semi-homme Frodon que lors du conseil, si vous me le permettez.

.

Il se leva, fermant ainsi la séance. Frodon, timide, vint remercier Snape de l'avoir sauvé, et sans les paroles rassurantes de Remus, le pauvre homme aurait cru à une bonne claque en guise de réponse.

Ron fut immédiatement ami avec les Hobbits, tandis que Harry avait demandé un entretien à Gandalf. Quant à Draco, il s'intéressait d'avantage, tout comme Remus et Sirius, à la cité en elle-même, qu'Aragorn se fit une joie de leur faire découvrir. Snape, fidèle à lui-même, il partit dans un coin à ressasser et améliorer ses livres de potions, les modifiants pour coller avec ce monde.

Quant à Hermione, eh bien, Hermione nageait en plein bonheur. Elle discutait avec Glorfindel, heureux d'avoir en face de lui une jeune humaine si avide de savoir, et qui la mena aux bibliothèques. Tous ses Noëls arrivaient d'un seul coup. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs pour se retrouver dans une salle immense, dont les habitants étaient... des livres. Par centaines, ils comblaient les étagères et étaient soignés, choyés, la plupart étaient sûrement aussi vieux que le monde. La sorcière se demanda si elle ne devait pas prendre un sac en papier pour éviter l'hyperventilation. Un large sourire illumina son visage, et les yeux enfantins de l'elfe suivirent.

Il se dirigea vers un rayon, et choisit un ouvrage qu'il pensait adapté, puis fit signe à la jeune femme de venir sur un tas de coussins. En effet, il n'y avait aucune table, juste de bons oreillers moelleux sur lesquels des Elfes conversaient ou lisaient. Elle s'assit du mieux qu'elle put_,_ et Glorfindel se mit, sans qu'elle sache comment, élégamment assis près d'elle.

Il ouvrit alors le vieux livre de cuir brun relié, à la première page. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hermione quand elle vit qu'elle n'y comprenait rien!

.

- Il sont tous écrits en elfique, expliqua le blond. Je vais donc vous lire les passages les plus intéressants.

- Glorfindel... Un jour, est ce que... Je veux dire si mes amis et moi nous en sortons vivants...

- Par Elbereth ne parlez pas de votre mort comme de quelque chose de normal à votre âge, jeune enfant. Vous resterez en vie, fit-il candide. Et oui, j'ai deviné votre pensée, je vous apprendrai le parler elfique. La sorcière sourit de toutes ses dents.

Il commença la lecture, qui relatait de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, et Hermione s'enlisa dans le son unique de sa voix chantante.

- Votre cité est tout simplement splendide! Nous n'avons jamais vu de telles constructions, dans notre monde, fit Sirius.

- Même au manoir Malefoy, ce n'est pas aussi travaillé, avoua Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un manoir? Demanda Aragorn.

- Eh bien, fit le jeune blond, c'est une bâtisse en pierre, très grande et qui ressemble en fait à un petit château. Les sorciers de sang pur en habitent généralement un, précisa-t-il.

- Sang pur? Vous avez donc plusieurs castes?

- En fait, continua Lupin avant Draco, les sorciers ne sont pas réellement une race. Les humains naissent parfois avec des pouvoirs magiques, qu'ils soient d'une famille de sorciers ou d'humains. Mais dans certaines longues lignées de sorciers, on ne se marie qu'entre « sangs purs », ceux dont la parenté est exclusivement sorcière. De ce fait, ils sont considérés comme nobles, au sein de notre communauté. Par exemple, Sirius et Draco en sont. Toute leur famille ne continent que des sorciers.

- C'est intéressant! Et ce Harry, qu'en est-il de lui?

- Son père était un sang pur, mais sa mère une née moldue. C'est à dire qu'elle était née de deux parents dépourvus de magie.

- Alors, cela n'affecte en rien vos pouvoirs?

- Absolument pas. Les enfants nés d'humains sont tout aussi compétents. Il ne s'agit là que de traditions, en fait.

- Nous arrivons près de la bibliothèque, et je vois déjà un groupe qui se forme près de votre amie, je pense qu'ils doivent être très curieux de votre monde, fit le rôdeur. Allons voir!

.

Hermione était aux anges. Elle pouvait réciter d'un bout à l'autre tout le cours de Binns, et on lui en demandait toujours plus! Elle montra quelques tours de magie élémentaire, comme le Lumos, et le Wingardium Leviosa, qui s'avérèrent marcher correctement, et s'émerveilla de l'esprit et de la finesse dont faisaient preuve son auditoire. Ils avaient appris les maisons de Poudlard, et le fait qu'elle ne soit encore qu'en sixième année.

.

- Et ce professeur Severus, pourquoi est-il aussi peu avenant face à vous?

- Eh bien... Pour tout vous dire, il a toujours été comme cela. Mais c'est un homme très bien au fond, et on a encore jamais trouvé son égal en la matière de potions. Le directeur Dumbledore lui-même se référait à lui.

- Je ne peux alors que vous comprendre, jeune enfant. Il reprit un air joyeux. Tous les élèves en savent-ils autant en magie que vous?

- En fait, coupa Draco derrière le groupe, Granger est la meilleure élève de l'école, même devant les dernières années. Il savait que ça la gênerait, et ne se privait pas.

- Je... bafouilla la jeune femme.

- Elle est capable de sorts que même certains professeurs hésitent à lancer.

- Est-ce vrai, damoiselle? Vous êtes étonnante! fit une Elfe aux cheveux ondulants. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre, et Draco se marrait intérieurement.

- Je ne suis pas si douée... J'aime juste apprendre…

- Ne soyez pas gênée, fit Glorfindel, et vous compagnons, prenez donc place! En une heure nous en avons appris bien plus qu'en cent ans sur l'autre monde! Je dois avouer que c'est rafraîchissant, surtout dit par le minois de cette jeune damoiselle. La damoiselle rougit comme une écrevisse trop cuite. Et Sirius ne se gêna pas pour rire.

- Vous pouvez compter sur Hermione pour vous renseigner. Comme l'a dit Draco elle est très intelligente. Hermione cru voir des flammes sur son visage.

.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse bafouiller quelque chose qui ressemblerait à une excuse pour partir, une femme de l'assistance, apparemment plus malicieuse que les autres lança d'une voix douce.

.

- C'est un excellent atout, demoiselle, car le jour ou votre cœur cherchera son âme sœur, votre voix n'aura qu'à s'exprimer pour attirer son âme, termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Ouais, pas comme si je pouvais compter sur la tête que j'ai, murmura la sorcière en se levant. Désolée, je... je dois parler à Harry.

- L'ai-je vexée? Ce n'était pas là mon but...

- Non, répondit Sirius. Hermione n'est juste pas... en accord avec sa beauté.

- Elle n'est pas laide, dit pensivement une Elfe aux longs cheveux roux. Mais on dirait qu'elle a peur. Et cela se traduit sur elle. Son esprit et son cœur sont purs, nous l'avons tous vus.

- Je sens qu'elle nous reviendra bientôt, reprit Glorfindel, et nous avons encore soif de savoir, alors en l'attendant, parlez-nous encore de vous.

.

Hermione avait pour le coup rejoint Harry. Il discutait sur un banc avec le père de Dumbledore. Sam et Frodon étaient là, et à peine avait-elle passé la porte que trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle. Ils devaient avoir des sens plus développés que ceux des humains, songea la sorcière. D'un sourire, Gandalf lui demanda de s'assoir avec eux, et elle prit place près de Harry.

Le mage était entouré du Porteur de l'Anneau et du Survivant, et apparemment, elle les avait coupés sur une discussion philosophique portant sur le destin. Harry et Frodon se comprenaient mieux que quiconque, puisqu'ils partageaient un destin similaire qu'eux seuls pouvaient assumer.

Et cette compréhension mutuelle les avait un peu soulagés. Ils se parlaient à présent comme de vieux amis, et Sam semblait vraiment heureux que son maître aille bien.

.

- Eh bien, jeune demoiselle, quelque chose vous a donc fâchée?

- Ce n'est rien, monsieur. Je suis désolée de vous interrompre.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, fit Frodon. Harry nous expliquait les différences entre les magies des deux mondes. Paraîtrait-il que vous pouvez transformer des objets? Cela peut être utile dans bien des cas.

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille. Mais comme la magie reste ce qu'elle est, vous pourriez transformer une table en lit qu'elle ne serait que table au final. Elle reprendrait sa forme au bout d'un moment.

- Mais alors, le lit aurait la dureté de la table? S'enquit Sam.

- Non, reprit Harry. Mais il ne pourrait rester ainsi indéfiniment.

Hermione, voyant le visage intrigué et franchement curieux du Hobbit rond, chercha des yeux un objet. Tombant sur une petite branche tombée à terre, elle agita sa baguette, et le morceau de bois se déforma pour devenir un verre à pied en cristal. Sam était émerveillé, et Frodon, bien que connaissant Gandalf depuis un moment, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est prodigieux, vous avez vu ça, monsieur Frodon?

- J'ai vu, Sam, en effet, nous avons rarement l'occasion de voir ce genre de choses dans la Comté.

- Je suppose, fit la jeune femme rougissante à Gandalf, que votre magie est toute autre? Les Elfes m'en ont un peu parlé, et je dois dire que vos pouvoirs m'impressionnent. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, ceux du professeur Dumbledore sont sensiblement les mêmes. Il est un des seuls sorciers à pouvoir faire de la magie sans baguette.

- En effet, répondit le mage. Alors que vous avez en quelque sorte divisé et décortiqué votre magie, la notre reste imprécise et dirigée par notre esprit. Les deux côtés ont leurs avantages, mais ici, nous préférons la laisser telle qu'elle.

- Alors, la magie que vous maitrisez correspond à notre magie incontrôlée, que nous exprimons lorsque nos sentiments sont trop forts? Si je comprends bien, vous n'auriez aucun mal à vous servir d'une baguette, vous seriez même bien plus doué que nous, mais en revanche, il nous faudrait bien plus de temps pour apprendre votre forme de magie?

- Je pense que c'est cela, mais je ne doute pas qu'une enfant telle que vous réussisse, fit-il avec ses yeux perçants. La jeune femme rougit. Décidément, c'était sa journée.

- Dites, fit Sam vers Harry. Tout le monde est capable de magie, chez vous?

- Non, certains n'en ont pas, mais il y a un test très simple pour savoir, fit-il. Devant les yeux amoureux du Hobbit, Harry sourit. Vous voulez savoir pour vous? C'est totalement inoffensif, même ici...

- Je confirme, les sorts les plus simples fonctionnent normalement ici, dit Hermione.

- Eh bien...Gêné, il regarda Frodon, qui ne fit que rire.

- Allons, Sam, si tu veux, tu peux essayer, mais ne sois pas déçu si rien n'en sort.

- Merci, Monsieur Frodon.

.

Harry le fit se lever, et pointa sa baguette sur lui, légèrement apeuré, le Semi-Homme se laissa tout de même faire. Harry récita une simple incantation, et une lueur dorée entoura le Hobbit quelques secondes. Harry sourit.

.

- Vous avez une magie en vous, mais je ne peux pas dire laquelle. Je pense qu'elle est due à votre race.

- Vous avez entendu, monsieur Frodon? J'ai de la magie!

- Oui Sam, rit le porteur. Un jour peut-être apprendras-tu à t'en servir ?

.

Et quand Hermione regarda le Semi-Homme, elle se revit, à treize ans, lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle était sorcière.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà... donc il y a des précisions plus haut, pour les questions d'ordre "ça colle pas avec le bouquin"... A mercredi prochain pour la suite!


	5. Reconnaissance

Comme d'habitude, je dois éditer mon chapitre dix fois après l'avoir posté... soit. Je vaincrais.

En plus c'est une grande semaine car j'ai à présent deux bêta, oui oui deux, dont un qui n'est pas sur fanfiction et qui accessoirement n'aime pas spécialement le yaoi, donc je le remercie particulièrement d'avoir bien voulu accepter le travail (bon il a pas eu le choix je tiens son chat en otage) je cite : **Mokhan**.

La seconde vous la connaissez déjà je la cite un peu partout (notamment sur mon profil, allez lire ses histoires elles sont top doudoune de taupe écru) **Netellafim**. Je sais pas pourquoi je lui avait jamais demandé, en fait, elle corrige bien, elle a un bon oeil pour la construction des phrases et son bras ne fatigue jamais quand elle fouette.

Donc, maintenant en théorie la fiction devrait être très lisible et claire, mais rappelez vous que nous sommes humains, donc une petite erreur peut se glisser dans le texte de temps à autre...

* * *

><p>Bien le bonjour mes petits lecteurs gratinés aux lardons... (c'est bon les lardons) voici le chapitre cinq!<p>

Je voudrais remercier mes reviewers anonymes, merci vraiment, je ferais en sorte de rester à la hauteur *kick emmanuel moire*

une petite pub?

...

_- Vingt points en moins pour vous monsieur Londubat._

_- Huh?_

_- Cessez de me regarder et retourner à votre travail, petit ignorant!_

_._

_Les yeux embués de larmes à venir, le garçon blond fit la moue, une moue adorable pour certains, mais absolument affreuse pour Snape. Fier et fort il baissa légèrement le regard en signe de colère imminente. Et le drame arriva._

_La lèvre tremblante de fierté gryffondorrienne, l'œil humide (toujours de fierté), ses doigts se serrant vaillamment en poings, il oublia de s'occuper de sa langue, de ses glandes salivaires et de sa déglutition._

_La goutte au bord des lèvres grossit petit à petit sous le regard affolé de Celui-Qui-Avait-Sa-Manche-Juste-En-Dessous. En une seconde le crime était accomplit._

_Neville Londubat avait lamentablement bavé sur Severus Snape._

...

Ca vous a plu? c'est dans ma fiction "les amis y'a que ça de vrai, _part XV : Tù_".

* * *

><p>Sur ce, ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre V / Reconnaissance**

.

Hermione, soucieuse, se tourna vers le mage. Harry expliquait avec patience la magie aux deux hobbits.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

- Eh bien, les elfes feront conseil, et je pense que vous y serez conviés. Nous parleront ensemble de la mission de Frodon, et de la votre, monsieur Potter, fit il en se tournant vers lui. En attendant, je pense que Glorfindel veille à votre retour. La jeune femme le regarda avec une surprise mêlée d'une certain amusement. Le professeur Dumbledore et Poudlard lui semblaient bien loin.

- Je...Je sais.

- Nous vous accompagnons, fit Frodon.

.

Et tous se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Fort heureusement, personne ne fit de remarque face au léger accrochage concernant les charmes de la sorcière.

Durant tout ce temps, Severus étudiait et tentait de déchiffrer les nombreux livres de soins que possédaient les elfes, mis dans une pièce à part. Il avait du appeler une aide, Golwenîn **(1),** qui lui lisait patiemment les passages qu'il demandait.

Severus n'avait voulu ni nourriture, ni eau, et malgré la sérénité des lieux et la beauté de ce qui l'entourait, il était aussi sombre que dans ses cachots un jour de pluie. Le pauvre aide n'avait même pas envie de chanter, c'est dire combien Snape pouvait être effrayant!

Finalement, Elrond entra dans la pièce et, sentant la tension, tenta d'en faire fi. Il avait rarement vu un homme aussi dur avec un fond aussi doux.

.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse, Severus?

- Pas vraiment, non. Mais c'est assez ennuyeux d'avoir à se faire lire une langue que l'on ne comprend pas. Et les sorts de traductions ne fonctionnent pas. Il se peut donc que je passe à côté de propriétés qui me permettraient d'améliorer mes propres mélanges pour ce monde, en vue de nos missions futures. Le moindre mot peut avoir dix significations et apporter autant de propriétés différentes.

- Je comprends. Malheureusement, d'après ce que j'ai compris, aucune magie ne vous permettrait de mieux connaître notre langue, Severus. Golwenîn est le plus apte à vous comprendre, car il est celui qui est le plus savant en matière de guérisons. Avez-vous cependant fait quelques trouvailles?

- Oui, la plupart des plantes que vous utilisez ont ici des propriétés étonnantes, et parfois n'existent pas de là où je viens. Mais le contraire est aussi vrai. Je pourrais améliorer certaines choses si j'avais un chaudron, mais nous n'avons guère le temps pour ça. Je ne relève donc que ce qui pourra nous aider lorsque nous partirons, car il nous faudra bien partir.

- Votre sagesse vous honore, sorcier, mais ne soyez pas aveuglé par votre peine...

.

Sans lui laisser vraiment le temps de répondre, Elrond sortit. Il arriva au petit jardin, trouvant toute la troupe rassemblée, avec pour assistance de jeunes elfes émerveillés. Harry et Draco montaient leurs balais, et le Survivant avait fait passer une enfant ravie de pouvoir voler. Tous voulaient voir le prodige, et les plus enfantins avaient vraiment envie d'essayer.

De leurs grands yeux, les Hobbits regardaient et poussaient de petits cris, mi effrayés, mi attirés par ces choses étranges.

.

- Merry, as-tu vu quelque chose de si fascinant, dans ta vie?

- Assurément non, Pippin, mais foi de Touque, je jure de ne pas mourir idiot comme le vieux croûton de Souche qui est resté cloîtré alors qu'un nain lui demandait hospitalité contre des histoires, ça non!

- Alors, Merry, te lancerais-tu ton propre défi? A-t-on jamais vu un Hobbit quitter la terre nourricière?

- Cousin Frodon, il n'a jamais été vu non plus de Hobbit parmi belles gens en terre si éloignée de la Comté!

- Pour cela, je vous l'accorde, et si l'aventure vous porte jusqu'à avoir l'audace de demander place devant l'un des sorciers, alors, qu'y puis-je? À votre aise, Merriadoc! Un jour, vous demanderez à savoir nager, j'en suis sûr!

- Et j'y vais de ce pas, cher cousin!

Le jeune Hobbit se dirigea à quatre pattes au travers la petite foule, prenant cependant garde à ne pousser personne, se frayant un passage le plus discrètement possible, et tomba nez-à-bottes avec Harry. Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, et vit toute la supplication muette dans ceux du semi-homme.

- Voudriez-vous essayer un vol, Merry? Proposa Harry en aidant le semi-homme à se relever.

- Mon peuple n'est en général pas friand de ce genre d'excursions magiques, mais en ce point je suis déjà allé assez loin pour vouloir en découvrir plus!

- Voyons, Merry, peut-être n'est ce pas prudent, ni adapté à nous autres, fit Sam.

- Ne vous en faites pas, reprit Harry. Je vous calerais sur le devant, vous ne pourrez pas tomber avec moi. Nous n'irons qu'à la hauteur qui vous conviendra.

- En ce cas, cria Pippin de derrière la foule, si le Sieur Draco veut bien de moi, je serais ravi de pouvoir expérimenter cette science et avoir le droit d'en parler comme un vétéran de guerre à mes petits enfants!

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, fit Draco. Nous irons en même temps que Harry et Merry. Les elfes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le semi-homme.

.

Merry était monté, et ne cessait ses commentaires sur le confort insoupçonnable, la tenue parfaite de son corps, l'absence de vent, la sensation de bulle qui l'entourait, comme bienfaitrice. S'il continuait, Draco le ramènerait dans leur monde pour faire une bonne publicité aux balais. Pippin était passé devant Draco et était à court de mots.

Il ne pouvait simplement rien dire, et avait un grand sourire béat. C'était quelque chose pour eux, une situation dont ils se seraient normalement méfiés, mais l'occasion était belle, il y avait des elfes, et Gandalf approuvait. Donc amusons nous!

Le soir tombait et chacun y allait de sa chanson, de son poème ou de sa pensée. Hermione était en plein rêve, dans ce lieu au bout du monde où tout ce qu'elle avait vu n'était que beauté. Elle avait entendu plusieurs d'entre eux chanter, vous fendant l'âme ou vous rendant étrangement heureux, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qu'il se disait.

Elle avait fait la connaissance de Bilbon, un Hobbit à l'âge respectable, écrivain, rêveur, et érudit. Il était aussi l'oncle et presque père de Frodon. Elle était restée jusqu'à tard avec lui, en apprenant toujours plus, et le ravissant de ses propres connaissances. Elle avait trouvé son âme sœur d'avidité. Faute d'avoir celle de cœur.

Le trio d'or se retrouva alors que la nuit avançait et aucun n'avait ressenti le besoin d'être avec l'autre, comme certains de se revoir, rassurés et heureux de pouvoir partager ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Draco était resté en dehors, ne poussant pas sa gentillesse temporaire jusqu'à leur parler lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire.

.

- Ce pays est fabuleux! C'est un monde si ancien, vous vous rendez compte de ce dont les elfes se souviennent? Cela remonte jusqu'à des âges incroyables, bien plus loin que celui où les plus vieilles familles sorcières n'étaient encore que les trois familles primaires datant du quinzième siècle!

- Hermione calme toi... Nous ne savons même pas si nous vivrons assez longtemps pour...

- Ron, arrête, le coupa Harry. Hermione a raison. Nous avons tous laissé beaucoup derrière nous, et surtout vous en réalité. Elle ne fait que voir le côté positif de la chose. Et en ce qui me concerne, je compte bien vivre après tout ça, et trouver le moyen de rentrer...

- Si tu en as encore envie, conclu Hermione. Harry détourna les yeux.

- Comment, ça, envie? Demanda Ron. Quand on rentrera tout aura changé chez nous,non? Les autres... seront super vieux...

- Pas vraiment, reprit Harry, bien sûr, le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière. Ici, il va plus vite. Des heures ici correspondait à une fraction de seconde quand on a passé l'arche.

- Oui, fit Hermione. Par contre, nos corps n'en ressentent pas le temps comme chez nous...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai déduit ça à cause du professeur Dumbledore : il a vieilli bien plus vite sur Terre alors que normalement, il ne s'était écoulé que très peu de mois lors de son premier séjour chez nous... Ça signifierait que même si le temps s'écoule beaucoup plus vite ici, on vieillit aussi beaucoup, beaucoup plus lentement. J'ai calculé, ajouta Hermione (Ron soupira à ces mots) que nous avions en fait une longévité bien plus importante ici que sur Terre. Je pense qu'il nous aurait fallut plusieurs décennies ici pour avoir l'age qu'on a aujourd'hui.

- Tu veux dire qu'on a quoi cent ans et des poussières?

- Si mes calculs sont exacts, oui…

- Donc on est majeurs depuis tout ce temps, et on a pas pensé à demander de l'alcool? Fit Ron avec un grand sourire.

.

Ils partirent tous les trois dans un grand rire, et jamais ce soir là ils ne parlèrent de la tristesse de tout ce qui faisait que leur situation était si belle.

Severus avait congédié son aide, et fait une réserve de plantes et de remèdes magiques utilisés par les elfes. Il avait transpiré comme un bœuf, et demanda à se faire conduire dans une salle d'eau sans plus de cérémonie pour prendre un bain. La pauvre elfe qui lui fit son bain faillit fondre de peur sous son regard quand ses main s'attardaient trop près des herbes aromatiques.

Le maître des potions sortit un gros pain de savon brunâtre et se frotta énergiquement, sous le cri muet de sa peau et ses cheveux qui demandaient un peu de douceur. Mais on était Severus Snape ou on ne l'était pas. Elrond avait suivit le maître des potions discrètement tout au long de la journée, sans être vu. Une grande tristesse s'était emparée de son cœur à la vue de cet homme si froid et dur envers lui-même, ayant si peu d'illusions, et ne « survivant » en fait que pour remplir une mission. Il n'avait plus aucun goût de vivre pour lui-même. Désillusionné.

Remus avait beaucoup parlé à Gandalf de Dumbledore qu'il connaissait bien pour avoir passé des heures dans son bureau, à cause de sa condition. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient énormément, et il fallut peu de temps avant qu'ils ne parlent ensemble de runes et de textes anciens avec passion, sans compter de la situation du monde des humains.

Remus faisait le compte rendu de certaines découvertes faites par Dumbledore, et d'autres, comme la pierre philosophale, à présent détruite. Ils furent rapidement rejoins par Elrond qui put se renseigner d'avantage sur le monde des sorciers. Les quatre Hobbits, dont deux endormis, étaient assis de part et d'autre d'eux, et posaient parfois des questions. En fait c'était surtout Sam qui était passionné par les conversations.

De son côté, Sirius n'était pas en reste. Durant toute l'après-midi, il avait tenu tête à Aragorn, affirmant qu'un balai valait mieux qu'un cheval, et le cheval de Glorfindel se soumettait avec joie à la course contre le balai de Sirius. La dispute fut sévère, mais le sorcier l'emporta en poussant son balai à fond. Après une demande en règle les yeux larmoyants, le Seigneur elfe consentit à ce que Sirius monte Aslfaloth **(2)**.

En noble accompli, il su parler au superbe animal et le monter comme il fallait, ses clochettes et son harnachement d'or tintant au vent. C'était une bête magnifique, courageuse et puissante, qui n'avait pas l'égal dans le monde sorcier. Sirius prit toutes les précautions pour se montrer à la hauteur, et après deux heures de courses, Aragorn regardant de loin le balai sagement posé à ses côtés, il s'arrêta, flattant l'échine à peine fatiguée.

.

- Vous savez monter un cheval comme peu d'entre nous, fit le futur roi.

- Ce ne sont que des restes d'éducation noble. On nous apprend à nous battre à l'épée, à manger correctement et à monter un cheval. Ça, c'est le bon côté de la chose.

- Y en aurait-il un mauvais? Vous ne nous décrivez là que la vie d'un noble de nos contrés, sieur Sirius, répondit Glorfindel.

- Le mauvais côté est qu'il nous faut détester tous ceux qui n'ont pas notre rang de noblesse, et leur tourner le dos. J'ai refusé cela, alors vous pouvez me considérer comme un renégat, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Alors bienvenue, Renégat sorcier. Vous avez l'esprit et le cœur bien plus noble que nombre de rois, le simple fait qu'Asfaloth ne vous ai pas jeté à terre me le prouve. Votre monde est bien étrange, et pourtant coïncide avec le notre en bien des points. Je sens qu'ici vous trouverez ce que vous avez toujours cherché. _Hebo estel_.

- Cela signifie qu'il vous faut garder espoir, qu'il vous faut être fort, c'est un message de courage. Il est difficile de traduire l'elfique en langage humain, fit Aragorn devant l'œil interrogatif de Sirius.

- C'est une langue très ancienne, qui remonte par delà les âges. Les noms même que nous portons sont emprunts de cet héritage laissé par les anciens. Sirius se sentit bien petit tout d'un coup.

- Une chose m'intrigue, Sieur Sirius. Vous avez vous même des noms que je n'ai jamais entendu, fit l'elfe curieux en flattant l'échine de son cheval. Vous portez vous-même le nom d'une étoile, n'est ce pas?

- En vérité, je m'appelle Sirius Orion Black. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient exactement, je ne l'ai eu que par mes parents, et je dois bien avouer que je ne l'aime pas. Il ne m'a apporté que le malheur.

- Cela est bien dommage, car ainsi dans notre langue, vous seriez prononcé _Elinhû Gilfaroth_, dit Glorfindel. Ce sont des mots que les elfes aiment à utiliser dans leurs poèmes et leurs chansons, alors ne soyez ni triste ni accablé de ce cadeau du ciel. De plus, ce qui vous désigne a montré votre nature profonde. Et puisque j'ai vu le prodige dont vous étiez capable hier à la nuit, mon esprit me dit que le destin veille sur vous. Vous avez été désigné comme la constellation du gardien protecteur, du fidèle ami et de la lumière des cœurs. Ne soyez pas triste, car de toute mauvaise chose, une bonne peut en sortir.

Sirius eut un sourire ironique. Tout semblait trop beau dans ce monde.

- Je ne suis qu'un humain sorcier, alors tout ça... votre science, votre langage et votre sagesse nous surpassent, et je dois bien l'avouer, nous intimident un peu. L'elfe partit d'un rire cristallin, suivit par Aragorn.

- Ne le soyez pas, humain. Nous savons que, de part notre grand âge, nous somme quelque peu différent de vous. Encore que je sois celui qui se rapprocherait en esprit le plus de votre communauté humaine, le seigneur Aragorn pourra vous le dire. Allons, amis, la soleil se lèvera bientôt car je vois là Ithil **(3)** qui bientôt finit sa course. Nos lits nous attendent, et je pressens que demain sera lourd pour nos âmes.

- Alors nous te suivons, Glorfindel, fit Aragorn en souriant.

.

L'elfe marcha d'un pas léger, laissant sa monture aller d'elle-même vers le palefrenier qui l'attendait à l'écurie. Sirius voyait bien que peu d'elfes dormaient, ce devait être leurs cycles si lents qui en était la cause. Lui-même ne semblait pas fatigué, juste un peu las, mais rien de comparable à l'envie de dormir. Le dîner de ce soir avait été merveilleux, comme tous les autres repas pris ici. Elrond était un chef remarquable, et il avait appris d'Aragorn qu'il était en fait semi-elfe. Demain, tous les sorciers seraient conviés à la réunion.

Après avoir encore joué et rit avec les Hobbits, Gandalf leur signifia gentiment qu'il fallait aller dormir pour le lendemain. Ils y allèrent de bonne volonté, et ce n'est qu'une fois que tous furent endormis que Ron autorisa ses pensées à voyager jusqu'au Terrier, et qu'il pleura dans le silence de la chambre.

…

Derrière le bureau de chêne poli, le vieil homme semblait épuisé. Après ces longues années passées loin des siens, il avait du lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas y aller de même et étreindre son père une dernière fois, ainsi que ses amis tous restés en terre du milieu. Il n'avait rien pu dire, mais avait au moins eu le cœur léger en sachant qu'ils ne mouraient pas, et qu'ils seraient en sécurité si Fumseck avait bien fait son travail quelques jours plus tôt.

Il ne reverrait jamais son Phœnix, mais peu importait, il serait heureux là-bas. Il n'avait rien dit aux familles, qui espéraient, et avait simplement laissé entendre qu'un monde autre était au delà du voile, et que leurs enfants étaient en vie.

...

Hermione se leva, et la première chose qu'elle fit après sa toilette fut d'attacher grossièrement la masse de paille qui avait élu domicile sur sa tête. Elle reprit ses robes noires pour qu'elles deviennent marron clair et puissent se fondre ainsi mieux dans la masse. Elle troqua aussi ses chaussures d'école contre des bottes comme celles de Glorfindel avec un sort simple de couture. Elle était présentable.

Aujourd'hui se tiendrait le conseil d'Elrond, et elle comptait bien y être. Elle regarda au dehors, s'émerveillant à chaque fois du spectacle qu'elle voyait. L'aurore pointait derrière les montagnes, et une brume presque transparente logeait sous sa fenêtre, montrant de jolis reflets avec les premiers rayons du matin. Elle pouvait voir le ruisseau au loin, celui que Frodon avait dû passer quelques jours auparavant.

Prenant une goulée d'air, elle sortit.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle trouva Glorfindel, qui avait leur charge, puisqu'il s'était porté garants d'eux. Ils parlèrent longuement encore de son monde, de la magie et il lui apprit quelques mots simples d'elfique. Ils mangèrent ensemble, personne d'autre qui ne soit pas elfe n'étant levé.

.

- Il est agréable de vous voir dans de beaux attraits, damoiselle, fit une elfe brune en passant. Cette couleur vous va bien mieux que le triste noir que vous portiez auparavant. Elle sourit et s'éloigna de la table pendant qu'Hermione bafouillait un « merci » presque inaudible.

- Je n'osais vous le dire, reprit Glorfindel, mais il est vrai que cela vous rend moins triste, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- En réalité, c'était surtout pour qu'on me remarque moins, j'ai comprit que c'était la couleur la plus utilisée ici, et mes cheveux me gênent moins quand ils sont attachés. L'elfe la regarda avec dépit. Elle était belle, mais elle s'était tellement faite à l'idée du contraire qu'elle s'enlaidissait presque inconsciemment.

.

Un elfe d'environ au corps encore enfantin arriva rapidement, c'était un des pages de la maison. Il s'arrêta devant Glorfindel et fit une révérence respectueuse. Hermione ne sut dire si cet adorable enfant était une fille ou un garçon. Un ange, sûrement, se dit-elle. Il avait les cheveux blancs, les yeux d'or, et portait une petite livrée blanche brodée d'argent, avec une courte épée à la taille.

.

- Monseigneur, Le maître Elrond vous fait dire que la réunion est repoussée d'un jour en raison du retard du fils de l'intendant du Gondor, Boromir. Le faucon du seigneur Boromir nous est venu avec ce message, assurant qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à un jour de marche.

- Je te remercie, Gellcuil **(4)**. Tu peux y aller à présent.

.

L'enfant repartit de là où il était venu, droit comme un i, et sortit au moment où Draco, Ron et Harry arrivaient. Le blond avait aussi changé la couleur de sa robe, optant pour un vert d'eau, alors que l'idée n'avait pas traversé l'esprit des deux autres. L'elfe leur signifia de ne pas évoquer le sujet de Frodon, qui arriva peu après avec Sam, Merry et Pippin. Les deux plus jeunes Hobbits avaient encore des étoiles dans les yeux, et avaient prestement demandé à Harry et Draco de monter à nouveau sur les balais.

Hermione laissa Frodon s'entretenir avec Glorfindel, en profitant pour s'assoir sur un petit banc au dehors et apprécier les chants qui émanaient de la salle. De longues minutes après, on la retrouva assise au milieu de livres que lui traduisait Glorfindel, qu'elle ne quittait plus.

Les Hobbits se perdirent en poèmes et histoires de la Comté, et même Ron s'égara dans les arbres généalogiques monstrueux qui étaient chaque fois coupés d'anecdotes plus longues les unes que les autres.

En réalité, Remus et Sirius s'entretenaient aussi sur leur mission, se demandant s'il y avait un lien entre le mal dont tout le monde parlait à mots couverts ici, et Voldemort. Ils avaient compris que Frodon était celui qui était le principal acteur, comme Harry l'était pour eux. Ils avaient hâte d'être au lendemain pour en savoir plus.

On ne voyait pas les heures passer, et Hermione faisait de son mieux pour maintenir son niveau de magie, un peu effrayée de ne pas sentir les jours passer. Elle exécutait des tours, tentant de se faire discrète, mais elle avait maintenant un auditoire attitré qui regardait ce qu'elle faisait, s'émerveillant sur les sorts de protections, applaudissant aux sorts de lévitations et de soins.

Elle ne s'épuisa qu'au bout de quelques heures, ne sentant ni la faim ni la fatigue, et prit le parti d'écouter des poèmes et des chants souvent relus par les elfes. Elle s'était assise pendant que Lhendôl **(5)** chantait une histoire.

_L'histoire que je vous conte est celle de Luin __**(6)**__, _

_Belle enfant, seule et changeante, _

_Marchant sans fin à travers le monde_

_Afin d'un jour, trouver son amour, _

_Celui dont l'âme, belle et pure comme la lune_

_Tomberait prisonnière de son regard. _

.

_Elle le trouva, la chevelure d'or, _

_Le pas altier, et le rire de cristal, _

_Il lui donnait mille attentions, _

_Lui donnait tendresse et passion, _

_Et telle la flamme de son cœur _

_Brûlait les doutes et les peurs. _

.

_Luin, de sa flamme, voulu lui avouer,_

_Et sous la belle Gilthoniel lui dit de venir _

_Fidèle elle attendrait, sous le haut chêne d'argent _

_Que son amant vienne et entende._

_Elle attendit cent jours et cent nuits_

_Mais jamais elle ne le vit. _

.

_Jaloux de leur bonheur, la soleil avait prit Alagos __**(7)**_

_Qui ne pourrait jamais rencontrer sa belle _

_Lorsque les étoiles brillaient dans le vaste ciel_

_Elle le garda et le vit dépérir, _

_Pour la belle qui l'attendait sous le chêne. _

.

_Luin laissa s'échapper l'or de ses yeux onyx, _

_Pria Elbereth et Gilthoniel de voir celui _

_Qui un jour lui avait prit sa vie. _

_Alors elle s'éteignit, laissant regrets et amour. _

_La soleil voyant le malheur, leur donna son souffle,_

_Et satisfaite, reprit sa course, _

_Le cœur léger, le pêcher pardonné._

.

_Et ce que Luin n'eut point dans sa trop coute vie, _

_Les elfes éternels le lui donnèrent._

_Malédiction ou bonheur, nul ne peut détourner le regard_

_Ceux qui la voient, et pour l'éternité, _

_Ne pensent plus qu'à elle, et à l'approcher. _

.

_Par delà les montagnes, le bel Alagos _

_Enfin put rejoindre son aimée, _

_Ensemble ils puisèrent dans l'éternité _

_Partant loin vers les terres oubliées. _

.

Elle eut chaud au cœur à la fin de ce chant. L'elfe avait prit soin de le dire en une langue qu'elle comprenait, et elle en fut très touchée. Ron s'était assis à côté d'elle.

- De quoi parlait-il?

- De la mer et du vent, fit-elle tout bas.. Les elfes aiment la mer plus que tout, paraît-il, c'est une légende bien connue, ici.

- Ils ont l'air de beaucoup aimer ça. À côté la musique de Poudlard à l'air d'une chanson paillarde!

.

Hermione rit doucement, cherchant à ne pas s'attirer l'attention du groupe. Une jeune elfe demanda à l'entendre à nouveau, et il chanta encore. Hermione n'était pas spécialement attirée par la poésie ou le chant, mais entendre une de ces personnes simplement parler était enchanteur. Alors elle resta, et écouta même les chants elfiques qui la faisaient presque pleurer sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Au bout de quelques temps elle sortit, et mangea quelques fruits avec Merry et Pippin. Remus, Sirius et Ron les rejoignirent assez vite, et ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de leurs maison, ce qui leur manquait, et Hermione dut promettre de coucher la recette des îles flottantes sur papier pour Merry.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Golwenîn_ **(1)** Rivière sage (Golwenîn dans mon texte à les yeux bleus, et était né sans un cri, je me suis inspirée d'une autre histoire pour la sienne)

_Aslfaloth _**(2)** Il est difficile de traduire le nom de ce cheval, on pense que ça pourrait signifier écume ensoleillée _Âs_ (soleil)-_Fael_(éclat radieux)-_faltha_(écumer), ou aurait un rapport avec des fleurs (_Loth_)... enfin on voit l'idée ^^

_Ithil_ **(3)** Signifie Lune

_Gellcuil_ **(4) **Douce vie

_lendhôl_ **(5)** Doux songe

_Luin_ **(6)** bleu (la couleur)

_Alagos_ **(7)** Tempête de vent

.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, la prochain vous saurez tout, promis! Sirius sait-il monter autre chose qu'un cheval? Harry va-t-il tenter un Prince Albert avec l'anneau unique? Hermione va-t-elle apprendre les joies des douches communes avec les elfes? Cindy Sanders va-t-elle enfin stopper sa carrière? autant de questions sans réponses...<p> 


	6. Le conseil d'Elrond

Et voici le chapitre six... je vais retourner me coucher moi je le sens... hope you like it.

.

Bon vous le savez peut être pas, mais sans mes deux bêtas vous auriez eu droit à une description de repas elfique ouffissime comme dirait Nella, et au string d'Elrond... Oui, oui. (remarque la dernière c'était surtout si j'empêchait pas les débordement desdits bêtas) en plus vous auriez tout plein de fautes et des explications bien bancales comme la tata Gisèle après son martini-cerise. En gros Merci Nettellafimet merci Mokhan! *l'auteur est crevée merci de lui passer son manque de loquacité, et je me fous si ce mot existe ou pas*

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VI  Le conseil d'Elrond**

.

Le repas du soir arriva à point, et plusieurs tables avaient été mises. Des elfes conduisirent les invités, et Hermione se retrouva avec Sam, Merry, Pippin, Draco et Ron à une table non loin de la table principale où était Elrond. A la table voisine se tenaient un homme trapu, très barbu, qui faisait penser à Hagrid en civilisé, ainsi que Remus, Sirius, Severus et d'autres elfes.

Enfin, à la droite du chef elfe se tenait une dame brune d'une beauté rare, à côté de laquelle même Fleur paraissait bien pâle. Deux hommes en armure, des elfes comme elle, ainsi qu'un homme barbu et massif ayant lui aussi un air de famille avec Hagrid, Aragorn, Glorfindel, Gandalf, Harry et Frodon siégeaient également à cette table.

Hermione détailla les différents groupes, se remémorant avec une certaine gêne que les castes avaient leur importance ici aussi. Elle ne s'en soucia pas plus longtemps, et se contenta de faire fi de sa tenue devant la belle dame brune en se disant qu'elle avait le savoir. Bien piètre consolation car elle savait que les elfes étaient bien plus savants que les humains.

Frodon parlait gaiment avec Aragorn, tandis que Harry essayait de se mettre à l'aise en parlant avec Gandalf. Le mage devait avoir sentit sa gêne, car il portait toute son attention sur lui. (*)

Draco était vexé de ne pas avoir été mis à la table principale alors qu'il était bien plus noble que Harry, et Ron lui rabattit le caquet, lui signifiant bien que sa propre famille était bien plus ancienne que la sienne. Cet argument, le roux ne l'utilisait presque jamais, mais quand il avait apprit qu'il était plus pur que Malefoy de trois générations, il avait gardé cette pique pour plus tard.

Harry était mal en point. Il faisait une tête et demi de plus que Frodon, mais le Hobbit semblait bien plus dans son élément que lui. Il ne connaissait personne, et la dame aux cheveux noirs l'impressionnait beaucoup. Elle était très belle, bien plus que les vélanes, sans être « nocive » à ses pensées. Elle resplendissait de sérénité et de douceur, et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle esquissa un sourire qui resterait toujours gravé dans le cœur du survivant.

.

- Arwen, parfois appelée Undomiel, l'étoile du soir de son peuple, est la fille du semi-elfe Elrond, monsieur Potter.

- Pardon? Fit-il comme prit au piège et honteux.

- J'ai vu que vous vous interrogiez à son sujet, fit Gandalf. Les deux hommes à ses côtés sont ses frères, qui habituellement parcourent les lointaines régions avec les rôdeurs. Ils sont Elladan à votre droite, et Elrohir à votre gauche. Quand à Gloïn, le nain en grande conversation avec Frodon, c'est un seigneur qui possède une renommée aussi grande qu'Elrond lui-même. Demain, vous ferez connaissance avec d'autres personnes très importantes, mais ne vous en faites pas, soyez naturel, vous ne devez pas en être impressionné.

- Merci, fit-il. Vous savez, vous parlez comme le professeur Dumbledore, même si c'est normal, vous me le rappelez vraiment beaucoup.

- C'est le plus grand compliment que l'on puisse me faire, fit le mage en souriant.

.

Il entendit Frodon parler avec ce Gloïn, et le ton qu'ils employaient était inconnu à Harry. Lui qui aurait tendance à dire « salut mon pote » il devrait peut-être apprendre qu'on répondait « à votre service et à celui de votre famille » à un simple bonjour. Il tenta d'écouter la longue histoire du nain, mais fut rapidement perdu, et Gandalf lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Ouf, il n'était pas seul. Il regarda les tables adjacentes, se demandant pourquoi tous n'étaient pas sur la même, et rendit leur sourire à Hermione et Ron.

Elrond parlait rapidement et avec beaucoup de classe à ses hôtes, selon l'avis de l'Elu, et même quand Harry tentait de faire une phrase construite, cela paraissait rustre et insolent.

Faites qu'Elrond ne m'adresse pas la parole, supplia mentalement Harry.

Juste après le repas, les groupes se reformèrent, et Harry fut heureux de trouver à nouveau ses amis, tandis que Malefoy préféra marcher dehors. Ils étaient tous anxieux par rapport au lendemain, et tentaient de ne rien laisser paraître. Après tout, ils étaient bien ici, et ne voulaient pas quitter la cité. On entendit encore des histoires, notamment racontées par Bilbon, et des elfes jeunes comme des enfants dans leurs esprits parlèrent longuement avec eux. Frodon les accompagnait, et les deux plus jeunes Hobbits furent les premiers à partir se coucher.

Le trio d'or décida qu'il valait mieux aussi pour eux qu'ils imitent Merry et Pippin, et chacun regagna ses appartements.

.

- Hé, Harry.

- Quoi?

- Putain c'que ça fait du bien de parler comme à Poudlard!

.

Les deux adolescents se mirent à rire comme les deux imbéciles qu'ils étaient. Le parler elfique était certes très beau, mais ils étaient deux adolescents qui faisaient encore des concours de rots (pour rester soft, on ne citera que ce concours la), et s'insultaient généreusement aux détours des couloirs. Ils purent enfin parler comme ils l'entendaient, et jusque tard dans la nuit, ils évoquèrent les petites anecdotes de leur ancienne vie, comme s'ils avaient peur de les oublier, les farces de Fred et Georges, les matchs de quidditch, les cours avec Flitwick...

Draco traînait dehors, les mains dans les poches. Que faisait-il dans cette galère? Il pouvait tout simplement rester ici, vivre d'eau fraîche avec les elfes, mais ce n'était pas la vie qu'il voulait. Il était un Malefoy, aspirait au pouvoir, à une vie semée d'embûches, attrayante, palpitante, une vie de roi. Et il était coincé ici. Il sortit son balai de sa poche, lui rendit sa taille normale et l'enfourcha. Il allait décoller quand il vit Sirius à côté de lui sur son propre éclair de feu. Sans un mot, ils s'élancèrent, faisant la course sans chemin déterminé, se vidant les poumons et l'esprit, pour quelques minutes au moins.

Hermione fut conduite à sa chambre par une elfe servante, gracile et aimable, et se coucha immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle voulu fermer le rideau de son lit d'un coup de baguette, elle du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. La fatigue sans doute.

Elle sortit du parchemin et une plume, et écrivit, à la faible lueur de son Lumos, une lettre à ses parents, où elle promettait qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour réussir, et être heureuse. Elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais envoyer ces mots, mais cela lui faisait du bien de les écrire. Lorsqu'elle se coucha, elle fut bercée par les chants qui s'élevaient tristes ou joyeux, et dont l'un d'eux fut répétés maintes fois, superbe. Elle se prit même à en répéter quelques phrases, entre le sommeil et la réalité.

_Na-chaered palan-diriel (_posant un doux regard vers le lointain)

_O galadhremmin ennorath_... (depuis les contrées tissées d'arbres de la terre du milieu...)

...

Harry se fit réveiller tôt par une elfe, en vue du conseil d'Elrond. Alors qu'il était dans le couloir, en route pour rejoindre le lieu où se tiendrait le Conseil, Frodon le rejoignit, étant dans la même aile, et lui dit bonjour, apparemment de bonne humeur. Il était suivi de près par Sam, à la fois émerveillé encore du paysage et des montagnes, et tout ensommeillé.

.

- Bonjour, firent les Hobbits. Une bien belle journée nous attend, et beaucoup de choses à décider. Vos amis ne sont pas avec vous?

- Bonjour, fit Harry. Je me suis levé après eux, Je dors vraiment bien ici.

- Je suis bien de votre avis, fit Sam. Mais le temps est ici si agréable qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de dormir beaucoup, les yeux se suffisent au repos, comme on dit.

- Même si je suis certain que tu ne serais pas contre quelques heures de sommeil en plus, fit Frodon en riant.

.

Au détour du couloir, ils tombèrent sur Gandalf et Bilbon en grande conversation, assis dans des sièges taillés dans la pierre. Après de brèves mais chaleureuses salutations, on entendit une cloche tinter d'une façon claire, comme venue du cœur des montagnes.

.

- Voilà le signal du conseil d'Elrond, fit Gandalf. Vos présences sont requises, à vous Frodon, Harry et vous aussi, Bilbon.

- Et Sam? Se hasarda le survivant, n'osant nommer ses propres amis.

- Il saura bien de quoi il en retourne plus tard. Allons, il ne faudrait pas nous mettre en retard!

.

Harry avait presque oublié ce pour quoi il était la. Frodon semblait lui-même sortir brusquement d'un doux rêve, la réalité le rappelant à elle bien trop tôt. Ils arrivèrent à le porche qui avait abrité leur première réunion, où ils virent Elrond assit sur le plus haut des sièges, et plusieurs autres personnes également installées. Gandalf prit place immédiatement, ainsi que Bilbon. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais se ressaisit vite lorsque le maître de séance le pria de s'assoir à côté de Frodon, lui même à côté d'Elrond. Ce fut à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte qu'il était à côté de Gandalf, et que le reste du groupe sorcier n'était qu'à deux chaises de là.

Elrond présenta alors Frodon qui se leva.

.

- Voici Frodon fils de Drogon, venu ici pour une affaire des plus urgentes et des plus périlleuses, au prix de sa vie et celle de ses compagnons. Il regarda Harry, qui se leva comme le semi-homme l'avait fait et reprit. Et voici Harry Potter, venu de contrées trop lointaines pour que personne n'en puisse avoir le souvenir ici, lui aussi pour une affaire proche dans l'urgence autant que dans le danger. Sa mission concerne peut-être celle du semi-homme Frodon,

.

Il laissa Harry se rassoir avant de reprendre la parole, désignant toutes les personnes présentes en partant de Gandalf. Ainsi Harry retenu que Gloïn était là, et à sa gauche son fils, Gimli, puis Glorfindel et d'autres conseillers de la maison, Aragorn, Hermione, Ron, Drago, Sirius, Remus et Severus, le fils du roi des elfes de la forêt noire du nord, Legolas, et enfin un homme qui ressemblait sensiblement à Aragorn. Outre le fait que ce dernier semblait bien plus fatigué, il portait un cor sur ses genoux et dévisageait Frodon et Bilbon.

.

- Et voici Boromir, fit Elrond en désignant le dernier homme, un homme du sud que nous attendions hier, mais qui est arrivé ce matin et cherche conseil.

.

Du conseil, Harry ne retint que les grandes lignes, à savoir que c'était aussi noir que dans son monde. Les nains semblaient se battre contre une force trop grande pour eux, dans un endroit nommé Moria. Ils parlaient aussi d'un Seigneur Sauron qui recherchait activement les Hobbits. Apparemment, il était question d'anneaux, forgés jadis. Hermione semblait avoir compris, elle. D'ailleurs le regard effrayé qu'elle affichait ne lui disait rien de bon. Ce fut plus clair lorsqu'Elrond leur raconta l'histoire des anneaux de pouvoir, des forgerons-elfes amis avec les nains de la Moria, et de Sauron. Un homme puissant devenu mauvais au fil du temps, qui se servit du savoir-faire des forgerons pour son propre intérêt. Quelque chose qui rappelait une certaine personne à Harry.

En quelques heures, Hermione et Harry purent comprendre la construction même des terres et du monde, du Mordor, de l'alliance des elfes et des hommes et de l'armée de Gil-galad. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'Hermione comprit qu'un elfe vivait vraiment longtemps, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, car Elrond lui-même avait assisté à bien des batailles il y avait des milliers d'années.

Elle comprit l'histoire de l'anneau de pouvoir (auquel Boromir semblait beaucoup s'intéresser), qui avait passé de mains en mains, dans la mort et la souffrance, puis la chute de Minas Ithil, rebaptisée Minas Morgul, et la résistance de Minas Tirith. L'anneau qui semblait avoir fait naître ce conflit à lui seul, détenteur d'un si grand pouvoir avait été perdu, et retrouvé. Alors tous les regards se tournèrent vers Frodon. Mais bien sûr. Il avait cet anneau avec lui, se dit la jeune femme. Au moment où Elrond finissait son récit dans l'atmosphère la plus respectueuse qui fut, Boromir se leva, et dit d'un ton qui rappelait un peu Malefoy.

.

- Permettez-moi, Maître Elrond, d'en dire d'avantage sur le pays de Gondor car j'en viens. Il faut que tous sachent que nous y sommes en grand péril, notre fierté et notre courage est indemne, mais nous craignons plus que tout que les passages de l'Est soient pris. L'ennemi se rapproche, et le temps arrive bientôt où le Mordor, allié aux Haradrim, fera tomber la belle cité. Nous avons entendu seulement parler d'une ombre ténébreuse, faisant tomber ses ennemis dans la folie, et fuir les chevaux. Le dernier pont à été détruit, et j'étais de la compagnie qui le tenait encore, dans l'espoir de vaincre. Nous avons appelé du renfort, et de Rohan seulement de l'aide nous vînt. J'ai parcouru bien des lieues pour venir auprès d'Elrond, voyageant près de cent dix jours. Je ne cherche pas allié pour la guerre, mais conseil, car la sagesse d'Elrond est sa force puissante, dit-on.

- Et ici est la maison d'Elrond, fit Aragorn, d'avantage de clartés vous seront fournies. Boromir se fit presque méprisant.

- Qui êtes-vous? Et qu'avez-vous à voir avec Minas Tirith?

Aragorn tira son épée et la jeta sur la table au centre. L'épée était brisée. Boromir ne comprit pas de suite, mais bien d'autres, si. Elrond avait parlé de l'épée brisée qui devait être forgée à nouveau, Narsil.

- Voici l'épée qui fut brisée, fit Elrond. Et je vous présente Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant par maints ancêtres d'Isildur, fils d'Elendil de Minas Ithil. Il est chef des Dunedains du nord, peu nombreux sont les descendants de cette lignée.

- Alors c'est à vous qu'il appartient! Fit Frodon en se levant brusquement.

- Non, fit Aragorn. Il n'appartient à personne. Mais c'est à vous de le conserver quelques temps.

- Produisez l'anneau, dit Gandalf impérieux. Tenez-le en vue de tous.

.

Frodon s'approcha de la table centrale, taillée dans la pierre, et sortit un anneau d'or au bout d'une longue chaine. Il semblait dégoûté de le montrer et avait en même temps honte. Boromir le regarda avec une certaine envie, tandis qu'Elrond parla.

.

- Il nous faut donc commencer par le début, et je laisse le soin à Bilbon de nous le dire.

.

Le Hobbit raconta son histoire, une rencontre au cours d'un voyage, avec un certain Gollum, et du jeu auquel ils s'étaient pris, et au bout duquel Bilbon vola un petit anneau. Il s'excusa d'avoir peut-être modifié son histoire auprès de certains auditeurs, et allait raconter un certains nombre de choses plutôt inutiles sur la Comté lorsqu'Elrond le coupa doucement.

- Cela est assez pour l'instant, mon ami. L'anneau est passé à Frodon à ce moment, et il lui revient de nous raconter son périple jusqu'à Fondcombe.

Frodon fit de même. Il était resté longtemps en possession de l'anneau, Harry calcula qu'il avait plus de quarante ans, avant de partir avec ses compagnons loin de la Comté. Après les visites de Gandalf il avait parcouru les terres, se sauvant de milles périples poursuivit sans cesse par les cavaliers noirs, ayant parfois la chance de trouver une présence amie en chemin, avant d'arriver au royaume elfique.

Certains doutèrent encore que ce fut le « grand anneau », et Gandalf commença alors son récit. Il avait beaucoup travaillé, avait montré à Frodon par le feu ce que valait l'anneau de métal, et s'était fait prendre de court par Saroumane, un mage blanc en qui il avait alors totalement confiance, et qui souhaitait lui aussi prendre le contrôle de l'anneau. Il énonça aussi, le regard planté dans celui d'Hermione, la phrase inscrite sur le bijou, et perçu le frisson de la jeune femme.

Il put s'échapper de la tour d'Orthanc, que Remus associa au lieu de leur arrivée à la description qu'en fit Gandalf. Il avait étroitement travaillé avec Aragorn, à la recherche de Gollum, le possesseur de l'anneau durant de longues années, soumis à son pouvoir, tombé dans la folie du rond d'or. Après avoir réussit cette tâche ils l'avaient confié aux elfes de Thranduil.

.

- Hélas, hélas, fit Legolas, le visage marqué par la détresse... Sméagol, qui porte à présent le nom de Gollum s'est échappé. Harry le regarda, et trouva que de tous, l'elfe blond était celui dont la beauté était la plus douce. Il ne le voyait qu'à l'instant, mais Legolas était un jeune homme vraiment beau, et se dit une seconde plus tard que c'était vraiment pas le moment

.

Et ce fut encore des noms et des lieux que Harry ne comprit pas, mais il semblerait que les elfes aient été pris dans une bataille durant laquelle le prisonnier avait pris la fuite. D'ailleurs le nain se plaignit et fut remit simplement à sa place par Gandalf. Le mage reprit son récit, contant qu'il avait manqué Frodon de peu, et que sans l'aide du roi aigle, il serait toujours prisonnier. Il raconta sa fuite sur le dos de Gris-poil, un cheval étonnant, et son arrivée, poursuivit lui aussi par les cavaliers noirs.

Boromir tenta de montrer que Saroumane pouvait être assez sage de prendre l'anneau, et qu'il pouvait les aider à vaincre l'ennemi. Ce à quoi Hermione soupira intérieurement. Cet homme n'avait pas inventé l'eau chaude. Autant demander si une guerre pouvait être gagnée avec un Horcruxe, si elle avait bien tout comprit quant à l'essence de l'anneau.

Elrond calma les impulsions, certes louables mais impossibles de Boromir avant de se tourner vers les sorciers.

.

- À présent que nous avons éclairci toutes les questions sur l'Anneau, je souhaiterais que vous nous racontiez depuis le début votre histoire, demoiselle. Harry eut un regard reconnaissant pour Elrond qui avait bien saisi le malaise du jeune homme à l'idée de parler en public.

- Nous venons d'un monde vraiment très lointain, commença la jeune femme. Lointain et en guerre contre un dénommé Tom Jedusor. C'était un sorcier... un mage, Comme votre « grand ennemi », c'était un être qui n'était pas mauvais. Mais il avait une grande soif de pouvoir et une haine envers ceux d'entre nous qui n'étaient pas de naissance exclusivement sorcière. Il avait de grands dons et au fil du temps s'est forgé une armée de sorciers très doués, les « mangemorts » afin de « purifier » notre pays et d'assoir sa domination. Sauf qu'il a entendu parler d'une prophétie qui disait qu'un garçon né le septième mois serait apte à le vaincre, et il a reconnu Harry dans ces lignes. Il a alors voulu le tuer, mais il n'y est pas parvenu à cause d'un charme protecteur. Depuis ce jour, Harry est son obsession, sa... proie, fit la jeune femme avec un regard désolé pour son ami. Il a aussi séparé son âme en sept parties pour ne jamais être tué directement, pour contrer cette prophétie. Si on ne détruit pas les sept parties avant de l'affronter, il sera impossible de gagner contre lui. Il se fait maintenant appeler Voldemort. Nous avons réussi avec Ron et Harry, à détruire cinq fragments d'âmes, mais il en reste deux. Voldemort en est une, et nous n'avions jamais pu trouver la dernière, cachée dans un objet. Nous l'avons alors suivi pour le vaincre jusque dans votre monde, et nous voilà donc face à vous aujourd'hui.

- Avait-il une raison autre que la prophétie de venir? Demanda Elrohir.

- Je ne sais pas en fait, dit Hermione, dépitée. Je ne sais ni s'il connaissait ce monde, ni s'il savait même ce qui se trouvait derrière le passage. Mais il n'avait pas peur en tout cas.

- Quel homme est ainsi capable de s'arracher l'âme pour ne pas mourir? Est-il si assoiffé de pouvoir?

- Vous ne savez même pas à quel point, répondit la jeune femme à Gloïn.

- Je prie pour que chacun d'entre nous réussisse, mais tout comme les hommes se réunissent dans l'adversité, pour lutter contre le mal, ce dernier à tendance aussi à s'unir, même s'il doit ensuite se retourner contre ses propres alliés, reprit Gandalf. Vous savez, jeunes sorciers que l'Anneau est réellement puissant, et même avec votre magie vous ne pourrez le détruire, continua-t-il pour répondre à une question muette de Severus. Il est cependant heureux que seul celui-ci ait reçut cet héritage. Les anneaux des nains, les sept furent détruits ou perdus. On sait ce qui est arrivé aux neufs de hommes.

- Et les trois des elfes? Demanda Gloïn. Les seigneurs elfes ne les utilisent donc pas? Ne sont-ce pas des anneaux de pouvoir de même, forgés par la main de Sauron?

- Non, répondit Elrond. Sauron n'a même jamais touché ces anneaux, et ils n'ont jamais été conçus dans le but d'acquérir du pouvoir, mais entendement, sagesse et guérison. Si Sauron retrouve l'anneau unique, alors les pensées et les cœurs des porteurs seront mis à nu. Il aurait mieux valu que ces anneaux n'aient jamais existé.

- Et si l'anneau unique était détruit? Demanda Gloïn à nouveau.

- On suppose que les trois seraient libérés, et pourraient guérir les plaies de ce monde. Répondit Elrond. Mais peut-être aussi qu'avec la disparition de l'anneau unique sera celle de belles choses qui seront oubliées, la sagesse et la paix, car les trois feront défaut. Mais nous sommes disposés à courir le risque si c'est là le prix. Et le seul moyen de détruire l'anneau unique est de le jeter dans la montagne où il fut forgé, au terme d'un voyage long et périlleux.

- Eh bien c'est ennuyeux, fit Bilbon en sautant de son siège. J'étais presque à la fin de mon livre où je voulais mettre « il finit heureux et eu beaucoup d'enfants », une fin qui ne s'est jamais déplut jusqu'à nos jours, mais j'ai commencé, et je finirais donc ma tâche, m'interdisant la fin. Quand dois-je partir?

.

Boromir faillit rire, mais se tut lorsqu'il constata les regards graves et emprunts de respect des autres convives.

.

- Vous ne le ferez pas, fit Gandalf au bout de quelques minutes. Votre cœur a parlé sincèrement mais la possession ne peut être revendiquée. Vous n'avez plus la force de finir la tâche Bilbon, et je vous prie de rester, et d'attendre notre retour pour écrire cette fin heureuse que vous aviez prévue.

- « Notre »?

- Les messagers qui accompagneront celui qui portera l'anneau, fit-il.

.

Frodon avait peur. L'angoisse montait en lui alors que tous réfléchissaient sur le sort de l'anneau. Il ne comprit même pas ce qu'il faisait alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

.

- Je serais le porteur de l'anneau, encore que je ne sache pas comment m'y prendre.

- Il faut que j'aille avec lui, fit Harry. Je ne sais pas si notre mal a un rapport avec le votre mais si on y va ensemble, comme a dit Gandalf on sera plus forts. Et je dois le rencontrer, et mourir pour qu'il tombe lui même.

- Je pense que cette tâche vous incombe et vous place sur les rangs des rois, fit Elrond. Nul ne peut l'accomplir à part vous deux. Mais ce sont là de lourds fardeaux, et c'est seulement si vous l'assumez librement que je puis vous les laisser. Quand à vous, jeune humain, l'heure est grave, pour que vous parliez de votre propre fin avec autant de neutralité. Je ne voulais vous imposer le départ, bien que je sache en mon fond que vous êtes autant lié au destin de cet objet que l'est Frodon. Alors il se formera les messagers de l'anneau. Des messagers qui aideront et lutteront contre les neufs cavaliers noirs. Mais il vous est impossible de partir tant que nous ne savons pas où sont les neuf. Ainsi nous attendront le retour des rapports pour que vous soyez prévenus. Et cette réunion se termine ici, déclara Elrond en se levant.

.

Severus eu un tic nerveux à l'œil. Les sorciers n'agissaient pas comme les hommes de ce monde, et attendre aussi longtemps pourrait donner avantage à Voldemort. Mais il le reconnaissait lui-même, l'adolescent avait besoin d'être préparé, et soutenu un maximum. Partir en même temps que les autres serait un meilleur avantage.

_*ici se trouvait un commentaire dithyrambique sur la cuisine elfique incroyablement légère et digeste comme un potage weight watchers_*

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié... c'est partit pour deux mois de découverte entre les peuples ! (je vous rassure, ça va pas durer deux mois pour vous non plus)<p>

Je vais pas réclamer de reviews, à vous de voir si ça mérite un commentaire =)


	7. Faiblesse

**Alors premièrement** : Merci **Mokhan** et **Nella**, (**Netellafim** pour les non trans-membres), qui d'ailleurs est restée jusqu'à 1h du mat' pour corriger cette fiction. En fait l'histoire aurait été carrément à l'opposée sans eux, donc vous pouvez vouzossi les remercier. Les notes de fin en italique de **(a)** à **(f)** sont d'elle. (oui je sais j'étais pas sensée les mettre, mais elles sont juste trop HDG pour pas en faire profiter la communauté) désolée Mokhan j'ai pas mit toutes tes "VIRGULE" et tes "PAS VIRGULE" mais je pense fort à elles...

Ensuite merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews et qui me lisent ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre VII / Faiblesse**

**.**

Alors qu'ils sortaient du conseil d'Elrond, Harry se sentit un peu déboussolé. Lutter contre Voldemort, cela faisait des années qu'il pratiquait, mais devoir affronter en plus Sauron et ses sbire, ça faisait un peu beaucoup. **(a)**

Hermione le rejoignit vite, et il lut dans son regard qu'elle était déterminée à partir. Les plus jeunes, se retirèrent un instant pour parler de ce qu'ils avaient retenu, et la jeune femme avait un avis plutôt mitigé sur les idées trop zélés de Boromir.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils auraient à passer avant de partir pour les terres du Mordor, ni même où était située la Montagne du Destin. Draco avait bien proposé de régler l'affaire en trois jours à balai, mais il s'avéra que le ciel était autant surveillé, sinon plus que les terres. Sans compter leurs pouvoirs réduits, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas que les Nazguls qui rôdent.

Ils passèrent la soirée en groupe, et Glorfindel ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, suivit de près par Legolas qui voulait faire plus ample connaissance avec les « humains étranges ». Il était très curieux de nature, et Harry apprit qu'il était extrêmement habile, même pour un elfe. Boromir était resté avec Sirius, Remus et Aragorn, alors que Gloïn, son fils Gimli et quelques uns de ses hommes parlaient avec Gandalf et Elrond des temps passés. Ils étaient assis dehors, sous les feuilles rouge et or qui tombaient dans la limpidité du soir.

Ils apprirent sur le monde des uns et des autres, et une elfe leur apporta une boisson fraîche. Ron y jeta un sort simple pour fabriquer quelques glaçons, et trouvant l'idée bonne, Hermione tenta le coup à son tour, mais une simple buée de fraîcheur s'éleva de la tasse.

.

- Tiens, c'est bizarre, fit la jeune femme, étonnée.

- Je ne me lasse pas de ce prodige, fit Glorfindel à Legolas. Bien que Mithrandir et ses pères nous aient habitués à la magie, elle n'est pas la même que celle de ces jeunes humains. J'ai pourtant vu bien des hivers, et j'en suis toujours aussi émerveillé.

- Je vous suis dans votre constatation, lui répondit Legolas. La magie de la nature semble émaner de ces baguettes de bois, comme si leur volonté même s'échappait de cette fine branche pour exécuter leur pensée.

- C'est un peu le cas, fit Draco. Hermione, essaye donc le lumos, pour voir?

.

La jeune femme, un peu désemparée, prononça la formule, et seule une très faible lueur lui parvint, bien basse en rapport avec le véritable lumos.

.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle.

- Étrange, fit Harry en lançant le sortilège à son tour. Nos pouvoirs n'ont pas diminué.

- Tu crois, fit elle angoissée à Harry, tu crois que c'est par ce que je suis née moldue? Qu'ici seuls les sangs purs peuvent faire de la magie?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Glorfindel. Avez-vous un problème, damoiselle Hermione?

- Je ne peux plus me servir de ma magie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Dans ce cas vous devriez vous renseigner auprès de Mithrandir, lui répondit l'elfe. Il est le plus à même de répondre à vos questions dans ce monde, et en cette matière. Après tout, votre maître en magie n'était-il pas Wulfric le brun, fils de notre vénéré mage?

- Merci, fit Hermione. Je vais y aller dès demain s'il n'est pas trop occupé. Cela m'inquiète.

- Allons, répondit Legolas. Laissez donc la peine et l'inquiétude ici-bas. Profitez de la douce brise de cette nuit pour vous reposer, car ainsi que le dirait Elrond, le calme apporte souvent bien plus de réponses et de sagesse que la précipitation.

.

Il ne fut plus ensuite question que de chanter, de boire et de manger, comme si l'instant présent absorbait toutes les craintes de ceux qui étaient là. Hermione elle-même se sentit plus détendue après avoir parlé à Legolas de la forêt, de la Lorien, et de Gilthoniel, dont Glorfindel leur fit part d'un chant émouvant.

Elle ne sut à quelle heure exactement elle partit se coucher**(b)**, et Draco partit encore faire un tour de balai avec Sirius, passant brièvement par la chambre de son parrain, en pleine étude de plantes, avant de se coucher.

Le blond et l'animagus se parlaient librement, et faisaient parfois signe aux elfes qui les regardaient depuis la terre ferme, des étoiles dans les yeux. Draco ne parlait ni de son père ni de son enfance, mais de son envie de vivre et d'apprendre. Il en résulta que le brun lui promit de le guider dans sa transformation animale. Cela prendrait des semaines, mais au moins, durant ce temps, Draco s'ouvrirait au monde et travaillerait sur lui-même.

Harry et Ron partirent se coucher, laissant les elfes parler dans leur langue à leur aise. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas, il leur semblait entrer dans des contrées du début des âges, vierges, prometteuses et immuables. Ils s'endormirent sereins, et n'eurent aucun mauvais rêve.

Le lendemain trouva Hermione en compagnie de Gandalf. Le pauvre mage s'était vu accaparé par la jeune fille qui se rappelait tout juste son angoisse, et il avait accepté de bonne grâce de l'aider. Il s'installa à côté d'elle.

.

- La magie ici ne se trouve presque que chez les hommes, il a rarement été vu des femmes mages.

- C'est... étrange.

- C'est exact, mais c'est cependant un fait. Nous avons peu de connaissances sur la manière dont est régie notre magie, elle fait simplement partie de nous. C'est en quelque sorte un fluide invisible qui coule au travers de tout notre corps.

- Et je suis le seul cas qui... qui perd son « fluide »?

- En réalité, je crois que toutes les femmes mages font face à ces désagréments, mais ils disparaissent avec le passage à l'âge adulte. Je ne saurais vous en dire plus, n'ayant jamais rencontré une telle femme.

- Ce n'est donc qu'une question de temps...

- Il semblerait, oui, répondit le mage pensif.

.

Sentant que la jeune fille n'avait plus de questions, il s'excusa, retournant à ses obligations, la laissant à ses méditations. Hermione, frustrée, dut ronger son frein, car ce « passage » pouvait aussi bien ne pas survenir dans ce monde avant une vingtaine d'années environ.

Deux mois passèrent, laissant la neige recouvrir doucement la cité, la magnifiant encore si c'était possible. Les arbres paraissaient d'argent, et chacun sortit ses capes d'hiver. Les Hobbits et le groupe de sorciers avaient appris à mieux se connaitre. Quelques elfes faisaient parfois partie de leurs groupes de discussion, souvent accompagnés de Legolas, Glorfindel et Remus, dont chacun approuva qu'il étai fin penseur.

Severus tenta une potion améliorée grâce aux plantes de la Terre du Milieu, mais elle n'eut pas totalement l'effet escompté. La peur le premier soir, lorsque l'on vit le lycanthrope se métamorphoser, fut grande bien que Remus aie été attaché avec de lourdes chaines par précaution. Mais le loup-garou s'était mis à parler, assurant qu'il contrôlait parfaitement corps et pensée. Une ovation fut faite par les elfes à Severus, qui s'en soucia comme de sa première chemise, et la vie put continuer normalement.

Chaque jour était une occasion pour les sorciers de s'entrainer et de mieux comprendre la magie de ce lieu, et parfois de modifier un geste, une intonation pour que le sortilège fonctionne correctement. Harry, Ron, Draco et Hermione avaient durcis leurs cœurs, et avaient décidé de ne plus pleurer le passé.

...

Le brun s'était assis sur l'herbe et admirait la montagne, forte et calme. Depuis quelques jours, la solitude était une compagne de plus en plus présente et plaisante pour lui. Quant à Frodon, il restait la plupart du temps avec Bilbon pour essayer de passer outre sa réalité en se plongeant quelques instants dans les récits du vieux Hobbit.

Harry laissait son esprit s'égarer durant de longues heures sans que quiconque ne le dérange. Ce soir là, il était d'humeur à écouter le chant des derniers oiseaux de Fondcombe. Le vent était absent, et l'air était plutôt doux. Sous le grand arbre blanc la neige ne l'atteignait pas, et il entendait, plus loin derrière lui, les elfes parler ou chanter.

La lueur vacillante des torches apportait un coté quasi-féerique au paysage. Il frissonna. En bon Gryffondor, il avait oublié sa cape et était resté en pull et en jean. Comme ses camarades, il avait préféré garder ses vêtements d'origine. Comme si changer était oublier ce qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Un vêtement se posa sur ses épaules, et il leva les yeux. Le grand elfe blond lui souriait doucement, restant respectueusement à un pas de lui.

.

- Merci.

- Il ne serait pas bon que vous preniez froid, Harry Potter. Le seigneur Elrond m'a dit d'aller vous quérir pour le dîner, si toutefois vous désirez vous joindre à nous.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, je veux dire...

- Inutile de vous justifier. Les temps sont aux songes, et dans les cœurs revient la dure réalité des prochains jours. Nombre d'entre nous chantent pour apporter la paix et le réconfort à ceux qui en sentent le besoin.

- Nous devrons bientôt partir?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il sera toujours bien trop tôt pour un tel voyage, Harry Potter.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, vous savez. Je peux vous dire quelque chose?

- Bien sûr, Harry, fit l'elfe avec un sourire.

- Je crois... Je crois que j'ai quand même un peu peur. Il y a des jours où j'aimerais dire que je resterais ici pour toujours, loin de toute cette guerre, à regarder le ciel et écouter chanter les elfes. C'est égoïste, je sais.

- Non. C'est un sentiment des plus normaux, fit l'elfe avec une pointe de tristesse. Vous ne serez pas seul, pour ce périple, quand bien même vous seul pouvez affronter ce mal, nous serons tous avec vous en nos cœurs. Bien que cela soit pauvre consolation, j'espère qu'elle vous aidera. Nul ne peut partir le cœur léger dans une telle entreprise.

- Merci.

.

Le silence se fit entre eux, et Legolas s'assit près du survivant. Il avait bien vu, comme nombre des siens, que le jeune homme était triste à l'idée de remplir sa mission. Alors il avait essayé de le consoler. Des elfes, il était celui qui connaissait le mieux les humains, et qui savait le mieux comprendre leurs peines de mortels. Harry reprit tout bas.

.

- Il y a des jours où j'aurais préféré être quelqu'un d'autre.

.

Le blond le regarda, peiné. Il avait été mis au courant, Harry devait mourir. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, et sans un mot, s'assit derrière le brun et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui communiqua toute la force dont il était capable, parlant bas pour calmer les larmes du survivant. « S_idh nedh lin faer beren aphedyneth... »__**(1)**_

Les bras fins de Harry recouvrirent ceux de l'elfe, et doucement, il put retrouver le contrôle de lui même. Il se sentait si vide... Legolas continuait de lui parler, en elfique, et le cœur de Harry reprenait un rythme normal. Le brun sentit alors une fatigue l'emporter. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne dormait pas ou peu, et avoir parlé lui avait libéré d'un poids.

Plusieurs minutes ils restèrent ainsi, sans se soucier du diner qui se déroulait sans eux ou du froid. Harry se mit à somnoler sur le torse de l'elfe, et partit dans les bras de Morphée avec une dernière phrase.

.

- Merci Legolas. Vous êtes vraiment exceptionnel.

.

L'immortel sourit, peu habitué à ce genre de compliments, et souleva le corps endormi sans difficultés pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le déposa délicatement sur son lit et s'attendrit en voyant le jeune homme s'accrocher comme un bébé à sa chevelure d'or. Il du user de toute sa patience et sa douceur pour que Harry daigne lâcher prise. Il resta le veiller quelques instants avant de partir, l'esprit plus léger.

Plusieurs fois les jours qui suivirent, en croisant les orbes bleues de Legolas, Harry se sentit mieux. Il ne portait plus son fardeau seul, et l'elfe lui renvoyait un regard entendu, comme une force qu'il puisait au fond de lui.

_..._

Les éclaireurs revinrent finalement, ils avaient dû partit très loin dans leur mission, pistant de longs jours la trace des cavaliers. On avait retrouvé trois des chevaux noirs noyés, ainsi qu'un manteau en lambeaux. Aucune nouvelle du dénommé Gollum. L'ennemi s'était retiré pour mieux attaquer. C'était le moment ou jamais. **(d)**

.

- Il est temps, fit Elrond après avoir convoqué tout le monde. Harry et Frodon doivent partir au plus tôt, pendant que le terrain est un peu connu de nous. Vous serez loin de toute aide, et ceux qui vous accompagneront ne devront pas compter sur la force extérieure. Vous entrerez en territoire ennemi. Tenez vous toujours à votre parole?

- Oui, firent Frodon et Harry d'une même voix.

- Et bien en ce cas, seuls mes conseils pourront vous aider. L'Ennemi est jusque sur le pied des montagnes, et a presque gagné les Flots Gris. Vous rencontrerez bien des adversaires, tant cachés que déclarés, mais aussi des amis alors que vous vous y attendrez le moins. J'enverrais des messagers, mais il se peut qu'ils n'arrivent pas aussi vite que vous sur la route périlleuse. La compagnie sera de dix, contre les neufs cavaliers. Outre Pippin, Merry, et Hermione qui devront rester mais qui voulaient vous accompagner, vous compterez à vos côtés Sam, qui menaçait de se lier à mon propre trône, Ron, qui était avec ledit Sam, continua le roi elfe avec un regard torve pour les deux hommes, Aragorn, car l'anneau d'Isildur le touche de près.

- Grand-Pas! S'exclama Frodon. J'allais vous le demander. **(e)**

- Alors je suis encore plus heureux de vous accompagner, fit le rôdeur.

- Legolas, représentant les elfes vous voue son arc, reprit Elrond, Gandalf sera votre guide, tandis que Sirius et Draco ne seront pas de trop pour votre protection.

- Harry avait prit Ron dans se bras dans une forte étreinte, et eut un regard chaleureux pour l'elfe.

.

Il était aussi heureux qu'Hermione reste en sécurité. Concernant Sirius, Elrond ne le dit pas mais le noble était prêt à tout pour qu'on lui permette de partir protéger sa seule famille.

Hermione n'avait pas été conviée, pas plus que les deux jeunes hobbits. Elle dépérissait dans sa chambre, furieuse de n'être plus qu'un poids pour ses amis. Une frappe discrète sur sa porte, à laquelle elle répondit en bougonnant, laissa entrer Harry et Ron. En moins de temps qu'il fallut pour le dire, les deux garçons entouraient la demoiselle, la laissant pleurer tout son soûl de ne pouvoir les accompagner jusqu'au bout.

Il leur fallait partir bientôt, la brume ne s'était pas encore dissipée. Les sorciers mirent quelques sorts de réductions sur leur paquetage, les ramenant à un sac chacun, mais ils n'emportaient que peu de choses. Les elfes les avaient pourvus chacun d'une longue dague gravée qui pendait à leur ceinture. Sirius avait hérité d'une épée fine car il savait la manier, mais comptait surtout sur sa baguette.

Legolas avait son arc et ses flèches, et n'avait qu'un grand manteau pour se couvrir, comme s'il ne sentait pas le froid de l'hiver. Frodon avait Dard avec lui, une épée magique que Bilbon lui avait donnée, ainsi qu'une cotte de maille sous ses vêtements. Aragorn avait avec lui Anduril, qui lui suffisait. Leur force résidait dans le secret, non dans le combat.

Les adieux furent courts, et Hermione ne resta pas, frustrée de ne servir à rien, préférant chercher une solution à son problème, et peut être les rejoindre par la suite.

Elrond prit alors la parole.

.

- Voici mon dernier mot, dit-il d'une voix grave. Le porteur de l'anneau est incombé d'un lourd fardeau, plus que tous ici présents. Il devra avoir pour tâche de ne pas le rejeter, ni le laisser aux mains de l'ennemi, et ne le laisser toucher que par les membres de la compagnie et seulement en cas d'extrême nécessité. Quant à vous, Harry, vous ne serez pas en sécurité, même après la destruction du mal. Vous seul pourrez affronter ce funeste destin, et quand bien même la Terre du Milieu serait en sécurité, vous devrez continuer afin de protéger les vôtres. Aucun serment ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne voudriez. Mais plus vous marcherez, plus difficile sera votre retraite. Adieu, et que la bénédiction des elfes, des hommes et de tous les gens libres vous accompagne. Que les étoiles brillent sur vos visages!

- Adieu, leur fit Glorfindel. Ne soyez pas trop longtemps absent. Revenez nous en vie.

.

Il n'y eu ni chant, ni rire. Seulement les voix douces des elfes, et les voix coupées de sanglots de Pippin et Merry.

Au loin, de la fenêtre, Hermione rageait. Elle tenait pourtant sa solution à bout de doigts, mais elle n'avait pas pu exécuter sa manœuvre à temps.

"_Echant calensâdh abthaur na bessharw thurin,_

_a leithia beleg'ant »_

Ce texte, le seul qu'elle ait trouvé d'une femme mage humaine, parlait d'une prairie changée en forêt qui aurait révélé un don, une puissance. Cela n'était pas anodin. Lorsqu'elle avait vu ce texte, elle avait immédiatement pensé à sa conversation avec Gandalf. Ce qui l'avait intriguée, c'était ce changement effectué du jour au lendemain.

Mais pour ce qui était du mode d'emploi... L'elfique employait trop d'énigmes et d'images, elle avait déja mis une semaine pour traduire le poème et ne le comprenait toujours pas. D'ailleurs le document se résumait à cela. Une humaine douée de magie qui avait, en un poème (vraiment) très long, raconté son périple. Elle avait traduit une baisse de son pouvoir, et juste après la phrase concernant la forêt, tout redevenait normal, voire plus fort.

Et elle avait laissé passer cela alors que Harry était parti.

Le jour était haut dans le ciel, la journée était froide mais hors du temps, et bientôt Glorfindel frappa à sa porte. Elle lui ouvrit, et il l'invita à venir se restaurer.

.

- Allons, belle amie, il vous faut manger si vous ne voulez dépérir. Je sens au fond de moi que vos amis s'en sortiront, et je fais confiance en leur force. Le repas vous attend, de même que le Seigneur Elrond qui souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous pour parler plus précisément du mage noir que vous chassez.

- Merci Glorfindel. Elle se reprit, priant pour que l'elfe ne sache pas que le récit était le fruit d'un larcin. Puis-je vous demander un simple service? L'affaire de quelques secondes, je vous prie.

- Faites donc, fit-il avec un sourire. Ce qui peut vous être utile et que je puis vous fournir me ravit. Les temps sont encore plats à Fondcombe et l'on à guère besoin de mes services guerriers.

- Venez donc, il y a deux lignes de texte que je ne parviens pas à traduire. Je ne les comprends pas. Il s'agit d'un poème de la dame Aglariell.

- J'ai entendu parler d'elle, elle fut une des rares dames mages que nous ayons eu, mais j'étais à l'époque trop loin pour pouvoir converser avec elle. Hélas, elle est partit vers les Havres, prenant la mer comme nombre d'entre nous.

- Voici les lignes, je vous laisse le lire, fit Hermione, pleine d'espoir.

.

Glorfindel s'était assis dans un petit fauteuil, et Hermione se mit sur un siège en pierre juste en face de lui. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit énormément : le visage de Glorfindel, d'abord neutre, peut-être souriant, devint rose, l' adorable couleur s'installant sur ses joues pâles tandis que ses yeux s'agrandirent et que sa bouche formait un joli « o ». Apparemment, ce poème était érotique du point de vue d'un elfe.

.

- Mademoiselle, la décence m'empêche de vous traduire ce texte, et en particulier cette partie, je ne ferais pas acte de...

- Je vous en prie Glorfindel, ce sont précisément ces mots qui me manquent et me sont utiles à un point tel que je vous supplierais.

- Je ne peux pas, insista Glorfindel alors que la teinte rose persistait sur son visage.

- Alors je demanderais au Seigneur Elrond.

- Ah non! Protesta-t-il, se comportant comme un enfant. Vous ne devez pas savoir. Vous êtes encore bien jeune, damoiselle Hermione.

- J'ai dix-huit ans, ce qui correspond à vos cent et quelques années. Donc je suis apte à comprendre et à entendre la traduction de ce poème. Et j'y mettrais plusieurs jours de plus, mais je finirais bien par le traduire. Alors s'il vous plaît, répéta-t-elle, dites-moi de quoi il en retourne.

- Bien. Le rose s'intensifia. Mais avant tout, promettez-moi de ne point être choquée, les paroles révélées dans ce poème sont indécentes et ne devraient pas se trouver dans nos bibliothèques. Je ne connaissais pas la dame Aglariell, mais elle était humaine, ce qui explique le pourquoi de ces phrases. Elle dit quelques lignes plus haut que sa magie décroît vers ses deux cent ans. Elle a cherché durant des années ce qui avait provoqué ce fait, et rencontre alors... Non je ne puis vous révéler la suite.

- Allons Glorfindel. Je vous assure continuez. J'ai bien noté qu'elle rencontrait Hîngeil, son amour. Que se passe-t-il ensuite?

- Je... L'elfe hésitait pour la première fois de sa vie sûrement. Et à cause d'une humaine! Eh bien, la nature aidant les deux amants, elle se rendit compte -Glorfindel baissa la voix- elle se rendit compte après leur union -Il reprit une voix normale- que sa magie était revenue.

.

Hermione n'osa pas se moquer, trouvant très mignon que l'elfe ait honte d'évoquer l'acte d'amour entre deux personnes. Mais alors la prairie devenue forêt**(f)**, le don de la femme... sa pureté. Elle devait se débarrasser de sa foutue virginité (dont personne ne voudrait de toutes façons), pour retrouver ses pouvoirs, et même plus puissants ensuite! **(c)**

.

- Elle se leva d'un bond, et Glorfindel comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Damoiselle Hermione, loin de moi l'idée de vous blesser, mais j'ai espoir que vous ne comptiez pas appliquer ce poème tel qu'il est dit?

Hermione rit doucement, et décida de jouer l'innocente.

- Merci de votre aide Glorfindel, mais je crains de ne pouvoir le faire avant très longtemps. Je m'en vais voir le Seigneur Elrond qui, vous me l'avez dit , m'attend. Est-il dans la grande salle?

- Oui. Je suis soulagé. Allons-y ensemble, et oubliez donc ce texte, je vous en prie...

.

Sauf qu'Hermione n'oublia pas, et redoubla de discrétion pour trouver un village humain aux alentours. Où il y avait des humains, il y avait des tavernes, et avec elles, des hommes peu scrupuleux qui lui rendraient peut-être service. Cependant elle réalisa aussitôt que les chemins menant aux villages humains était bien trop surveillés, elle n'y accèderait jamais sans escorte et sans justificatif solide.

En y repensant bien, il restait Boromir, beau mais pas futé pour deux mornilles, et qui semblait beaucoup aimer boire. Il y avait aussi Remus et Severus, mais elle frissonna à l'idée de faire « ça » avec un professeur.

Elrond la reçut, et durant le repas ils parlèrent longuement de l'enfance de Tom, des Horcruxes, du pouvoir qu'ils pouvaient avoir, et de Dumbledore qu'Elrond connaissait et appréciait beaucoup. Il s'amusa beaucoup des elfes de maison, mais Hermione y mit autant de loyauté, de force et de pouvoir qu'elle put sans mentir pour ne pas vexer le maître de maison.

Elle refusa poliment de rester ensuite avec Merry et Pippin, arguant qu'elle avait à faire, et promettait de venir discuter avec eux dès qu'elle en aurait finit. Les semi-hommes ne s'en formalisèrent pas et lui dirent bon courage. Elle regardait souvent en arrière et, trouvant Glorfindel, fut rassurée quand elle le vit parlant avec ses hommes sur une mission prochaine.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre qu'elle ferma consciencieusement, et fouilla dans ses sacs. Elle avait un grand nombre d'affaires, notamment le repas de Molly toujours intact, un poulet à la crème dont elle avait parlé à Pippin. Elle lui mit de côté en souriant. Elle arriva à ses potions, plusieurs de soins, d'autres de force, une d'invisibilité. Rien sur la confusion, et elle ne pouvait plus jeter de sort. Dans sa concentration, elle se mit à murmurer.

« Si je prend la potion d'invisibilité pour fouiller chez le professeur Snape, et trouver de quoi jeter une potion de confusion... alors je pourrais peut-être rendre Remus groggy, et lui donner une potion d'oubli juste après. Ou un philtre d'amour, ça marcherait aussi, mais l'effet est trop long. Sauf si j'y ajoute de la valériane bouillie. Mais je n'ai pas de valériane bouille... je ne peux rien tenter sur Boromir, je ne sais pas comment fonctionnent les potions sur les gens d'ici. Seigneur Boromir, je suis désolée, mais vous allez devoir y passer pour le bien de Harry. ».

Elle mit les potions dans un sac, un balai (un Nimbus en réalité, qu'elle avait obtenu de Harry car elle ne serait jamais parvenue à maitriser un éclair de feu), et descendit avec la nourriture, le visage peut-être plus rose qu'à l'habitude, les réponses plus précipitées. Pippin fut ravi, Merry y gouta de même, et cela lui rappela sa grand-tante maternelle (dont il dévoila l'arbre généalogique jusqu'au troisième degré et la vie de bout en bout, coupé régulièrement et complété par Pippin).

Ils parlèrent aussi du fait qu'ils auraient voulu accompagner leur cousin, ayant fait tout ce chemin déjà avec lui, mais se disaient qu'ils ne voulaient être des poids pour le groupe.

Pour leur changer les idées, Hermione ramena son vieux lecteur cassette, qu'elle avait emporté sans trop savoir pourquoi, un souvenir de chez elle, et le mit en marche. Il fonctionnait bien, et les notes douces de Beethoven se mirent à vibrer, claires et mélancoliques. Le son avait depuis longtemps été modifié par magie, les Hobbits furent ravis d'entendre cela, et quelques elfes écoutèrent d'une oreille pour pouvoir rejouer la mélodie à leur manière.

Ils dînèrent seuls, Boromir, Gloïn et le conseil des elfes ayant été invité dans la salle privée d'Elrond. Personne ne relevant le léger retard de la jeune sorcière. Hermione osa à peine répondre lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole. Demain, elle ne serait plus vierge.

...

* * *

><p>« S<em>idh nedh lin faer beren aphedyneth... »<em>_**(1)**_ : « Que la paix habite ton esprit, jeune homme courageux... »

* * *

><p><span>La vision de la fic made in Nella<span> : (vous comprendrez peut être pas toujours mais pour moi c'est juste trop beau)

**(a)**_ : Lutter contre Voldemort, cela faisait des années qu'il pratiquait, mais se coltiner l'impalplable sauron-le-borgne-avec-une-conjonctivite-de-l'enfer c'était autrechose" c'est pour ca qu'il est si méchant, parce que ca fait mal...c'est un peu comme s'il avait du sable dans son vagin._

**(b)**_ : "Elle ne sut à quelle heure exactement elle partit se coucher" legolas a mit du GHB dans son verre ou elle a trop picolé?_

**(c)**_ : (ce passage se situait plus haut avant) y a un poème qui dit un truc un peu vague en elfique, hop elle tend le fion "vas-y, met moi tout"... Non faut que ce soit avant, parce que l'explication de Gandalf lui confirmera ce qu'elle savait déja: que les sorcières doivent se faire tringler pour s'éviter d'éplucher les patates à la main à vie_

**(d)**_ (à la base seul Elrond avait été mis au courant) : C'est bâtard "bon on connait un peu le terrain mais on vous dit rien, allez y, have fun"_

**(e)**_ : salut, Frodon interrompt Elrond, fiesta del slipo . com_

**(f)**_ : Nella : la prairie devenue foret ? c'est quoi cette métaphore moisie XD_

_Nowe : si tu trouves un truc en rapport avec la nature, l'oiseau quitte le nid... la rivière rejoint la mer_

_Nella : le mille patte fait des claquettes..._

* * *

><p>Toi, ou <strong>toi qui m'a mise en alert et en fav<strong>! Vous êtes plus de 40! Un mot ça fait plaisir à l'auteur plutôt que de cliquer sur le bouton "j'aime" comme sur Facebook (merci Nella)... Bon de toutes façons c'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de poster...

Merci pour vos commentaires!

Votre obligée,

Noweria (ça fait classe, hein?)


	8. Promesse

**Mot de l'auteur : **un gros merci a mes bêtas, qui encore une fois ont oeuvré jusqu'a la dernière goutte (lovely) pour que ce chapitre vous plaise. Non vraiment ils ont fait un super boulot (merci Nella! Merci Mokhan!)

Un petit merci a Tania qui a reviewé pile avant que je poste t'en fais pas tu gère Tanouille!

Merci de me lire!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre VIII / Promesse**

.

Hermione retourna plus tôt que d'habitude dans sa chambre, et sortit en épiant les moindres recoins sur son passage. Elle longea les murs, ne croisant personne, et arriva à la fenêtre du fond du couloir qui lui permettrait, d'une manœuvre simple, de se retrouver devant celle de Boromir. Elle n'aurait ensuite qu'à boire la potion d'invisibilité et à en mettre deux gouttes sur sa monture avant de s'introduire par la croisée, qu'elle savait ouverte.

Elle enfourcha son Nimbus et allait sortir quand deux mains puissantes la prirent par la taille et l'en firent descendre. Elle allait protester quand, souple comme un chat, Glorfindel se plaça devant elle.

.

- Vous alliez briser votre parole, jeune enfant, fit-il avec un ton de reproche.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant depuis longtemps, Glorfindel. Et je ne vous ai rien promis. Je dois retrouver mes pouvoirs.

- Au prix de votre honneur ? Son ton impérieux était impressionnant mais Hermione ne se laissa pas faire.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Ce n'est qu'une formalité!

- Une formalité, dites-vous? Votre dignité, votre don le plus pur et le plus précieux sacrifié tel un déchet pour de la magie ?

- Il ne s'agit pas que de magie, Glorfindel, dit-elle avec tristesse. Comment croyez vous que je me sentirais si Harry devait mourir et que je n'ai rien pu faire par ce que je voulais garder mon honneur intact ? L'honneur ne sauvera pas Harry. J'ai traversé en abandonnant tout ce que j'avais, c'est pas pour finir inutile.

.

Elle se retourna, et enfourcha le balai à nouveau. Glorfindel la fit encore descendre. Là, elle était en colère. Colère qui se dissipa lorsque l'elfe la prit dans ses bras et lui parla tout bas.

.

- Je vous ai entendue dans votre chambre, à préparer votre plan. Êtes vous donc si déterminée? Si désireuse de pouvoir aider vos compagnons que vous n'hésiteriez pas à braver mes conseils? Et si je partais, maintenant, vous iriez tout de même, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Glorfindel, outre sa douceur, sentait très bon, et donnait envie de se pelotonner au creux de ses bras. Il resta ainsi quelques longues secondes, le visage fermé, les traits tendus. Et puis il ferma les yeux en parlant. Sa force rassurait, le son de sa voix apaisait.

- Il ne faut pas que vous mettiez quiconque d'autre en jeu. Si vous tenez tant à devenir femme, et forte de magie, alors je le ferais pour vous.

Hermione s'écarta, à regrets.

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Vous êtes un elfe Glorfindel, et vous êtes... sensible. Ce qui ne sera pas mon cas. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça.

- Permettez-moi d'insister. Cela ou prévenir seigneur Boromir.

- Vous voulez réellement me protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle un peu amère.

- Vous le méritez. Personne ne devrait avoir à prendre une telle décision.

...

Il était face à face devant le lit de l'elfe, une chambre spacieuse, claire et belle. Il avait galamment refusé qu'ils aillent dans celle d'Hermione, pour que le souvenir n'y reste pas. Et pour la première fois la jeune femme se demanda comment on faisait pour retirer ces habits étranges. Fallait-il tout retirer ? Et par Merlin, les elfes avaient-ils réellement un sexe ? Parce qu'avoir un enfant tous les dix-mille ans environ, ça devait tenir de l'opération du Saint Esprit.

Ils avaient retiré leurs chausses. Elle déglutit et détailla son futur amant. Son futur premier amant. Il portait un collant gris et une tunique blanche brodée d'argent, avec une ceinture gravée et ciselée de même. Ses longs cheveux d'or encadraient son visage fin et lui tombaient à la taille, et ses yeux flamboyant la transperçaient.

Elle était moins mal a l'aise qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, la présence et l'attitude de Glorfindel rendaient les choses plus facile, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. De façon muette elle comprit que peu importe le moment, elle pouvait partir, ou refuser.

À côté de lui, elle ressemblait au cousin machin. Cheveux en pagaille, assortis à sa robe qui avait, avec le temps, troqué sa couleur ocre contre une teinte plus maronnasse. Des yeux « marron cochon », une poitrine qu'elle estimait gênante et un visage quelconque.

Elle eut une pensée tout à fait d'actualité, mais ô combien pesante : comment un être aussi parfait que Glorfindel ferait pour... être actif face à elle, lui qui n'avait vu que des dames comme Arwen? Elle baissa les yeux, et sentit les bras de l'elfe autour d'elle. Il avait une tête et demi de plus qu'elle, et cela la rassurait beaucoup. Elle hésita un peu et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, réprimant un soupir de contentement. Il murmura.

.

- Êtes vous certaine, demoiselle Hermione ?

- Oui. Mais vous... Je veux dire, avez-vous...

- Ne vous occupez donc pas de cela. Je suis ici de mon plein gré, ne l'oubliez pas.

.

Il écarta son visage, et la regarda droit dans les yeux, avec douceur. Content de ce qu'il semblait y lire, il se pencha et ferma les paupières lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre celles de la brune. C'était infiniment doux et bon. Hermione avait passé ses mains dans son cou, sous sa chevelure souple, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils se séparèrent sans approfondir.

.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de...

- Je souhaite simplement que cela ne soit pas un mauvais souvenir. J'aurais aimé vous convaincre de patienter jusqu'à trouver l'élu de votre cœur. Mais je ne peux vous laisser commettre un tel acte, et je veux être sur que vous soyez traitée avec le respect et la douceur que vous méritez.

.

Il passa ensuite ses mains sur la nuque de la jeune femme, caressant délicatement la peau découverte du bout des doigts et jouant avec les petites mèches qui terminaient sa chevelure sur le cou. Elle frissonna, espérant qu'il y ait plus. Elle ne sentit même pas quand il déboutonna sa cape, la dévoilant comme elle était lorsqu'elle était chez elle, avec un simple t-shirt long blanc uni, et sa jupe scolaire. Rougissante, elle se hasarda, avec beaucoup plus de maladresse, à détacher la cape blanche de Glorfindel.

Le fermoir d'or ouvragé était une torture à ouvrir. Il la laissa patiemment faire, se contentent d'embrasser ses tempes en lui murmurant de doux mots elfiques à l'oreille. Elle en aurait perdu la raison.

Il caressa longuement ses bras, se délectant de ses frissons, et des battements de son cœur que seule son oreille fine pouvait entendre. Elle embrassait son cou, pressant ses lèvres, goûtant sa peau divine, osant même y passer de brefs coups de langue, se relaxant de plus en plus et quémandant sans le savoir une intimité encore plus grande.

Il la caressait par dessus le tissu blanc. Ses longues mains puissantes passaient sur tout son buste, sauf ses seins, et rendaient folle de frustration la jeune femme. N'y tenant plus, elle osa et trouva, en caressant le torse de son futur amant, de fins boutons de nacre sur tout le devant de la tunique. Elle s'évertua durant de longues minutes à les déboutonner en glissant la main furtivement dessus.

Le tissu semblait de soie, et elle pouvait sentir, en rougissant, les tétons de l'elfe sur un torse parfaitement travaillé et imberbe. Elle criait victoire intérieurement quand elle réussissait à ouvrir un des boutons. Lorsqu'elle atteint le troisième, second au dessus de la ceinture d'argent, l'elfe lui reprit le visage en coupe et l'embrassa plus profondément, mêlant leurs langues dans la plus douce et la plus érotique des caresses.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'au bout de quelques secondes de plaisir pur que sa main, douce comme du lait, était passé sous son t-shirt et traçait des courbes sur son ventre. Elle remonta jusqu'à son soutien-gorge, et l'elfe s'étonna de le trouver là. Évidement, les femmes elfes avaient une poitrine parfaite même sans Wonderbra. De surprise, il rompit le baiser, caressant la dentelle du sous-vêtement. Elle sourit en rosissant, et d'une main dirigea la sienne le fermoir. Elle avait galéré avec sa cape, il galèrerait avec son soutien-gorge ! Il chercha.

La jeune femme se perdait dans la soie de sa chevelure d'or lorsqu'il lui fit lever les bras et retira son vêtement en douceur. Il s'écarta quelques instants pour la laisser déboutonner sa chemise. Elle se retrouvait donc en soutien-gorge face à son torse nu, beau et divin. Elle rougit comme une tomate bien mûre en ramenant ses bras en défense, par instinct.

Il la regarda avec une certaine inquiétude, mais se rassura lorsqu'elle décroisa les bras et baissa les yeux. Elle se faufila un passage et déboucla sa ceinture, la faisant tomber à terre dans un bruit lourd. La tunique suivit, et Hermione fit une petite danse de la victoire interne. Elle n'aurait pu rêver plus bel amant, plus doux et compréhensif. Sur le torse taillé dans le marbre, elle aperçut un longue cicatrice, ancienne qui partait de l'aisselle droite jusque ses abdominaux bien marqués. Glorfindel détourna les yeux, gêné.

.

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, fit Hermione. Vous êtes magnifique.

.

Il la regarda, étonné. Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, la soulevant au passage pour l'installer confortablement sur le lit. Ses cheveux d'or lui tombaient sur le visage, la caressant. Ils sentaient la brume du matin, et l'air frais des montagnes **(1)**. Il était au dessus d'elle, caressant ses cuisses et remontant sa jupe sans cesser d'embrasser tout son visage. Elle se laissa à soupirer de bonheur, voulant que ces mains continuent leur ascension et viennent enfin la contenter.

Elle était en admiration de son torse, n'était pas assez hardie pour l'instant pour toucher ses fesses. Seulement quand lui le ferait.

Elle était dans l'attente, à tel point qu'elle ne bougeait presque plus, trop concentrée sur ces doigts qui couraient sur son corps. Il caressait à présent l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontait jusqu'au milieu de sa jupe, puis descendait, et revenait un peu plus haut. Hermione crut qu'elle allait mourir à force de ne pas respirer.

Même seule, elle n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir. C'était sans compter les baisers dans le cou, et les seins qu'il caressait religieusement au travers de la dentelle. Elle releva son menton d'une main, et les yeux vitreux, les lèvres rougies, elle offrait un spectacle de pure luxure.

.

- Je suis prête, Glorfindel.

- En êtes-vous sûre ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Seul un de ses pairs aurait pu déceler le timbre quelque peu éraillé de sa voix.

- Oui. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

.

Il remonta alors sa main jusqu'à sa culotte, qu'il trouva très humide. Il lui permit d'accéder à ce collant elfique si particulier, découvrant le bas de son corps – il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements – et son érection déjà bien visible, présente depuis un moment. Hermione s'en trouva flattée, et le collant partit faire la causette avec le plancher. Sa jupe suivit le même chemin.

En cinq secondes et demi, il trouva comment détacher son soutien-gorge, de dos et avec une seule main, sans lui faire mal. Il enleva plus doucement sa culotte, assortie au soutient gorge rouge sang, et couvrit au passage son ventre de baisers, la faisant rougir violemment. Elle passait ses doigts dans la chevelure d'or, se souvenant en souriant de la signification du nom de son amant **(2****)**.

Elle perdit toute notion d'espace et de temps quand une main douce et mutine caressa son entrejambe, sublimant le désir qu'elle avait, comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Glorfindel revint au dessus d'elle, murmurant des mots doux, la caressant et la cajolant de toutes parts, la rassurant et ravivant son désir en même temps. Elle n'avait pas conscience de son souffle saccadé, de sa précipitation, ni du sourire tendre de son amant.

Alors qu'elle sentait vraiment le corps parfait du blond tout contre elle, il lui parla en elfique, et elle comprit qu'il lui demandait une dernière fois son accord. Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa, bien plus passionnément qu'elle ne l'aurait fait avec un parfait inconnu, et il entra en elle, lentement, attentif à chacune de ses réaction, la détendant du bout de ses doigts fins. Elle n'eut presque pas mal malgré la déchirure qui s'était faite en elle. L'espace d'un instant, on vit des petites étincelles argent tournoyer autour d'eux, alors que Glorfindel l'habituait à sa présence. Le monde semblait tourner autour d'elle et elle perdit pied quelques secondes, sentant un feu intense bruler ses reins avant de se propager dans tout son corps.

Il aurait pu s'arrêter ainsi, sa virginité ayant été pris. Mais elle le pria de continuer, et ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps il obéit, poussant, accélérant sensiblement les va-et-vient, caressant des points internes que la demoiselle ne soupçonnait même pas. Il prit soin de la mener jusqu'au terme de son plaisir, dans un gémissement délicieux, avant que lui même ne se libère en elle, l'embrassant, l'étreignant, lui faisant ressentir la force de son désir.

Il ne la laissa pas avoir froid ou être troublée, car il se mit sur le côté, enveloppa Hermione dans une douce couverture qu'il ramena également sur ses hanches, et parsema son front de baisers, lui souriant avec douceur.

Il allait s'éloigner respectueusement, mais elle se recolla à lui aussitôt, cachant son visage dans son cou. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse et amoureuse, et c'était la fin de tout pour elle. Le bonheur mélangé au drame que son cœur vivait, les instants si délicieux et si intimes n'étaient pour l'elfe qu'un service, mais elle voulait croire qu'il y avait plus. Elle savait pourtant que cette espèce vivait depuis si longtemps que les choses de l'amour prenaient normalement des années avant même un consentement mutuel. Glorfindel avait réellement fait un gros effort d'ouverture pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa avec douleur :

«_ J'aurais tellement aimé que tu ais fait ça par amour... Glorfindel_. »

Elle s'endormit bientôt, blottie contre son torse, respirant son odeur avec émotion. Le blond resserra son étreinte, rassuré et serein.

...

Elle s'éveilla dans le lit blanc, seule mais calme. Ses vêtements étaient pliés sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, et le jour était levé depuis quelques heures déjà. Trop excitée elle prit sa baguette et tenta un _leviosa_. L'armoire face au lit se souleva avec un légèreté déconcertante... Elle se leva avec un immense sourire, quittant à regret les draps chauds, se souvenant en rougissant de la veille, du corps de Glorfindel, de ses mots, ses gestes tendres. Elle s'habilla, et détailla les quartiers de l'elfe.

C'était une grande chambre claire, avec quelques fauteuils, un grand lit, une armoire et une table basse. Tout était décoré avec soin, les fresques aux murs, les broderies du linge, les moulures dans le bois et la pierre, tout était magnifique. Elle sourit en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire et ouvrit l'armoire après une hésitation. Les deux battants s'écartèrent pour dévoiler quantité de toges, longues et courtes, richement ouvragées, de vêtements plus anciens et plus rustres, des bottes, et un habit soigneusement mis à part, brodé dans une matière ressemblant à l'argent, mais certainement plus précieuse que l'or. Du mithril, pensa-t-elle. Une épée longue y était accrochée, ainsi qu'une arbalète, en cerisier certainement.

Dans le fond, suspendu derrière les autres vêtements, une chemise un peu froissée les manches amples blanches et assez simple, fermait par un lacet sur le devant. Elle était mise là avec d'autres vêtements que Glorfindel devait mettre chez lui, lorsqu'il s'entraînait, ou peu être du temps de son insouciance. Elle la prit délicatement de son portant de bois, et respira. Elle était toute imprégnée de son odeur. Elle la plia soigneusement, prit un des papiers vierges posés sur le bureau de l'elfe, et y inscrivit simplement « Merci ».

Elle repartit la tête pleine de souvenir vers les étages inférieur, et passa en pouffant devant Boromir qui ne comprit pas très bien.

Les journées suivantes ne se comptèrent pas. L'atmosphère au royaume elfe était si paisible que les jours ne se distinguaient pas vraiment. Sauf qu'Hermione se sentait de plus en plus bizarre. Elle souriait en public mais rongeait son frein. Elle aurait du pouvoir partir dès le lendemain de son « passage à l'acte », mais il n'en était rien, si au début ses pouvoirs étaient forts et démultipliés, elle ne parvenait presque pas à s'en servir.

Elle ne disait pourtant rien, et se renferma un peu plus quand elle vit que Glorfindel se faisait bien moins présent, ne l'attendait plus et préférait la conversation de ses pairs. Quant aux Hobbits, bien qu'encore tristes de n'avoir pu accompagner Frodon, était une compagnie charmante, drôle et rafraîchissante comparés au sérieux philosophisme des elfes, sortant la jeune femme de son angoisse régulièrement.

Vu de l'extérieur, tout le monde se sentait bien et Elrond leur signifiait chaque jour qu'ils étaient chez eux. Tout se devait de bien aller.

Hermione ferma la porte de sa chambre et jura. Elle prit une longue respiration et tenta un lumos, et la chambre s'illumina d'une lumière forte. mais ses entrailles se tordirent à tel point qu'elle eut envie de régurgiter son repas. Sous le regard critique de sa conscience, elle partit parler à Remus.

.

- Tu veux dire que tu as mal quand tu uses de magie?

- Oui.

- Mais depuis quand? Et comment cela se fait-il que tu sois devenue plus forte alors que ton pouvoir baissait, si j'en crois Harry et Ron avant leur départ?

- Eh bien je... Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais cela n'a aucun rapport.

Sa conscience lui fit remarquer que la mauvaise foi aussi avait augmenté.

- D'accord. Laisse donc Severus t'examiner, si tu ne veux pas que ça soit un elfe médecin.

- D'accord. Promets-moi...

- Quoi?

- De pas le laisser me manger.

.

Ils rirent ensemble, assis dans un petit salon chaleureux.

Severus avait ses quartiers à quelques portes, ils y allèrent donc ensemble. Le maître des potions lisait un ouvrage sur la médecine elfique, confortablement assis dans une chaise tressée. Il avait appris quelques mots, et se faisait parfois aider, mais l'ouvrage en question était traduit. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant arriver son élève qu'il ne voyait que rarement ces derniers temps. Remus commença aussitôt.

.

- Désolé de te déranger Severus, mais Hermione à quelques problèmes physiologiques, elle aimerait bien que tu l'examines.

- Je ne suis pas le médecin attitré de cet endroit. Qu'elle se trouve un elfe compétent.

- Severus... S'il te plaît. Et puis elle est humaine et ils ne sont pas de notre monde. Peut être les symptômes varient-ils?

- C'est un moyen détourné de me faire accepter, mais soit. Miss Granger installez vous sur ce tabouret, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Merci professeur, répondit faiblement la brune.

.

Sous son regard de chien battu, le lycanthrope sortit, et ferma la porte. La jeune femme était dans une chambre semblable à la sienne, et elle se hissa comme elle put sur le haut tabouret désigné par son professeur. Il approcha sa propre chaise juste en face d'elle. Merlin de près il était encore plus impressionnant!

.

- Quels sont vos symptômes?

- J'ai mal au ventre et puis de fortes nausées quand j'essaye d'utiliser ma magie, répondit-elle comme à une interrogation.

- Je vais faire quelques tests, ça vous picotera quelques instants, n'y prenez pas garde mais ne bougez pas.

.

La baguette tournoya au-dessus d'elle, et Severus prononça à voix basse plusieurs sorts. Hermione sentit qu'on lui chatouillait le nombril, et puis les entrailles. Le chatouillement devint de plus en plus prononcé au fur et à mesure des incantations. Il vira au tiraillement, puis fut un insupportable écrasement de tous ses organes internes.

Elle ne devait pas bouger. Des sueurs froides parcoururent son épine dorsale, mais elle tint bon. Au final quand on patientait, on s'habituait à la sensation que votre estomac se prenait pour un jokari. Severus prononça un dernier sort et la ficelle du jokari lâcha. Hermione se détourna au dernier moment pour vomir ce qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac.

.

- Bargon brofesseur, réussit-elle à prononcer.

.

Il ne répondit pas et nettoya le sol d'un coup de baguette. Il fit une chose qui resterait longtemps dans les annales : d'un autre coup de baguette il lui lava et rafraîchit la bouche. Elle leva les yeux vers le maître des potions. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez, mais il vous faut modérer votre magie quelques temps. Vous l'avez renforcée, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, fit-elle surprise.

- C'était une erreur. Elle se serait éteinte, certes mais vous n'auriez pas risqué ces complications. Je suis sûr que vous avez demandé de « l'aide » à quelqu'un pour accomplir ce miracle?

- Je... Comment savez vous que...

- Allons, même à Poudlard on fait mention de ce genre de choses, mais je ne savais pas que cela marchait ou avait une crédibilité quelconque. C'était surtout des textes pour jeunes écervelées, cracha-t-il. Cela ne vous a pas réussi. Est-il humain? Demanda-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

- Pourquoi...?

- Est-il humain? Répéta patiemment Snape en détachant chaque syllabe. C'est peut-être ça qui vous a rendu ainsi.

- Non, souffla-t-elle.

- Reposez-vous quelques temps. Je ne peux rien de plus pour vous. Revenez si cela empire.

- Merci professeur, fit-elle en se levant.

.

Elle sortit, ferma la porte et et fit un signe d'au revoir à Remus, visiblement dépitée. Elle alla se coucher, épuisée. Le professeur de DCFM entra dans la pièce, inquiet.

.

- Tu n'a rien pu faire? Tu m'étonnes, Severus.

Il vit son collègue insonoriser magiquement la pièce.

- Enceinte.

- Pardon?

- Cette inconsciente est tombée enceinte d'un elfe. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Et tu ne lui a pas dit?

- Pas vu son caractère et son état. Je vais attendre un peu. Elle risquerait de compromettre notre position ici, et ce serait assez difficile à supporter pour elle d'attendre un enfant de quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas.

- Elle a été...

- Non. Elle a couché avec un elfe pour se débarrasser de sa virginité et reprendre ses pouvoirs. C'était une légende mais ça a marché avec elle. Seulement le fait d'être enceinte l'empêche d'user de magie correctement.

- Quand lui diras-tu? Demanda Remus.

- Dans deux semaines, quand elle aura prit du repos et beaucoup de recul. Elle ne risque pas de boire de l'alcool ou de manger autrement que sainement de toutes façons, philosopha Severus.

.

Finalement, le royaume d'Elrond avait quand même un effet sur le terrible Snape.

...

* * *

><p><em> Ils sentaient la brume du matin, et l'air frais des montagnes<em> **(1)**. Le herbal essence, quoi...

_Elle passait ses doigts dans la chevelure d'or, se souvenant en souriant de la signification du nom de son amant_ **(2****)**. Glorfindel signifie "casque d'or"...

* * *

><p>Et voila, Pardon Aube Crépusculaire, je poste légèrement en retard! Pardon pardon!<p>

Merci pour vos messages !


	9. Les dix

Bonjour bonjour!

Alors voilà, aujourd'hui le chapitre est environ deux fois plus long qu'à l'habitude, donc vous pouvez remercier **Mokhan** et **Nella** pour ça, sans eux j'aurais pas ajouté tout ça xD

Je veux remercier **Slâavy** aussi, promis je te répondrais mais bout à bout on rentre pas un concombre entier dans sa bouche, on mâche, tu vois l'image? xD

(ou un oeuf d'autruche)

oOo

Oh oui! J'ai crée un forum, le **Trans-forum** :

_transforum point forumactif point net_ qui est un endroit où on peut faires des fictions originales ou venant de fandom, avec ou sans yaoi, et où le but est de se donner des défis.

Donc du lemon Hagrid/Rusard sans les verbes être et avoir à la passion d'un zoophile en passant par le couple Jean-Raymon/Bozo le clown, tout y passe... venez donc y faire un tour, vous êtes les bienvenus que vous écriviez ou que vous lisiez...

oOo

Merci à tous de me lire et de me reviewer!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre IX / Les dix**

.

Ils marchaient sans un mot depuis le matin, sans un regard pour les autres lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Avoir quitté Fondcombe était un déchirement pour leurs cœurs et leurs esprits. Aucun n'était certain de la revoir, mais leur destin était à l'ouest des montagnes, au delà des sentiers brumeux et de la lande sèche immense qui les menaient loin de la cité elfique.

À l'avant, il y avait Gandalf et Aragorn, pour les guider, suivis de près par Sirius et Gimli. Venaient ensuite Frodon, Sam et Ron (à côté desquels trottait le poney Bill). Legolas formait l'arrière garde derrière Harry, qui se retourna à plusieurs reprises pour l'observer.

Comme tous les elfes il avait des yeux perçants, et avec la brume et le soir qui tombaient rapidement, c'était un avantage. Il était à une dizaine de pas derrière le groupe, usant de tous ses sens pour tenter de savoir s'ils étaient suivis, la flèche encochée sur son arc. C'était étrange. Bien que Harry se soit habitué à la beauté des gens de ce peuple, le prince blond lui semblait en quelque sorte bien plus raffiné, à la manière d'Elrond ou d'Arwen.

Il détourna rapidement les yeux quand il vit que Legolas, se sentant observé, l'avait surprit. Il se mit à regarder le chemin devant lui, les joues en feu. C'était si gênant de se faire prendre en train de le reluquer de cette façon! Et si l'elfe s'imaginait des choses? Il n'avait pensé à rien de _vraiment_ bizarre en faisant ça et...

.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry?

- Euh, je, euh, eh bien, euh... Non ça va.

- Vous devriez rejoindre le groupe et ne pas trop vous isoler. Si des créatures attaquaient, j'aurais du mal à vous protéger, continua l'immortel.

- Euh, je, bien, d'accord.

.

Il regarda devant lui avec une plus grande attention : Legolas n'était pas à une dizaine de pas, c'était lui qui avait ralenti et qui se trouvait entre l'elfe et le groupe. Il pressa le pas et se retrouva à la hauteur de Ron. Il se surprit à fermer les yeux un peu trop fort à chaque fois qu'il repensait au moment où il avait été prit la main dans le sac.

.

- J'ai mal aux pieds, lui confia soudainement Ron à voix basse.

- Déjà? On est à peine partis...

- Nan, mais j'ai un caillou dans ma chaussure...

- Weasley, ou comment arriver à des situations improbables tome I, fit Draco juste à côté avec un sourire en coin.

- Malefoy tu nous emme... Commença l'élu avec colère.

- Non, non fit Ron en retenant un rire, chuchotant toujours.

- J'ai loupé un truc?

- J'ai une envie de ces envies de chier, fit le blond en parlant le plus bas possible... D'après toi pourquoi je suis derrière tout le monde?

.

Harry resta avec les yeux écarquillés quelques secondes avant que Ron retienne un rire en se bouchant le nez.

.

- Merde ça pique les yeux Malefoy!

- Putain, t'as mangé quoi au juste pour en faire des comme ça? Demanda Harry en imitant Ron. .

- Hey vous sentez pas obligés de jurer à chaque phrase, fit Sirius en se retournant.

.

Le silence fut total une bonne minute avant que les trois adolescents reprennent leur conversation un ton plus bas, montant le volume quand ils s'oubliaient et se faisant remettre à leur place régulièrement par Sirius.

Après une marche éreintante pour les Hobbits et les sorciers, Gandalf marqua le camp et ils purent se reposer. Harry soupira, et vit Sam avoir le même sentiment que lui. Trois pas après Fondcombe le paysage était strictement le même, il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir bougé d'un pouce. Chacun avait une couverture pour se coucher, et mangea sa ration de pain étrange avant de dormir.

Les langues se délièrent tout de même, et Aragorn raconta l'histoire de Gilthoniel, si souvent entendue, mais si belle. Les adolescents n'eurent pas le courage de continuer à débattre (toujours à voix basse) pour savoir si Pink avait oui ou non un plus joli derrière que Cameron Diaz et préférèrent s'endormir directement, éreintés.

Aragorn, Sirius, et Legolas décidèrent de l'organisation de leurs tours de garde. Chacun s'endormit rapidement, alors que le descendant d'Isildur veillait.

...

Une terre noire, brûlée, et un anneau unique. Il brillait de mille feux, à tel point que son éclat devienne insoutenable et se transforme en un feu qui rendait l'air vicié et irrespirable autour de lui. Et un œil. Un œil pourpre qui cherchait, qui fouinait, et qui venait peut être de trouver une piste. La chair se construisit autour de l'œil, et fut réduit à une fente rougeâtre sur un corps difforme et grisâtre, dépourvu de nez. Une main traversa l'espace et d'un toucher effaça le cauchemar.

Le Survivant eut un léger sursaut dans son sommeil et se réveilla en sueur. Il avait levé la tête, les yeux affolés, et il rencontra deux yeux bleus qui fouillaient son regard à la recherche de son âme, et qui le calmèrent rapidement. Il déglutit, se rendant compte qu'il tremblait, et fit un signe de tête à celui qui l'avait probablement soustrait à l'emprise de l'œil.

Legolas rassura Aragorn d'un regard, et se concentra à nouveau sur l'Elu. Il avait beaucoup bougé et son front était couvert de sueur. Il l'avait vu crisper son visage, et s'il l'avait pu, le survivant aurait certainement hurlé. L'elfe savait que le mal pouvait entrer en contact avec Harry de cette manière, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait réellement. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce garçon si jeune souffre autant?

Harry sembla retrouver le contrôle de son corps et put voir qui était là. Legolas.

.

- Venez, marcher un peu vous fera du bien.

- Mais je suis…

- Faites-moi confiance.

.

Harry prit sa couverture sur ses épaules et ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, pour être visibles, mais pas entendus.

.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait lever, mais parler là-bas, c'était risquer de réveiller les autres. Était-ce lui qui vous a vu?

- Non. C'était étrange. Inutile de le dire aux autres.

- Pourquoi cela?

- De toutes façons, on ne peux rien y faire et je dois rester avec Frodon. Alors inutile de les faire paniquer. S'il vous plaît.

- En ce cas je vous surveillerais et ne préviendrais que Gandalf et Aragorn, car ils sont nos guides. Un jour viendra où vos forces ne seront plus, et si ce jour est jour de guerre, nous vous perdrons à coup sûr. Allez tenter de vous rendormir.

- Merci, Legolas. Mais honnêtement je crois pas en être capable. Severus m'a donné quelques potions de sommeil, mais elles ne L'empêchent pas d'entrer dans ma tête.

- Essayez tout de même. Vous devez reprendre vos forces, Harry.

.

La main de l'elfe s'était posée sur le bras du Survivant en geste de compassion pendant la conversation, et Harry avait eut un léger frisson... mais c'était dû au froid, n'est-ce pas?

Il se recoucha, et remercia Merlin car le reste de son sommeil fut sans rêves.

La traversée de cette vaste plaine dura plusieurs jours. Les plus jeunes ne retinrent que le vent, le froid et le vide de ces lieux. Pour combler, ils avaient parlé avec le reste de la troupe, plus particulièrement à Frodon et à Sam, faisant oublier au porteur son fardeau l'espace de quelques instants. Ils avaient pu apprendre trois tonnes de chansons aux hobbits, de Michael Jackson à Justin Nozuka en passant par « ça use les souliers » -qui fut bannie de toutes les lèvres par Sirius qui était déjà assez déprimé comme ça- et en retour eurent droit à quelques chansons Hobbits qui auraient peut être eu leur succès sur Terre dans les années 80. La conversation dériva sur les films (Sam apprécia beaucoup King Kong), puis ça dériva sur le pop-corn, les glaces, les crêpes, les choux à la crème, et on eut faim.

Devant, la lande commençait à se tarir. De chaque côté d'eux, à plusieurs centaines de mètre, des arbres isolés apparaissaient et, bien plus loin, une forêt se devinait. Pourtant, ils avaient même eu du mal à apercevoir un animal, même si on entendait des hurlements de loups quand la nuit tombait. Au bout de quelques jours, plus personne n'avait envie de parler.

La brume qui les entourait constamment leur retirait toute idée de chaleur, et le soleil restait caché, comme endormi dans un long sommeil. Personne n'avait le droit d'user de magie, l'ennemi pouvait les repérer à cela selon Gandalf. Chaque jour leur paraissait identique au précédent, et les chants d'Aragorn se turent, laissant place à la froideur et à la tristesse des lieux.

Pourtant, les montagnes semblaient grossir, alors chaque jour, ils trouvaient de nouvelles forces pour avancer.

Quinze jours passèrent. Quinze jours durant lesquels Aragorn, Gandalf et Legolas veillaient sur le Survivant sans le lui dire. Le vieux mage avait du user de sa connaissance des plantes pour que le jeune sorcier puisse dormir en paix. En ce qui concernait Frodon, Sam faisait en sorte de le soulager le plus possible, lui donnant à boire de cette eau des elfes qui rendait l'esprit plus clair et serein.

On distingua les montagnes, et Gimli désigna Khazad-dûm, devenu le Puit Noir, la Moria. Ils étaient arrivés en Houssaye. C'étaient des monts qu'autrefois les elfes avaient habités, mais qu'ils avaient abandonnés pour les Havres. Le cœur de Ron se serra lorsque Gandalf arrêta le but de leur voyage au grand fleuve, arguant qu'il serait déjà heureux qu'ils y parviennent entiers. Ils n'étaient donc même pas certains d'arriver à leur but?

Ron regarda ses compagnons de route. Sirius avait ce regard froid qui ne le quittait que trop rarement. Harry était constamment surveillé par Legolas, à l'arrière, et Draco juste à côté de lui semblait vouloir frapper tout ce qui bougeait, caressant le poney pour se calmer de manière relative. Il déprimait sérieusement.

.

- Ne faites pas cette tête mon ami! Allons, marchez avec moi, je vous raconterais l'histoire mainte fois entendue de la sombre Kheled-zâram, et de la froide Kidil-nâla. Les chants et les gravures de ces fleuves hantent mon enfance, et mon cœur tremble de les revoir bientôt! N'avez-vous donc pas dans votre monde de telles légendes?

- Ah bien euh, si on compte le lac de Poudlard...

- Lac?

- Oui, on a des sirènes et un calamar géant et...

- Je veux entendre cette histoire, Ron Weasley!

.

Le nain partit dans un rire qui réchauffa un court instant l'atmosphère. Ron prit cette bouffée d'oxygène et commença à tout déballer, et fut arrêté par Harry quand il avait voulu expliquer la fois où une sirène un peu trop entreprenante était venue quand ils se baignaient et avait fait des choses pas très catholiques devant eux.

Plus loin, Aragorn et Gandalf choisissaient le meilleur passage à emprunter, car bien que la route soit plus éclairée, elle serait certainement plus dangereuse.

Tout cela s'avéra vrai. Ils avaient enfin pu faire un feu lorsque des nuées de corbeaux hostiles se firent voir. Dès lors, les repas restèrent froids, et ils durent se cacher comme ils purent. Tout le monde eut de sa phrase de mécontentement, mais bon gré, mal gré ils devaient supporter. Plus les jours passaient, plus l'envie d'utiliser ne serait-ce que leurs balais était forte.

Après de longs jours de marche sans soleil -où Draco gagna vingt fois aux échecs contre trente cinq victoires de Ron en jouant de tête-, et des nuits courtes durant lesquelles les hurlements de loups se faisaient de plus en plus proches, il arrivèrent au pied de la montagne. Le sol était plus rocailleux, mais comportait plus de végétation. Il faisait beaucoup plus froid aussi et on s'attendait à ce qu'il neige à tout instant.

La montagne se dressait néanmoins devant eux, il leur faudrait passer de l'autre côté.

Alors le vieux mage prit la décision de passer par le col. Quel mal lui en prit! Chacun avait emporté un fagot de bois, et la neige s'était mise à tomber drue, glaçant l'air et les membres. Malheureusement leur précieux chargement ne serait à utiliser qu'en cas de vie ou de mort.

Plus ils avançaient, plus il y avait de neige. Sam n'en pouvait plus de souffler sur ses doigts presque bleus, et juste derrière lui, Draco avait pitié pour les pieds nus des Hobbits. Chaque seconde leur paraissait des heures, tout ce qu'ils touchaient les brulaient par le froid, et même si Aragorn, Gimli et Sirius ouvraient la marche à grands coups de brassées dans la neige, la plupart auraient vendu tout ce qu'ils avaient pour ne pas faire un pas de plus, tant chaque mouvement était douloureux.

Bientôt, dégager le terrain ne servit plus à rien il retombait autant de neige derrière les « ouvreurs » qu'avant leur passage.

.

- Je me demande si c'est une manigance de l'ennemi. Après la trahison de Saroumane, peut-on s'attendre à ce que son bras se soit allongé? Jamais la neige ne tombe si drue à cette altitude, fit Aragorn.

- Son bras s'est allongé, fit Gandalf.

.

Si Ron, Harry et Draco avaient d'abord pensé à jeter des sorts de chaleur sur les vêtements, bravant l'interdiction de Mithrandir, ils ne pouvaient à présent plus rien faire car leurs propres forces s'épuisaient. La tempête enfla brusquement, étouffant le chapelet de juron de Draco qui pensait qu'ils en chiaient déjà assez comme ça, et chacun devait se tenir pour avancer, les mains gelées ne se réchauffant même plus entre elles.

Même Aragorn trouvait dur de continuer, de sorte que Sirius s'énerva pour de bon (crachant la neige, beuglant son mécontentement) et chacun fut d'accord pour redescendre. L'animagus emmena Aragorn avec lui trouver un chemin pour contourner la montagne. Il était évident qu'à chaque mètre la neige tomberait bien plus.

Dès que la troupe s'arrêta, la tempête tomba. Chacun poussa la neige vers l'extérieur, et voyant que tout le monde avait la morve au nez, les membres gelés et n'étaient franchement pas en bon état, Gandalf alluma le petit bois, et autorisa les sorcier à user de magie de base s'ils en avaient la force. Il avait trahit leur présence, mais au point où ils en étaient, découragés et affamés, ce n'était plus un souci majeur.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent tandis que Ron et Harry, reprenant des forces, séchaient magiquement les autres, le poney Bill compris, et se partageaient des restes qu'ils grillaient sur le feu. S'ils avaient su, ils auraient dit à Sirius de prendre le balai.

Les deux hommes revinrent : après de nombreux détours, ils avaient trouvé un passage dégagé. Ils purent se sécher et se réchauffer avant de repartir. Pour franchir la neige qui les entourait presque à hauteur de tête, Frodon et Sam grimpèrent sur les épaules des deux plus grands, tandis que Ron monta le poney avec Draco.

Enfin, Legolas porta Harry, malgré ses protestations comme quoi il n'était pas si petit que cela. Même si l'elfe avait une odeur à damner un saint. Même si le contact avec son dos était fabuleux...Le nain refusa toute aide, on ne vit que le haut de son casque passer çà et là, et quelques jurons quand il rencontrait un mur, mal orienté.

Les montagnes se dressèrent à nouveau devant eux, et ils durent prendre une décision.

.

- Il y a un autre chemin, fit Gandalf, mais Aragorn voulait que l'on tente d'abord de passer par le col des montagnes avant cette option, et j'étais tout à fait en accord avec lui.

- Et quelle est-elle? Demanda Frodon.

- Les mines de la Moria, dit simplement le magicien.

.

À ces mots, la plupart eurent des frissons. Seul Gimli semblait couver un feu dans ses yeux. Même les Hobbits, dans leur Comté, avaient entendu assez de malédictions pour se méfier de ces lieux.

.

- Qu'est ce que la Moria ?

- Ce sont les mines des nains, Draco, répondit Aragorn. On raconte bien de mauvaises choses à leur propos. Les nains auraient creusé trop profondément en ces lieux, réveillant une bête sans nom. Mais nous n'avons pas réellement le choix, je le crains.

- Alors on a le choix entre les mines et les loups qu'on entend au loin?

- Oui Sirius, fit Legolas. Et ce ne sont pas de simples loups, ou je brise mon arc. Moi-même je ne veux pas entrer dans ces mines, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas une solution mais une obligation.

- On a vu pire Harry, hein? Avec l'autre siphonné, les trolls et les mangemorts, hein...

- Ouais... On a vu pire, alors allons-y.

- Mangemorts?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir Sam, crois moi, fit Ron en posant la main sur l'épaule du hobbit.

.

Gandalf les fit marcher jusqu'au soir, et ils dormirent sur une petite colline, entourée de buissons, une racine de la montagne certainement, pour être en hauteur. Les hurlements des loups supposaient qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. On alluma un feu en ramassant le plus de bois possible sous les buissons alentours.

À peine une heure après le coucher, des bruits dans les fourrés et des hurlements bestiaux se firent entendre. Gandalf ainsi que tous les plus âgés se mirent en cercle, protégeant les jeunes hommes, et épièrent le moindre mouvement. Ils ne virent au début que des yeux jaunes perçant, nombreux, bougeant trop vite, ne permettant même pas de déterminer le nombre et la taille des adversaires.

Gandalf fronça les sourcils. Il reconnaissait là les tours de son ancien ami et confrère. C'étaient des bêtes bien réelles mais dirigées de la voix de Saroumane, lui prêtant leurs yeux et leurs oreilles. Frodon sentit un souffle chaud près de son oreille et Ron cru sentir la même chose sur sa jambe.

Il tenait sa baguette comme le fil de sa vie, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas céder à la panique. Deux yeux jaunes le fixèrent alors, et se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Les veilleurs étaient déjà occupés à surveiller d'autres yeux, d'autres mouvements, et Ron ne parvenait pas à émettre le moindre son s'il ne lui était pas permis de crier. Le faire aurait déclenché une bataille dont il n'était pas certain que tous sortiraient entiers. La bête se rapprochait, il le savait, il était tétanisé. Et alors qu'à bout de nerfs il allait lancer un sort une main se posa sur la sienne, et il tourna la tête, faisant retomber toute tension.

.

- Fais pas le con Weasley, chuchota Draco.

- Ouais... ouais, murmura Ron d'une voix suraiguë.

.

Il regarda de nouveau vers la bête. Elle n'était plus là, même si la meute était toujours présente autour d'eux.

Les loups finirent par apparaître à la lumière de la lune, encerclant la compagnie.

Les bêtes étaient monstrueusement grandes. Entièrement noires, leurs gueules pouvaient facilement contenir un tronc humain. Leurs babines retroussées laissaient couler leur bave mêlée à du sang. Pas à pas, les bêtes se rapprochaient, aucune n'étant plus proche du groupe qu'une autre. Sur le dos d'un mâle immense, le chef de la meute, une main blanche était marquée à la peinture. Une longue seconde, l'animal planta ses orbes d'or dans les yeux de Gandalf. Et alors que le temps semblait en suspens, il détendit brusquement ses muscles et sans le moindre bruit, fit un bond gigantesque vers le groupe, suivit presque immédiatement par les autres.

Le silence assourdissant ne fut brisé que par le bruit écœurant des chairs déchirées par la flèche de Legolas. Gandalf en profita pour prendre son bâton qui sembla briller comme un soleil, et hurlant un ordre fit s'embraser la flore. Sirius et Draco lancèrent des sorts de bouclier tandis que Ron et Harry hurlaient des Expelliarmus à bout de souffle. Gimli se débattit à peine quelques secondes avec un des animaux qui avait pu passer la lame d'Aragorn et finit par lui trancher la tête d'un coup sec.

Sam, peu habitué à se battre, mais valeureux, avaient saisi les branches enflammées pour repousser l'ennemi alors que Frodon tenait la longe de Bill en tentant de le contenir. Après une lutte intense mais brève, la meute se dispersa, mais malgré les veilleurs, personne ne s'endormit tranquillement. Frodon espérait, en vain, que les grands animaux ne les poursuivraient pas jusqu'aux portes de la Moria.

Ils marchèrent plus vite le lendemain, sur un chemin raboteux les sorciers épuisés ne parvenaient même plus à user de magie. De temps à autre, une bête se faisait voir, trop lointaine pour être touchée, trop proche pour qu'on pense qu'elle ne les suivait pas. Seul Gimli précédait le groupe, motivé et pressé à l'idée d'arriver aux lieux dont il avait tant de fois rêvé, enfant.

Mais l'unique chose qu'ils virent quand le nain désigna les lieux de sa main furent un cours d'eau plat et visqueux, presque huileux, profond, qu'un éboulement de pierre entourait. Une grande route devait autrefois y mener, mais elle était à présent détruite. C'était pourtant bien là. Alors que jadis la rivière était vive et fraîche, rebondissant en cascades abondantes et claires, aujourd'hui seules quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient d'une large entaille dans les rochers. L'endroit semblait abriter la mort elle-même.

Ils gravirent rapidement les marches pour arriver au sommet, et constatèrent qu'un mur immense et infranchissable leur faisait face. Juste devant s'étendait un lac sans vie, sombre, dont la surface ne reflétait aucune lumière. Au delà, rien qui indiquât une quelconque porte.

.

« Voilà les murs de la Moria, annonça Gandalf. Inutile de penser à traverser ces eaux pour atteindre la porte elfique, elles semblent malsaines. Nous devront faire le tour en grimpant par le chemin sous la montagne, mais la route est trop escarpée pour Bill. »

.

La pauvre bête était en effet trop grosse pour passer et ce fut un déchirement pour Sam qui s'y était profondément attaché. Ils durent le laisser partir, et pour rassurer le Hobbit, Ron lui mit un sort de protection, afin que les loups ne puissent pas l'attraper.

Ils entreprirent de contourner les eaux sombres dont la surface était parfois troublée d'ondes, sans pour autant qu'une quelconque brise se fasse sentir. La bande était tout juste assez large pour les pieds et était encombrée de rochers, mais la compagnie pressait le pas pour parvenir à l'autre côté, à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

L'endroit qu'ils atteignirent était envahi de lierre et deux immenses colonnes semblaient sortir du mur de granit. Ils étaient arrivés aux portes, bien qu'elles ne soient pas visibles en elles-mêmes.

.

- Autrefois cette porte était le lieu de passage marchand des nains. C'était il y a longtemps, en des temps plus heureux où l'amitié régnait même entre Nains et Elfes.

- Le déclin de cette amitié n'est pas de notre faute, dit Gimli.

- Je n'ai pas entendu dire que c'était du fait des elfes, répondit Legolas.

- Pourquoi ils parlent comme ça? Demanda doucement Harry à Frodon.

- Les nains ont toujours détesté le peuple elfe, c'est bien connu, répondit Legolas avec humeur.

.

Le survivant rougit, ayant oublié l'espace d'un instant que ces deux êtres avaient une ouïe hors du commun.

.

- Gimli et Legolas, je vous demanderais de cesser ces disputes et de m'aider. J'ai besoin de vous pour ouvrir cette porte.

.

Durant de longues minutes, Legolas semblait écouter au travers de la porte, et Gimli tâtait certains endroits de sa hache. Rien ne se produisait. Les nains travaillaient si bien la pierre que rien n'indiquait la présence d'une ouverture.

Les membres de la troupe finirent par s'assoir près des portes, à plusieurs pas du lac, parlant de tout et de rien et soupirant de plus en plus. Gimli et Legolas rendirent les armes après plus d'une heure de recherche, pourtant Gandalf comptait beaucoup sur le nain des montagnes pour les aider à ouvrir ces portes. Dans un accès de désespoir, Gandalf autorisa les sorsiers à jeter un « alohomora » sur la porte, sans succès.

Le soir tombait lentement, et on décida de prendre un repas léger pour ne pas épuiser les provisions. À plusieurs reprises les membres de la communauté se dégourdirent les jambes. Aragorn avait presque intimé l'ordre de dresser le camp pour le soir quand la lune, cachée derrière un nuage fit son apparition.

Sous ses rayons, des lignes apparurent sur la pierre lisse, et se firent de plus en plus nettes au fur et à mesure que l'astre d'argent les éclairait.

.

- « _Les portes de Durïn, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami, et entrez. _» Était inscrit, et Gandalf avait traduit.

-Mais ça veut dire quoi? Demanda Ron.

- Si vous êtes un ami, répondit Gimli, il vous suffit de donner le mot de passe pour entrer. Mais à savoir lequel...

.

Et ce fut l'attente. Gandalf parla plusieurs langues inconnues, fit des incantations du bout de son bâton, récita, échangea les mots, mais rien ne se produisait. Il finit par s'énerver et déchainer plusieurs sorts, mais rien n'y fit. Ce fut l'illumination quand Frodon demanda innocemment.

.

- Comment dit-on ami en elfique?

_- M__ellon_.

.

Une sorte de déclic se fit entendre. À ce moment là, un peu plus loin dans l'eau, une onde se fraya un chemin à la surface grasse et opaque.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la mine sombre, une puanteur sans égale entoura la compagnie. Ils virent avec horreur d'immondes tentacules verdâtres sortir de l'eau. Les sorciers eurent vite fait de la blesser avec des sorts de découpe, tandis que Legolas bombardait la bête de ses flèches.

Le monstre voulu attraper Frodon, mais Sam trancha sans aucune hésitation le membre visqueux. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils avaient reculé dans la mine, et la bête monstrueuse avait violemment fermé les portes. Si ça, ce n'était pas un piège...

.

- C'était ça, la bête réveillée par les nains?

- Je crains que non Sirius, dit Gandalf. Ce n'était que le comité d'accueil. Nous n'avons plus le choix à présent. Il va nous falloir traverser pour atteindre l'autre côté de la montagne.

- Merlin...

.

Voyant Gandalf faire briller magiquement le bout de son bâton, les trois sorciers en profitèrent pour faire de même, rendant l'endroit moins effrayant. Mais le groupe resta tout de même, serré, sauf Gimli, enthousiaste, qui était devant, guidant la compagnie.

Peu de temps après, un large escalier se présenta à eux. Un long, douloureux et stupide escalier selon Ron qui aurait bien sortit son balai mais qui « ne pouvait pas parce que l'endroit n'était pas sûr ». Dès l'arrivée au sommet, Harry fit le pouce, et Frodon lui accorda que la faim était aussi présente. Le repas fut presque désagréable, la moindre morsure dans le pain se faisant entendre très distinctement.

Malgré la fatigue, ils étaient tous d'accord pour marcher jusqu'à épuisement, car dormir ici n'était vraiment pas une très bonne idée. Ils sentaient souvent un courant d'air, parfois de faibles rayons lumineux, les mines débouchant en maints endroits de la montagne, mais ils ne pouvaient s'y risquer, trop de pièges encadraient les sorties annexes, et bien souvent, ce n'étaient que des fentes à peines assez grandes pour laisser passer un vers de terre.

Aragorn fermait la marche avec Sirius, et sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry s'était mis aux côtés de Legolas, avec Sam. Ron était devant avec Frodon et Draco, juste derrière Gandalf et Gimli. L'endroit était sinistre, mais la chaleur de l'elfe rassurait Harry, et l'immortel ne semblait pas être gêné de la présence du Gryffondor à ses côtés.

Ils marchèrent en silence, passant sous des arches qui devaient bien faire plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut, et dans des salles immenses. Gandalf semblait trouver son chemin, et parfois Sirius lançait un sort de boussole pour lui, tandis que Gimli l'aidait par ses souvenirs.

Ils parvinrent à une salle où trônait un tombeau. Le tombeau de Balïn. Les nains avaient laissé un journal de bord qu'ils déchiffrèrent, mais les derniers mots étaient incompréhensibles et ils faisaient d'autant plus peur. Une bataille sanglante et difficile avait été racontée par Balïn lui même avant que ses hommes ne prennent le relais. De nombreuses écritures se suivaient, ils n'avaient plus de vivre, l'ennemi était trop nombreux, trop fort, et chaque fois, les tambours les précédaient.

.

- Les tambours, prononça encore Gandalf. Mais qu'étaient-ils donc?

.

Le texte continuait, expliquant l'état des lieux, mais s'arrêta après plusieurs écritures saccadés, et des taches de sang séché. Les derniers mots étaient illisibles. On laissa quelques minutes à Gimli pour se recueillir avant de partir de ce sinistre lieu. Gandalf prit le journal et le rangea avec respect dans sa besace.

La nuit devait être tombée depuis un moment quand, poussant la porte d'une petite pièce, le mage les invita à entrer pour se reposer quelques heures, aucun des adolescents et des Hobbits ne pouvant avancer plus.

Il leur fallut faire attention, car un puits très profond était au centre de la salle. Un poste de garde, selon Gimli. Ils se mirent en cercle autour du puits. Ron était le plus près de la porte, Harry à ses côtés, puis Legolas. Venaient ensuite Aragorn, Sirius, Frodon et Sam. Gandalf et Gimli veillaient et discutaient bas sur le chemin à suivre.

...

L'elfe dormait, le visage tourné vers Harry. Son souffle était presque inaudible, et c'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois que le Survivant voyait dormir l'un d'eux. Ses yeux semblaient être fait de douces amandes, ses cheveux de soie, sa bouche de satin. Ses oreilles, si particulières, étaient si belles, pensa l'élu. Il paraissait si paisible... Sa main, fine et gracile, pourtant si forte, reposait devant son cou, juste au dessus de l'autre, coincée sous ses côtes comme contre-balancier de son corps. Ses jambes se croisaient, longues et parfaites.

Harry l'avait observé de longues secondes, priant intérieurement pour que ses orbes bleues ne soient pas découvertes par ses paupières. Il se forçait à respirer normalement, pour que l'ouïe acérée de son vis à vis ne suspecte rien. Aimait-il l'elfe? Après tout, cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela. Pas après qu'il se soit surprit, durant les deux mois passés à Fondcombe, à reluquer le derrière si agréable de la gente immortelle. Surtout celui du prince en fait.

Mais il ne voulait pas d'une nuit. Legolas était un être pur et profondément bon. La main blanche comme le lait eut un très léger soubresaut. Il dormait réellement. Était-ce une folie? Harry ferma les yeux, déglutissant le plus silencieusement possible, et chercha à caler sa respiration sur celle du blond. Respirer le même air que lui, sentir les mêmes choses que lui…

La Moria lui sembla lointaine, et il se vit au milieu d'un vert pré baigné de soleil, allongé face à cet être si parfait. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux, la lumière caressait son visage, et il avança la main, millimètre par millimètre, réduisant la distance qui la séparait de sa jumelle, de la peau qu'il n'avait que trop rarement touché. L'herbe grasse faisait de magnifiques vagues, ondoyant au même rythme que leurs souffles, et Harry avançait toujours le bras. Son cœur s'affola et doucement, il posa entièrement sa main sur celle de Legolas.

La réalité lui revint, mais il ne bougea pas un muscle, appréciant avec délice la sensation de la peau chaude sous la sienne. Il ne devait pas ouvrir les yeux car il savait, il sentait que l'elfe l'avait fait. Il gardait les siens fermés, conscient que ses orbes tournaient sans qu'il le veuille, faisant bouger ses paupières. Merlin, faites qu'il croit qu'il rêvait et qu'il avait bougé sans le vouloir. Mais pourquoi avoir osé? Il savait inconsciemment que le blond était bien trop rompu aux combats pour avoir le sommeil lourd. Mais il restait ainsi, et la main de Legolas ne bougeait pas, à son grand bonheur.

Un œil bleu en amande regardait celui qui lui faisait face avec un grand étonnement. Le jeune garçon avait les joues très rouges, le souffle un peu court, et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre bien plus vite qu'il ne le fallait sous sa peau. Rêvait-il encore? Le mal s'était-il emparé de son esprit? Ses pensées refusèrent de formuler une autre solution. Harry était la pureté même. Il laissa là sa main, si le Gryffondor l'avait prise, c'est qu'elle le rassurait, alors il lui donnait de bonne grâce. Il referma ses yeux, et dans un geste empli de douceur, lia ses doigts à ceux du Survivant, pour le rassurer dans son inconscience. Il sentit le cœur battre encore plus vite, et un fin sourire orna ses lèvres. Les humains étaient si étranges...

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par Gandalf. La lumière du jour étant cachée, on se fiait au mage pour les heures. Il n'y eut qu'Aragorn pour voir les doigts encore liés de Legolas, qui s'éveillait, et de Harry. Le Survivant bredouilla de pauvres excuses confuses en retirant sa main, et reçut un sourire de l'elfe.

.

- Vous sembliez ne pas vous sentir bien. Je suis simplement heureux que ma présence vous ait apporté quelque réconfort.

- Merci.

.

En se levant, Ron secoua légèrement son sac pour « tout faire tomber dans le fond » avant de le fermer. Mais avant qu'il ait pu réagir, une bille, un des seuls objets qu'il avait emporté en réalité, coincé dans un repli du sac dans lequel elle se baladait roula jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Et tomba.

Le roux haussa les épaules, se disant qu'après tout ce n'était qu'une boule de verre, imitant les autres qui prenaient leurs affaires quand le bruit d'un «plouf» amplifié des dizaines de fois raisonna dans la pièce.

.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Fit Gandalf alarmé.

- Je... je suis désolé, c'est moi, une bille est tombée dans le trou.

.

Le mage parut rassuré, et on entendit plus aucun écho quelques secondes plus tard. Les affaires prêtes, on mangea un morceau de pain de voyage pour faire le reste de la route d'un trait quand un son sourd se fit entendre, ainsi qu'un bruit qui leur glaça le sang.

_Brrrron brrrrrron. _L'écho renforçait le bruit et rendait difficile l'évaluation des distances qu'il y avait entre eux et cette chose. Des cors et des bruits stridents répondirent aux roulements de tambour.

.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Draco dans un lent murmure.

- Des tambours, répondit Gandalf en se levant prestement ainsi que le reste du groupe.

- Ils arrivent! Hurla Gimli

- Bloquez les portes, cria Aragorn.

- Non, s'écria Gandalf! Si nous nous laissons enfermer, nous sommes faits! Nous nous échapperons dès que possible!

.

Les pas étaient tout proches, et Gandalf lança un jet de lumière à travers l'entrebâillement.

.

- Il y a des orcs, des ourouks noirs et un troll.

- Je ne sais pas ce que sont les ourouks, je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est, fit Ron la voix tremblante.

- Ron, Harry, Draco, ensemble. Les sorts seront plus puissants. Sectumsempra à tout bout de souffle. Ron tu fera les boucliers, c'est compris?

- Oui, souffla le roux.

.

Sirius sortit son épée, pour se battre aux côtés d'Aragorn. Legolas avait bandé son arc, et on mit les deux Hobbits en arrière du groupe...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La suite du combat bientôt! eh oui, je sais je suis sadique xD j'éspère quand même que vous avez aimé! à bientôt!


	10. La Moria

Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs, voici la suite du combat épique! (oui enfin épique hein ça dépend du réferentiel)

Merci Mokhan avec tes délires de boucherie et Nella, dont j'ai mit les délires en fin du chapitre!

Merci à vous de me lire et de me reviewer, petit coucou à** Slâavy**,** Kat rêve **et** Tania **!

_Précision_ : les **ourouk**, ou uruk-hai n'ont pas étés crées par Saroumane, il s'agit d'une espèce d'orque déjà présente, plus grands, plus résistants et moins cons que les orques de base... voilà voilà...

* * *

><p>Et comme toujours, ENJOY !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre X / La Moria**

_._

_Les pas étaient tout proches, et Gandalf lança un jet de lumière à travers l'entrebâillement. _

_- Il y a des orques, des Ourouks noirs et un troll._

_- Je ne sais pas ce que sont les Ourouks, je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est, fit Draco la voix tremblante. _

_- Ron, Harry ensemble. Les sorts seront plus puissants. Lancez autant de Sectumsempra que vous pouvez. Ron tu feras les boucliers, c'est compris? _

_- Oui, souffla le roux. _

_Sirius sortit son épée, à côté d'Aragorn. Legolas avait bandé son arc, et on mit les deux Hobbits en arrière de tout le monde..._

_._

Un bruit sourd et répétitif se fit entendre, faisant légèrement trembler le sol. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de pas, et il s'attendait à voir entrer un T-Rex à tout instant.

Un cri bestial et profond raisonna à leurs oreilles et c'en fut assez pour que Gimli, aidé d'Aragorn, ferme la porte à toute hâte, ne leur laissant plus d'espoir de sortie mais leur donnant quelques secondes de répit, rempart dérisoire contre le monstre qui approchait. Ils coincèrent la porte comme ils purent à l'aide de morceaux de bois et de lames brisées trouvés au sol. Ils réintégrèrent ensuite leur position, tendu, dans l'attente, laissant le soin à Legolas de tenter quelques flèches au travers des minces ouvertures que le bois proposait.

Ils ne purent profiter bien longtemps de la situation, car des coups violents firent craquer les cals et se tordre les lames, avant que la porte ne vole en éclats, manquant de peu la tête d'Aragorn.

Une créature gigantesque et verdâtre apparut dans l'encadrement, derrière un nuage de poussière. Le troll. Derrière lui, nombre d'humanoïdes difformes et en soif de bataille poussaient des hurlements gutturaux en agitant leurs sabres. Le bon côté de la situation, pensa ironiquement Draco, c'était que la taille imposante du troll les empêchait momentanément de passer.

Alors que tous dans la communauté étaient tétanisés, Frodon sentit un feu monter brusquement en lui. Il s'échappa un instant de la bulle protectrice des sorciers et fonça droit sur le monstre en hurlant « La comté! ».

Dard se planta dans le pied hideux dépourvu d'orteil et un flot noirâtre en sortit. Il se recula et la jambe se rétracta d'un seul coup accompagné d'un cri colérique de la bête.

.

- Un pour la Comté, s'écria Legolas.

- C'est le moment! S'écria Gandalf.

.

Plusieurs dizaines d'orques étaient entrés maintenant que le troll ne bouchait plus la porte, et le trio de sorciers faisait de son mieux pour protéger les Hobbits tout en lançant sort sur sort. De nombreux monstres tombèrent sous leurs coups.

Sam s'enfuit un instant du cercle aider Gimli et tua l'orque qui s'apprêtait à le prendre à revers. Le nain faisait tournoyer sa hache, tant et si bien que la pièce devint rapidement une boucherie. De concert, Draco et Harry réussirent à invoquer des poignards et à les lancer en masse sur l'ennemi.

.

- Et un pour les sorciers! Lança Aragorn.

.

L'ennemi battit en retraite et la troupe voulut fuir mais le troll, dont le torse hideux était orné des peintures de guerre blanches, avait été maitrisé par ses gardes et revenait à l'assaut. Il désarma Aragorn et Sirius avec l'agilité d'un chat. Les flèches de Legolas ne le génèrent pas plus que ça et il se débarrassa de Gimli en une fraction de seconde, l'envoyant contre un mur.

Les sorts n'avaient plus d'effet, les jeunes hommes étaient épuisés. L'affreuse créature se tourna vers Frodon, et lui asséna un coup de lance qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur pour ne plus se relever.

C'est alors qu'Aragorn, ayant récupéré son épée, réussit à le transpercer de sa lame. Le troll tomba raide mort, faisant trembler le sol en s'écroulant de toute sa masse.

.

- Maintenant! Hurla Gandalf.

.

Sirius prit Frodon dans ses bras, et tout le monde se rua sur la porte. Alors que les tambours raisonnaient toujours au loin, Frodon reprit conscience et Sirius faillit le lâcher, surpris qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser de questions, Gandalf lança un puissant sort avant de partir. Les lumos des plus jeunes n'étaient pas de trop et, aidant le magicien essoufflé, ils purent reprendre leur course.

Après maints escaliers, ils arrivèrent dans une salle immense, certainement la pièce principale, et Gandalf annonça que la sortie était proche. Au fond, de l'autre côté du pont une large ouverture laissait entrer le soleil. Autrefois, cela avait été la porte marchande Est de la Moria, aujourd'hui bouchée par un éboulement.

La salle était gigantesque, faisant plusieurs centaines de mètres de long et de large. De nombreux piliers, épais comme trois hommes au moins, soutenaient la voûte, à cinquante mètres au dessus de leurs têtes. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, mais on comprit vite pourquoi.

Séparée en son milieu, par une immense crevasse, tout au fond, de la lave bouillonnait. Un immense pont de pierre reliait les deux bords. De l'autre coté grouillait une masse d'orques innombrables.

La troupe courait à perdre haleine, se préparant à passer au travers des lignes ennemies toutes proches, quand un grondement bestial se fit entendre. Les deux camps s'immobilisèrent à ce bruit qui semblait se rapprocher, chacun ayant conscience de la puissance de la créature qui arrivait à eux. De l'ombre de la salle, on vit une fumée rougeâtre apparaître, de plus en plus intense.

.

- Le pont! Prenez le pont, ordonna Gandalf, et rejoignez l'extérieur!

Et Legolas eut réellement peur pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Les mots sortirent d'eux même.

- Un Balrog...

.

Comme un seul homme, ils se ruèrent vers le pont, et les sorciers eurent bien fait de créer un bouclier contre les flèches orques. Impossible de sortir les balais pour tout le monde et de se défendre en même temps. Gandalf resta en retrait pour affronter la bête crainte de tous, reculant vers la sortie sans quitter la créature des yeux.

Le Balrog, un monstre immense fait de feu et de fumée, un minotaure de flamme, qui tenait un fouet de lave avançait vers eux. Même les orques en avaient peur.

Sirius lançait tant bien que mal des sorts aux orques tandis que l'arc de l'elfe avait reprit du service, chacun avançant au mieux sur le pont. Gandalf hurlait des sorts puissants qui empêchaient le monstre de trop avancer ou de les toucher mais plus les secondes passaient, plus la bête prenait le dessus. Le vieil homme rassembla alors ses dernières forces et lança le sort le plus puissant qu'il ait en hurlant, comme un mantra : « vous ne passerez pas ! ».

Le bâton du mage se brisa et le pont s'écroula sous le Balrog, l'emportant dans l'abîme. Tous coururent vers la berge sûre, quoique peuplée d'autres monstres. Mais une liane enflammée claqua dans l'air et attrapa la cheville du magicien le tirant vers le gouffre. Personne ne fut assez rapide pour le retenir et l'espace d'un instant, Gandalf s'accrocha au bord du pont brisé, balbutiant dans un souffle :

.

- Fuyez, pauvres fous!

.

Lorsqu'il tomba, Draco ne réfléchit pas un instant, et agrandit son balai. Et en moins d'une seconde il avait plongé dans l'abîme à la poursuite de Gandalf.

La chaleur l'étouffa presque alors que le mage n'était déjà plus visible et il dut remonter. Mais les autres sorciers suivirent cependant l'idée, prenant le parti d'aller plus vite mais sans pouvoir se défendre. Ils enfourchèrent tous leurs balais.

Dans la précipitation, Ron prit Aragorn avec lui, et Sirius récupéra Frodon et Sam. Harry prit Legolas derrière lui et Draco revint à temps, toussant mais seul. Gimli sauta au dernier moment vers le balai du blond, le corps dans le vide, hurlant à pleins poumons.

Ils sortirent sous les flèches qui fusaient de toute part, et à peine la brêche franchie, les sorciers eurent le même réflexe qui fut de jeter un sort de destruction sur la paroi de la montagne. L'entrée Est fut définitivement bouchée.

.

- Personne n'est blessé? Aragorn descendit du balai, peu habitué à ce mode de transport.

.

Sirius avait une légère entaille, mais rien de bien sérieux. Il noua simplement un morceau de tissu autour de son bras gauche blessé.

Frodon s'avança vers Draco qui avait encore du mal à respirer. Le Hobbit avait les larmes aux yeux.

.

- Vous... Vous l'avez vu?

- Non. Désolé. Je n'ai rien vu. Pas même le monstre.

.

Aragorn se garda de poser ses questions, de peur de donner de l'espoir aux autres. On abandonna le transport à balais, car les sorciers étaient épuisés, et peu sauraient se défendre sur ces engins en cas d'attaque. Harry avait du rassurer l'elfe, pâle comme un linge après atterrissage et légèrement tremblant.

.

- Je suis désolé, commença le Gryffondor.

- Non, murmura l'elfe un peu honteux. Je... le transport m'a quelque peu... surpris, s'excusa l'elfe.

- Ne vous en faites pas, fit Harry presque murmurant. Je maîtrise bien mon balai.

.

Le rôdeur força tout le monde à continuer tant que le jour était encore là, malgré la douleur. Dans le silence respectueux du deuil, ils firent une marche longue et éreintante, aucun n'ayant envie de s'arrêter, laissant la tristesse et la peine partir avec leurs pas. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour les repas et des nuits trop courtes, toujours dans un silence religieux, reprenant leur route tout de suite après.

Ils ne virent pas vraiment le temps passer, et leurs forces eurent beaucoup de mal à revenir, de sorte que les premières conversations ne vinrent que deux jours plus tard, aidées par les chants d'Aragorn, de ceux que l'on faisait pour accompagner les âmes au repos éternel.

Le soleil avait daigné se montrer ce jour là, mais Aragorn avait décidé qu'un feu ne serait cependant pas de trop. Les langues s'étaient déliées, et le repos autour du repas du soir fut bien plus apprécié qu'aucun autre. Leurs cœurs restaient lourds mais ils avaient retrouvé une certaine force en eux. Ils décidèrent de marcher encore, les premiers arbres n'étant plus très loin, pour ne plus dormir à découvert.

Et alors que la lune guidait leurs pas, Legolas s'écria.

.

- La Lothlorien! Nous sommes arrivés à la Forêt d'Or! Quel malheur que ce ne soit pas l'hiver!

- Espérons qu'ici la vertu des elfes nous gardera du péril cette nuit, dit Aragorn.

- Des elfes vivent ici? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, fit Legolas avec enthousiasme. Un pouvoir maintient ce pays à l'abri du mal, même si ses habitants se laissent rarement voir. Peut-être habitent-ils profondément dans les bois!

- Mais cela reste dangereux, fit Gimli.

- Pourquoi? Ce ne sont pas des elfes?

- Justement Ron, ce sont des elfes, avec le caractère qui va avec.

Le roux eut un petit sourire qui s'effaça devant le regard noir de Legolas.

- Ceux qui n'ont aucun mal avec eux n'ont rien à craindre des gens de mon peuple.

.

Le nain faillit répondre vertement, mais une main de Sirius sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Ils avaient bien d'autres soucis pour l'instant. Ron se pencha vers Draco.

.

- Marrant on dirait les Gryffondor contre les Serpentard.

- En plus poli, oui, acquiesça le blond.

.

Deux paires d'yeux de mauvaise humeur se tournèrent vers eux. Ah oui, les nains et les elfes entendaient mieux que les humains.

Ils entrèrent dans la forêt, et effectivement le sol devint de suite plus meuble, agréable à fouler. L'air était empli d'odeurs vives et fraîches.

Ils virent un arbre étrangement grand comparé aux autres, bien plus large et particulier, avec un tronc lisse et des branches bien droites.

.

- Un Mallorne, dit Legolas. Ils sont la fierté de la Lothlorien, ces arbres sont ses gardiens.

- Et font d'excellents endroits pour guetter, fit Aragorn. Legolas, peut-tu y aller pour voir les alentours?

.

Avec un sourire d'enfant, l'elfe s'approcha du tronc, et souple comme un chat sauta pour agripper les branches les plus basses et se hisser. À peine avait-il posé un pied qu'on entendit une voix autoritaire mais calme.

_._

_- Daro_!

Legolas retomba immédiatement au sol, se collant à l'arbre, étonné et pas franchement rassuré.

- Ne bougez pas, murmura-t-il aux autres. Nous sommes cernés. Taisez-vous et restez tranquilles!

.

Une voix faible sembla sortir de l'arbre lui-même et s'exprima dans un langage inconnu, et Legolas leva la tête pour répondre sur le même ton. Il sembla rassuré et traduisit au groupe :

.

- Ce sont les elfes de la forêt de Lorien, expliqua Legolas. Ils nous ont repérés depuis longtemps, mais m'ont reconnu comme un des leurs, c'est pourquoi ils nous ont laissé pénétrer dans leur forêt. Ils ont aussi entendu parler de Frodon et de vous, Harry, et vous devez venir avec moi pour vous entretenir avec eux et savoir ce qu'ils feront. Les autres doivent attendre en bas de l'arbre.

.

Harry ne pipa mot et donna un coup sur l'épaule de Draco quand il entendit « saint sauveur-Potty ».

Une corde descendit le long du tronc de l'arbre, grise et fine. Legolas y montait avait autant d'aisance que si ça avait été un escalator, et Frodon n'était pas mauvais. À lui. Il avait toujours détesté le sport. Il se fit mal aux mains, glissa trois fois, et finalement sortit son balai en emmerdant le monde pour grimper, sous le rire retenu du Serpentard. Le bruit d'une claque derrière le crâne lui fit remercier mentalement Sirius.

Il arriva à une plateforme en bois où quelques murmures étonnés se firent entendre quand il descendit de son éclair-de-feu et qu'il le réduisit.

Legolas était déjà assis, avec Frodon à côté de lui. Face à eux se tenait un autre elfe blond au visage plus marqué que celui de Legolas. Il était légèrement plus épais, plus musculeux aussi, et avait les yeux noirs. Il était habillé de vert et d'argent, et son visage, bien que ressemblant à celui d'un homme de guerre, arborait un sourire accueillant. Le brun prit simplement la seconde place aux côtés de Legolas et attendit que l'elfe parle.

.

- Bonjour, fit la voix grave en parlant lentement. Je me nomme Haldir. Peu d'entre nous parlent la langue commune car les voyageurs sont rare, par chez nous. Des éclaireurs d'Elrond sont venus il y a peu nous entretenir à propos de vous Frodon, et de vous Harry, et jamais avant cela nous n'avions entendu parler de Semi-hommes ou de Sorciers. Vous ne semblez pas mauvais, et comme vous êtes venus avec un elfe, nous vous aiderons comme Elrond nous l'a demandé, même s'il n'est pas dans nos habitude de conduire des étrangers sur nos terres. Qui est avec vous?

- Deux Hobbits, quatre sorciers, Aragorn, amis des elfes de l'ouistrenesse, et moi-même, répondit Legolas.

- Vous n'en avez cité que huit qui est le neuvième?

- Un nain.

- Un nain! S'écria Haldir. Voilà qui pose problème, nous ne sommes pas amis avec eux, De nombreux conflits nous ont opposés depuis des centaines d'années, il ne peut pas passer.

Harry s'insurgea

- Mais c'est complètement...

D'un geste sec, Legolas arrêta Harry qui se sentit incapable de finir sa phrase tant le regard azur de l'elfe sylvain était autoritaire.

- Gimli est un ami, reprit Frodon, il a été choisi par Elrond pour nous accompagner et nous a été d'une très grande aide.

.

Haldir s'entretient rapidement en elfique avec ses compagnons cachés dans l'ombre, et après une brève discussion, reprit la parole avec un regard étonné pour Harry qui avait à présent la bouche libre.

.

- Bien, si vous le prenez sous votre responsabilité, il peut venir avec vous, mais traversera la forêt les yeux bandés.

.

Legolas fut soulagé que le brun retienne sa pensée à cet instant. N'empêche que Harry avait un visage un peu colérique, et peut être un peu déçu.

.

- S'passe quoi? Demanda Draco en chuchotant.

- Pire que Poudlard, même combat que les sangs de bourbes ici, dit précipitamment Harry, certain de ne pas se faire comprendre.

Ron n'eut qu'à jeter un regard vers Haldir et voir la façon dont il regardait Gimli pour comprendre.

- C'est moche.

- Grave.

.

Legolas semblait avoir retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre, enfin dans son élément et parmi ses pairs, de même qu'Aragorn. Les présentations furent vite faites et Haldir s'entretint d'avantage avec Aragorn et Legolas en elfique, délaissant presque le reste de la troupe.

En ce qui concernait les Hobbits, ils avaient la mine triste, malgré la beauté du lieu. Harry savait bien pourquoi. Il avait un cœur plus durci que celui de Frodon mais compatissait à sa peine.

Le paysage qu'ils traversaient était féerique. Des mallornes, plus larges que trois chênes, plus hauts que les grands sapins, peuplaient la forêt. Leurs branches étaient larges et droites, et on pouvait parfois voir des petites plates-formes plus hautes.

.

- Les constructions que vous voyez sont nos flets. Nous dormiront ici pour la nuit avant de rejoindre le cœur de la Lorien.

- Ce sont des cabanes? Demanda Sirius.

- Je pense qu'on peut dire cela, dit l'elfe avec un sourire. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas de murs. Mais voilà la nuit qui s'avance encore, hâtons-nous. Nous répartirons les couches par trois et quatre. Legolas vous serez avec Harry et Draco. Seigneur Aragorn avec les deux Hobbits et, je dormirais moi même avec vous maître Gimli, Sirius et vous Ron, dit il, certain d'avoir l'ascendant sur le nain.

.

De plusieurs flets dont on avait pas vu l'existence, plusieurs cordes d'argent descendirent.

.

- Voici, vous pouvez monter!

.

Sam, des étoiles dans les yeux grimpa comme il put, alors que Legolas montait avec légèreté sur la corde grise. Évidement, Ron imita Harry pour grimper sur son balai, faisant fi du rire de Draco qui apparemment y arrivait sans problèmes. Une fois en haut, le Serpentard et Harry se rendirent compte d'une chose tout à fait essentielle.

Il n'y avait aucun mur, le sol était rond et pas bien grand, et au milieu, pour laisser passer l'échelle, il y avait un trou. Seule une petite natte mobile constituait le mobilier, que l'on plaçait en fonction du vent. Suicidaires était le mot désignant ceux qui dormaient sans crainte ici.

.

- Je peux pas, affirma le blond avec fermeté.

- Je te suis, fit Harry en levant la main.

- Qu'y a-t-il? S'enquit Legolas, déjà couché.

- Vous arrivez _vraiment _à dormir ici?

- Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, Draco, répondit l'elfe. Ces flets sont solides, vous pouvez en être certains.

- Que je vous explique, fit le fils Malefoy en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Harry sourit en voyant le côté aristocrate du blond remonter à la surface. Quand je dors, je bouge. Quand je tombe de mon lit, je tombe de trente centimètres, et encore sur un tapis. Ici, si j'ai le malheur de rouler, on trouvera une sorte de crêpe rougeâtre au pied de l'arbre.

Legolas était à la fois surprit et un peu pâle aussi. La vision que venait de lui donner le blond n'était pas des meilleures, surtout dans un langage aussi «cru» pour lui.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Legolas. On se débrouillera. Draco dormira et je veillerais, et puis on inversera.

.

L'elfe les regarda avec une pointe d'incompréhension, et laissa faire. Cependant tout devint clair quand Harry, endormi pendant sa garde, roula jusqu'au bord du plancher, menaçant de tomber. Draco n'était pas mieux, et toutes les demi-heures environ, il devait rattraper les deux garçons avant la catastrophe. Sans compter que le petit brun donnait des coups de pieds durant son sommeil, quand il ne marmonnait pas, réveillant Haldir et ses frères.

Finalement au matin, Legolas n'avait pas dormi, et était même un peu fatigué, ce qui était rare, tenu éveillé par l'angoisse que l'un des deux humains ne se fracasse le crâne au sol. En revanche, Harry et Draco étaient frais comme des gardons.

Rumil et Oraphïn, les deux frères de Haldir, eurent un léger sourire narquois face au manque de tenue des humains. Ron ronflait comme un tracteur, et Sirius bougeait énormément. Bien sûr, c'étaient les traces qu'Azkaban avait laissées sur lui, mais cela seul Haldir put le constater lorsqu'il vit la terreur inscrite sur le visage endormi.

Le paysage féerique s'étendait devant leurs yeux. Ils traversèrent une fois la Nimrodel, fleuve dont la fraîcheur soulagea leurs pieds endoloris.

.

- Sur cette rivière, de nombreux elfes Sylvestres firent des chansons alors que j'étais encore jeune, dit Legolas. La belle et douce Nimrodel, termina-t-il un brin mélancolique.

.

Ils durent faire encore quelques kilomètres dans une terre douce, plate et agréable au pied, et enfin, Haldir dit avec un sourire.

.

- Bienvenue à Caras Galadhon! Cité des Galadhrim, où le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel vous attendent. Nous devons contourner les lieux, pour entrer par les portes du sud, la route est encore longue, alors, allons!

- Galadhrim?

- Je suis comme toi Ron, fit Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Certainement un peuple d'ici, termina-t-il avec une pointe de curiosité.

- L'histoire des Galadhrim est longue, répondit Aragorn, et parfois triste. Mais si vous désirez l'entendre, je pourrais vous la conter.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Sirius. Ça ne pourra que m'intéresser! Pas comme ces histoires de Berlec-le-Fou du dix-septième, dit-il en faisant rire Ron et Harry.

- Je ne saisis pas, dit Gimli. Qui était cet individu?

- Oh peu importe, les noms de Gobelins et de géants se ressemblent tous, et ils ont tous la même histoire, dit Harry. Le seul problème c'est qu'en cours d'histoire de la magie on doit apprendre leurs noms et leurs parcours à tous par cœur...

- La peste soit des Gobelins et de leur histoire qui ennuient jusqu'à d'autres mondes, fit Rumil avec bonne humeur.

.

Ils continuèrent sur la route pavée de pierres blanches jusqu'au soir, faisant une pause pour se restaurer. Finalement, de nombreuses lanternes apparurent et deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent lorsque Haldir parla et frappa. Mais jamais on ne vit l'ombre d'une sentinelle.

Le chant des elfes était un réchauffement au cœur, comme une douce pluie rafraîchissante dans l'esprit de chacun, et ils étaient sublimés par la beauté enchanteresse du paysage. Des centaines d'arbres magnifiques se dressaient, gravés de runes elfiques, entourés de constructions que l'on aurait dites sorties de terre tant elles s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec la nature.

Le sol était jonché de feuilles aux couleurs d'or et de feu, et parfois, on y voyait l'herbe grasse et verte, douce et égale sous le pied. Les elfes qui vivaient ici étaient habillés de gris et d'argent, à l'image des arbres dans lesquels ils vivaient.

Ils parvinrent finalement au centre des habitations, où un mallorne absolument gigantesque se dressait. Des centaines de lanternes brillaient sur ses branches, et son fût lisse brillait comme du satin gris. Des marches blanches comme du lait faisaient le tour de l'arbre, montant jusque vers son sommet.

.

- Le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel vous attendent. Je vais monter d'abord, Legolas suivra, puis Frodon et Harry. Le reste de la compagnie suivra comme bon lui semblera.

.

Si les sorciers avaient leur tour d'astronomie qu'ils maudissaient pour sa hauteur dans le château, ce n'était rien comparé à cela. Leurs cuisses souffraient le martyr, tandis que les elfes (qu'ils haïssaient à cet instant) gambadaient comme de jeunes chevreuils. Ils eurent le droit de se reposer par trois fois avant d'atteindre le sommet de l'arbre.

Quand Harry entra enfin dans une sorte de pièce ovale, il pensa immédiatement à Serpentard, la salle étant décorée de vert et d'argent. Mais ce qu'il vit surtout, c'étaient les deux elfes qui s'étaient levés pour les saluer, bien qu'ils soient certainement roi et reine en leur royaume.

La dame était au moins aussi grande que le seigneur, habillés tous deux de blanc, et ils n'avaient sur eux aucun signe de l'âge. Elle avait les cheveux blonds foncés, et lui d'un gris d'argent. Leurs regards étaient perçants et intenses, contrastant avec la douceur que le reste de leur personne évoquait.

À chaque arrivée, ils nommaient les arrivants par leur nom, encore que ce fut beaucoup plus court pour les sorciers.

.

- Vous n'êtes que neuf, où est donc Gandalf le gris? Demanda la Dame.

Le son de sa voix était harmonieux, bien que plus profond que celui d'une femme ordinaire.

- Il est... Il a sacrifié sa vie pour la notre dans l'ombre de la Moria, répondit tristement Aragorn.

.

À ces mots, un voile passa sur les yeux des deux monarques. Un long instant de silence fut observé, et chacun fut invité à s'asseoir près des deux elfes.

La Dame passa ensuite devant chacun d'eux, les scrutant de ses yeux clairs. Sirius, tout comme Ron et Harry ne tinrent pas longtemps. Sam baissa rapidement les yeux en rougissant, et Frodon ne résista pas plus. Seuls Legolas et Aragorn purent soutenir le regard de la Dame sans honte. Face à Draco, elle eut un léger mouvement de surprise.

.

- Restez en paix avec vous-même, Draconius Malefoy, et votre vie se révélera alors à vous.

Elle reprit après que Ron ait discrètement regardé le blond qui ne cillait pas.

- Vous êtes ici chez vous. Et même si Gandalf aurait dû présider le conseil blanc, ce sera moi qui le ferais en ces tristes temps. Je ne pourrais vous guider plus qu'il ne l'a fait, et ce sera à vous seuls de faire vos choix. Nous vous donnerons ce qui vous aidera dans votre quête, mais sachez qu'elle ne tient qu'à un fil. Tant que la compagnie sera fidèle, vous vaincrez. Allons, et ne laissez pas vos cœurs se troubler. Ce soir vous dormirez en paix, malgré le chagrin qui nous accable tous.

.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent à terre, les elfes leur avaient préparé une tente près du mallorne où la Dame résidait, avec des lits moelleux. Mais Ron parla de ce que tous avaient en tête.

.

- Il ne vous est rien arrivé à l'esprit quand elle vous a regardé?

- Elle m'a proposé la Comté avec mon jardin à moi, fit tristement Sam. Contre une grande ombre froide et effrayante.

- Je sais Sam, fit Frodon. Je pense qu'elle voulait savoir si nos cœurs étaient purs.

- Oui, fit Harry. Alors toi aussi Ron...

- Oui. Le Terrier, maman et Ginny. Si j'ai baissé les yeux c'est par ce que de toutes façons, on ne les reverra pas. Le passage est fermé entre les mondes. Si Dumbledore n'a pas pu le faire, on pourra rien non plus. Pourquoi tu lui as fait cet effet, Draco?

- C'est pas une surprise, fit le blond en déballant ses affaires. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait me proposer? Un père qui veut me tuer ou une mère qui ne soit pas morte? Y'a rien à chercher de mon côté.

- Ouais, je vois.

- Et toi, Harry?

- Rien non plus, Ron. On peut pas faire revivre les morts, dit-il avec tristesse.

- Ton père et ta mère?

- Ouais.

.

Aragorn et Legolas avaient écouté avec effroi. Si la dame pouvait lire leurs cœurs, et qu'elle même avait échoué pour tenter ces trois garçons, c'est qu'ils avaient déjà oublié ce qu'était l'espoir.

Même eux avaient eu droit à une vision de la forêt noire embellie et florissante, ou de la belle Arwen l'attendant à Fondcombe. Mais pour ces jeunes gens... Il n'y avait plus rien. Ils avaient affronté la mort avant bien des gens de la Terre du Milieu, ils l'avaient donnée, et ils s'attendaient à recommencer d'ici très peu de temps.

Le cœur de l'elfe se serra d'avantage. Ils n'avaient peut-être même jamais profité de leur vie, de leur enfance.

Il s'approcha de Harry et Ron, qui avaient sortis leurs sacs. Ils tenaient de curieux bouts de papier brillant, mais des petits personnages bougeaient sur ces papiers!

.

- Quel prodige... Fit-il en s'éloignant.

- Non, le rassura Ron. Ce sont des photos... Euh comment dire ? Comme des peintures. Sauf qu'elles bougent.

- Ce sont les instants capturés des temps d'avant.

Gimli, Aragorn et les Hobbits s'approchèrent pour voir le phénomène.

- Qui sont ces gens?

- Ici, expliqua Harry, ce sont mon père et ma mère. Avant ma naissance. Là, c'est Sirius, et là Remus. Au fond, quelqu'un dont je ne veux pas me souvenir le nom.

- Ils vous entendent? Demanda Aragorn, se tournant pour observer les deux Sirius.

- Non. Ce n'est qu'un instant de leur vie. Ils ne savent pas encore que j'existe. Ni ce qui va leur arriver, fit-il avec tristesse.

- Ici, c'est ma famille, dit Ron à Frodon. Mes cinq frères et ma sœur, avec mon père et ma mère.

- Votre famille à l'air heureuse, répondit Sam.

- Elle l'est. Cette photo date d'il y a quelques mois. Avant que je parte. C'est rassurant en quelque sorte de pouvoir les voir.

.

Le silence se fit encore. Frodon se demandait si vraiment il n'avait pas plus de chances que Harry. S'il s'en sortait vivant, alors il retournerait chez lui, mais... Ces humains n'avaient pas leur terre, ils n'avaient pas de racine ici. Harry sortit une autre photo.

.

- Gandalf!

- Non, Frodon, c'est Dumbledore. Son fils.

- Wulfric, s'émerveilla Legolas.

- Oui, si vous préférez. Ils se ressemblent physiquement, et de pensées aussi. Les mêmes paroles.

- Même le citron, fit Ron avec un sourire. J'ai vu Gandalf en manger.

- Bon. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dit Harry.

- Ouais, moi aussi renchérit Ron.

.

Seul Sirius n'avait pas parlé. Il ne voulait pas revoir le passé, car il savait déjà que plus jamais il ne verrait tout cela, pourtant ce que lui avait proposé la dame... Les quatre sorciers avaient une boule au creux de la gorge, et tous avaient compris, lorsqu'ils se couchèrent, qu'ils étaient réellement tristes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà, la suite dans une semaine comme d'habitude! Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère, mademoiselle **Kat Reve** que ma rar est bien passée =)

.

* * *

><p>Et pour vos beaux yeux ébahis les délires de Nella j'ai pas pu résister xD<p>

.

[_entrée du troll dans la pièce, l'expression était initialement "un pied passa"_] :

Ici c'est plutot coup de savate dans la porte avec arrachage de ses gonds plutot que : Il glisse sont pied et son bras : "Les mecs, je vous dérange ou vous êtes chauds pour un tarot ?"

.

[_toujours le troll xD_] :

Qu'est ce qui arrive quand un troll se fait des bleus dans un coin de meuble? Vu qu'il est vert...

.

[_Le Balrog_] :

_Nella dit : _

Corrections word pour balrog: ballon, balto, blog...

_Noweria dit :_

Le Blog de Feu \o\

.

[_Balrog again, il débarquait sans prévenir à la base_] :

"Le balrog passa par la haute porte, des bigoudis plein les cheveux et des charentaises aux pieds "Bon les mecs, c'est bientot fini ce boxon? Y en a qui essayent de faire les mots croisés!"

.

[_Sortie de la Moria_] :

"Je maitrise bien mon balai"

mouahaha la pépite

XD

*ton langoureux et chaud*

"Petit coquinou, la mort t'excite ou c'est l'adrénaline qui t'affole?"

c'est bien le moment de faire des jeux de mots douteux

.

[_La Lothlorien_] :

"Il fallut que Frodon le défende pour qu'on le laissât en paix. " Laissez-le! Arrêtez de le bombarder de regards noirs!

.

[_La nuit sur les flets_] :

Le threesome hary drago legolas serait bien venu *_*

bonus special perv!

.

[_Les photos_]

_Nella dit : _

WTF, pourquoi Harry a une photo de dumbledore?

Rassure moi... il est habillé hein?

Pas allongé sur son bureau avec une rose entre les dents et une dédicace genre "Love, Alby"

_Noweria dit : _

... xD

.

Et voilà je sais pas si tout était clair pour vous mais moi j'en ris encore =) et puis ce sera cool si elle passe par là ça la fera sourire ^^


	11. Mensonge

Bon alors pour ce chapitre, je dois vous dire que bien qu'ayant corrigé, Nella et Mokhan ne cautionnent rien, parce que j'ai du réecrire y'a... 5 minutes les trois quart du chapitre xD Mais vous aurez quand même quelques notes en bas. (voui Nella xD) d'ailleurs elle l'a dit elle-même :

"Et précise que j'ai presque rien bétater, je veux pas entacher ma crédibilité. Je cautionne pas ce que je corrige pas moi même

- t'inquiete tu sera cité avec force adjectifs \o\

- non non non. Je veux pas je veux pas. Dis que j'étais partie faire un stage de mini-golf aquatique aux maldives et que j'ai rien corrigé"

Vous voyez? Elle cautionne rien =D Mokhan quant à lui cautionne le premier tiers du chapitre xD

.

Je remercie encore mes lecteurs, merci merci et si vous n'avez pas reçu de rar ce n'est pas normal, ça voudrait dire que c'est pas passé :/ je répond toujours avant de publier...

.

Un petit coucou à Norik à qui ce chapitre rappellera des souvenirs ^^ (ben ouais c'était ce chapitre, mec)

.

And... ENJOY!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre XI / Mensonge**

.

Seul le bruit de respirations régulières s'élevait des couches lorsque Harry sortit de la tente. Même ici il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il n'aurait pas dû repenser à son monde, à Poudlard et aux copains. Il avait l'habitude chez les Dursley, qui le battaient et l'empêchaient de dormir avec leurs ronflements ou les corvées interminables qu'ils lui laissaient, alors de toutes façons...

Il se promena sans aucune crainte de tomber, la lune était belle. Le cœur de la Lorien n'était composé que de Mallornes très espacés, laissant de grandes ouvertures à la lumière naturelle. Il rencontra quelques elfes, des sentinelles et des habitants qui veillaient plus tard, et qui lui adressèrent un simple signe de salut. Le calme régnait, et les soucis semblaient partir, mais, en cet instant, rien ne pouvait lui enlever le sentiment d'être inutile.

Il trouva un cours d'eau profond et rapide, au bord duquel quelques petites mares d'eau stagnaient entre de petits rochers, et s'assit près d'elle. Les gardes restaient en haut des Mallornes et près des portes, et les elfes qui étaient encore éveillés étaient assis autour des feux allumés, discutant à voix basse. Harry apprécia grandement le fait d'être seul. Il se força à respirer profondément, et à penser à autre chose. L'air et la magie naturelle elfique l'y aidèrent, il se prit rapidement à se sentir mieux, plus serein. Mais alors autre chose lui vint à l'esprit, autre chose qui s'installait dès que la guerre et son destin lui laissaient du répit.

Cet autre chose était un visage, de longs cheveux d'or et un corps svelte et souple. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il tombe amoureux en pleine guerre? Deux mages noirs, ce n'était pas assez comme soucis!

Il observa son reflet dans l'eau pure coincée entre quelques pierres. Il se regarda longuement, et au bout de quelques minutes, sortit sa baguette. Il sentait qu'ici, la magie était saine, et n'était pas ennemie. Il toucha avec le bout de bois travaillé la surface de l'eau. Son reflet se troubla, et alors qu'il murmurait, le miroir se métamorphosa.

Sa cicatrice disparut, ses cheveux se rallongeaient tandis qu'il prenait un visage plus féminin. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent de même, alors que sa bouche se faisait plus charnue.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Ce pâle reflet était la seule image que Legolas aurait pu accepter dans sa longue existence. Il entendit un petit bruit de feuilles et brouilla sa magie. Son reflet d'homme se remit à la surface, désespérant le jeune homme. N'entendant plus rien alors, il refit la manœuvre, mais cette fois, à la place de son visage, celui de l'elfe blond apparut. Alors Harry, articula de façon muette ce qu'il espérait tant que lui dise l'elfe. Et l'image muette le fit en même temps que lui. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du survivant, faisant pleurer le reflet blond. C'était si pathétique.

Il renifla et s'essuya les joues d'un geste brusque.

Il effaça à nouveau ce qu'il avait fait, et, il s'allongea dans l'herbe croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Son regard se fixa sur les étoiles, il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient dix fois plus nombreuses, ici.

Un nuage fut poussé par le vent, et il se sentit presque happé par l'immensité du ciel, se perdant dans sa contemplation. Quelques elfes chantaient pour Gandalf, mais leurs voix, bien que tristes, berçaient, et reposaient les esprits. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était endormi.

Ce fut la sensation de se noyer qui le réveilla. Il se débattit, pour se sortir du rêve, sauf qu'il se noyait réellement. S'endormir près d'un fleuve n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Deux bras puissants le sortirent de là, et il cracha ses poumons sur le sol, apeuré, et encore déboussolé. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte où il était, et vit des elfes inquiets qui le scrutaient.

Bientôt vinrent Sirius et Ron, et devant les elfes, ils le séchèrent et le réchauffèrent magiquement, ainsi que celui qui l'avait sauvé. Les elfes ne se formalisaient pas plus que cela de la magie sorcière.

.

- Harry qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

Des dizaines d'elfes avaient accouru, et l'Elu eut soudain honte de toute cette attention autour de lui. S'en rendant compte, Sirius remercia chaleureusement celui qui avait plongé pour son filleul, disant que tout allait bien. Les immortels se dispersèrent alors respectueusement, mais le chef resta pour dire quelques mots.

- Sans les appels de Legolas vous vous seriez noyé, jeune humain. Il est heureux qu'il ait été sur les lieux à cet instant et qu'il vous ait gardé hors de l'eau. Il vous faudra ne plus dormir près de notre rivière, bien que, je vous le concède, elle puisse aider à la méditation et à l'apaisement de certains mots du cœur.

- Merci, fit piteusement Harry.

.

Et deux secondes plus tard il eut une grosse peur au ventre. Que faisait Legolas à cet endroit en pleine nuit alors qu'il l'avait vu s'endormir?

Plus loin, un elfe blond qui avait tenté de sauver Harry se reposait dans un lit, et Sirius avait vite fait de l'aider de son mieux de quelques sorts, bien que ça n'ait pas été suffisant. Dans l'eau glaciale de la rivière il avait rencontré un courant bien plus fort que lui, et en avait perdu le souffle à force de crier et d'ingurgiter l'eau froide.

Il était parvenu à s'accrocher à une branche, juste le temps qu'un de ses paires n'attrape le corps mou de Harry, avant qu'il ne se laisse sombrer d'épuisement. Il ne dut sa vie qu'au courage de deux autres de ses frères.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Jamais un elfe ne se serait jeté dans un tel torrent, et avec un tel poids à remonter à contre courant, c'était du suicide. Deux orbes d'émeraudes le fixaient. Autour, plusieurs elfes étaient assis et souriaient avec bienveillance. Il y avait rarement des blessés en Lorien, mais les connaissances des elfes leur permettaient de se soigner rapidement de la plupart des maux.

Legolas avait été transporté dans une petite chambre en haut d'un mallorne de taille moyenne. La pièce d'argent et de bleu était baignée de lumière.

Assis près du lit, dans une cape chaude, Harry le regardait. Il avait été autorisé à venir le voir malgré l'état encore faible du prince et Sirius était retourné sous la tente après qu'il lui ait fait maintes promesses de ne plus s'approcher de quoique ce soit de liquide.

.

- Legolas, vous vous sentez bien?

- Oui, je crois oui. Je n'ai mal nulle part en tout cas.

Harry posa son regard vers les trois elfes qui gardaient la chambre. Ils n'étaient déjà plus là.

- Vous avez risqué votre vie, commença Harry tout bas.

- Il le fallait. Vous dormiez, vous alliez vous noyer. Personne ne... Il s'arrêta net. Grillé.

- J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, et s'il vous plaît faites que ça reste entre nous, fit Harry en baissant les yeux.

- Bien sûr, je serait muet si tel est votre désir.

- Qu'avez vous vu en arrivant près de la rivière? Vous étiez là avant que je m'endorme, n'est-ce pas?

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous épier, je vous assure, j'étais simplement inquiet lorsque je vous ai vu vous lever. La tristesse était dans vos yeux, le chagrin dans vos pas. J'aurais du penser que vous vouliez de la solitude, mais l'instinct m'a poussé à venir, et il est vrai, je vous ai vu accroupi près du froid Celebrant.

- Et... vous n'avez rien vu... d'étrange?

- Non. Je n'ai en réalité vu que votre dos, et étant rassuré, je suis repartit de mon côté écouter mes frères chanter pour Mithrandil. Je n'ai entendu que plus tard, revenant vers ma couche, votre corps tomber dans la rivière.

.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Legolas avait mentit.

.

...

.

Cela faisait presque un mois. Un mois à sentir cette magie bouillonnante en elle et à ne pouvoir l'utiliser. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Sauf que ce matin, elle eut peur. Comme pour chaque femme, tous les mois, une chose était sensée revenir. Et elle n'était pas là, il n'y en avait pas la moindre trace. Bien sûr son corps vieillissait plus lentement, mais elle avait pourtant vu sa pilosité revenir à la charge aussi vite que dans son monde.

Un doute s'empara d'elle. Elle refusait cette solution. En botanique, lorsque madame Pomfresh intervenait pour leur donner des cours de soin (et parfois d'éducation sexuelle au grand dam de tous), elle apprenait aux jeunes filles à faire des tests magiques, utiles tant sur les humains que les animaux ou les plantes magiques ayant le pouvoir de porter un œuf. C'étaient des gestes simples, et une formule des plus basiques. Et pourtant elle hésitait.

Prenant un grand bol d'air, elle fit rapidement la manœuvre, faisant fi de son envie de vomir. Un rayon doré entourait son ventre, et refusait de partir. Si dans les cinq secondes il s'en allait tout de même, ce pouvait être un faux positif. Mais en elle même elle savait. Le rayon resta accroché à elle deux bonnes minutes avant que la magie s'estompe.

Enceinte.

Enceinte d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas, enceinte dans un autre monde alors que Harry essayait de sauver la planète, enceinte et seule, enceinte d'un immortel.

Ce n'étaient que des cellules à ce stade mais machinalement, elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Une autre pensée l'assaillit. Et Glorfindel? Elle avait tout fait pour rester « normale » face à lui qui continuait sa vie comme si de rien était. Mais il devait savoir. Du moins quand elle ne pourrait plus le cacher. Bien sûr c'était le père, mais elle avait d'autres soucis en tête que de rajouter ce problème sur le tas.

Elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour contourner ses maux d'estomac et se concentrer pour enfin faire ce pour quoi elle était là.

La première chose à faire serait d'ailleurs d'aller voir ses professeurs. Severus pouvait n'avoir décelé qu'une maladie, mais elle devait de toutes façons lui apprendre pour obtenir une solution plus adaptée. Elle avait merdé une fois, c'était pas la peine de recommencer. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle se disait avant de frapper à la porte. Elle se sentait réellement stupide tout d'un coup, revoyant ce qu'elle avait fait. Avec un elfe. Sans protection.

Et merde, se dit-elle en frappant. Un « entrez » étouffé se fit entendre et elle entra dans la "chambre" que Remus et Severus occupaient. En fait une sorte d'appartement de plusieurs pièces. Elle entra dans un petit salon confortable mais où il n'y avait personne.

.

- Professeurs?

- Nous sommes là, Hermione, dit Remus d'une voix douce. Dans le laboratoire.

.

Effectivement une petite arche menait à une salle relativement grande et la jeune sorcière y entra. Au fond, Severus était penché sur un ouvrage en cuir, attablé à un bureau paré de diverses potions et livres. Juste à côté, appuyé sur le rebord de la table, Remus semblait écouter et commenter ce que faisait son confrère. Un feu et un chaudron trônaient au centre de la pièce.

D'un regard entendu de Remus, elle s'approcha et commença sans préambule.

.

- J'ai besoin... de votre aide, à propos de...

- Je sais, dit Severus. Vos « douleurs mystérieuses » quand vous usiez de magie?

- Vous savez déjà tout alors?

- Oui, Mais à ce moment je savais aussi que ce n'était pas une conception dans la norme, reprit le maître des potions. Hermione rougit.

- Qu'avez-vous décidé à ce propos? Demanda Lupin.

- Je... Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne pense pas avorter. Glorfindel... Oui c'est lui, dit-elle sous le regard surpris des deux hommes. Glorfindel ne sait pas et il devrait avoir son mot à dire. Je pense.

- Je vois. Je ne peut juger ce genre de choses, c'est au dessus de mes compétences, fit Severus. Que voulez-vous alors?

- Un moyen d'user de magie sans avoir la nausée. Je suis bien plus forte maintenant que je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais sans votre aide, ce serait du pur gâchis.

- Vous le feriez avec ou sans notre aide de toutes façons. Soit, accepta Severus. Puisque cela devra être absolument discret, il vous faudra trouver une excuse pour venir, miss Granger, annonça Severus d'un ton froid. Pour ça, débrouillez-vous et mettez moi au courant, je ne me chargerais que de vous aider à réguler votre malaise, et à vous faire passer certains examens pour que votre... grossesse se passe bien.

- Tu pourrais dire que nous te donnons des cours, reprit Remus avec un sourire compréhensif.

- Je... Merci. Hermione baissa la tête, légèrement honteuse. Merci de m'aider.

.

Ses yeux commencèrent à devenir humides et les larmes semblaient imminentes. Des feuilles rouges et violettes furent immédiatement mises sous son nez, et elle vit le visage blasé de Snape quand elle leva les yeux.

.

- Pour vos sautes d'humeur. Respirez leur parfum profondément et vous vous sentirez mieux.

- Oh.

- Je ne tiens pas à vous voir fondre en larme à la moindre émotion.

- D'accord, dit elle en prenant le sachet rempli de ces plantes que lui tendait Severus.

- Aurevoir, miss Granger, dit Severus en se retournant, mettant fin à leur entrevue.

- Bon courage, souffla Remus avec un signe de la main.

.

À partir de ce jour, elle fut aux soins de Severus et Remus, l'un testant les potions sur la jeune femme, l'autre s'assurant qu'elles n'étaient pas trop agressives pour la mère et l'enfant. Elle cessa de compter au bout du quinzième breuvage, acceptant sans un mot quand elle voyait la dizaine de chaudrons sales au fond de la pièce, les cernes sous les yeux du professeur Snape, et l'air parfois inquiet du professeur Lupin.

Certaines étaient à moyen terme, elle devait les prendre tous les soirs, d'autres à effet immédiat mais court, elle tentait un sort au hasard, mais chaque fois, elle régurgitait son repas. Remus s'assurait toujours que son corps ne souffre pas trop de ses vomissements à répétitions, et la soignait d'un coup de baguette avant de toujours lui redonner des soupes «améliorées» qui lui permettaient de ne pas repartir l'estomac vide.

Les examens étaient une pause dans tous les tests qu'ils faisaient. Hermione était allongée -et habillée, chose appréciable-, et de quelques sorts, Severus obtenait des résultats sur ses constantes, ou sur d'éventuels problèmes.

Pourtant, plus le temps avançait, moins la sorcière faisait attention à elle. Elle avait passé des semaines à ne boire que des liquides immondes, poisseux, voire boueux, et son corps en avait plus qu'assez. Severus était un maître en potions, mais il fallait toujours mesurer les conséquences pour l'être trop fragile qui était en elle. Ils passèrent donc après maintes négociations àl'étape supérieure.

Remus du faire plus de sorts protecteurs, et plus de potions régénératrices pour Hermione, mais les effets étaient plus efficaces. Mais la troisième semaine, Severus du arrêter.

.

- Il faut attendre qu'il grandisse un peu plus pour pouvoir supporter des potions plus puissantes. En attendant nous resteront sur la dernière.

- Celle qui m'autorise les sorts de base?

- C'est exact. Il vous faudra attendre encore un mois avant de prendre quelque chose de plus fort.

- Et en ce qui concerne Glorfindel? Demanda Remus avec douceur.

- Je préfère ne pas lui dire. Il est en préparation, une partie de son armée est partie, et pour lui, ça ne devrait plus tarder. Je préfère attendre que tout soit finit et qu'on revienne tous en vie.

- Peut-être aurait-il voulu savoir, lui reprocha Severus.

- Je sais. Hermione baissa les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que vous ne voulez pas lui dire, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, professeur, fit Hermione en regardant Lupin.

- L'important n'est pas de savoir si vous pourrez avoir son cœur, miss Granger, objecta Severus, vous ne pouvez décider de ce qu'il est en droit de connaître uniquement à cause de votre peur qu'il ne soit pas amoureux de vous.

- Ce n'est pas ça non plus avait-elle presque murmuré.

- Je ne comprends pas. Depuis quelques jours, Snape était moins froid, bien que toujours aussi cynique.

- Est-ce que je voudrais rentrer si jamais il voulait de moi? Elle avait dit cela en regardant le maître des potions dans les yeux, désemparée.

- Vous rendez-vous compte de vos paroles, miss Granger? Avez vous oublié votre monde? Ce sont des immortels! Quel aveni...

- Je l'aime professeur! Avait-elle presque crié. Quel monde est-ce que je laisse? Mes parents sont là-bas, et ils sont heureux, parce qu'avec la lettre anodine et vide qu'ils ont reçu, un sort les a touchés, et ils sont restés Mr et Mrs Granger , ils sont toujours dentistes mais ils n'ont jamais eut d'enfant! Ici, j'aurais une famille, un monde qui me comprend, et une vie que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer!

- Je comprends, Hermione, dit Remus avec douceur. Je n'ai jamais... été vu comme quelqu'un de normal. Quand je suis devenu un loup-garou, je m'attendaient à ce qu'ils fuient. Je ne pensaient pas qu'ils m'accepteraient. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il faut que je fasse, reprit la sorcière d'un ton bas.

- Je ne peux que vous dire de laisser les choses se faire, miss, dit Severus d'un ton exceptionnellement doux. Entre vous et moi, je ne sais pas lequel d'entre nous voudra retourner dans les rues de Londres, monsieur Weasley mis à part.

- Vous... Vous voulez rester, professeur?

- Qu'ai-je à y perdre? De toutes façons de telles décisions, en tout cas en ce qui nous concerne, Lupin et moi, nous ne pourront les prendre qu'à la toute fin. Si nous sommes encore là, et si nous pouvons repartir, cela va de soi.

- Je suis certaine que nous seront encore là, dit-elle, bien plus sereine.

- C'est à voir, dit Snape d'un ton las. Il est temps, Miss. Je ne vous attendrais que dans trois jours, pour vos examens et vous donner quelques potions, j'y ajouterais un charme de protection pour que Lupin n'ait pas à vous le faire dès que vous boirez. Le reste attendra.

- Bien. Merci.

Hermione se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, troublée.

- Professeur Snape? Professeur Lupin?

- Oui?

- Merci. Pour tout ce que vous avez déjà fait pour nous. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous le dire.

.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, tremblante et très troublée.

Elle avait vu une autre facette des deux hommes qu'elle avait au mieux respecté, mais jamais appris à apprécier. Le temps qu'elle passait avec eux lui semblait hors du temps. Plus tout à fait sur la Terre du Milieu, et presque sur Terre. Elle en bavait, surtout lors des tests, quand ses tripes se faisaient la malle, mais ils progressaient vers un remède, elle le sentait. Elle tiendrait coûte que coûte.

Ses mains se portèrent à son ventre, comme elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle nommerait ce petit être, elle refusait de le faire tant qu'il ne serait pas face à elle en bonne santé. La guerre qui se préparait ne lui permettait pas d'être certaine qu'elle en ressortirait entière. Elle avança jusqu'au petit jardin, en quête de méditation quelconque, elle voulait simplement se poser et réfléchir à tout et à rien à la fois.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Glorfindel, qu'elle aimait réellement, elle en était certaine. Mais les elfes pensaient trop différemment, et restaient éternels, alors qu'elle... Elle eu beau respirer la feuille spéciale que Severus lui avait donné, sa gorge se serra et elle se mordit les lèvres.

Et se voyant seule elle se laissa aller, essuyant rageusement les larmes qui osaient couler au fur et à mesure qu'elles glissaient sur ses joues.

Quand la vague de tristesse disparut, ce fut pour laisser place à un vide immense, et une frustration encore plus grande.

Sa solitude fut néanmoins rapidement troublé par Merry et Pippin qui virent son air soucieux et l'attribuèrent à ses amis partis. Ils lui prirent gentiment les mains, et elle ne put résister, tant elle se sentait lasse. Les deux hommes respectueux la laissèrent revenir à des sentiments moins sombres d'elle-même, ne cessant de parler, et de raconter ce qu'ils pouvaient pour la faire rire.

Cela réussit au bout de quelques histoires assez improbables et après un soupir de contentement elle s'expliqua comme elle put.

.

- Désolée. J'étais... un peu ailleurs.

- Vous êtes triste, demoiselle Hermione.

- Un peu. Cela passera, Pippin.

- Ce n'est pas bon, fit Merry. Si quelque chose vous tracasse, nous pourrions le partager...

- Ne vous en faites pas. Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire, chassant d'un geste une discussion qu'elle ne voulais plus maintenant qu'elle avait le nez hors de l'eau. Eh bien! Je vous avait promis des chansons de mon monde, n'est-ce pas? Mon « diseur de musiques » est dans ma chambre je vais le chercher!

.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de protester. Elle avait volontairement coupé les essais des deux hobbits pour ne pas se laisser aller à leur dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Mais quand elle prit son lecteur CD, elle tomba sur une photo moldue de ses parents, avec elle quand elle n'avait encore que quatorze ans. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et sa gorge se serrer de nouveau. Elle les aimait, et les aimerait toujours. C'était encore pire que s'ils étaient morts, car jamais ils n'attendraient son retour, jamais ils ne sauraient si elle avait réellement été heureuse.

La première lettre qu'elle leur avait envoyé depuis le Terrier avait brulé d'elle-même, avant qu'une autre, sans aucun mot, un simple papier posé sur la table, n'arrive. Elle se mordit la lèvre en pensant honteusement que cela aurait été si simple de faire son deuil s'ils avaient vraiment disparu. Elle rangea immédiatement la photo avant que sa tête ne lui laisse pas d'autre choix que pleurer.

Elle prit l'appareil avec elle et descendit. Ses jointures étaient blanches tant elle le serrait entre ses mains, et sa mâchoire serrée. Pourtant d'un regard, elle demanda aux hobbits de ne pas relever, et Beethoven fit son office sous les arbres sous lesquels ils étaient. Deux chansons plus loin, elle mit une petite musique irlandaise, qui eut pour effet de voir grandir le sourire des deux semi-hommes. Ils trouvèrent immédiatement les paroles qu'ils voulaient, et chantèrent sur l'air entrainant.

Et leurs sens leur dit que le repas était prêt.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione se plaça à côté de Pippin, en face de Remus. Glorfindel était en bout de table près de son Seigneur en présence de Boromir et d'Arwen. Habituellement, ils élaboraient des plans, surtout pour aller aider Boromir, et tous savaient qu'il allait partir pour le Rohan bientôt, mais ce soir, Elrond avait décidé qu'ils profiteraient du repas sans parler de la guerre.

Leurs derniers préparatifs devaient être faits, se dit Hermione.

Même Severus et Remus avaient prévu d'y aller, pour couvrir toutes les zones de troubles possible, et aussi vérifier que le Lord n'avait pas de sbires dans ce monde là aussi. La jeune femme priait pour qu'une potion adaptée soit trouvée avant leur départ.

Comme chaque soir, Glorfindel restait avec la sorcière après le diner pour lire quelques passages poétiques, il trouvait toujours un peu de temps pour cela. Hermione était heureuse de toujours pouvoir le côtoyer sans rougir ou trop changer son attitude. Elle tentait néanmoins de rentrer légèrement le ventre en sa présence et celle des autres.

Elle avait toujours été mince, et commençait à voir, lorsqu'elle se lavait, une large bosse poindre sur son abdomen.

Ce fut au moment de ramener Hermione à sa couche que Glorfindel resta, et lui parla plus sérieusement.

.

- Je souhaitais vous prévenir de mon départ, bientôt. Le conseil n'annonce rien de bon. Je vais aller aider les gens du Gondor.

- Je comprends, répondit la jeune femme. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir vous aider.

- Prenez soin de vos, je suis certain que maintenant votre magie retrouvée, Elrond vous permettra de partir avec Messieurs Snape et Lupin, puisque tel est votre désir.

Elle faillit lui dire, mais se reprit à temps avant de dire d'un sourire joyeux.

- Je suis certaine que nous nous retrouveront bientôt dans la bibliothèque, Glorfindel.

D'un visage radieux, l'elfe lui prit les mains.

_- Namarie_. **(1)**

- À bientôt, répondit-elle, alors qu'il s'éloignait.

.

Elle vit son dos, son pas altier. Encore quelques pas et il tournerait pour ne plus revenir. Non. Elle s'élança et l'immortel se retourna juste avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Elle se plaqua contre lui, le visage rouge, les joues brulantes, entourant le guerrier à la taille, posant sa tête sur son torse.

.

- Je... C'est ainsi qu'on dit aurevoir à nos amis proches, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle sentit les deux bras l'entourer, et un baiser sur son front.

- Merci.

.

L'elfe s'en retourna, et Hermione le suivit des yeux. Elle priait Merlin et tous les puissants qu'elle connaissait pour que son amant d'une nuit lui revienne en vie. Alors... alors elle pourrait espérer lui dire. Tout lui dire.

Glorfindel partit avec une vingtaine d'hommes en Gondor, quatre autres bataillons devaient suivre plus tard, pour ne pas être vus et permettre à l'ennemi d'attaquer Fondcombe qui serait alors une proie facile.

Et souvent, le soir, la jeune sorcière pensait à ce dernier instant, ce chaste baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Et l'espoir lui revenait.

.

...

.

* * *

><p><em>Namarie<em>. **(1)** : Honte à moi, Namarie est du Quenya, non du Sindarin... Je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction pour "à bientôt" ou "aurevoir", bien que je pourrais faire une phrase avec quelque chose qui ressemblerait à "j'espère vous revoir"... désolée

* * *

><p>Et voilà quelques notes...<p>

_[Harry se lève lorsque tout le monde est endormi, quelques elfes sont encore éveillés] :_

**Nella dit :**

je dois te dire un truc

je suis amoureuse d'une phrase

je pense me la faire tatouer

"et ceux qui étaient encore debout étaient assis "

la question: sur les fesses ou sur l'omoplate?

.

_[Les elfes allument des feux sous de grandes tentes ouvertes à la base] :_

**Nella dit :**

"feux allumés sous de grandes tentes ouvertes"

tu fais pas de feu sous tente fussent-elles ouvertes

Et c'est pas des tarlouses, à avoir peur de la pluie! c'est pas comme si leurs cheveux allaient friser.

**Nono dit :**

Ce sont des grandes tantes comme les teepee avec une large ouverture en haut

Sinon mets dehors

**Nella dit :**

De grandes tantes... laissons ta famille hors de ça.

**Nono dit :**

xD

.

_[Harry pleure devant son reflet, une larme unique devait couler à la base] :_

**Nella dit :**

Y a peut-être une larme qui roule avant l'autre mais globalement si tu pleure que d'un oeil, va voir le docteur

Ca fait trop tableau twilightesque la larme!

**Nono dit :**

ok ok va pour un reniflement non larmesque

xDDDD

ou alors j'introduis Edward

**Nella dit :**

"le héros se tenait au bord du précipice, pensant à toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé et qui étaient aujourd'hui morte, il pensa à la pollution et à la guerre, il pensa à la solitude et à Zaz, et soudain, s'en fut trop. Alors que le soleil touchait la mer et enflammait l'horizon, une larme unique roula sur sa joue lisse et soyeuse, accrochant la lumière comme un diamant alors que le héros avait toujours un air torturé, ses yeux pâles fixés sur l'océan en feu"

Rajoute des violons, tout un tas de violons, et le vent dans les cheveux mais paaaas qui le décoiffe genre lblblbl j'ai les cheveux dans la face, non plutôt genre dark cool

Les pans de sa cape/veste longue et élégante à la néo flottant derrière lui tel un super héros mais portant des trucs plus classe qu'un collant violet flash

**Nono dit :**

"Le ciel azuré vint relever l'émeraude de ses yeux, relevant l'intensité de la gamme chromatique de son regard. Et alors que sa bouche formait un "adieu" Edward arriva sur son poney blanc et l'enleva"

**Nella dit :**

Oublie pasde faire scintiller edward comme si sa peau marmoréenne était parée de millions de minuscules diamants...

Et place impérativement marmonéen(e), sinon ca fait pas twilight.

Bref, je place un vampire brushingé monté sur pur sang arabe blanc comme du lait, ou on fait quelque chose pour cette larme?

**Nono dit :**

Non non juste un reniflement

Rageur au pire

**Nella dit :**

*Snuurrrrflflf*

**Nono dit :**

Vouala

**Nella dit :**

Ça ça casse la magie, i like it

**Nono dit :**

Avec tout plein de morve

Et qu'il passe la main en dessous et que faute de mouchoir il s'en foute plein le doigt laissant un filet blanc trensparent relier sa phalange à sa narine

**Nella dit :**

"Il essuya sa main engluée de morve dans l'herbe puis alla s'assoir contre un arbre un peu plus loin en tentant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du sifflotter ostensiblement"

.

_[Le pourquoi de Legolas a suivit Harry] :_

**Nono dit :**

Non mais je voulais faire sous entendre que si harry avait été chagriné il aurait "surgit" pour le consoler ou parler avec lui

Quelque chose du genre

**Nella dit :**

Mais il EST triste! même que ca s'entend dans ses pas, dans le froissement soyeux de ses cheveux et dans ses prouts...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sur cette note poétique je vous laisse chers lecteurs... à dans une semaine !


	12. Dernier bonheur

Bonjour chers lecteurs! désolée pour l'heure, j'ai eu pas mal d'autres trucs à faire donc voila, mais le chapitre a été corrigé en presque toute quiétude (ah la vie de star sur FB) par le sang la sueur et les prouts de mes deux bêtas **Netellafim** et **Mokhan** donc le voici!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre XII / Dernier bonheur**

.

Une flamme vive traversa le ciel azuré, passant au dessus des forêts sans âge, traversant les plaines. Un œil plus entrainé aurait pu reconnaître en ce vol rapide un oiseau étrange, rouge vif. Retenant son cri puissant, il ne s'arrêtait pas, pas même pour boire : sa mission était bien trop importante. Il avait déjà parcouru une centaine de kilomètres, et sa constitution lui permettait d'en faire encore bien plus. Au loin, il aperçut la blancheur des lieux qu'il devait atteindre, et il accéléra encore.

Il était passé près de nombreux dangers, menaçant de se faire attraper ou dévorer, il avait dû faire de nombreux détours pour semer ses trop nombreux poursuivants, mais enfin il était arrivé. Il avait surmonté de nombreuses épreuves, et aujourd'hui sa missive avait disparu. Le premier récepteur du message ne le lui avait pas rendu et l'avait capturé. On l'avait attaché avec des chaînes magiques, tout juste maintenu en vie, mais il s'était échappé. Il avait brisé l'attache, se fissurant le bec, attendant une occasion de partir.

La porte resta pourtant fermée de nombreux jours avant que le miracle se produise. Un besoin de son détenteur dans les larmes qu'il savait produire. Il,avait puisé dans le reste de ses forces, blessé son geôlier, et après une course effrénée, affolé, était parvenu à trouver une fenêtre, certainement la seule de la tour. De nombreux oiseaux s'étaient mis à sa poursuite, et malgré l'épuisement, il du redoubler d'effort pour les semer et rejoindre le second destinataire, bien que dépourvu de lettre. Il saurait bien comment faire comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

Après plusieurs heures de vol, poursuivit par des volatiles énormes, il parvint à se poser sur le bord de la fenêtre, titubant, en piteux état.

Deux mains prirent délicatement le phénix et le posèrent sur un bureau,. Elrond caressa la tête rouge, et fit apporter de quoi nourrir _Inuireb_, l'éternel. L'oiseau que Gandalf avait apprivoisé et qu'il avait ensuite légué à son fils était revenu en Terre du Milieu. Il fit convoquer les trois sorciers qui étaient encore à Fondcombe et ses deux fils dans son bureau.

Alors qu'on prenait soin de l'oiseau, les convoqués entrèrent.

.

- Fumseck ! s'exclama Hermione

- C'était donc son nom dans votre monde... Le voilà arrivé ici, et il a du traverser de nombreuses épreuves avant de parvenir jusqu'à nous. Je ne vois que sa fatigue et ses plumes manquantes, ainsi qu'une plaie à sa patte, si vos dons peuvent nous permettent d'en savoir plus, utilisez-les, fit Elrond aux sorciers.

- Je vais essayer, accepta Severus en avançant.

.

Le maître des potions regarda d'abord les endroits abîmés. Il avait été attaché, et son bec avait souffert lorsqu'il avait du se libérer de ses chaines. Des plumes de son dos avaient été arrachées, certainement quand il s'était enfui. Lorsque le maitre des potions souleva délicatement la patte blessée – geste ponctué par un faible cri plaintif de la part de l'oiseau – ses doigts rencontrèrent un cordon emmêlé sous les plumes.

Il tira délicatement et vit une très fine cordelette rouge, de celles que Dumbledore utilisait pour attacher ses messages.

.

- Est-ce que Dumbledore... Wulfric et Saroumane se connaissaient, auparavant? Demanda Severus

- Oui, les mages sont comme des frères. Du moins ils l'étaient avant la trahison de Saroumane. Expliqua le Seigneur Elfe.

- Le passage entre les mondes se trouve sur la tour d'Orthanc. Il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer que Wulfric faisait entièrement confiance à son confrère. Il a certainement même pensé que nous serions là-bas, même si je suppose que par précaution il a aussi adressé un message à Fondcombe, dans le cas où nous serions déjà partis.

- Oui, mais il ne pouvait pas parler de ce monde, même dans une lettre à cause du secret, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Non, mais il pouvait facilement parler de nous. Fumseck ne se serait fait attraper par personne de normal, il est bien trop rapide. Mais Saroumane était le destinataire du message, l'oiseau s'est laissé attrapé. Il lui a suffit d'user de sa magie ensuite, comme seuls les mages ici auraient pu le faire, pour le retenir prisonnier, fit Snape.

- Et aucun mage du temps de Wulfric n'aurait tenté pareille traitrise, continua Elrond, car l'anneau maudit ne nous avait pas montré à quel point il lui était capable de détourner les âmes du droit chemin. Wulfric ne craignait pas les elfes, ni les nains, car il était autant aimé de ces deux peuples comme Mithrandil.

Elrond accusa le coup. L'ennemi avait de nouvelles cartes en main. Il reprit.

- Cela signifie que Saroumane est au courant de votre existence, de votre venue, et peut être plus, de votre mission ici. Je ne puis blâmer Wulfric d'avoir cru en la force d'esprit de son confrère, mais cela nous oblige à agir bien plus vite. Nous devrons laisser Fondcombe et partir aider au mieux Frodon et Harry. Nous nous devons d'attirer l'ennemi sur nous, et de défendre les cités des hommes. Elrohir, je souhaite que toi et tes guerriers rejoigniez Orthanc, et que vous preniez la tour de gré ou de force. Elladan, les départs pour les havres devront se faire plus tôt, nous auront peut être à essuyer une attaque, ici-même. Fais conduire ceux qui doivent partir, mais laisse toujours plusieurs d'entre nous prêts à défendre la cité.

_- An lin innas, ada _**(1)**, prononcèrent les immortels en partant sur-le-champ.

- Nous devons partir aider Harry, Fit Remus, parlant pour la première fois.

- Nous ne savons pas où ils sont, et nous éparpiller ne résoudra pas le problème. Et surtout, nous risquerions de les compromettre, lui fit remarquer Severus d'un ton agacé.

- Nous pouvons les aider en allant à Orthanc aussi, suggéra Hermione. Harry doit rester discret. Et si jamais Vous-Savez-Qui est avec Saroumane, Harry est fou... perdu, se corrigea la sorcière.

- Dans votre état, pensez-vous réellement que je vous laisserais partir en guerre, demoiselle Hermione? Demanda Elrond en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mon... mon état...

- Certains signes ne trompent pas, reprit le seigneur elfe avec un sourire. Mais bien que vos intentions soient louables, vous devez rester ici pour l'être que vous portez. Je sais, dit-il en coupant ce qu'elle allait dire, que vous avez certainement pensé à tout cela, mais il est de mon devoir de vous empêcher de quitter la cité tant que vous ne mettrez pas que votre propre vie en jeu.

- Mais les potions le protègeront, il ne risquera rien, dit la jeune femme d'une voix faible en posant la main sur son ventre.

- Hermione. Remus avait posé sa main sur son épaule et parlait d'un ton calme. Elles ne sont pas au point et nous devrons partir au plus tôt. Tu peux à peine faire léviter un objet lourd correctement, nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque, tu le sais.

.

La sorcière allait répliquer mais elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, hochant la tête pour accepter ce que lui imposait Elrond sans un mot.

...

Il fallut deux jours aux deux sorciers pour se préparer avec les guerriers d'Elrohir et partir. L'armée était peu nombreuse, mais ils devaient être rapides, efficaces et discrets. Une elfe savante en médecine resterait auprès d'Hermione et s'occuperait d'elle tout le long de sa grossesse. Rhîwanor **(2)** ne viendrait voir la jeune femme qu'une fois tous les trois jours, en profitant pour parler avec sa patiente et la rassurer.

Le jour de leur départ, la sorcière leur fit un simple signe de la main, sereine. Elle remonta dans sa chambre quand on ne voyait plus qu'un point à l'horizon elle ouvrit un tiroir. De nombreuses fioles de potion lui permettant de réaliser les sorts de base s'y trouvaient, et elle savait à présent la fabriquer. Elle déboucha un flacon, en but le contenu, et prit un livre dans sa commode. D'un sort elle s'assura qu'elle était seule dans les alentours, et ouvrit le roman en son milieu. D'une formule, les pages devinrent blanches, et d'une autre, elles se couvrirent d'une écriture fine, nerveuse et droite.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit un feu magique sur le bureau et y posa un bol en fer forgé, délibérément chipé aux cuisines.

Alors qu'elle sortait quelques plantes récoltées ça et là d'un autre tiroir du bureau, elle relut rapidement les instructions.

Elle se mit alors au travail, se concentrant sur sa tâche. Le professeur Snape lui en voudrait plus tard d'avoir copié toutes ses notes pour trouver une potion plus puissante.

.

...

.

Legolas regarda encore une fois celui que ces mages appelaient Survivant. Son propre cœur était troublé par ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait vu les plus anciennes des forêts de ce monde naître, grandir, et atteindre un âge d'or avant de parfois s'éteindre. Il avait vécu des milliers de vies humaines, et comme tout elfe, étant un prince de surcroît, il avait une vision autre du monde, moins impulsive, et moins fiévreuse. Alors pourquoi ce bout de vie, cet humain qui allait mourir si tôt remettait-il en cause tout ce en quoi il croyait?

Il se rappela la veille, alors que les Seigneurs les avaient convoqués une dernière fois. Le regard de la dame l'avait percé et mit à nu. Elle savait. Depuis le début elle savait, et sentait que rien ne pouvait être fait. Les porteurs de destin étaient seuls dans leurs quêtes, encore plus seuls dans leurs esprits, et lui pouvait au moins rassurer, aider à transporter le fardeau de l'un d'eux. Même s'il en souffrirait plus tard. Le chagrin était une mort douce et mélancolique, et le prince blond sentait qu'il la connaîtrait, pourtant sans regrets.

La dernière nuit avait été vue comme un présent pour chacun. Les corps étaient reposés, ils pouvaient à présent se libérer l'esprit avant de repartir. Aragorn et Sirius s'étaient éclipsés tôt dans la soirée, et Ron avait discuté calmement avec Draco, Sam intervenant parfois dans leurs discussions lorsqu'il ne veillait pas le sommeil de Frodon, survenu au milieu de leur dialogue.

Gimli seul dormait du sommeil du juste, lui et Legolas s'étaient d'ailleurs beaucoup rapprochés depuis que le nain avait été gracié par la Dame, et il n'était pas été rare qu'ils ne partent qu'à deux durant des heures entières.

Et pour la dernière fois, Harry sortit. Il ne voulait pas quitter ce cocon de sécurité, il savait qu'il pouvait rester si réellement il le demandait. Mais il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans une glace. Et alors qu'il atteignait un endroit assez reculé, rempli de longues pierres lisses comme de l'eau et réfléchissantes, il se vit. Vêtu d'un jean, d'une cape et d'un pull un peu vieux, sans compter les baskets. Non, il n'était pas d'ici. Poudlard lui manquait. Le dortoir Gryffondor et son joyeux bordel aussi. Il ne comprenait pas ce monde trop hors du temps, trop décalé.

Trop beau pour être vrai. Il mit la main dans sa poche, et avec un sourire, en retira un bonbon Millesaveurs. Il en avait des tas, et au fur et à mesure qu'on le mangeait, le goût changeait allant de fraise à rhubarbe en passant par jus de viande. Dernière preuve que son monde existait. Il le replaça précautionneusement dans sa poche, et regarda à nouveau la glace improvisée. Derrière lui, la forme trop reconnaissable du prince elfe.

.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir non plus?

- Les elfes dorment rarement au même rythme que les humains.

- Vous vouliez vérifier que je ne me noyais pas? Demanda Harry en se retournant, un léger sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Je... Eh bien, je...

- C'est une simple boutade, dit le survivant surpris. Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier.

Il prit place sur un tronc de bois, les coudes sur ses genoux écartés. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un terrain, un vif et une équipe! Legolas prit élégamment place près de lui. Et l'Elu osa.

- Comment... Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça?

- Comme quoi? Demanda doucement le prince.

- Les elfes. C'est comme si vous étiez… je ne sais pas, comme supérieurs.

- Hautains? Il ne savait pas s'il devait se vexer.

- Non! Mais c'est… Quand vous parlez, quand vous bougez, tout! Tout est à deux cent niveaux au dessus des humains normaux. Enfin non, vous êtes pas humains, mais...

- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, dit l'elfe en riant. Ce n'est pas un entraînement. Les elfes sont ainsi faits, les milliers d'années de leurs vies les rendent ainsi. Par exemple, j'ai entendu Hermione parler des géants, eh bien c'est un peu la même chose entre vous et eux, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

- Vous venez de me traiter de géant, là en fait? Dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Je... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Legolas confus. Je suis désolé.

- Non, j'ai compris ce que vous vouliez dire, dit le Gryffondor. Vous n'avez rien d'un humain non plus, vous savez, acheva-t-il sur un sourire.

- Vous êtes étrange, Harry Potter. Vous ne ressemblez à rien de ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent. Et pourtant, j'ai presque vu le monde se créer. Vous avez tant d'objets inconnus, de choses nouvelles! Ses yeux brillaient, et l'élu en profita.

- Vous voudriez essayer à nouveau le balai? J'aimerais voler. C'est une sensation tellement géniale!

- Géniale?

- Oui, reprit le brun qui n'avait pas vu que ses mots amusaient l'immortel. Comme si j'étais... Libre, dit-il avec une boule dans la gorge.

.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au grand elfe. Voir le ciel, s'échapper était la seule manière que ce garçon avait trouvé pour puiser sa force. Il en avait un peu peur, mais si c'était la seule manière de l'aider, il le ferait! Il se leva, et lui tendit la main avec un sourire pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Harry se sentit fondre, et apprécia le contact avant de sortir sa baguette et une sorte d'allumette de sa poche. D'un sort qui surprit toujours autant le blond, il rendit la taille normale à l'éclair de feu. Il le mit en suspension au-dessus du sol.

.

- Montez derrière-moi! Vous ne tomberez pas, je vous le promets! Accrochez-vous à moi, surtout! Termina-t-il pour s'assurer que l'autre n'aurait pas l'idée de mettre les mains autre part que sur son corps.

- S'il le faut, dit l'elfe qui pâlissait un peu.

.

Il se cala tout contre le Gryffondor qui ne s'en plaignit pas, et monta en douceur. La Lorien était protégée, ils pouvaient percer les nuages et aller aussi haut que la cime des mallornes. Le froid ne les atteignait pas, et au bout de quelques secondes, ils virent l'ensemble de la cité, belle, brillante, hors du temps. C'était une sensation étrange pour Legolas, pourtant il s'y habitua très vite, n'ayant plus le vertige. Et Harry murmura, alors que la brume les entourait, légère et scintillante.

.

- Accrochez-vous.

.

Il poussa son balai à fond, laissant défiler le paysage à une rapidité hallucinante près de leurs oreilles, zigzagua entre les mallornes, affolant quelques elfes de garde, remonta à la verticale, et lorsqu'il vit la lune, sentant les bras puissants de l'immortel se resserrer autour de lui, il laissa le balai s'échapper de ses mains et la gravité faire effet, et ils tombèrent, le regard dans les étoiles.

Harry prit son temps pour recaler le balai entre ses cuisses. L'apesanteur était si exaltante, alors que Legolas murmurait en elfique à son oreille. Une prière pour ne pas mourir, se dit le brun en souriant.

Le balai tombait avec une vitesse moindre, mais sur un geste de Harry, il s'anima de lui même et prit progressivement prit la même vitesse qu'eux. L'elfe toujours accroché à lui, l'élu n'eut qu'a s'agripper au manche en bois pour revenir à une position assise et le balai les soutint totalement à un mètre du sol avant de les poser en douceur.

Le balai rapetissa aussitôt, et Harry se tourna vers celui qu'il aimait. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparait, et profitant de l'état un peu groggy de Legolas, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa légèrement ses lèvres. Il murmura un merci avant de partir, espérant que le blond, totalement dégrisé pour le coup, ne le suive pas.

Comme quoi l'espoir faisait vivre les imbéciles. Et Harry se sentit vraiment très con quand une main se referma sur son bras, douce mais ferme.

_._

_- Hînfoeg! Gwerio nin tirith erbaraîran? __Im no... _

Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard de l'humain. Évidement, il s'était laissé emporter dans sa langue maternelle, et l'autre ne comprenait pas. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, et soupira avant de reprendre.

- Vous m'avez volé... Me tromper pour assouvir votre désir, Harry Potter est d'une bassesse que je ne tolère pas!

- Auriez-vous accepté autrement? Il avait simplement soufflé ces mots.

- Prendre ce genre de choses n'est pas permis, et si vos pensées ne vous sont pas retournées alors...

- Alors rien du tout, dit Harry en haussant le ton. Il se dégagea de la main de Legolas. Je suis un humain! J'ai dix-huit ans et dans peu de temps je vais crever à cause d'un mage noir qui me colle au cul! J'ai aucun souvenir heureux, rien, et si je me retourne je vois pas la terre se former, je vois pas les arbres naître, j'ai pas le luxe d'attendre ou d'hésiter! Alors... Sa voix s'érailla. Alors je suis désolé de vous avoir embrassé puisque ça vous dégoûte tant que ça. J'avais simplement envie de savoir ce que ça ferait d'avoir vos lèvres contre les miennes, rien qu'une seconde... Les lèvres de celui que... Que...

- Que vous aimez? Demanda l'elfe, surpris, et attendrit.

- Ce n'est pas un concept que vous pouvez comprendre. Tout est droit, bien rangé dans des cases dans ce monde. Moi je joue sur un balai volant, je jure et je me bats, et aussi, je n'aime pas les filles autrement que comme des amies. Mais dans mon monde ça arrive souvent. Je vais partir, me coucher. Encore une fois, je suis désolé, Legolas.

.

La main revint sur son bras alors qu'il se retournait. Les elfes semblaient adorer mater la honte des gens, apparemment, pensa le Survivant. Et il ne pensa plus rien quand il sentit les lèvres douces du blond contre les siennes. C'était chaud, tendre, sensuel. Le paradis en encore plus que mieux, pensa l'Elu.

Il entoura son cou de ses bras, et répondit aussi savamment qu'il put, goutant, mordillant légèrement. Ils se séparèrent, et il savait lui-même qu'il avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

.

- Vous... Je ne pensais pas...

- Je ne sais pas comment pensent les gens de votre monde, Harry. Mais ici, nous aimons avec notre âme, non avec notre apparence. Pour être tout à fait franc, je ne suis pas certain moi-même de ce qu'il est juste de faire, mais... Vous me faites penser comme un humain, dit-il en tournant la tête, gêné et souriant. Tout cela est si...

- Spontané?

- Oui, je crois.

- Mais vous avez aimé?

- Oui, souffla l'elfe.

- Alors recommencez. S'il vous plait. Laissez-moi abuser encore juste un peu.

.

Harry prit les cheveux d'or, et les fit glisser entre ses doigts, tirant légèrement dessus pour avoir encore cette bouche sur la sienne. Il happa, lécha tendrement alors que le blond restait à quelques millimètres de lui, se laissant faire, les yeux mi-clos. Le brun sentait ses mains sur ses hanches, et la puissance de son aura sur lui. Il tremblait presque de désir. Son autre main était posée sur le torse finement musclé. Il sentait le cœur de l'elfe battre la mesure.

Et lentement, Legolas l'embrassa. Pas comme le brun s'y serait attendu. Il le fit avec une passion, une force et une domination qui lui firent perdre pied. Le blond, tendrement, suçait sa langue, mordait ses lèvres, et appuyait ses hanches contre les siennes, possessif. Leurs langues se liaient, même lorsque leurs lèvres se séparaient. Mince, s'il avait su qu'un elfe pouvait être attiré par le sexe, ça fait longtemps qu'il lui aurait sauté dessus!

Il descendit sa main des cheveux jusqu'à la ceinture de l'elfe, qui sursauta.

.

- Harry, je...

- Je ne vais rien vous faire que vous ne voudriez pas. J'aimerais simplement vous connaître. Avec mes mains...

- Attendez, fit l'elfe rougissant de ce qu'il était en train de faire et d'accepter.

.

Il n'osa parler et prit Harry par la main. Ici, d'autres pouvaient les voir et les entendre. Comme tous les elfes, il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux choses du sexe, préférant la richesse de l'esprit, et pensait qu'il se laisserait guider par son instinct le jour où sa fiancée et lui se retrouveraient dans le même lit... Mais là, sa « fiancée » était humaine, pressée et le rendait très bizarre. Il aurait dû refuser poliment, le consoler, peut-être. Mais il avait eu envie de goûter à ce fruit interdit, envie de transgresser les règles.

Ce jeune humain déteignait bien trop sur lui, se dit-il alors que son corps voulait plus que ce simple contact déjà trop chaud entre leurs mains.

Il l'emmena dans une retraite, appartenant plus à la forêt qu'au domaine des elfes, là ou les sphaignes et les mousses poussaient en abondance, là où Harry pourrait avoir la parcelle de bonheur qu'il réclamait à corps et à cri, avant de quitter la Lothlorien. Jusqu'à quel degré, cela, même l'immortel l'ignorait pour le moment.

Il s'assit élégamment, et vit avec ravissement que la rougeur pointait sur les joues du brun. Alors lui non plus n'était pas sûr de ses gestes? Il ne fit rien, ne le força, ni ne le découragea. Le Survivant aurait ce qu'il voudrait, absolument tout, mais Legolas ne lui imposerait pas sa propre envie. Harry se mit à genoux face au blond, voyant moins bien, mais suffisamment pour distinguer ses traits caressés par les rayons de la lune, ses cheveux qui semblaient briller d'or et d'argent, et ses yeux, deux lacs de glace où une éternité de sagesse s'était installée, et où naissait l'éclat de la curiosité.

Il se pencha, et attrapa encore cette rivière dorée qui le fascinait. Le sourire discret de Legolas l'encouragea, et dans le silence de la forêt, il l'embrassa, léchant sa lèvre pour lui montrer où il voulait en venir. Le blond entrouvrit les lèvres, et laissa caresser sa langue de celle du brun, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Chaud, agréable... excitant?

Ils se séparèrent, et le regard que lui lança l'humain était une chose que jamais il n'avait vue dans sa vie. Il se sentait comme l'être le plus merveilleux, et... appétissant de cette terre.

.

- Legolas, commença Harry d'une voix rauque. J'aimerais...

- Demande-moi ce que tu veux, dit l'elfe qui n'avait certainement pas perdu son sang froid.

Harry sentit ses tripes se vriller en entendant l'elfe devenir encore plus intime avec lui, le tutoyant pour la première fois.

- Je veux dire... C'est pas si évident. J'ai un peu peur de te choquer, dit le brun en détournant son visage. C'est plus naturel avec une femme, mais pour quelqu'un comme toi...

- Ne te retiens pas, Harry. Je ne me vexerais pas, ni ne te retiendrais.

- Alors ferme les yeux s'il te plait.

.

L'immortel obéit, totalement confiant, et retint un léger halètement alors que Harry le soulevait délicatement pour baisser, et retirer le pantalon souple brodé d'argent. Les chaussures suivirent, et l'immortel l'aida alors que le brun lui enlevait sa tunique, le mettant tout à fait nu. Cela ne le gênait pas, c'était naturel pour un elfe. Enfin sauf que d'habitude son sexe ne commençait pas à se manifester.

Il sentit les mains et les avant bras de l'humain lui caresser les cuisses, se rapprochant toujours plus de son intimité, qui réagissait. Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'un souffle chaud finissait de le tendre, liant ses doigts à ceux du Survivant. En revanche même lui ne put retenir un long gémissement érotique et doux quand il sentit la bouche du Gryffondor prendre la hampe en entier. On pouvait... faire ça?

Des mains s'affairaient à caresser son torse, ses hanches, alors qu'il s'appuyait en arrière sur ses coudes, haletant et gémissant longuement. Une langue s'enroulait autour de la peau fine, et il sentait qu'il était aspiré, il se sentait... exquis.

.

- Harry... c'en est trop...

- Garde les yeux fermés, dit le brun en cessant le traitement.

.

L'immortel ne se formalisa pas de ne plus être caressé. Il ne pourrait connaître la frustration tant que le brun ne la connaitrait pas. Il attendait, simplement. Et il sentit un fourreau humide et chaud, bien plus étroit et plus profond, enserrer son sexe tandis les deux mains de Harry couraient sur ses épaules. Il l'entendait. Son cœur palpitait comme un petit oiseau, et il savait que l'autre se mordait certainement les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Il fit courir ses mains à l'aveugle, et ses doigts caressèrent les cuisses fermes de l'Elu. Un léger gémissement de douleur lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

.

- Harry, tout va bien?

- Oui. Pourquoi as-tu ouvert les yeux? Je ne veux pas que tu sois dégoûté.

- Je ne le suis pas. Tu es magnifique.

Harry se colla au torse de son amant, et chuchota contre son oreille particulière.

- S'il te plaît... Touche-moi …

.

Et alors que le brun se relevait pour s'empaler à nouveau, il sentit les mains de Legolas agripper ses fesses, lui frôler le torse et les cuisses. C'était si divin, si fort. Il embrassa encore et encore l'elfe alors que ses yeux devenaient humides. .

Ils ne retenaient plus leurs cris. Harry était lent, calculé, mais chaque mouvement était un nouvel accès au paradis. Il prit une main du blond, et la dirigea vers son bas ventre, tout près de son propre sexe humide et tendu à l'extrême. Loin de se rétracter, l'immortel continua le chemin seul et masturba langoureusement le brun qui emplit ses oreilles de cris érotiques.

Et puis il ne tint plus. Le plus jeune se coucha, et encouragea son amant, qui bougea son bassin toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, en gardant cette douceur presque insoutenable. Alors que le bruit de leurs chairs qui se frappaient résonnait contre les arbres, Legolas embrassa avidement Harry, et jouit en sentant le fourreau se resserrer brusquement, et la semence se répandre sur lui.

Ils restèrent longtemps, le souffle presque coupé à s'embrasser, se caresser les joues et la gorge du bout des doigts, plongeant dans les yeux de l'autre.

.

- Je t'aime, Legolas.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry Potter. **(3)**

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_An lin innas, ada _**(1)** : Par ta volonté, père.

_Rhîwanor_**(2)** : Soleil d'hiver

_Je t'aime aussi Harry Potter..._**(3)** : Alors là, on se retire la main de la culotte et on arrête de s'exciter le pistil comme les délurées que nous sommes. Un peu de tendresse, bordel.

Pour le «je t'aime» en Sindarin, C'est très difficile, il existe des mots qui expriment l'envie, le désir, le fait d'être amants, mais les elfes expriment rarement leur amour par la parole.

De plus, le Quenya est plus développé que le Sindarin (j'aime les défis) vous avez pourtant _melon_ (proche du _mellon_ qui signifie ami, peut être même est-ce le même mot, je ne suis pas une experte) ici, pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai prit l'infinitif d'«aimer» Mel- associé au présent de la première personne, donc « on », ce qui donne _Melon, _mais les bases restent les même, ce n'est PAS une expression correcte, il n'en existe pas officiellement.

Pour quelque chose de plus fort, il y a _aniron_ (de Anira-) qui signifie littéralement « je te désire ».

Le _melan'tyé_ (ou autre déclinaison) c'est du Quenya, non du sindarin.

Pour le _gerich veleth nîn_ du film (Arwen et son père), Il semble que ce soit la traduction la plus approchante de « tu as mon amour », mais encore une fois attention ce n'est probablement pas applicable à un couple.

...

Les notes de Nella =D

...

[_Fumseck arrive en Terre du milieu – Fumseck chez Elrond etc_]

Donc là on a dit transition sur l'oiseau tunning qui clignote et flotte dans l'eau, et qui fait aussi lecteur dvd, yaourtière, détecteur à radar et fer à friser genre : une flamme traversait le ciel toussa. Elle était si rapide que seul les yeux d'un elfe aurait pu donner sa vraie nature: un oiseau trokool qui brille dans la nuit avec des néons sous les bas de caisse"

Sinan ça fait un peu superman

It's a bird? It's a plane? Noooo its supermaaaan

Tu dis c'est une flamme alors le petit lecteur s'émoustille, et frétille, et se dit chic chic chic un truc mystérieux qui brille! qu'est-ce donnnnc? Alors faut lui vendre du rêve jusqu'au bout, pas faire retomber ça comme un pet soufflé qui pue et qui n'a même pas de classe

Pprpppppfffffttttt

Ooooh déception

See?

...

[_Fuite de Fumseck_]

Nella dit :

nono, qui écrit des POV d'oiseau

je trouve que tu es vachement douée pour ca

arrête les humains, fait un coq x fumseck

ca permet de changer, d'exporer de nouveaux verbes

.

Nono dit :

Cloaque

.

Nella dit :

C'est un nom ca

Mais ouais cloaque

Tout plein de verbes qui sont jamais dans les lemons: piailler, glousser, siffler

.

Nono dit :

Une pipe avec un bec c'est du défi ou je m'y connais pas

...

[_la fuite n'avait pas été expliquée au début_]

.

Nella dit :

Oui bah fumseck c'est sur qu'ils sont pas teubés au point de le mettre sur le toit

"AHA sale oiseau! tu es bien coincé maintenant! mouahhaha!"

*s'envole*

La tour est lisse et sans fenêtre

En gros, ia la porte et c'est marre. Et je vois pas comment il aurait pu se sauver par la porte

genre "il fait chaud, on aère"

Ou c'est le jour de ménage, Saroumane troque sa toge contre un uniforme de soubrette, se met un fichu dans les cheveux, et frotte le marbre.

...

[_«le phœnix saurait bien comment leur expliquer ce qui était arrivé»_]

*attend avec impatience le moment ou le phoenix fait des charades*

...

[_Phrase de base : "De longues plumes qui faisaient partie de sa traine avaient été arrachées"_]

fumseck s'est marié? Marié de force à un huruk hai par Saroumane

Ce genre de bestiole c'est tellement maléfique je suis sur ça a des crochets sur la bite

"son cloaque faisait protrusion à l'extérieur, sanguinolent: le pauvre animal avait été violé sauvagement"

.

Nono dit :

PTDR

...

[_La drague elfique selon Nella_]

"Viens voir dans ma chambre, j'ai un truc ouf à te montrer"

et une fois sur place "en fait j'aurais voulu que tu me sonde pour voir si j'avais le cancer de la prostate"

"Mais... t'es une fille?"

"Oui mais on sait jamais, des fois les hommes ont un cancer du sein, c'est Dr House qui l'a dit! Alors sonde!"

Ou plus sobrement "En fait je voulais te montrer que je mettais pas de culotte! Surprise! Ça t'inspire quoi?"

...

[_Simple clins d'œil de la conversation xD_]

.

Nella dit :

"si jamais Qui-Vous-Savez "tu invente

7 volumes de vous savez qui et nono elle fait des freestyle

.

Nono dit :

...

T_T

je devais etre bourrée

.

Nella dit :

XD

BOULET

.../...

Nono dit :

Mais ca fait six mois qu'il le vouvoie

Même après un baiser...

.

Nella dit :

oui mais il le galoche.

.

Nella dit :

[Harry n'a pas été préparé pour la pénétration]

Nono dit :

[ben pas besoin, c'est une fausse rumeur de dire qu'il faut préparer le soumis]

c'est vrai que globalement, un zigouigoui c'est aussi large qu'un gros caca

Nono dit :

Ton romantisme te perdra

.../...

Nella dit :

Je pète ça sent la fraicheur des pins, au matin j'ai une haleine de chocolat framboise menthe, je transpire du chanel 5... toussa quoi... normal

en parlant de quand tu viendras, tu voudras qu'on tente des nems?

.

Nono dit :

Oula ouais mais les nems c'est long a faire avec ma mère ça nous prenait la demi journée a chaque fois. Je demanderais la recette de ma maman qu'est bonne et on rajoutera du ketchup des bouts de steack et des croustilles au fromage \o\

.

Nella dit :

MDR les nems improbables. "On en a fait une demi-douzaine au poulet miel pops, une demi-douzaine chèvre miel chocolat blanc et une demi-douzaine kebab nutella"

.

Nono dit :

Je t'aime trop

.

Nella dit :

"On dirait pas comme ca mais quand tu as bu une demi bouteille de monbazillac, tu les trouves super bon!"

.../...

Et pour finir, le mot de la fin pour Nella toujours...

"I cum in peace"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sur cette note hautement délicate et parsemées de fleurs, je vous laisse jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, chers lecteurs =D j'espère que vous avez aimé !


	13. Le long du fleuve

Bon j'ai eu quelques soucis MAIS on est encore mercredi! Merci à mes bêtas qui m'ont aidé à pas trop sortir de conneries xD

Peu de bêtises avec **Nella** vu qu'on était pressés par le temps m'enfin je vous donne ce que j'ai pu avoir quand même et en bonus, **Mokhan**!

Et dixit Nella : "Je reviendrais peut-être la semaine prochaine s'ils m'appellent à corps et à cris... et seulement si y a des petites culottes qui volent et des crèpes choco banane offertes à la clé. Sinon je suis pas une fille facile quand même"

.

Un coucou à **Aube Crepusculaire**, lectrice assidue, sur-revieweuse merci d'avoir attendu!

.

Pub : Vous aimez le lemon? vous aimez les corps tout plein de sueur qui se collent, à deux, trois, huit ou vingt? prenez le métro en été \o/ et si vous voulez un truc un peu plus funky, allez donc voir la grande, la velue, la rebondissante **COUILLE**! (compte ffnet)

* * *

><p>Sur ce, ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre XIII / Le long du fleuve**

.

Des cordes grises, fines, douces et solides furent mises dans les barques, ainsi que du lembas, ce pain des elfes. Et Galadriel, sur son cygne d'or était descendue donner un présent à chacun. À Frodon l'étoile d'Eärendil qui lui permettrait de voir même dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. A Sam une boite très précieuse aux yeux du hobbit et une corde magique.

Pour Legolas, un arc des Galadhrim et des flèches d'une qualité irréprochables. A Aragorn, un fourreau pour son épée, et une pierre verte guérisseuse, disait-on. À Gimli trois de ses cheveux d'or. Elle ne donna rien aux humains qui ne s'en offusquèrent pas. Elle leur remit des capes elfiques qui les protégeraient des yeux ennemis avant de leur donner sa bénédiction.

.

- Tu diras ce que tu voudras, mais moi le bateau j'aime pas ça ! Rien qu'à Poudlard j'avais la frousse que le calamar géant me chope une jambe...

- Moi non plus, Ron, mais là on a pas le choix.

- Nan mais je dis ça mais avec un balai...

- On ne pourrait pas se battre, et ce serait moins pratique d'emmener tout le monde, fit Sirius sur la barque d'à côté.

- Il est déjà bien d'avoir pu réduire nos bagages et alléger notre charge, dit Frodon.

.

La rivière était immense, magnifique et... terriblement ennuyeuse. Habitués à la vitesse, les jeunes sorciers marmonnaient, en essayant de s'asseoir alternativement sur une fesse puis l'autre pour faire circuler le sang. Seul Sirius ne disait rien. Il se demandait juste en combien de temps ils atteindraient cette foutue montagne. Inutile d'essayer même de transplaner. Ils se désartibuleraient sans espoir de pouvoir réparer les dégâts ensuite.

Legolas entama un de ces longs et doux chants, regrettant certainement la Lorien, accompagné par Aragorn. Qu'il était loin, le temps de la chanson du choixpeau !

Harry soupira doucement, la bouche à cinquante centimètres du cou de Legolas. La présence de l'elfe près de lui était rassurante, et il se prenait parfois à se remémorer leur première nuit en rougissant un peu, ridiculement heureux lorsque ses genoux touchaient le dos de l'elfe au gré des mouvements de la barque. Mais au bout de plusieurs heures avec les fesses collées au fond, il n'en pouvait plus.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Sirius qui n'en pouvait plus lui aussi quand Aragorn lança vers lui.

.

- Si nous pouvions faire une reconnaissance, je serais plus tranquille quant à la route que nous empruntons. Mes yeux voient loin, mais ne peuvent percer l'écorce, si une embuscade se faisait, nous n'aurions que peu de manœuvre pour nous défendre. Serait-ce dans vos moyens, sorciers, que d'aller au devant voir si l'ennemi est présent sur notre route?

- Sans aucun problème, répondit l'animagus.

Déjà Draco, Ron et Harry se sentaient nettement mieux.

- Mais user de vos balais use aussi de votre magie, intervient Frodon. Gandalf lui-même répugnait à l'utiliser.

- Je crois que nous sommes de toutes façons démasqués, répondit Aragorn nous en avons usés au sortir de la Moria, et à l'orée de la Lorien. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre notre progression, et les ennemis nous tomberont dessus tôt ou tard. Notre seul stratégie possible reste de tenter de savoir quand, et si nous pouvons les détecter avant qu'eux ne le fassent, ce sera un avantage certain.

- Très bien je crois que ces trois là suffiront, dit Sirius en désignant les trois plus jeunes. On ne peut se rendre invisible, mais avec les capes elfiques et un minimum de maîtrise, ils ne pourront pas être vus... Ron, Harry, Draco, pas de bruit, allez me vérifier ça. Restez sur vos gardes, et n'hésitez pas à attaquer si vous voyez des orques ou des gobelins.

- Surtout les orques, fit Sam dans un murmure, réprimant un frisson.

- Oui Chef, répondirent-ils en même temps.

.

Ils sortirent de leur besace leurs balais et les agrandirent d'un même geste, et pour la première fois, se lancèrent un regard de pur défi et de joie trop longtemps retenue. Bien sûr, ils feraient avec rigueur ce qu'on leur avait demandé mais... la course allait être plaisante. Sirius lança sur eux un sort simple qui agissait contre les moldus et les animaux imposants, espérant que ça fonctionne sur le bestiaire local. Avec les capes elfiques et la vitesse, il serait impossible de les distinguer de l'eau du fleuve.

Ils ne firent qu'un saut avant que les balais ne les emportent, faisant bouger les barques souples et légères dans leur départ. Ils se stabilisèrent à un mètre au dessus de l'eau pour ne pas trop la perturber. Leurs vêtements fouettaient l'air, l'excitation du vol faisait battre leurs cœurs. Ils observèrent sur le ciel et les berges, aux aguets. Ron lança un sort de détection, mais à part des animaux, rien ne fut trouvé.

Ils revinrent, et se posèrent, les joues rougies par le vent, heureux, manquant au passage de faire chavirer les barques. Sam avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

.

- Rien, on peut avancer tranquillement, dit Ron. Au bout, il y a deux falaises qui encadrent la rivière.

- Oui, répondit Aragorn. Lorsque nous y seront, vous verrez alors les rois des temps anciens.

- Les rois ? Demanda Drago.

- Leurs représentations de pierre, expliqua Aragorn. C'est ce qu'a vu votre ami. Ils sont les gardiens du Gondor. Nous y parviendrons dans quelques jours

- S'il n'y a personne on peut faire avancer les barques plus vite, suggéra Harry. On n'aura personne à combattre, et on gagnera un sacré temps.

- Mais avec une vitesse élevée, nous ne pourrions nous défendre convenablement, objecta Gimli.

- Nous ne sommes pas plus efficaces maintenant, fit Aragorn, encore qu'il nous sera plus facile de viser. Et l'ennemi aurait le même problème : si nous somment trop rapides, nous serions plus difficilement atteignables. Il nous faudra surtout éviter les flèches gobelines, certaines sont faites pour détruire, et nous couleraient en moins de deux.

.

Harry était avec Gimli et Legolas, Ron avec Frodon et Sam (qui menait la barque), Aragorn avec Sirius et Draco. Les sorciers touchèrent l'eau de leur baguette avant de prononcer un sort simple de propulsion, et aussitôt les barques se mirent à accélérer pour prendre une vitesse non négligeable. L'animagus jeta un sort de détection qu'il maintient sans aucune pause.

Ce sortilège ne fonctionnait qu'à cent mètres de rayon, et ne touchait donc que les bords proches du fleuve, mais il restait utile vu la végétation dense. Et plus que jamais, Legolas était sur ses gardes. Les sorts fusèrent toute la journée, les barques filaient, le vent fouettaient leurs joues, sans que rien ne puisse trahir leur course rapide, sinon les sillons du fleuve.

À la tombée de la nuit, les sorciers étaient en sueur et, épuisés, devaient être soutenus pour ne pas tomber. Malgré tout, les barques allaient bon train, ils avaient gagné au moins trois jours sur leurs estimations.

.

- J'en peux plus, fit Ron, stop...

- Pareil, fit Draco en retirant sa baguette de l'eau.

- Ok, dit Harry

.

Ils s'écroulèrent sans aucune grâce dans leurs barques respectives, soupirant d'aise alors que les embarcations reprenaient doucement un rythme plus lent.

Sirius, plus fort, reprit son souffle en de longues minutes, il n'avait pas plus de forces que les autres mais il avait la fierté de tenir encore assis.

Les meneurs ramenèrent les barques vers le rivage pour les amarrer solidement.

.

- Nous passeront la nuit, dit Aragorn. Même si nous pouvons naviguer de nuit, à part Legolas, personne ne peut voir dans l'obscurité, ce serait prendre trop de risques, nous nous sommes rapprochés de nos ennemis, et nous serons bien plus efficaces sur la berge. Legolas, Gimli et moi allons veiller à tour de rôle puisque nous nous sommes reposés la journée. Mieux vaut nous servir des bateaux comme lit, ils sont discrets et pourraient facilement passer inaperçus, mais sur la terre ferme, nous serions très vite repérés.

- Soyons vigilants mes amis, il n'est ennemi qu'un nain ne puisse vaincre, mais dans l'ombre de la nuit nous ne pourrons pas tous voir ce qui est caché. De nombreux oiseaux volent haut et certains sont certainement l'œuvre du mal. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'on nous attaque cette nuit ou la suivante. Ah! Que n'ai-je quitté la Lorien pour aller mourir dans ces terres sombres et sales! Plus rien ne sera plus qualifié de beau à mes yeux sinon elle, Legolas, mon ami. Je pourrais faire mille batailles et perdre tout ce que je possède que la blessure la plus douloureuse restera d'avoir quitté ces terres pour toujours.

- Mais vous pourrez alors garder ce souvenir comme intact et pur, répondit l'elfe. Vous ne nous avez pas quitté pour un avenir plus sûr et alors vous pourrez y penser comme un apaisement de votre cœur, et à jamais la Lothlorien restera en votre esprit. Allons, la nuit tombe déjà, je prends le second tiers car il est encore le plus sombre, dit l'elfe en se couchant dans la barque.

.

Aragorn resta éveillé tandis que chacun prenait place, Harry et Ron déjà profondément endormis. Sirius regarda le ciel alors que ses yeux se fermaient, serré contre Draco par manque de place. Là haut, son étoile semblait veiller sur lui, brillante et forte comme son cœur. Le nain était en poupe, tandis que Harry et Legolas avaient la tête vers la proue. **(1)**

Il n'y eut rien d'inquiétant dans les premières heures, et Aragorn réveilla l'elfe d'une légère poussée de la main, lui faisant signe que tout allait bien, avant de s'endormir. L'immortel n'eut aucun mal à veiller, à dire vrai il dormait peu et avait un sommeil assez léger. Harry bougea dans son inconscience pour placer sa tête sur la cuisse de l'elfe et y mettre sa main, possessif.

Il n'était pas prudent de rester ainsi mais le blond n'eut pas le courage de le repousser. Il resta vigilant cependant. Quand vint la fin de son tour de garde, il replaça Harry dans le bateau avec douceur avant de réveiller Gimli. Quel était le mal de faire savoir que le jeune Gryffondor l'aimait plus qu'un ami? Aucun. Mais son instinct le poussa tout de même à ne pas mêler Harry à d'autres histoires dont il n'avait pas besoin.

On attendit le midi du lendemain pour que les sorciers recommencent leurs tours. Ils étaient quand même assez en forme et le pain de route des elfes les avait beaucoup aidés à récupérer. La journée fut identique à la précédente, bien qu'on fit des pauses chaque fois qu'une crampe se faisait sentir ou que la salive était trop sèche pour psalmodier encore. Ils atteignirent un tournant de la rivière assez rapidement, et ne virent la descente qu'au dernier moment.

Les pagaies reprirent du service et Ron aida Sam pour diriger la barque car des rapides se montraient. L'agilité des meneurs et quelques sorts jetés au mieux leur servirent, chacun pensant à chaque seconde que l'embarcation allait chavirer, au mieux les jetant dans l'eau froide, au pire les tuant contre les rochers. S'enfuir à balai était impossible, il leur aurait fallut avoir une certaine stabilité, ils firent donc avec ce qu'ils avaient.

Plusieurs fois les coques raclèrent contre la roche et les cris qu'Aragorn lançait pour les aider à s'orienter se perdaient dans le grondement formidable de l'eau. L'embarcation de Ron fit plusieurs têtes à queue mais resta miraculeusement sur l'eau sans se retourner, bien que les occupants aient le tournis. On retient Frodon par une manche, l'empêchant de basculer par dessus bord, alors que le petit bateau tanguait d'un côté et de l'autre, soulevé par les vagues et le courant trop forts.

Aussi vite que cela avait commencé, tout cessa, pour laisser place à un cours plus large et plus calme. Instinctivement, Sirius relança les sorts et les trois jeunes remirent les barques en route. Et enfin, le soir, ils atteignirent un point où deux immenses statues leur faisaient face. Le courant semblait les porter vers eux, et vers la trouée étroite qui les séparaient.

.

- Voyez l'Argonath, les Piliers des Rois ! S'écria Aragorn. Nous allons les passer, mettez les bateaux aussi éloignés les uns des autres que possible, restez bien au milieu!

- Mince, fit Ron en soufflant.

.

Ils avaient la main gauche levée en signe d'avertissement et la main droite tenait une hache. Ils étaient sévères et impressionnants, emprunts de majesté et de puissance. Et Aragorn fils d'Arathorn revint au devant de Grand-Pas. Le roi était de retour dans son pays.

Ils se laissèrent porter par le courant rapide, et en profitèrent pour grignoter quelque chose avant qu'au loin une ombre se dessine.

.

- Qu'est-ce? Demanda Frodon en désignant le pic.

- Le Tol Brandir, fit Aragorn d'une voix qui reflétait à la foi la fierté et le respect. Sur sa gauche, l'Amon Lhaw, sur sa droite, l'Amon Hen, les collines de l'Ouïe et de la Vue, précisa-t-il. Du temps des grands Rois, il y avait de hauts sièges à leur sommet, mais le pied d'aucun homme ni d'aucune bête n'a jamais foulé le sol de ces terres, depuis leur création par les hommes de numénor ,dit-on.

- Qu'on-t-elles de particulier? Demanda Ron.

- Elles ont été créées pour les rois, répondit Aragorn, pour leur permettre de voir et d'entendre à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Mais aucun roi n'est venu depuis bien longtemps ici, termina le rôdeur d'une voix un peu triste.

.

Un vent violent les prit lorsqu'ils passèrent, et ils durent cesser les sorts à cet instant. La pierre des deux statues n'avait été souillée par aucun oiseau, aucune herbe, le temps même respectait les deux rois éternels. Harry retint sa respiration, et au bout d'une minute qui paru deux heures, ils atteignirent des paysages moins solennels.

Une berge recouverte d'herbe grasse et tendre s'offrit à un accostage en douceur et aucun ne fut mécontent de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Sam baisa presque la terre sur laquelle il posa pied et Ron fit des assouplissements sous les yeux ronds de Frodon. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn et Sirius débarquaient les bagages nécessaires à un repas chaud pour le midi et les Hobbits prenaient des couvertures pour les rouler sous le cou afin de se reposer une heure ou deux, tous en avaient besoin.

Le rouquin se laissa tomber à côté de son meilleur ami qui semblait avoir la tête lourde.

.

- Je me demande ce que fait 'Mione.

- Elle doit avoir apprit la moitié de la bibliothèque des elfes, fit Harry en souriant.

Draco se posa avec un soupçon d'élégance en plus et demanda d'une voix fatiguée.

- Vous parlez de quoi?

- Ce que fait Hermione, répondit Ron qui était trop fatigué pour se poser des questions sociales.

- À mon avis elle doit en être à écrire ses mémoires pour les faire noter par Severus.

.

Harry regarda le blond avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire, suivit de près par Ron et le Serpentard.

.

- Votre visage s'est enfin illuminé ! Dit Gimli à Sirius.

- Je l'avoue Gimli, fit l'animagus, les yeux brillants. J'attendais ça depuis un moment. Heureusement que Ron et Draco sont là.

- Le cristal du cœur ne se renforce qu'avec le rire... ou l'amour, fit Legolas d'une voix douce et basse, ne laissant aucune faille pour le questionner.

.

On entendit un nouveau rire étouffé de la part des trois adolescents. Leurs regards se portèrent sur la pauvre chose tuée la veille, un marcassin qu'on faisait rôtir sur un feu de fortune.

.

- Mec si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour un bagel au poulet...

- Des chips sauce barbecue et une bière-au-beurre.

- Un énorme gâteau à la crème avec des fraises et des framboises... Ouais plein de framboises.

.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer, Sirius les invita cordialement à bouger la graisse qu'ils avaient sur le derrière pour aider le groupe. Avec une bonne volonté très marquée, et un mécontentement à peine audible, ils se trainèrent près de la source de chaleur (et de nourriture) et considérèrent qu'ils en avaient assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Sirius faillit se fâcher mais sur un geste d'Aragorn il se tut, et vit que tout le monde était épuisé, sans compter le manque évident de magie dans leurs corps. Il couvrit lui même les corps des garçons qui avaient décidé de dormir plutôt que de se nourrir, attendri de voir que dans leur inconscient, Ron et Harry entouraient Draco comme pour le protéger.

...

Hermione reprit poliment de la soupe d'agrumes, fraîche et dont elle avait tant besoin pour se ressourcer. Elle plaisanta avec de jeunes elfes et se permit quelques jeux de chants et de danse, avant que l'infirmière qui la suivait ne la ramène dans un lieu plus calme, en compagnie de Merry et Pippin, et parfois de Bilbon. Elle passait alors quelques heures à leur tricoter diverses écharpes et bonnets bigarrés, écoutant mille et une histoires de la comté qu'elle ne connaissait pas, apprenant toujours plus sur Frodon, les Saquet, Fierpied, et autres habitants de trous, les havres, les elfes... le soir venu, après un repas délicieux, elle apprenait un peu l'elfique avec des jeunes femmes qui paraissaient son âge, cousines d'Arwen, vives et chaleureuses, qui ne demandaient qu'à apprendre toujours plus sur le monde terrestre en retour.

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, le soleil était déjà bien bas à l'horizon, mais elle était à peine fatiguée, s'étant habituée à son cycle quasi elfique. Elle s'assit sur le lit d'un moelleux exquis, relevant une jambe sur le drap de satin pur et caressant machinalement son ventre. Six semaines étaient déjà passées. Et puis une jeune fille vint lui faire boire d'une eau claire et fraîche avant de lui souhaiter la bonne nuit. Hermione sourit, et laissa l'éternelle fermer la porte.

Une seconde plus tard, le regard dur, elle avait ouvert ses livres recopiés, et déplié les textes elfiques chipés tout au long de la journée. Elle avait la puissance, la magie, l'intelligence. Elle ne deviendrait pas une poule pondeuse en sucre, elle n'était pas entrée à Poudlard pour se tourner les pouces en pleurant le retour de Glorfindel.

Elle sortit de sa poche son Nimbus, celui qu'elle avait voulu utiliser près de deux mois plus tôt pour séduire un de ses professeurs -elle sourit à cette pensée- et lui rendit sa taille normale. Elle ajouta à la frange nombre de branches récoltées sur des arbres aux propriétés différentes, et tissa avec soin son ouvrage. Son balai ne serait pas un Eclair de Feu allant à la vitesse de la lumière. Il serait bien mieux que cela. Il serait en osmose avec ce monde.

D'un coup de baguette elle ouvrit le manche du balai et y déposa, à côté de l'écaille de dragon présente depuis sa construction, un grain de pollen tout à fait particulier, luisant étrangement dans le noir. Cette fleur ne poussait qu'ici, dans les jardins aménagés, et avait une propriété de conservation et de résistance absolument étonnantes. Tout comme les baguettes avaient un cœur tissé de plume, de crins ou de ventricule, les balais avaient parfois en leur sein un élément qui renforçait une de leurs propriétés. Hermione ne savait peut-être pas très bien voler, mais tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans un livre, elle l'avait appris.

Elle referma le tout de sa magie, ignorant le tiraillement qui s'opérait en elle lorsqu'elle usait d'un sort un peu trop fort. Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle formule qui lui permettait de mieux se protéger, mais les sorts devaient rester aussi faibles que possible. Les jours précédents où elle avait testé des formules, elle était tombée malade deux jours de suite et cela avait même inquiété Arwen. Elle avait alors prétendue être allergique aux radis qui avaient été mis dans le souper du soir, et on les retira définitivement de ses repas. Dorénavant, il lui fallait être prudente.

Elle cherchait constamment à améliorer le sort. Elle se fichait d'avoir mal, mais son enfant n'avait pas à subir cela. Elle referma un livre et en ouvrit un autre. Depuis des semaines, elle continuait sa préparation, échangeant les ingrédients, les sorts ou la manière de les ajouter. Un tour de poignet, incantation basse, elle devait tordre légèrement ses doigts, et écrire un symbole dans les airs avant de prononcer la formule.

Elle répéta l'action un bon nombre de fois, changeant des détails infimes, le front couvert de sueur avant que le miracle se produise. Une minuscule boule de lumière apparut devant ses yeux. Bien plus heureuse qu'on aurait pu le croire, elle mit fin au sortilège et écrivit fébrilement dans un petit carnet marron qui ne la quittait plus.

Des dizaines d'annotations y étaient apposées, parfois accompagnées de dessins, toutes soigneusement mises en valeur. C'était un des sortilèges principaux qui entraient dans la recette de base. Elle avait jusque là été incapable de la reproduire, les notes de Severus ne faisant que mention de son nom et de son effet.

Elle se leva, rangea ses affaires, et partit se laver.

Dans ses yeux, un feu brulait, elle sentait qu'elle était proche de la délivrance, elle allait pouvoir s'échapper de cette prison dorée. La dernière chose à mettre au point serait sa « fuite ». Elle se mit au lit, dans un de ses propres pyjamas en coton, et s'endormit en serrant contre elle la chemise en lin de Glorfindel.

Elle se réveilla, comme à son habitude en scrutant l'horizon. Aucun guerrier ne revenait aujourd'hui.

Hermione se coiffa, fit sa toilette et se prit à avoir toujours ce même petit sourire quand elle partit dans le « coin intime », plus propre et plus classe qu'une salle chirurgicale. Même les elfes avaient des besoins, même si personne ne pouvait se vanter les avoir vu avoir une envie de ce genre.

Elle descendit prestement, salua les Hobbits en grande conversation avec Bilbon et prit simplement une petite allée où poussait une herbe tendre et grasse, abritée par plusieurs arches de pierre blanche lisse et gravée. Elle arriva bientôt à une clairière entourée de colonnes de marbres où étaient disposés des bancs et des fleurs.

En son centre, un arbre extrêmement vieux trônait. L'architecture était si naturelle, disposée ainsi par les elfes qu'elle semblait se fondre dans le décor. L'endroit était absolument charmant, mais peu de monde y flânait. Les hommes étaient partis en guerre, et femmes et enfants passaient bien plus de temps dans de grandes bibliothèques ou en groupe dans la grande salle.

Ce jardin était très particulier, car il était aussi le lieu où de nombreuses herbes étaient cultivées. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de plantes uniques venant de la Terre, et devait donc apprendre à remplacer ses ingrédients. Elle releva sa robe et se mit à genoux devant l'arbre, écartant les brins d'herbe avec délicatesse.

Plus de fleur de Mars. Elle était pourtant persuadée hier d'en avoir vu un bourgeon au pied de l'arbre, elle avait même marqué l'endroit pour la cueillir une fois mature...

.

- Est-ce ceci que vous cherchez, demoiselle? Son infirmière attitrée tenait une fleur violette qu'elle avait placée dans un petit pot.

- Rhîwanor...

- J'ai vu vos livres, et vos préparations, fit la demoiselle en aidant Hermione à se relever. Le seul regard de reproche de l'immortelle suffisait à exprimer son ressenti.

- Rhîwanor. S'il vous plait. Laissez-moi terminer ça. Il faut... J'ai _besoin_ d'être prête.

- Damoiselle Hermione, il s'agit de votre enfant, dit l'elfe d'un ton de reproche. Vous êtes si jeune, continua-t-elle plus fort alors qu'Hermione agacée détournait la tête, et vous, une femme, aller en guerre ? Reprenez-vous, au nom de ce que vous défendez, termina-t-elle d'un ton triste.

.

La sorcière soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage, comme pour s'éclaircir la situation. Elle était sur le fil du rasoir. L'elfe face à elle était d'une douceur et d'une bonté à toute épreuve mais c'était justement le hic. Rhîwanor ne ferait rien contre elle, Hermione restait libre, mais avoir la désapprobation de tout Fondcombe n'était pas une bonne idée. Le visage fin, encadré de longs cheveux noirs la regardait avec une certaine inquiétude. Et puis merde, se dit la jeune femme en lui prenant le poignet et en l'entrainant à sa suite.

.

- Damoiselle Hermione!

- Suivez-moi, fit la sorcière, je vais vous montrer. Dans ma chambre.

.

L'immortelle se dégagea et regarda d'un air surpris, presque choqué l'humaine qui lui faisait face.

.

- Venez avec moi, dit Hermione d'un ton calme. Je vous montre. Tout. Et vous déciderez de ce que vous faites. Je respecterais ça. De toutes façons si vous me retirez tout ce que j'ai, et que vous me surveillez, je ne pourrais qu'obéir. Alors laissez-moi juste cette chance de vous faire comprendre. S'il vous plait.

- Rhîwanor regarda sa protégée avec une crainte mêlée de surprise.

- Bien. Je vous suis.

.

Elles montèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione. L'elfe s'assit dans un des deux sièges en osier face à face devant une table basse sous la requête de la jeune femme. La sorcière partit vers une commode mise à sa disposition et en sortit son sac. Elle trouva un bol récupéré lorsqu'on lui avait monté un repas alors qu'elle était « souffrante » à cause des radis.

Elle plaça le plat large et peu profond sur la table basse, et s'assit sur l'autre chaise. Précautionneusement, elle pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe droite, et en sortit de longs filaments d'argent, avant de les déposer dans le plat sous les yeux grand ouverts de l'elfe.

.

- C'est un souvenir, dit Hermione en répondant à la question pensée de son infirmière. Je ne peux pas les déformer, ils ne font que montrer ce que j'ai vécu. J'aimerais que vous les voyez. C'est le meilleur argument que je possède. Vous voulez bien?

- Oui, fit l'immortelle avec un sourire. Elle avait une confiance absolue en Hermione. Elle savait que cela n'était pas dangereux pour elle.

- Il vous suffit de toucher le contenu du plat, et vous verrez tout. Je le fais avec vous.

...

Il s'appuya contre la rambarde, et le sourire qu'il arborait ne décollait pas de son visage. Le vent de la mer fouettait son visage, il observait au loin la tour blanche immense qui se dessinait. Son maître était en sécurité, protégé des murs de Minas Morgul, il avait une nouvelle vie qui l'attendait. Il avait attendu des années que l'occasion vienne pour traverser. Mais il avait loupé le coche. De quelques secondes seulement.

Et il avait entendu la nouvelle « officielle » de la mort de son fils. Il savait déjà. Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Ils étaient au delà de toutes les mers du monde, par delà le temps, là où lui devait être, là où il aurait dû seconder son maître, là où on l'avait empêché d'aller. Il se laissa aller à sourire encore plus largement. Son regard scrutait l'horizon sans le voir.

Seule cette tour d'ivoire le captivait. Il ne prêta pas attention à l'auror qui apparut derrière lui et prononça quelques paroles.

Tout de suite après, faisant fi de son confort, deux autres aurors l'arrachèrent à sa vision, le forçant à aller vers la sortie alors qu'il se tordait le cou pour voir une dernière fois l'extérieur. Et il vit enfin ce qu'il se passait. On l'emmenait. Qu'avait dit l'auror déjà? Qu'avait-il annoncé...

Et les mots raisonnèrent en lui, l'empêchant de contenir son rire dément.

_« Lucius Abraxas Malefoy vous avez été condamné au baiser du détraqueur. La sentence aura lieu sur-le-champ jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive »_

Derrière lui, d'un coup de baguette, un garde avait nettoyé la pièce étroite, et regarda le mur de la cellule grise. Ce que regardait le prisonnier au travers du béton armé, il ne saurait le dire.

.

* * *

><p><em>Le nain était en poupe, tandis que Harry et Legolas avaient la tête vers la proue.<em> **(1)** : on va éviter les questions existentielles directement... poupe = arrière, proue = avant. Voilà, ça c'est fait xD

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bon espérons que j'ai assez de temps pour mettre plein de bétises...

On commence par la demoiselle, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on fait chez les gens civilisés.

.

[_La voix off explique pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas transplaner_]

**Nella dit : **

"Ils se démembreraient sans espoir de pouvoir se remembrer correctement après"  
>C'est beau.<br>Remembrer  
>Une histoire de pilule bleue? Démembrer c'est un truc avec du sang et des rires machavéliques et après un fou furieux se masturbe avec la synovie répandue<p>

.

[_Harry derrière Legolas devait à la base sentir son odeur et sa chaleur_]

**Nella dit : **

Faut qu'on m'explique comment on peut profiter de la chaleur d'un mec qu'on ne peut toucher qu'en tendant le bras

**Nono dit :**

il a des GAZ  
>roooh<p>

**Nella dit : **

Ce serait un balrog, okay  
>Les gaz c'est pas particulièrement chaud<p>

**Nono dit :**  
>Attend si quand y fait froid l'hiver ca farte<p>

**Nella dit : **

Après ca, ca explique comment il peut se rouler dans son odeur comme dans un champ de coquelicot en fleurs Mais ca explique pas la chaleur qui irradie à un mètre autour de lui.

**Nono dit :**

C'est un elfe  
>C'ets pas des pets de pisseux<br>Le truc c'est hiroshima

**Nella dit : **

C'est des pets qui sentent le genévrier en fleur et la meringue sortie du four

**Nono dit :**  
>o/

**Nella dit : **

Ou la fleur de mallorne  
>un truc funky comme ça<p>

.

[_Sirius lance un sort pendant que Draco, Ron et Harry vont jouer les éclaireurs_]

**Nella dit : **

"Sirius lança sur eux un sort simple qui agissait contre les moldus et les animaux imposants" faut être plus précis  
>un sort qui repousse l'ennemi, un sort qui fait pousser les cheveux, un sort qui enflamme les prouts?<p>

[_hors contexte_]

**Nono dit :**  
>le truc que j'aurais voulu caser c'est Ron qui chante "nous sommeuh les nains sous la montagneuh!"<p>

**Nella dit : **

L'autre qui place mon ancêtre Gurdil

**Nono dit :**  
>xDDDD<p>

**Nella dit : **

Et pourquoi pas le nain qui propose un petit chiantos?

.

**Et maintenant Mokhan :**

.

[_Sirius lance un sort pendant que Draco, Ron et Harry vont jouer les éclaireurs_]

Quand tu penses que les moldus ont inventé le sous-marin et le periscope... suffisait d'une cape et d'un long cure-dent lançant des sorts

.

[_Il ne firent qu'un saut avant que les balais ne les emporte, faisant bouger les barques souples et légères dans leur départ_]

Mettant le nain à l'eau, qui sombra de part le poid de son armure et mourut quelques secondes plus tard par noyade. il s'en alla rejoindre ses amis chez Crom ! Ou alors au Walhalla, je sais pu

.

[_Gimli regrette la Lorien et pressent une attaque de nuit_]

Tu mélanges tout compère nain ! les oiseaux ça fait 30 ans qu'ils vous ont grillés, et y'a les ourouk qui se rapprochent... tu seras donc pas surpris, effectivement... mais alors pourquoi vous vous arrêtez bande de nazes si vous savez que vous allez être attaqués ? la nuit sur vos barques c'est encore le meilleur endroit pour être furtifs et protégés ! go z'acheter un cerveau ! quoi Tolkien ? oui bon, ça va hein... on sait ce qui va se passer t'façon... Aragorn va aller butiner Sirius, Legolas va s'offrir les services d'harry qui va lui redécorer l'intérieur, et Gimli va aller s'astiquer le manche en pensant à Galadriel... superbe nuit en perspective !

.

[_Le roi était de retour dans son pays._]

Han ! j'ai une petite larme d'émotion rien qu'a y penser... si j'y était je me précipiterais sur lui, en levant mon t-shirt et en criant son nom avec une hystérie qui ferait fuir sauron lui même !

.

[_Hermione fait des expériences_]

Hermione, après de nombreux test, devint verte et surdimensionnée lorsqu'elle s'énervait... non, c'était pas Jekyll, c'était She Hulk en terre du milieu... elle aurait pu tuer d'un coup de mamelon !

.

Je laisse le mot de la fin à Mokhan : J'ai faim, je me ferais bien une glace. /o/

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà, à la semaine prochaine sans faute, les gens!


	14. Fuite

Voici enfin le chapitre 14, Nella a du me foutter (et Mokhan n'est pas non plus innocent) pour que j'arrête de me toucher la nouille et que je poste, donc voila =D en fin de chapitre comme toujours quelques petits délires ^^ (on a fini les corrections à minuit, et Mokhan a même bossé de nuit donc merci à eux deux)

.

* * *

><p>ENJOY les gens!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre XIV / Fuite**

.

Le soleil se leva une nouvelle fois sur la Terre du Milieu. Tandis que la reine Galadriel accueillait un ami revenu d'un voyage éprouvant, Harry et Frodon écoutaient d'une oreille peu attentive les discussions visant à décider de la route à emprunter et Hermione s'armait de courage.

Elle avait montré à Rhîwanor son enfance dans le monde étrange que l'elfe ne connaissait pas : la découverte de sa magie, Poudlard et sa solitude avant que Ron et Harry ne « l'adoptent », et puis... les horreurs. L'immortelle vit les images défiler devant ses yeux, vivant les moments appartenant au passé d'un autre monde avec la sorcière. D'abord presque innocentes lors de leurs premières années, épuisantes mais suffisamment rapides pour que les trois enfants passent à autre chose.

Puis de plus en plus difficiles au fil des années, avec la présence de la mort, prête à frapper à chaque instant, Ombrage et son régime de terreur, la survie au jour le jour, les combats à répétition, le deuil... et la fuite. La fuite loin de Poudlard, à la recherche des Horcruxes, à bout de force, à remettre en cause tout ce en quoi elle croyait, à haïr, aimer, espérer, et finalement ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser de ce sentiment de peur et de honte d'être encore en vie contrairement à d'autres.

Elle lui avait aussi montré ces instants si intimes, devant les tombes de ceux qui étaient morts, la promesse qu'elle et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient prononcée de ne jamais abandonner, de se battre jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il leur en coûte. La frustration, la rage, le vide qu'elle devait combler.

Elle lui montra un souvenir où elle n'avait même plus peur de perdre la vie, s'élançant contre un être si puissant qu'elle n'aurais jamais dû survivre, le geste désespéré qu'elle avait eu en frappant le globe de verre, et l'esprit vide mais serein, quand elle attendait la mort. Elle avait eu une chance ce jour là. Il avait été décidé qu'elle vivrait, qu'elle pourrait encore se battre aux côtés de Harry pour que leur promesse soit accomplie, que le Mal soit éradiqué, même s'ils devaient l'emmener avec eux dans la tombe.

Et en dernier, tout dernier, Rhîwanor put presque ressentir les émotions tant elles étaient fortes. Elle ressentit une sensation poignante, de rage et de frustration, d'injustice lorsqu'elle vit avec Hermione la magie de la sorcière disparaître, avant de sentir ce feu brulant quand Hermione s'était mise à travailler pour protéger son enfant et retrouver ses pouvoirs.

Elle eut un léger vertige quand elle se rendit compte que le monde de souvenirs avait disparu autour d'elle. Hermione, la tête baissée ne put que répondre avec toute la reconnaissance qu'elle put lorsqu'elle sentit les bras fins de l'immortelle l'entourer. Rhîwanor murmurait des paroles de réconfort à son oreille.

.

- Je n'avais pas compris, dit doucement l'elfe.

- Je sais, je comprends votre point de vue. Mais... Je le protège. Vraiment. Rien ne peut l'atteindre et je...

- Je sais, dit Rhîwanor. N'ayez crainte, je vous aiderais dans ce but. Je sais que jamais vous n'iriez au devant du danger s'il y avait le moindre risque de blesser votre enfant.

- Merci.

- Ne me remerciez pas, Hermione. J'avais ordre de ne rien vous dire avant le retour des guerriers...

- Rhîwanor?

- Merry et Pippin sont partis avec Boromir rejoindre leur Comté. Seulement, le faucon de Boromir est revenu seul quatre jours après leur départ. Avec le cor de Boromir.

- Non...

.

Hermione avait simplement soufflé. Merry et Pippin étaient partis sur un coup de tête, joyeux de savoir que Boromir pouvait les emmener jusqu'à la moitié du chemin avant que ce dernier ne rejoigne la terre de Rohan et l'armée de Glorfindel. Il y avait un risque, mais plusieurs hommes étaient avec eux, et le chemin emprunté n'était pas celui qui aurait dû être surveillé de l'ennemi, car il allait vers l'ouest.

.

- Et pourquoi Arwen voulait me cacher ça? Merry et Pippin sont des amis, proches, et même si je ne connaissais pas très bien Boromir... Pourquoi?

- La Dame n'a pas voulu vous inquiéter avant d'être sûre, elle pense que les deux semi-hommes sont en vie. Plusieurs d'entre nous sont déjà partis à leur recherche.

- Même s'ils étaient à cheval, avec l'ennemi sur leur trace, ils mettront des jours rien que pour arriver sur les lieux! Et alors... Alors ce sera trop tard, fit la jeune femme le visage soucieux, presque colérique.

- Hermione, vos potions ne sont pas prêtes, vous ne pouvez y aller maintenant.

- Je sais. Je dois trouver. Je dois trouver le bon dosage, mais ça va prendre du temps, et on n'en a pas. Il faut y aller maintenant, quitte à ce que je porte une armure. Avec mon balai je peux couvrir la distance en une journée.

- Non.

- Rhîwanor?

- Vous allez au devant de grands risques, demoiselle Hermione. Je ne parviens pas à faire le point entre ce qui est raisonnable et ce qui est urgent, l'avenir de nos deux peuples est en jeu, et si l'ennemi remporte cette guerre, nous mourrons de toute façon. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour y aller seule, je viens avec vous.

- Vous? Je veux dire...

- N'oubliez pas ce que je suis demoiselle Hermione, fit l'elfe en se redressant. Même si je ne sais pas me battre aussi bien que mes frères, une aide vous sera précieuse s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit.

- Vous savez que je ne pourrais rien dire à personne au moment du départ, qu'ils ne sauront tout que dans un mot qu'on laissera, et ils vous en voudront tous, tout comme à moi?

- Je sais. Mais c'est un bien moindre mal comparé ce que nous pouvons faire. Personne ne pourrait seulement faire voler votre balai, le temps joue contre nous.

- Alors... Nous partons dans l'heure. Voici ce qu'il nous faudra, fit la sorcière en partant vers son bureau pour y faire une liste.

...

La porte de la petite chambre claire s'ouvrit, et la silhouette d'Undomiel se découpa dans la lumière. Elle y vit la sorcière et son aide préparer leurs bagages activement, ayant apparemment tout prévu. Elles s'arrêtèrent cependant en la voyant. Elle était emprunte de force et de sagesse, et en cet instant, elle avait dû user des deux pour accepter et faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tous. Deux servantes l'accompagnaient, portant divers objets choisis par la dame.

.

- L'ennemi est loin tant que nous restons unis dans nos cœurs, demoiselle Hermione, c'est ce que disait mon père..Je pourrais vous retenir de force que votre esprit serait avec eux, et que vous dépéririez sans que je n'y puisse rien. Vous avez le droit de faire votre propre choix, car enfin vous êtes seule apte à décider si l'enfant que vous portez est en sécurité. Ma grand-mère m'avait prévenue de cela alors que je quittais la Lorien, et malgré tout j'avais voulu vous préserver... Lorsque Glorfindel reviendra, il trouvera la lettre que vous aurez laissée pour lui, et il comprendra. Je ne peux que vous accompagner du mieux que je peux. Ainsi pour vous, Rhîwanor, sœur et amie, une armure et cet arc avec son carquois, ainsi que cette fiole. Elle contient l'eau de la Nimrodel, elle guérit les blessures profondes, de celles que l'on ne voit pas. Et pour vous Demoiselle, fière guerrière que vous êtes, je vous remets une cotte légère et solide qui vous protègera contre les coups ennemis, ainsi que ce parchemin. Vous n'auriez pu le trouver, il est précieusement gardé dans une pièce avec d'autres reliques. Je sais que vous en aurez usage et que vous en prendrez grand soin. À vous deux je remets aussi ces écharpes, brodées de la fleur d'or. Avec eux nos frères vous reconnaitront de loin si vous deviez vous séparer, car Rhîwanor seule serait reconnue comme l'une des nôtres par sa seule apparence, et ils vous prêteront main forte. Là s'arrête mon pouvoir je le crains...

- Merci, ma Dame, fit Rhîwanor émue et soulagée de ne pas avoir à fuir. Nous ne vous décevrons pas.

- Alors que votre route soit droite et que vos pas soient fermes, je prierais pour vous. Adieu, fit elle en partant.

.

Hermione ne put que sourire et baisser le regard, la dame avait déjà compris à quel point sa reconnaissance était grande.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et continua de ranger ses potions. Elle organisa ses vêtements moldus et elfiques, ajouta des couvertures, de l'eau et une carte de la terre du milieu. Un second sac identique était pour l'elfe. Chacun ne contenait que le nécessaire pour une personne, et Hermione ne pouvait trop les rétrécir, mais ainsi si elles devaient en abandonner un, même si elles devraient se rationner, elles n'auraient pas à choisir entre se soigner et se battre.

La jeune femme jeta en dernier le sort sur son ventre, et laissa un simple mot sur son lit, à l'intention de son « fiancé ». Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda par la fenêtre. Un fin brouillard s'était installé en début de soirée et s'épaississait. Le temps était avec eux. Une main sur son épaule la sortit des pensées qu'elle avait pour Glorfindel. Elle attacha sa cape avec le foulard brodé de la fleur d'or comme l'elfe l'avait fait. Arwen les attendait juste en bas des escaliers, et les accompagna, là où jadis Hermione parlait avec insouciance avec Merry, Pippin et Gandalf...

Ils ne dirent un mot, ils ne purent le faire. La jeune sorcière eut un mouvement d'hésitation. Elle se retourna, et détacha son collier, une petite loutre en argent que sa mère lui avait donné lorsqu'elle avait trouvé sa forme d'animagus. Arwen tendit naturellement les mains et la sorcière la lui donna, le cœur lourd.

.

- Donnez-lui... Si je ne reviens pas. S'il vous plait.

- Je vous le promets, répondit doucement l'elfe.

.

Rhîwanor monta derrière la sorcière, s'accrochant sans peine sur le balai modifié avant que les deux ne décollent. De longues minutes, l'immortelle resta debout à épier l'horizon, les mains serrant le petit bijou sur son cœur, priant les étoiles que rien n'arrive à ceux qui étaient parti sauver leur avenir.

.

...

.

Harry se leva, encore. Quelque chose sur ce bout d'île lui semblait étrange. Ils avaient profité du fait que la magie leur donne une avance d'au moins cinq jours sur les estimations pour se reposer une journée entière et décider d'une route à suivre. À présent, le premier soir était tombé et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ron, épuisé, dormait toujours mais son esprit à lui était encombré. Harry sentait une intrusion dans son esprit qu'il s'efforçait de rejeter, mais cela l'empêchait d'être totalement serein.

Il marcha une dizaine de mètres vers l'est pour être sûr de ne déranger personne et s'assit contre un gros chêne, regardant la rivière, espérant voir le soleil se lever sur le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer à fermer son esprit.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

Legolas.

.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? L'elfe se mit face à lui et s'accroupit, le regard scrutant les moindres traits de Harry.

- Je... Je suis parti depuis si longtemps?

- Non. Je suis simplement anxieux de nature.

- Vous mentez de mieux en mieux, vous savez?

.

Une jolie couleur rose s'installa sur les joues de l'elfe. Son visage jeune, encadré de cheveux d'or lui faisait ressembler à un ange. Harry, à un pas de celui qu'il aimait, ne put résister et prit la joue blanche dans le creux de sa main, continuant jusqu'à sentir sous ses doigts la soie de la chevelure blonde. Sans attendre une autre invitation, l'elfe se pencha, souriant quand des doigts curieux longèrent le contour de ses oreilles, et prit avec douceur les lèvres du plus jeune.

Le prince se fit possessif, et enserra de ses mains fines mais puissantes le bassin du sorcier, et à son baiser s'ajouta sa langue, savante, douce, chaude. Harry se sentit fondre, et entoura de ses bras le cou de celui qui avait pris son cœur. D'un accord muet, ils se séparèrent, et plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Immédiatement, l'Elu se sentit serein, en sécurité, comme invité privilégié d'un lieu sacré où lui seul avait accès, libre et protégé comme jamais.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, communiquant la même émotion à Legolas.

.

- Vous allez mieux... mon cœur s'en sent soulagé.

- Beaucoup mieux. J'avais comme quelque chose dans ma tête... comme si on voulait y entrer et grâce a à vous, tout est parti. Comme si vous les repoussiez.

- Je ne pense pas avoir un tel pouvoir, Harry, seul votre force d'esprit a permis cela. Mais si je puis vous aider de cette manière, alors je le ferais autant que nécessaire...

- Merci… Vous êtes fatigué?

- Non. J'ai dormi quelques heures déjà. Mais je sens que votre corps est las...

...

Assis entre les cuisses de son amant, Harry écoutait attentivement chaque battement de cœur, et respirait à plein poumons le parfum subtil que dégageait le corps fin et viril tout contre son dos. Sa main caressait avec délicatesse la longue cuisse musclée, appréciant l'étreinte possessive de l'elfe sur lui. Durant tout le voyage sur le fleuve, il n'avait cessé de rêver au corps parfait qui s'était offert à lui, pensant parfois à un rêve trop réaliste pour son propre bien. Mais à présent, l'immortel lui avait donné son âme et son corps, sans condition aucune.

C'était un Noble parmi ses pairs, doté d'un esprit souverain, disposé à dominer plutôt qu'à suivre. Et ce qu'il possédait, il ne le cédait jamais. Harry en était conscient, une sensation étrange se formait au creux de son estomac chaque fois qu'il y pensait, qu'il réalisait que Legolas se battrait pour lui, et que comme un grand prédateur, le surveillait, ne le retenant que par la force de son regard envoûtant. Sa main se fit insistante et un rire doux lui parvient, et les bras le serrèrent un peu plus.

Le cœur de Harry battit bien plus vite, ses sens étaient en éveil. Chaque caresse qu'il donnait lui était rendue, et rien ne lui interdisait d'aller aussi loin qu'il le souhaitait. Il n'était pas assez collé pour que ses mains n'aient pas accès à tout ce qu'il convoitait. Il se tordit un peu, rouge d'embarras, et ses doigts rencontrèrent l'entrejambe de son amant. Un soupir presque murmuré à son oreille fit s'affoler son cœur. De longs cheveux blonds se posèrent sur son épaule, et la cuisse de l'elfe se releva, il perdait le contrôle.

Il sentait le front lisse contre son cou, la respiration difficile que son amant tentait vainement de contrôler, il savait même que ses yeux félins étaient fermés sous la concentration. Il passa sa main libre par dessus son épaule pour atteindre la chevelure qui le hantait depuis qu'il l'avait vue, et pressa un peu plus le collant de soie. La jambe se releva un peu plus, et Legolas ne contrôla plus sa force en serrant la taille de Harry.

La main mutine se fraya un chemin sous la tunique brune et prit place entre les deux cuisses chaudes pour mieux masser le sexe durci de désir.

_._

_- Nin mîr, nin mîl..._ **(1)**

.

Et sans même comprendre les mots, Harry ressentit alors tout ce qu'il représentait aux yeux de son amant. Il libéra ses mains et se retourna, entoura le cou de l'elfe et l'embrassa à s'arracher son dernier souffle.

.

- Legolas...

.

Les orbes vertes brillaient, se fondant dans les océans qui leur faisaient face. Il voulait partir, oublier ce monde et ne plus jamais se séparer de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le peu de self-control qu'il possédait encore le gardait accroché à la réalité, celle qui lui montrait son amant tué s'il ne faisait rien. Il ferma les yeux, et reprit ses caresses, d'abord tendre, puis plus bestial, pressant, griffant presque, arrachant de longs gémissements, parfois de légers cris à l'elfe, brisant ses interdits, se foutant complètement du groupe qui dormait non loin.

Sa main passa sous la chemise, sur le torse parfait, torturant entre deux doigts un téton durci, et descendant à nouveau sur le sexe érigé. Et il se sentit plaqué au sol. De longues raies d'or tombaient autour de son visage, et au dessus de lui, le visage d'un ange tombé du ciel. Ses poignets étaient pris au piège d'une grande main blanche, et de l'autre, il se sentit déshabillé avec une adresse qui lui fit presque peur. Legolas n'était pas un ange. C'était un grand félin, magnifique, royal, dangereux...

Il ne lui permit pas de l'embrasser, ses yeux restaient ancrés aux siens, le forçant à rougir en réalisant ce qui se passait, en gémissant sous l'assaut des doigts trop agiles, trop experts, il aurait pu jouir rien que sous ces caresses intimes... Il connaissait déjà son corps. La main frôlait la verge, revenant sur les cuisses, glissant sur les bourses.

La peau fine allait et venait sur le gland, amenant à chaque geste le survivant vers un orgasme dévastateur. Les yeux mis clos, le regard vitreux face au visage lisse de Legolas, Harry ne pouvait que gémir et haleter, et quémander l'accès à sa délivrance. Sans prévenir, l'elfe le retourna, et baissa son pantalon avec une douceur ferme contre laquelle il aurait été suicidaire de s'opposer.

Les baiser et les morsures qu'il recevait dans le cou lui donnaient l'impression grisante qu'il n'était qu'une proie, désirée et gardée avec une jalousie extrême... Deux puissantes mains pétrirent avec amour les deux globes de ses fesses, griffant presque l'arrondi...

.

- HAAaaan...

_- Shhh seron... Shhhh __**(1)**_

.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour parvenir à obéir, et sentit le goût du sang sur sa langue quand survint l'intrusion ferme, directe de son amant, et avec elle un plaisir bien trop intense pour lui. Legolas entama directement les va-et-vient, ne laissant pas à Harry le loisir de faire descendre un peu la pression presque douloureuse qui s'intensifiait dans son bas-ventre. Il se sentait comme en feu, et chaque mouvement en lui n'était que pur plaisir, sans la moindre once de gêne.

Il aurait voulu que cela dure éternellement. Le rythme trop rapide, trop bestial et trop doux à la fois, la domination dont il avait presque rêvé, l'empêchèrent de se retenir et il se cambra soudainement, se déversant sur la terre sèche. Il se sentit contracté à l'extrême et Legolas le mordit violemment en se répandant au fond de lui, avant de lécher la plaie avec une douceur infinie.

Avec tout ce qui le caractérisait, l'elfe se retira, et retourna son amant, s'asseyant et le prenant délicatement sur ses genoux. Après quelques minutes, il le rhabilla avec douceur, déposant des baisers aériens sur le visage détendu. Harry se sentit fier de penser que les limites que s'imposaient l'esprit de l'immortel ne se brisaient que pour lui, grâce à lui. Il plongea sa tête contre le cou gracile, écoutant avec bonheur ces mots chantants que lui murmurait son amant au creux de l'oreille, appréciant les longs doigts sur son dos, le retour de son ange au moment exact où il en avait besoin.

.

- J'aimerais rester contre toi pour toujours...

- Tu y es déjà, Harry. Au moment précis où tes lèvres ont capturé les miennes, ta place t'a été donnée, jamais tu ne l'as quittée. Quand bien même tu retournerais dans ton monde, ton corps et ton âme seraient ici, contre moi. La mort elle même ne pourrait empêcher nos cœurs d'être liés. Je ne le permettrais pas, murmura l'immortel avant de l'embrasser avec une infinie douceur.

.

Harry resta longtemps, lové tout contre son amour, appréciant chaque frisson que le matin naissant lui offrait, couvant du regard le visage d'une blancheur de neige accueillant les premiers rayons du soleil. Ses yeux bleus devenaient encore plus clairs avec la levée du jour, mais son expression restait confiante, calme et forte. Legolas tourna son visage vers celui de Harry et d'un sourire, regonfla de fierté l'âme de l'Elu, et lui donna le courage de continuer.

Un bruit que le Survivant n'entendit pas donna le signal à l'immortel pour se lever, et aider son amant avec douceur à faire de même. Ils rejoignirent ensemble le groupe où seul Gimli s'éveillait, les yeux encore petits de sommeil, et ravivèrent le feu.

Ils restèrent assis tandis que les autres attendaient que le soleil se montre pour sortir de leurs rêves. Harry se sentit transporté, comme dans un songe éveillé lorsque Legolas se mit à chanter doucement dans sa langue, berçant, accompagnant la brise et l'écoulement de la rivière proche.

Aragorn fut le premier levé, et Gimli se secoua lui-même pour sortir de sa torpeur. Frodon vint ensuite, suivi de Sirius. On laissa Sam et Ron dormir un peu plus, car ils se taisaient mais leur peine physique et mentale n'était que trop visible. Harry se pencha vers son ami, allongé tout près de Frodon, le visage souriant, mais s'appuya plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Ses membres devinrent lourds d'un seul coup, et il s'effondra, réveillant Ron en sursaut. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Legolas relevait Harry, inquiet. Un cri de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge quand il retourna le sorcier. Ses lèvres avaient bleui, et ses yeux étaient révulsés.

.

- Harry!

.

Ron et Legolas étaient sur le jeune homme dont la peau devenait glacée. Le roux s'était levé, bien réveillé pour le coup, en même temps que Sam. Aragorn fouillait dans les sacs à la recherche d'herbes médicinales prises en Lorien. De grandes claques retentirent, mais rien n'y fit. Le Survivant tremblait de fièvre, et de ses lèvres sortaient des mots incompréhensibles.

_._

_- Nazg...Nazg... D__urb..._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? Sirius devenait de plus en plus inquiet, le regard fixé sur son filleul.

- Du noir parler, dit précipitamment Legolas en tentant de calmer Harry comme il le pouvait. Il parle de... De l'objet maudit. Qu'il le contraint. Il doit voir dans son esprit! _Rhach_! **(2)**

.

Ron et Sam installèrent des couvertures sous l'Elu du monde sorcier, et Legolas passa de l'eau fraîche sur son front. Aragorn donna une poignée d'herbes et une fiole à Legolas qui sut quoi faire avec et Sirius se concerta rapidement avec Draco et Ron, essayant plusieurs sorts de soin. Aucun ne sembla faire effet.

On lui appliqua plusieurs cataplasmes sur le front, on renouvela les sorts, en testant certains plus puissants, mais rien n'y fit. Harry continuait de parler dans une langue qui faisait même grincer les dents de Gimli, et dont Frodon ressentait la force. Elle avait le pouvoir de réveiller l'anneau, le rendre lourd, difficile à contenir.

Et puis il rencontra les deux orbes vertes de Harry, couché sur le sol. Le vide se fit autour de lui et seul un sifflement raisonna dans son esprit. L'anneau était son seul salut, le seul objet qui méritait son attention. Et tous ceux qui l'entouraient ne voulaient que le voler. Il voyait avec effroi la bouche de Harry bouger, sans en entendre les mots sombres, il ressentait tout ce que cela signifiait pour lui.

La connexion entre le Survivant et le Porteur de l'Anneau se coupa lorsqu'Harry se tordit, hurlant une incantation d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, se cambrant douloureusement et regardant le ciel. Ses veines ressortaient sur son front blafard, et sa cicatrice devint rouge, comme si elle venait de se faire et le Survivant se tient la plaie à deux mains sans cesser de faire ses incantations.

Legolas murmurait une prière en parlant très bas, appliquant les plantes qu'il avait à sa disposition. Une ombre noire commença à masquer le soleil, et Sirius abandonna sa baguette et se précipita sur lui pour le maintenir et l'empêcher de continuer de parler. Il tenta de lui fermer la bouche de sa main mais il se sentit brulé, et une marque sombre apparut sur sa paume, cuisante.

L'ombre se faisait toujours plus grande, et rien ne pouvait empêcher l'Elu de parler dans la langue maudite. La tension autour d'eux se fit très forte, le temps sembla s'accélérer et ils se sentirent observés, comme si l'ennemi était bien plus proche qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

Plusieurs fois Gimli se retourna, certain d'avoir vu quelque chose traverser derrière lui, mais il ne voyait rien. Un brouillard opaque se leva, étouffant, les entourant comme une spirale, les empêchant de voir à plus de deux mètres. Ils avaient même du mal à se voir les uns les autres. Aragorn voulut ordonner que tous se mettent en formation mais sa voix se perdit. Il ne pouvait même plus bouger, comme pris dans les filets d'un rêve hurlant à plein poumons, quand soudain tout s'arrêta. Harry, en sueur, la bouche sèche tourna machinalement la tête vers la rivière.

Deux Hobbits avaient embarqué vers la rive opposée, et faisaient route à deux vers le Mordor.

Gimli suivit son regard et voulut courir les rejoindre, mais Aragorn le retint par le bras. Legolas et Sirius aidèrent le Survivant à reprendre ses esprits, vérifiant qu'il avait réellement repris possession de son corps. La cicatrice reprit progressivement une couleur normale et Harry sentit la migraine disparaître.

.

- C'est ce que l'ennemi voulait. On ne peut rien y faire. Elrond nous avait dit que jamais nous ne devions nous séparer, mais rester ensemble signifie leur perte, et la notre. Nous devrons trouver une autre solution pour les aider.

- On pourrait se séparer, fit Gimli, inquiet tant pour Frodon et Sam que pour Harry, qui semblait vidé.

- Non. Je crois qu'il a pris sa décision. Plus ils seront discrets, plus grande seront leurs chances de réussite. Nous ne pourrons jamais gagner par la force contre tout un empire, je pressentais qu'une telle chose arrive. Nous agirons sur un autre front pour les aider.

.

Ils n'eurent que quelques secondes avant de voir Frodon et Sam disparaître sur la rive opposée, chargés chacun d'un sac et de leurs capes.

.

- Harry... Tu as pu voir « qui » c'était? Demanda doucement Ron assis près de son meilleur ami. Le survivant était encore très pâle.

- Je crois. C'était flou. Il y avait un œil de feu, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir.

- L'oeil maudit, fit Aragorn, soucieux.

- Mais sa cicatrice a saigné, fit Draco. Si c'était le mal d'ici, pourquoi s'en prendre à Harry?

- Il n'y a que Tom qui sache que je suis ici normalement, fit le Survivant.

- Alors ils se seraient rencontrés, et associés, fit Legolas d'un ton triste.

.

Harry baissa les yeux, et soupira alors que Ron le soutenait, entourant ses épaules sous le regard protecteur de Legolas. Par sa faute Frodon courait droit à la mort, et lui devrait attendre, protégé comme toujours. Une lueur alerta Aragorn et il sortit son épée en voyant une vague forme éthérée, d'un bleu clair étrange. Sirius lui arrêta le bras, et s'approcha de la petite loutre, devenue presque invisible. Il s'accroupit, et parla tout bas, tandis que les autres se rapprochaient, inquiets pour les sorciers, curieux pour les autres.

.

- Parle, Hermione. Qu'y a-t-il?

.

La loutre se mit sur ses pattes arrières et prit la voix d'Hermione, bien qu'elle fut laborieuse, souvent coupée, car elle devait faire un effort physique intense.

.

- Merry et Pippin sont partis avec Boromir vers Edoras, mais près des Monts Brumeux ils ont été attaqués, et Boromir... est mort. Merry et Pippin ont été enlevés par des créatures étranges... Ils sont aidés par la magie. Ils ont pu faire une sorte de transplanage... Ils vont vers le Mordor. Ils... ont passé la Lorien, et là... une guerre entre deux clans de créatures. Près d'Entalluve, il y a une forêt au loin... Les autres avaient une main blanche dessinée... les autres créatures ont gagné et ont prit Merry et Pippin...Ils partent vers l'ouest. Je ne peux pas les suivre... Je suis blessée... flèche... du poison.

.

Avant la fin de la dernière phrase, le petit animal avait disparu dans une fumée bleuâtre, emportant les paroles avec lui.

.

- Il faut que l'on parte immédiatement, fit Sirius comme une demande impérative. Hermione est blessée, et apparemment assez sérieusement.

- Ils pensent avoir le porteur avec eux, mais ne se dirigent plus vers le Mordor, il va falloir leur soutirer Merry et Pippin avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, fit Aragorn d'une voix grave. C'est aussi une chance pour nous, Frodon gagne une avance de plus si nous pouvons être assez rapides. Nous avons peu de temps devant nous pour rejoindre la cité d'Orthanc.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de marque? Demanda Harry encore faible.

- La marque de Saroumane. Gandalf nous en avait parlé au conseil, il a fabriqué une armé d'Uruk-hai, et il veut lui aussi s'emparer de l'Unique, termina Aragorn. C'est donc chez lui que nous devons aller et récupérer les deux semi-hommes avant que lui ne le fasse.

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Nin mîr, nin mîl..._ **(1)** : Alors en fait ça signifie « mon trésor, mon amour », littéralement. Je l'ai mit sous cette forme bien que _Nin mîr, nin meleth_ soit plus approprié. «_ mîr _» signifie plus un amour d'affection amicale, mais ça se rapproche en même temps du concept de « trésor » et donnait une meilleure rime poétique, tandis que _meleth_ signifie purement amour, d'ailleurs, _melethril_ signifie amante/amoureuse (_melethron_ pour le masculin, tout comme _seron_)... vouala.

_Rhach_! **(2)** : Alors cherchez pas, tous les mots fleuris que nous utilisons tel p** de *** de ***** de co***ie en ****on de *****er en croûte... ça n'existe pas chez les elfes. _Rhach_ signifie malédiction.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voici quelques délires, la plupart de ceux avec Nella étant centrés sur la suite et fin de l'intrigue je n'ai pas pu vous les mettre désolée =)

.

**Nella dit : **

On attaque

*fait des étirements*

*craque ses doigts*

*se concentre*

Je dois arriver à être drôle! On m'attend au tournant

**Nono dit :**

/o/

**Nella dit : **

Je dois être drôle sans prout

Merde

Là ça va carrément être chaud

Tu te souviens encore de comment on fait?

**Nono dit :**

Essaye toto?

**Nella dit : **

Pipi zizi caca c'est un peu comme prout

Bon on va laisser le talent (dieu?) s'exprimer de lui même sans forcer^^...comme d'hab

/.../

**Nella dit : **

"Hermione prenait du courage, " cette expression n'existe paaaas

Prendre du courage

C'est quoi, le boucher?

"Je prendrais votre meilleur pièce de bœuf, deux andouillettes et un sac de courage"

ça veut rien dire

"cet été, j'ai pris trois kilos, tout dans le cul! mais j'ai aussi pris du courage donc ça compense"

**Nono dit :**

(moyen cette blague)

**Nella dit : **

(oui mais certifiée proutfree!)

/.../

**Nono dit :**

dis

fait des blagues en prout

parce que la ça craint

xD

**Nella dit : **

mdr je n'écris pas un one woman show, je corrige ton chapitre, BITCJ

BITCH même

**Nono dit :**

bitcj? mais... que tu es vulgaire

**Nella dit : **

je t'emmergue! putr!

**Nono dit :**

xD

/.../

**Nella dit : **

comme de par hasard, elle se ramène quand elles font leur bagage?

"Et pour vous Demoiselle, fière walkyrie que vous êtes" ils ont pas de walkyries chez eux hein -_-

et pas non plus la télé

pas Arthur

pas Nagui

pas Cindy Sanders

pas Terrance et Philip

pas Jermaine Jackson

toussa quoi

/.../

**Nella dit : **

"Son visage jeune, barré de cheveux d'or lui faisait ressembler à un ange." les elfes sont pas trop trop connu pour leur coupe de cheveux émo

il a le visage dégagé encadré de cheveux d'or ça ok

j'imagine trop XD

Legolas avec une coupe à la Bieber

**Nono dit :**

xD (et en fait Legolas aurait du être brun a la base)

non je voyait deux mèches fines qui barraient ses yeux

**Nella dit : **

"L'être millénaire leva les yeux vers le Survivant à l'existence trop éphémère, et d'un mouvement vif de la tête, il ramena ses mèches de cheveux blond vers sa tempe opposée. Presque aussitôt, les cheveux aérien retombèrent devant ses yeux, le forçant à réitérer le mouvement, provoquant un craquement sonore de sa nuque, suivi d'une grimace de douleur.""

avec le petit bruitage comme dans south park

**Nono dit :**

...

**Nella dit : **

"vous savez harry *ffffiou* je m'inquiète beaucoup pour vous *ffffiou*"

"je vous trouve de plus en plus distant *ffffiou"

"et vous me manquez. Parfois... *fiou* il m'arrive... *fiou* d'avoir des pensées impures pour *fiou* vous"

"votre petit cul *fiouuu* de mortel m'obsède *fiouuu*

**Nono dit :**

ON A COMPRIS

xDDD

**Nella dit : **

mdr j'ai envie de regarder l'épisode de south aprk sur les émos \o/

les gothiques pardon

"je préfère être un petit garçon qui pleure qu'une tarlouse gothique, Legolas"

**Nono dit :**

...

**Nella dit : **

on vap lacer la sagesse buttersienne dans la bouche de Harry

**Nono dit :**

HEY

xDDDD

**Nella dit : **

Quoi

**Nono dit :**

On a un chapitre

xDDD

arrête de partir en live

**Nella dit : **

Genre je pars trop en live

/.../

**Nella dit : **

Le tutoiement me plait pas

J'aimais bien qu'ils se vouvoient

Arwen vouvoie toujours Aragorn c'est plus romanesque façon amours platoniques légendaires du moyen age. Ça s'appelait comment encore?

**Nono dit :**

ils ont forniqué se sont raclé le fond de cave, on déplumé l'hirondelle descotché le colis branché la clé USB...

Te faut quoi de plus?

**Nella dit : **

amour courtois non?

Oui mais c'est un elfe, ils font ça à l'ancienne

**Nono dit :**

Et précision, ya pas de différence entre "vous" et "tu" en anglais donc on peut pas savoir s'ils se tutoyaient

**Nella dit : **

Même après lui avoir fait trois gosse, ils disent encore "ma mie, permettez moi de vous dire que votre vagin est délicieusement tendre et moelleux!"

.

OoO...OoO

.

**A présent Mokhan (qui est un garçon, je le rappelle xD)**

[_Discours d'Arwen à Hermione_]

L'union fait la force dit l'autre, alors si tout le monde commence à faire ses trucs dans son coin ! Aller hop, le Rohan casse la croute, le Gondor tape la pétanque, et tout le monde est content, rdv à 16h30 pour le méchoui et à partir de 17h les plus motivés pourrons occire de l'orque!

.

[_Son visage jeune, encadré de cheveux d'or lui faisait ressembler à un ange._]

Mais à quoi rêvent les anges ? (comprendront ceux qui ont lu la superbe fiction de Netellafim du même nom =))

.

[_J'ai dormi quelques heures déjà. Mais je sens que ton corps est las..._]

laisse moi l'aider à se détendre... on va commencer par t'enlever tes vêtements, mais je vais le faire avec les dents, pour changer. ensuite je vais bander des yeux, et te droguer, puis je me servirais de ton corps inerte pour assouvir mes pulsions primaires !

.

[_se foutant outre mesure du groupe qui dormait non loin_]

mais t'as raison mon gars, osef des autres ! réveille les, y ont eu la journée pour se reposer, aller hop, gang bang sur la place !

.

[_C'était un grand félin, magnifique, royal, dangereux..._]

*sifflote* Oh tu vas prendre, oui tu vas prendre, comme si je sortais de prison après 20 ans de réclusion */sifflote*

.

[_On pourrait se séparer, fit Gimli inquiet tant pour Frodon et Sam que pour Harry, qui semblait se sentir vidé._]

Vidé oui, Legolas n'y est pas étranger ! Mais le nain à raison, faisons des groupes de 1, toi tu vas au grenier, toi au jardin, toi dans la cave, et toi dans le garage, le dernier en vie à gagné ! Good luck !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà à dans une semaine les gens merci pour vos reviews à tous!


	15. La terre de Rohan

Bonjour bonjour! Bon cette semaine c'est assez spécial: Nella m'a corrigée en direct live du coup pas de délires, et vu que j'ai écrit le chapitre hier, pas de délires de Mokhan : / désolée pour ça, mais bon au moins vous avez le chapitre xD Merci mes betas!

Merci à vous chers lecteurs!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre XV / La terre de Rohan **

.

Merry ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Les bêtes qui les gardaient avaient fait une courte pause, et ce malgré le fait qu'ils se sentent suivis. La tête du hobbit tournait toujours plus, ses poignets étaient en feu, harnaché comme il l'était au cou d'un orque puant, il ne parvenait plus à penser. Quant à Pippin, il semblait anéanti.

Boromir s'était sacrifié pour leur survie, et ils n'avaient même pas pu fuir. Ils étaient partis de Fondcombe après avoir fait leurs adieux à Bilbon et Hermione, et avaient remercié les elfes pour leur hospitalité, en particulier Elrond. Leurs maigres bagages, constitués de quelques breloques qu'ils avaient dans leurs poches, avaient été renfloués par des vêtements et des vivres aimablement donnés par le seigneur elfe. Pour le voyage, chacun avait hérité d'une monture, d'une dague longue et d'une cape doublée qui déviait les coups légers car, bien que la route ne soit pas celle du Mordor, ils étaient presque certains de rencontrer des ennemis. À la croisée de leurs chemins, ils devaient continuer seuls, à dos de cheval au moins jusqu'à Bree où le maître d'hôte Poiredebeurré les accueillerait.

Leur route en compagnie du seigneur et de huit de ses hommes dura deux jours entiers avant qu'un groupe de gobelins ne leur tombe dessus. Aglaro** (1)**, elfe guerrier sous le commandement de Boromir pour le voyage, était de garde cette nuit là, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir ses compagnons. Alors qu'il se levait pour sonner l'alerte, il reçut une flèche tirée de plusieurs mètres de là en pleine gorge. Les gobelins n'eurent plus qu'à envahir le petit camp où dormaient les guerriers. Même s'ils s'étaient levés aux premiers bruits, ils n'eurent quand même que peu de marge, et ils durent se démener pour parvenir à s'en sortir entiers.

Les gobelins furent tués, mais au prix de la vie de quatre hommes de plus. Ils pensaient alors faire la route d'une seule traite pour tenter de semer leurs ennemis qui ne se résumaient certainement pas à un groupe isolé de gobelins, mais le destin les prit de court. Une autre horde plus nombreuse les attendait une centaine de mètre plus loin, en pleine forme, ayant patiemment attendu, cachés dans la forêt proche, que leurs camarades soient tués pour tomber sur le petit groupe. Les trois derniers combattant luttèrent aux côtés du fils de l'intendant durant de nombreuses heures, laissant Merry et Pippin au centre de leur cercle de bataille pour qu'ils soient protégés et les aident du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de leur dague.

Ils étaient parvenus à décimer une grande partie des gobelins, et la lueur d'un espoir leur était permis pour qu'ils s'en sortent vivants et arrivent sains et saufs sur la terre des hommes. Mais toute possibilité de fuir s'estompa quand les orques arrivèrent. Les uns après les autres, les hommes tombèrent, et Boromir, avisant les semis hommes, décida que si lui ne pourrait leur échapper, les Hobbits pourraient au moins tenter de courir dans les bois et se cacher. Il lutta vaillamment contre la troupe entière, hurlant aux deux semi-hommes de fuir, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Alors qu'il tombait entouré d'ennemis et d'amis morts, il vit Merry et Pippin enlevés sous ses yeux agrandis d'effroi. Sans même un regard pour l'homme agonisant au sol, les orques et les gobelins partirent, ignorant le son puissant du dernier souffle de Boromir à travers son cor.

Les deux Hobbits hurlèrent leur rage et leur désespoir face à la mort qui avait tenté de sauver leur vie en vain. On les emmena, on les porta comme de vulgaires paquets ficelés tout le jour, ne se souciant nullement de leurs cris et pleurs. Ils finirent affamés, assoiffés et l'esprit vidé de toute pensée d'espoir. Ils ne s'éveillèrent à la réalité que lorsqu'un groupe d'autres orques vint à leur rencontre accompagnés de gobelins et d'Uruk-hai, des orques bien plus grands et plus ressemblants aux humains. Ils avaient une main blanche sur leurs armures mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'ils étaient plus nombreux et plus forts.

Merry et Pippin, trop épuisés, n'avaient trouvé aucun moyen de fuir à cet instant, incapable même de ramper sur le sol où on les avait jetés. Du sang, beaucoup de sang fut versé avant qu'ils ne se sentent à nouveau portés contre une peau puante et verdâtre. Merry se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience à cet instant.

Il se réveilla brusquement quand on le descendit sans ménagement et qu'on lui enfonça une fiole dans la bouche. Un liquide immonde descendit dans son estomac, et lui brula tout l'intérieur du ventre. C'était une sorte d'eau de vie malsaine que prenaient ces créatures pour ne pas avoir à manger, et rester fortes. On leur en donnait deux à trois fois par jour, selon les pauses.

Il tourna la tête, et vit qu'on avait maintenu la tête de son ami en arrière, lèvres scellées pour ne pas qu'il régurgite. Son cœur se serra, mais il ne put parler. Le faire aurait engendré une punition très douloureuse. Et encore, ceux-là étaient bien plus laxistes que ceux qu'ils avaient eu juste avant.

Allongé sur le ventre, pieds et poings liés, il ne pouvait que ramper s'il voulait atteindre son compagnon. Il commença une lente retraite vers la pierre contre laquelle on avait posé Pippin, et sentit une douleur sourde sur sa jambe. Il se retourna comme il put, hurlant, et vit qu'un gobelin avait décidé de faire de lui son repas. Il avait commencé à trancher dans la chair de son mollet, et se foutait que le prisonnier crie ou se débatte: il avait faim.

Le chef, une Uruk-Hai, bien plus grand et plus fort que ceux qui les avaient enlevé en premier lieu, intervint rapidement et agrippa le fautif par le cou. Merry, la jambe trop douloureuse, ne prêta pas attention et se concentra sur son meilleur ami. Il lui fallait le rejoindre, il en avait l'intime conviction. Il s'arracha les genoux tandis que le règlement de compte prenait bien plus d'ampleur. Arrivé à la hauteur de son compagnon, il découvrit que celui-ci était assez amoché pour avoir à lutter contre l'inconscience qui menaçait de le prendre.

.

− Pippin... commença à murmurer l'autre. Pippin!

− Mmh...

− Pippin...

.

Un couteau atterrit non loin d'eux, plein de sang. Le couteau du gobelin. Pour le coup, le hobbit blond se réveilla tout à fait. Après un moment qui leur parut des heures, ils purent se tortiller, évitant de regarder les cadavres de gobelins éventrés, encore moins leurs semblables qui semblaient y avoir goûté mais qui, prit d'un instinct incontrôlable de guerre continuaient de se battre sans les voir. Ils prirent l'arme, et après quelques efforts, se libérèrent. Par prudence, ils restèrent à plat ventre, prirent le manteau d'une des créatures tombées au sol et rampèrent jusqu'à la forêt proche.

L'odeur écœurante de la bête ne fut rien comparée au sentiment de délivrance qui s'ensuivit quand ils jetèrent l'affreuse chose au loin pour partir en courant du plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient, se soutenant l'un l'autre.

.

...

.

On avait d'abord voulu que Sirius et Ron partent à balais pour retrouver Hermione au plus vite, mais séparer le groupe n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils devaient rester ensemble, mais avec Harry trop faible, impossible de prendre un transport plus rapide. Aragorn conduisit le groupe durant plusieurs jours à travers les plaines, sachant parfaitement où il devait aller, ils couraient presque. Au début, Harry trop faible se faisait porter par son balai, soutenu par la magie de Draco.

Son mental en avait prit un grand coup, il lui semblait fuir son destin d'une manière pitoyable. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et chaque jour, Legolas restait près de lui pour lui prouver que chaque chose avait sa place, et que la sienne était aux côtés du groupe, à combattre. La prophétie ne pouvait pas mentir, il rencontrerait le Lord tôt ou tard.

Chacun suivit du mieux qu'il put, serrant les dents pour ne pas flancher, ne pas être celui qui les ralentirait, et gardait son mal pour l'étouffer contre son poing, le soir lorsqu'ils se permettaient de dormir. Ron était auprès de Harry, l'aidant de son mieux malgré les faibles protestations du Survivant qui se sentait comme une faible chose.

Chaque jour devenait plus ardu que le précédent mais leur force résidait dans leur amitié. Hermione était blessée quelque part et avait besoin d'eux.

La jeune femme était partie avec Rhîwanor, faisant la route d'une seule traite jusqu'à la croisée des chemins, poussant son balai à une vitesse que la sorcière n'aurait jamais atteinte si cela n'avait pas impliqué plusieurs vies. Elles volèrent ainsi tout le jour, dépassant les elfes partis à la recherche des Hobbits en début de matinée, et arrivèrent au point de croisée une fois la nuit tombée, se posant au milieu d'un champ de bataille sanglant.

Épuisées, elles parlaient peu, et rationnaient leurs vivres. Elle alluma sa baguette et Rhîwanor l'aida en cherchant le moindre des indices. Elles restèrent la de longues heures, cherchant sous les cadavres de gobelins et d'orques quelque chose qui leur permettrait d'attester de la survie des deux semi-hommes. Après avoir trouvé cinq des frères de Rhîwanor, elles décidèrent de les enterrer et de marquer une pause de quelques heures, car bien que le temps presse, elles risquaient beaucoup plus en continuant si elles étaient trop épuisées.

L'aube pointait sur les cinq tertres qu'avaient fabriqué les deux jeunes femmes quand elles partirent, suivant quelques traces de sang dans une plaine herbeuse. Elles étaient facilement repérables, et le balai fit encore son office.

Une bonne heure plus tard, le carnage recommençait, et elles durcirent leurs esprits pour faire face à l'amoncellement des corps. Elles virent Boromir et trois autres elfes au milieu d'un cercle d'orques et de gobelins, gisants, l'épée encore au poing. Hermione creusa de nouveau la terre de quelques sorts pour ces braves tombés au combat, consciente que les vivants avaient bien plus besoin d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ces hommes comme du gibier laissé en pâture aux charognards.

Elles firent de leur mieux pour laver leurs visages, fermer leurs yeux et les mettre en terre. Malgré la mort et le sang, ils avaient gardé une stature noble, empreinte d'une beauté irréelle. Ils avaient un air serein, et une force se dégageait de leurs traits. Hermione les fit léviter pour les mettre en terre, leurs armes croisées sur leurs poitrines, et elles recouvrirent les corps.

La sorcière fit léviter les orques et les gobelins en tas et lança un sortilège de feu magique. Les corps brûlèrent en laissant échapper une odeur écœurante.

.

− Ne restons pas ici à nous asphyxier, demoiselle Hermione. Ils brûleront, c'est certain. Allons retrouver Merriadoc et Perrigrin, ils ont besoin de nous.

− Tu as raison, dit Hermione. Mais il faudra trouver leur piste.

.

Elles reprirent leurs recherches, remerciant le ciel que l'herbe fut haute car elle avait été foulée par de nombreux individus en direction de l'ouest. Les hobbits n'étant pas morts, elles espérèrent que les orques les avaient emmenés avec eux, où qu'ils s'étaient enfuis. Mais la seule voie qu'ils avaient étant ce chemin à peine visible, elles l'empruntèrent.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure du voyage, elle devenait plus incertaine. L'herbe faisait de plus en plus place à la pierre, mais elles avaient pris la direction de l'ouest, et estimaient qu'elles devaient continuer ainsi un long moment.

Ce ne fut qu'après une courte nuit de repos qu'elles reprirent leur voyage, comptant beaucoup sur la chance et leurs estimations. L'herbe revenait en abondance, mais aucune trace n'était plus visible à présent. Elles gardèrent le cap vers l'ouest cependant, chacune ayant presque perdu tout espoir mais n'osant le dire tout haut de peur que cela ne devienne réel. Au bout de longues heures, laissant le balai filer à grande vitesse, elles aperçurent la forêt d'Entalluve, selon la carte d'Hermione. Et ce qu'elles virent aiguisèrent leur curiosité et regonfla leurs cœurs : la piste était juste sous leurs yeux. Des corps de Gobelins et d'orques. Encore.

Elles descendirent et se remirent à fouiller dans le charnier à ciel ouvert pour la troisième fois en moins de quarante-huit heures, sans s'en soucier du sang puant et noir qui maculait leurs vêtements, soulevant les membres parfois à moitié dévorés par leurs propres congénères, et ne trouvèrent aucune trace des Hobbits. Mais c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Le cœur plus léger, elles s'apprêtaient à repartir quand la sorcière entendit un craquement magique trop caractéristique pour ne pas être identifié et sentit une douleur intense dans l'omoplate, la faisant tomber au sol en hurlant. Elles eurent tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir d'où venait le coup. Un gobelin était arrivé par _transplanage _une dizaine de mètres derrière les deux jeunes femmes et avait profité de leur manque d'attention pour tirer sa flèche. Tout de suite après, l'arc disparut dans une sorte de voile de fumée. L'elfe prit immédiatement une lame sur le sol et s'élança sur l'immonde créature qui sortit une épée courte.

Elle hurla, évita plusieurs coups de lame et planta le fer au milieu de la cage thoracique, poussant de toutes ses forces, brisant les os et atteignant le cœur, couvrant ses mains de sang.

Elle se releva, tremblante, mais son visage avait changé. Rhîwanor n'avait jamais donné la mort auparavant et respectait toute forme de vie. Mais une nature profonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas avait pris le dessus pour protéger ce en quoi elle croyait, passant outre ses convictions. Le monde de ses pensées mélangea le noir et le blanc pour donner plusieurs nuances de gris et elle releva les yeux, déterminée, et plus forte que jamais.

Elle retourna vers Hermione avec un air incroyablement calme, et aida la jeune femme à se caler contre un arbre. Elle lui fit respirer profondément, observant la flèche, conique, fichée juste sous l'omoplate droite. Fort heureusement, l'os n'était pas brisé, juste éraflé il serait plus simple de le réparer. Rhîwanor l'arracha d'un seul coup sous le hurlement de douleur de la sorcière.

Elle prit un linge dans un des sacs pour éponger le sang mais ses mains stoppèrent net quand elle regarda la veinules verdâtres partaient du centre et se propageaient vers la peau alentour.

.

− Demoiselle Hermione… La blessure est empoisonnée. Tout votre corps va s'infecter si nous ne faisons rien.

− Est-ce que... est-ce que ça va... vite? La sorcière ne respirait qu'à grandes difficultés, le visage baigné de larmes, les poings serrés sur les pans de sa cape.

− Oui.

− Alors... On n'a plus beaucoup... de temps. Il faut prévenir... les autres. On peut... difficilement continuer seules. Ils ont... la magie avec eux. Les ENFOIRÉS ! hurla-t-elle.

.

Rhîwanor s'occupa de longues heures de sa protégée, usant de tout son savoir pour la soulager, l'obligeant à dormir quelques heures à l'aide d'un breuvage le temps qu'elle recouse et lave la plaie. Les veinules avaient quelque peu disparues, mais le poison continuait de s'insinuer. S'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, Hermione souffrait deux fois plus qu'une personne « normale ».

Elle avait tant protégé son enfant que celui-ci usait de toute la force de sa mère pour ne pas être atteint du poison. Hermione s'affaiblissait deux fois plus vite. Lorsque la sorcière s'endormit enfin, le front couvert de sueur, Rhîwanor la porta jusque dans la forêt, à l'abri des regards ennemis, près d'une rivière qui coulait à quelques dizaines de mètres de leur point d'arrivée.

L'eau était pure et vive, et l'elfe trouva de nombreuses plantes qui apaisèrent la jeune femme. Hermione ne se réveilla que plus tard dans la soirée, regardant d'un œil plein de reconnaissance son amie qui avait organisé leur campement et fait du feu. Elle trouva la force de faire un Patronus, lui délivra un message, et vidée de sa force, sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

...

De nouveaux messages arrivaient chaque jour, et il faisait de son mieux pour gérer au mieux l'armée qu'il avait menée jusque là. Ils étaient arrivés il y avait déjà plusieurs mois, mais les hommes, ces êtres faibles et sans volonté, les empêchaient d'agir. Des troupes de gobelins et d'orques, parfois accompagnés de trolls, surgissaient de manière irrégulière et plusieurs de ses guerriers avaient déjà perdu la vie.

L'intendant du Gondor restait dans sa chambre à se morfondre et à rejeter chacun des soucis du royaume sur son fils Faramir. Glorfindel ne pouvait rien contre cela. Il n'était pas le dirigeant de cette cité d'hommes et ne pouvait qu'apporter son aide à la défense de la cité. Simplement, ses hommes partaient toujours combattre pour la survie, non pour réellement décourager l'ennemi, et plus le temps passait, plus le moral des troupes baissait.

Il avait déjà obtenu audience auprès de l'intendant, par trois fois. Chacune de ses tentatives d'ouvrir les yeux du noble s'étaient soldées par un échec, l'intendant refusant de suivre les conseils d'un immortel ayant vécu bien plus de guerres qu'il n'aurait pu en voir de toute sa vie. Par trois fois, il avait voulu laisser ces hommes à leur sort, mais chaque fois, il songeait au peuple qui, lui, ne pouvait que suivre son dirigeant, n'ayant aucune réelle idée de ce qui se passait au cœur de la cité.

Ils avaient d'abord eu pour tout logis une auberge que l'on avait réquisitionnée pour eux, fermée, fruste, triste et froide. Le patron était aimable, sans plus. Sa femme, méfiante, médisant sur les moindres gestes des guerriers à son mari, et ne leur disait pas un mot. Ils étaient partis au bout d'une semaine, ignorant les remarques acerbes de ceux qu'ils protégeaient, préférant de loin dormir à la belle étoile, dans la forêt avoisinante. À présent ils étaient fatigués et attendaient un signe, un message d'Elrond lui-même pour faire peser la balance du côté du Bien.

L'immortel s'allongea dans sa couche, le cœur lourd, épuisé moralement. Ce n'étaient pas tant les batailles qu'il craignait, mais la décision proche de l'intendant de les renvoyer, et ainsi condamner tous les hommes à une mort certaine. Il ferma les yeux, sentant qu'il allait s'épancher sur un problème pour lequel il n'avait pas de solution, et s'éloigna de ces terres désolées d'une pensée. Arda lui apparut dans toute la splendeur de sa diversité, les froides terres du nord, les forêts fortes et belles, les montagnes éternelles, les vastes steppes habitées de hordes d'animaux sauvages... Elle.

Son visage lui revenait de plus en plus souvent, sa chaleur, ses bras qui tremblaient un peu quand elle avait enserré sa taille. Sa voix, douce, craintive et mêlée d'une pointe d'espoir alors qu'elle lui disait Adieu à sa manière. Il aurait voulu lui dire... mais peut-être n'aurait-elle pas compris alors son ressenti. Le contexte ne pouvait lui permettre de lui donner un quelconque espoir, de lui faire miroiter une prochaine rencontre. Il revit ses grands yeux chocolat, ses sourcils froncés par l'angoisse, ses lèvres rougies d'avoir été mordues. De qui se moquait-il? Il se mentait à lui-même.

Mais elle était humaine. Une goutte d'eau dans l'océan de son existence. Un passage qu'elle seule vivrait jusqu'au bout tandis qu'il périrait de tristesse s'il se laissait aller à avouer ses sentiments. Mais on ne pouvait rien y faire, il se savait. Il haïssait souvent ce peuple éphémère, autant qu'il l'aimait. Il savait aussi que s'il la revoyait, il ne pourrait lui cacher ce qu'il avait au plus profond de lui-même, qu'il accepterait, qu'il prendrait chaque seconde comme le présent le plus précieux... et qu'il les rendrait dans autant de larmes lorsqu'elle ne serait plus. Les elfes étaient forts, sages et immortels. Mais cela, ils le payaient par un cœur plus fragile que le plus fin des cristaux.

Il se retourna, il savait qu'il était déjà vaincu, qu'il serait à ses côtés jusqu'à son dernier souffle d'humaine, et qu'ensuite... ensuite son cœur dériverait seul vers un abîme sans fond. Mais au final, il savait que ce bonheur si intense valait cent fois l'éternité.

Il se retourna, le visage triste, et murmura son nom tout bas.

...

− Demoiselle Hermione, allez-vous bien?

− Oui... J'ai... j'ai eu un frisson. Comment ça se présente?

− Il n'y a plus de veinules. Je doute qu'il atteigne votre cœur. Vous ne sentez toujours rien?

L'elfe pinça successivement la main, le bras et l'épaule de la sorcière. Mais celle-ci répondit par la négative.

− Rien. Ça monte de jour en jour j'ai l'impression. Rhîwanor, tu devrais...

− Non demoiselle. Si je vous laisse ici, vous ne pourrez vous guérir, et en moins d'une journée le poison vous aura vaincue.

− Si je pouvais me servir de ma baguette...

.

L'elfe changea le pansement, fait d'un linge humide et d'herbes recueillies dans la forêt, et mises à sécher au dehors. Elles avaient installé un campement de fortune près d'un gros chêne dont les racines trempaient dans la rivière, et attendaient depuis maintenant trois jours. Hermione avait à présent réellement peur quant aux pouvoirs de Voldemort. D'après ce qu'elle avait appris, Sauron ou toute créature de la Terre du Milieu ne savait pas user du transplanage. Mais le gobelin qui les avait surprises était venu justement par ce moyen de transport.

Il avait donc des créatures à sa botte et leur avait donné un pouvoir immense, car même le professeur Snape n'était pas parvenu à transplaner lorsqu'ils étaient à Fondcombe. Et bien plus puisque pour Harry et les autres sorciers, il avait fallut une certaine adaptation magique à ce monde. La sorcière priait pour que les gobelins et autres orques obéissant au Lord fussent peu, bien que cela soit déjà extrêmement dangereux. La flèche qu'elle avait reçue n'avait pas été conçue pour tuer, mais pour _avertir_. La pointe n'avait pas été taillée pour arracher la chair quand on l'ôtait, mais prolongeait le bois jusqu'à la pointe.

Tout se trouvait dans le poison dont on avait imbibé la pierre taillée. Il avait littéralement retiré les pouvoirs d'Hermione. Elle était à présent une humaine tout à fait normale, et pire encore. Ses membres s'engourdissaient peu à peu. Si au départ elle ne sentait plus sa main et parvenait encore à allumer un feu correctement, aujourd'hui tout son bras était devenu insensible. Et plus question de magie. Voldemort avait très bien calculé son coup.

Elle ne savait encore comment il savait qu'elle se trouvait là, mais il voulait la garder vivante pour qu'elle prévienne Harry, qu'il puisse faire état de sa puissance comme il le faisait quand ils étaient sur Terre. Sauf que là, c'était effrayant. Aucun poison ne pouvait retirer les pouvoirs d'un sorcier de cette façon. Seul un groupe de sorciers puissants, concertés, pouvaient retirer la magie présente dans le corps d'un homme, et après de nombreux efforts. Voldemort avait donc non seulement des hommes sous ses ordres, mais il était aussi plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle ferma les yeux, accusant le coup lorsque Rhîwanor serra le bandage. Instinctivement, elle passa sa main valide sur son ventre. Depuis quelques jours, son bébé se manifestait par des mouvements à peine perceptibles du dehors. Et il s'exprimait de plus en plus fort. Les premières fois, survenues en pleine nuit, elle avait apprécié seule cette nouvelle condition dans le lit de feuillages. Et lorsque Rhîwanor la voyant plus tard sourire en passant sa main à des endroits bien précis lui avait demandé, elle n'avait pas pu résister à lui dire de venir constater par elle-même. Cela avait émerveillé l'immortelle, et l'avait aussi rassurée. Si le bébé bougeait, il était en bonne santé. Elles avaient eu de la chance de se trouver près de la rivière qui regorgeait de poissons, dans une forêt où les champignons et certains fruits poussaient en abondance. Le petit ne manquait de rien.

Mais il arrivait que la sorcière se retourne parfois dans sa couche, le visage triste et pense à celui qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait simplement voulu qu'il sente, qu'il voit cela s'opérer en elle, qu'il soit là alors que son enfant bougeait pour la première fois. Elle se refusait à penser qu'il n'en aurait pas voulu, imaginer Glorfindel l'acceptant malgré tout était la force qui lui permettait d'avancer jour après jour.

Les jours passaient, et l'elfe partait, à la demande d'Hermione, faire plusieurs tours, veiller les plaines et la forêt, en quête d'une âme qui vive, amie ou ennemie. En attendant, la sorcière tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa magie, suant sang et eau pour au moins parvenir à faire des cataplasmes magiques. Même si elle semblait habituée à la sensation de froid, la plaie ne semblait pas se refermer. La suture que l'immortelle avait fait s'était résorbée sans qu'on sache comment. Rhîwanor avait recommencé l'opération, piquant dans la chair à vif, laissant Hermione pleurer tout son soul, mais rien n'y avait fait. La chair finit mutilée, et il fut décidé de ne plus appliquer que des cataplasmes et des bandages.

Plus le temps passait, moins elle sentait son bras, mais elle ressentait aussi autre chose. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, son cœur battait plus lentement. La peur s'insinuait dans ses veines et dans ses grands moments d'angoisses, au cœur de la nuit, elle passait la main sur son ventre, rassurée de constater que son bébé ne pâtissait pas de sa blessure. Seuls les soins quotidiens permettaient à la jeune femme de gagner un peu de temps, mais ils devenaient inefficaces, et la forêt ne possédait pas tous les remèdes connus des elfes. Quand à trouver de l'aide, cela relevait de l'impossible. Les premiers humains se situaient à des centaines de kilomètres de là, et le temps que l'immortelle s'en aille, Hermione serait morte.

Rhîwanor continuait ses tests et la soignait, mais Hermione voyait la barrière de ses sensations reculer toujours plus. Elle secouait de la tête de droite à gauche quand l'elfe lui demandait si elle ressentait ses doigts qui lui pinçaient l'épaule. L'immortelle s'épuisait à guérir la blessure magique, et elles ne pouvaient strictement rien faire de plus. Rhîwanor exposa alors clairement la situation le matin du sixième jour, et la jeune sorcière baissa la tête, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter face à ce dilemme.

L'immortelle se releva alors, déterminée. Elle irait seule chez les humains. Hermione serait condamnée d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais elle aurait essayé. Il fallait faire un choix. Elle mit à disposition de la sorcière plusieurs cataplasmes d'avances, de l'eau et de la nourriture en grande quantité. Et elle partit l'après-midi même.

Hermione dut faire son pansement le soir et s'approcha donc des cataplasmes déjà prêts. Mais quand elle toucha le premier, il se rétracta sur lui-même, noircit et se couvrit de moisissure. La jeune femme resta figée devant le phénomène et avisa les deux autres encore intacts. Prudente, elle tenta d'en approcher un d'un bâton, et le reste des pansements eut la même réaction. Hermione laissa son bras retomber, et baissa la tête, un sourire ironique sur le visage. Il avait aussi pensé à ça.

.

- Voldemort... tu me le payeras...

.

Son murmure se perdit alors que de fatigue, elle retomba sur sa couche, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Ce soir là, alors qu'elle pensait encore à _ce_ moment, celui où elle aurait pu, celui ou elle aurait du au moins l'embrasser avant qu'il ne parte, elle s'endormit, et ne se réveilla pas.

...

* * *

><p><em>Aglaro<em> **(1)** : Glorieux

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, je vous prie de laisser l'auteur en vie, merci bien =D

Et pour vous consoler, voici un petit mot de Nella pour se faire pardonner :

_Désolé, pas de blagounette top moumoutes cette semaine. Je sais, vous m'avez fait parvenir moult strings (à la propreté douteuse) et autres crèpes choco banane, mais voila, cette semaine, je suis trop occupée: j'ai kidnappé Nono! Et je peux vous assurer que c'est une prisonnière pénible et exigeante! J'avais pour but maléfique de l'enchainer à la cave et de la fouetter pour qu'elle écrive 10 chapitres d'avance (appelez moi Anna Wilkes) mais elle m'a fait un vieux coup de faible genre "je tombe malade, j'ai une pneumonie gravissime, tu dois me faire du bouche à bouche et une greffe de poumon". Du coup, j'ai réussi qu'à obtenir péniblement cinq ou six pages (que vous avez sous les yeux) et de l'herpès buccal! Pour compenser, je retourne lui frire le bocal à cornichons, ia pas de mal à se faire payer en nature, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! *clin d'oeil entendu* A la semaine prochaine les gens! _

L'auteur ne cautionne en rien ce que dt sa beta et s'en va chercher un nouveau pot de vaseline parce que ça s'use vite ces petites choses...


	16. Le ralliement

Et voici un chapitre chers lecteurs, et cette fois, seul Mokhan a pu passer par là, m'évitant bien des ennuis. Merci à lui et merci aussi a Nella qui s'est démenée pour que j'écrive et m'aider à bien tout réaliser =D

**Étant donné que je viens de rentrer chez moi et que je dois repartir dans genre maintenant, il est possible que certains d'entre vous n'aient pas eu leur ràr, je poste le chapitre pour être à l'heure, mais c'est certain, je répondrait à tout le monde =D Merci pour votre compréhension, pour vos reviews et pour votre présence ! **

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre XVI / Le ralliement**

.

Ils avaient marché plusieurs jours au travers des plaines du Rohan, et Harry se sentant mieux, il pu lui aussi aller à pied. Ils ne se reposèrent cependant presque plus, et des quatre jours que dura leur calvaire, le survivant ne retint que la fatigue, et la sensation de toujours découvrir le même paysage, presque d'y perdre son sens de l'orientation.

Ils étaient épuisés, sales et ne parlaient à présent plus du tout mais la forêt qu'avait annoncé Hermione était en vue. Fangorn. En tout cas c'est ce qu'avait dit Legolas, mais pour le commun des mortels, cela se résumait encore à un petit point noir à l'horizon.

Aragorn décida enfin qu'une pause était de mise. Ils n'avançaient plus que par la seule force de la volonté du groupe et jamais Ron ne fut si content de s'assoir dans la poussière. Sa basket avait finit par lui entamer le tendon d'Achille et chaque pas était devenu une torture. Sirius l'aida à y mettre un bandage de fortune après un sort de soin pour que l'incident ne se répète plus.

.

- Putain je suis mort.

- Y'a pas que toi mec, fit Ron à Draco.

- Granger à intérêt de me baiser les ampoules que j'ai aux pieds après ça, répliqua le blond.

.

Harry se surprit à rire malgré leur situation. Draco avait vraiment un truc pour les faire décompresser quelques secondes. Gimli vint s'enquérir auprès de Sirius de ce qu'il leur manquait et distribua les rations. Du pain elfique, de l'eau claire. C'était presque tout ce qu'ils mangeaient depuis plusieurs semaines, en même temps. C'était bon, nourrissant et revigorant mais... au bout d'un moment on avait envie d'autre chose.

Après une heure de pause, chacun étouffant les gémissement de douleurs qui les lançaient dans différentes parties de leur corps, ils reprirent leur course. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour que Legolas, se retournant donne l'alerte et qu'ils stoppent.

.

- Cent cinq cavaliers nous arrivent, leurs armures sont d'argent, leurs cheveux sont blonds, et ils portent des lances pour la plupart.

- Perçante est la vue des elfes, fit Aragorn avec un sourire.

- Non. Ils ne sont qu'à cinq lieues, dit Legolas avec sérieux.

- Il se fout de nous là en fait, murmura Ron à Harry qui souriait.

- Craint-on la mort où une aide de ces cavaliers? Demanda Gimli

- Ce sont les cavaliers du Rohan, expliqua Aragorn. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, mais certains disent qu'ils sont en terrain neutre avec Sauron. Je doute cependant qu'ils soient de son côté.

.

Les cavaliers chargeaient sur eux mais sur ordre d'Aragorn, personne ne bougea, et la troupe stoppa, attendant l'arrivée de ceux que l'on appelait Rohirrim. Les hommes les encerclèrent, galopant autour d'eux, resserrant le cercle de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que tous se stoppent au même mouvement sans qu'un ordre ait été donné. Des dizaines de lances étaient pointées sur eux.

Instinctivement, ils se mirent en cercle, les trois plus jeunes au centre et se mirent sur la défensive. Legolas avait bandé son arc, Gimli sortit sa Hache et Aragorn son épée. Quant aux sorciers, ils avaient des sorts rapides à exécuter sur le bout de la langue.

L'un des cavaliers, plus grand et au casque plus richement orné s'avança. Il parla d'une voix basse mais pointée de mépris. Pour un peu Draco aurait cru entendre son père.

.

- Qui êtes vous?

- Je suis Grand pas et je chasse les orques, et avec moi mes amis, Legolas, Gimli, Sirius, Draco, Ron et Harry. Nous venons en paix.

- J'ai tout d'abord cru que vous étiez des orques mais s'il vous prend à les suivre, de chasseur vous deviendriez proie. Vous n'y connaissez pas grand chose pour les chasser de cette façon, les orques ne sont pas un gibier de plaisir...

- Et il dit ça après une minute alors qu'il a pas été foutu de nous distinguer des orques? Chuchota Draco à Harry.

- Faut croire.

.

Des lances se tournèrent vers les deux sorciers qui se turent, vexés.

.

- Nous ne chassons pas les orques par plaisir, reprit Aragorn, mais parce qu'ils ont capturé deux de nos amis, et blessé une autre que nous venions secourir. Et puisque nous n'avons pas de chevaux, nous venons à pied.

- Et d'où venez vous exactement? Votre nom n'est pas celui d'un homme, Grand-Pas, et ceux de vos compagnons sont étranges, êtes vous des elfes?

- Notre dernier arrêt s'est effectué en Lothlorien auprès de la Dame, répondit Legolas. Et moi seul suis un elfe de la forêt noire du nord.

- La Dame de la forêt d'or existe donc bien? Beaucoup de légendes circulent au sujet de cette magicienne continua le cavalier d'un ton hautain, et si vous êtes en sa faveur, peut être faites vous aussi le travail qui est le sien d'emprisonner les hommes?

- Lui, il aime pas sa vie, murmura de nouveau Draco à Harry en voyant Gimli, les yeux flamboyants sortir lentement sa hache.

- Dites un mot de plus sur une beauté que votre imagination ne pourrait même concevoir et je vous donnerais de quoi vous occuper de ma hache, fit Gimli d'une voix très basse.

- Je vous déconseille de vous mesurer à moi, Maître nain, répondit le chef d'une voix emplie de mépris en le regardant de haut, avançant sa lance près de la barbe rousse, car je vous couperait tête et barbe avant que vous n'ayez pu regretter votre geste malheureux.

- Votre gorge en rougira avant, rétorqua Legolas d'un ton dur en bandant son arc juste sous le menton du cavalier.

- Oh merde, murmurèrent Ron et Draco en même temps.

Aragorn sortit son épée, étincelante, et parut soudain grand et emprunt de charisme. Le cavalier avait pour le coup rapetissé et Grand pas parla d'une voix grave qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

.

- Je suis Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, l'héritier du fils d'Isildur, Elendil de Gondor, et voici l'épée qui fut brisée et qui a été reforgée! Êtes vous là pour m'aider ou me tuer?

Il fallut quelques secondes au cavalier pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait avant qu'il ne fasse un geste et que lui et ses hommes descendent à terre et se prosternent.

.

- Les contes deviennent donc réalité, le roi est revenu en son pays. Je vous demande de m'accorder votre pardon pour l'offense que je vous ait faite et vous donnerait toute l'aide dont vous pourriez avoir besoin.

- Les temps sont sombres, nombreuses sont les méprises. Nous ne voulons que retrouver nos amis mais avant, connaître votre identité, cavalier de Rohan.

- Je suis Éomer, fils d'Eomund, Troisième Maréchal de Riddenmark je sers le roi Theoden fils de Thengel. Il se releva. Dites nous, seigneur, ce qu'il vous amène en ces terres, quelles nouvelles apportez nous du Nord?

- Le destin de beaucoup d'entre nous fut funeste, Eomer, et nous sommes là pour nous battre contre Sauron et toutes ses forces. Serez vous avec nous?

- Notre cité n'est pas sous le joug du Mal, mais n'est pas en guerre ouverte contre lui. Cependant, il y a de nombreuses lunes que Boromir fils de Denethor est partit et que son cheval est revenu seul. Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Vous pourrez donc dire au roi Theoden que la guerre est ouverte. La vie ne sera plus la même, bien peu seront ceux qui pourront même la conserver. Mais avant tout, nous devons retrouver ces orques, cette mission est plus que capitale.

- Un groupe a été tué non loin, nous avons pensé qu'une autre troupe de garde les avait tué avant nous.

- Où sont-ils?

- Ils sont partis à la forêt de Fangorn, entassés et brûlés. S'il vous faut y aller, je vous fournis les chevaux.

- Je vous en remercie Eomer. Je viendrais moi-même voir le roi lorsque le temps me le permettra.

.

Les sorciers, Legolas et Gimli étaient restés cois la durée de l'échange. La tension était retombée et ils pouvaient respirer sans crainte qu'on ne leur plante un pieu dans le ventre. Plusieurs cavaliers descendirent de cheval et allèrent en croupe d'autres des leurs. Sirius, Legolas, Aragorn et Draco montaient donc avant, tandis que Gimli, Harry, et Ron s'accrochaient au dos des conducteurs.

Ils se séparèrent après un salut aux cavaliers et galopèrent vers l'est, s'aidant de la boussole magique de Sirius, ravis que leur mode de transport soit bien plus rapide et épargne leurs pieds. Deux heures plus tard, ils constatèrent avec stupéfaction qu'ils pouvaient atteindre un haut niveau de douleur au bas du dos à cause des chevaux.

Le soir tombait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au tas brûlé, et ensemble ils fouillèrent, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque. À peine descendirent-ils de chevaux cependant que leurs montures s'affolèrent, refusant d'approcher la forêt, et on ne pu que les laisser à plusieurs mètres de là, sans pouvoir les raisonner. Après quelques recherches, Ron sentit bien une présence magique faible, confirmée par les autres sorciers, et près d'un arbre, ils trouvèrent une flèche touchée de sang rouge, différent de celui noir des orques et des gobelins. Aucune trace de Hobbit, même dans les estomacs de certaines créatures disséquables.

.

- Il nous faudra aller dans cette forêt, décida Aragorn. C'est le seul endroit où ils auraient pu fuir, si jamais ils ont pu...

- Alors on y va? Demanda Harry en y partant, suivit de près par Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, répliqua Gimli en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Survivant. Cette forêt est maudite, et pas seulement par les rumeurs. Celeborn lui-même nous avait déconseillé d'y entrer.

- Nombre d'hommes n'en sont pas revenus, continua Legolas. Elle est enchantée et dangereuse. Les chevaux ne veulent pas l'approcher pour cela. Cette forêt est vieille, très vieille, et moi-même je me sent jeune lorsque je la vois.

- Oui, mais on a pas vraiment le choix, fit Ron. Soit on reste devant à se regarder le blanc de l'œil soit on y va. Hermione est peut être là-dedans, fit-il en avançant résolument.

- En ce cas, laissez moi vous ouvrir la route, jeune aventurier, dit Aragorn avec un sourire fier. Ne coupez aucun bois vif cependant, et prenez garde où vous posez les pieds.

.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, qui devient rapidement dense. Legolas n'avait pas mentit, elle était enchantée. Des voix semblaient se faire entendre, et Draco aurait pu jurer avoir vu des racines bouger. Ils perdirent rapidement leur orientation, malgré les boussoles magiques. Elles s'affolaient elles-même, et finissaient par disparaître, trop contrariées.

.

- On ferait peut-être mieux de se laisser guider par la forêt, elle semble vouloir nous mener à un point bien précis, proposa Sirius.

- Mais si c'est un piège?

- On a pas vraiment le choix, répliqua l'animagus à Draco. De toutes façons on finira bien par y arriver. On est pas vraiment de taille, je crois. Et s'ils sont là, Hermione, Mery et Pippin ont du eux aussi se laisser mener à un moment où à un autre, on se rencontrera alors.

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Restez cependant sur vos gardes, les amis, fit Aragorn.

.

Ils marchèrent là où le chemin s'y prêtait le mieux, suivant un sentier de terre meuble et droit, et arrivèrent après quelques minutes à une petite clairière. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'une sorte de butte de terre formée par les racines souterraines d'un chêne, une lumière les aveugla. Legolas sortit son arc pour répliquer, tout comme Aragorn prit son épée et que Gimli brandit sa hache. Mais les trois armes leur brulèrent les mains, même les sorciers durent lâcher les baguettes qu'ils avaient prises par réflexe. Et le miracle se produisit.

Sous leurs yeux, habillé d'une robe blanche comme la neige, totalement changé et pourtant si identique, il était devant eux.

.

- Gandalf, murmura Aragorn, trop surprit pour réagir plus.

- Oui... Gandalf, ce fut mon nom, fit l'homme en passant sa main dans sa barbe couleur de lait, pensif. Mais vous pouvez toujours m'appeler ainsi, je pense.

.

Il ramassa un manteau gris posé derrière la butte, et s'en couvrit, et le groupe retrouva leur ami. Gimli éclata d'un rire qui raisonna dans la forêt avant de s'exclamer.

.

- Mais vous êtes tout blanc!

- Oui, je le suis, fit le vieil homme avec un sourire. On pourrait dire que je suis Saroumane. Du moins ce qu'il aurait du devenir. Je suis passé par l'eau et le feu, j'ai oublié beaucoup de choses et me suis souvenu de beaucoup d'autres, dit-il. Dites moi ce qu'il en est de vous.

- Nous devons avant retrouver les Hobbits et Hermione. Ils sont en danger les avez-vous vus?

- Non, Aragorn, jusqu'à ce jour je n'avait pas été mis au courant de leur situations respectives. Gwaihir, le Seigneur des Vents qui m'a sauvé d'Orthanc m'a apporté des nouvelles, il a la vue perçante mais ne peut voir sous les arbres et les collines. Je sais que Frodon est partit en Mordor et qu'il a échappé à bien des périls mais que d'autres l'attendent encore. Je suis seulement soulagé que Sam l'accompagne, à ce qu'a pu me décrire l'aigle, c'est de lui qu'il s'agit.

- Alors ils sont en vie, fit Legolas en soupirant de soulagement.

- Hey faut retrouver Hermione! fit Harry qui s'impatienter. Elle a besoin de nous. Au moins autant que Merry et Pippin!

- En ce cas il me faut vous montrer quelque chose, monsieur Potter, dit Gandalf avec un sourire en se retournant. Et en attendant, Aragorn, vous me raconterez ce que vous avez vécu jusque là.

...

Une lumière blanche l'aveugla quelques secondes.

.

- Mmh non s'il te plait laisse moi dormir Lavande...

- Herm... Herm réveille toi.

.

Elle ouvrit les yeux au son de cette voix éraillée pour découvrir qu'elle était le centre d'une attention sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Il y avait Ron, Harry, Malefoy et Sirius Black. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils dans le dortoir? Et pourquoi ils avaient l'air si inquiets?

.

- Demoiselle Hermione tout va bien?

- Je...

.

Elle tourna la tête vers la source de la question. Un homme brun, très grand aux yeux d'un bleu clair, avec une voix profonde et un port qui inspirait la crainte et le respect. Il lui rappelait quelque chose d'important, de crucial, même, mais quoi? À côté de lui un homme à la longue barbe, qui souriait, vêtu de blanc. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore? Mais où était-elle? Un homme très grand et très fin, étrangement... beau? Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleu intense. Un seul nom se forma dans son esprit, même s'il ne s'associait pas à cet individu. Glorfindel.

Et tout se remit en place dans son esprit. Elle eut un peu mal au crâne mais elle se souvint clairement. Et elle savait où elle était. La forêt près de l'Entaluve, la flèche, le poison...Voldemort. Elle sourit à Aragorn et se redressa.

.

- Merci... Je vais bien... elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de demander

- Rhîwanor!

- Je suis là, demoiselle, dit une voix douce près d'elle.

.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, que l'elfe lui retourna aussitôt.

Elle avisa les regards de tous posés sans plus aucune discrétion sur son ventre rond et soupira. Le regard de Gandalf était pétillant de malice, il devait déjà savoir, se dit la sorcière.

.

- C'est... une longue histoire, dit elle.

- Mais c'est qui... qui t'a fait ça?

- La flèche ou ce que tu regarde avec tant d'insistance?

- Euh... Ben...

- Un bébé n'est pas une maladie grave, Ron. Je ne peux pas te dire qui c'est. Pour le moment en tout cas. Pour la flèche c'est plus compliqué... Harry?

Le jeune homme avait un air renfermé, noir.

.

- Hermione tu es venue et tu était blessée alors que...

- Je t'en prie Harry. Il ne risquait rien.

- Je parlais pas de ça! Tu as bien faillit y rester! Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait après?

La jeune femme lui sauta au cou, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, reconnaissante.

.

- Oh, Harry... Et moi je ferais quoi si tu mourrais aussi? On a toujours su quels étaient les risques.

- Tu nous as manqué, Mione, fit Ron avec un petit sourire.

- Vous aussi, fit-elle sans lâcher Harry.

- Eh bien il est grand temps, fit Gandalf. Nos amis doivent être fort occupés, me semble-t-il, et Orthanc n'est bientôt plus.

- Orthanc?

- Il sembleraient que les Seigneurs de la forêt en aient eu marre qu'on ne les prenne plus en considération, j'ai eu quelques petits échos venant d'eux. J'ai pu entendre l'histoire d'Aragorn et du reste de la communauté, j'ai aussi pu entendre ce que Rhîwanor à bien pu me délivrer, et bien que vous ne sachiez pas tout les uns sur les autres, je vous demanderais votre confiance, notre chemin se trouve vers la tour blanche, en chemin, je suis certain que vous aurez le temps de tout connaître, et de faire les présentations. Allons! Il est grand temps!

.

Harry et Ron prirent Hermione pour l'aider à se lever, et Gandalf lui remit lui-même sa baguette ente ses mains. Elle comprit que sa magie lui avait été restituée. Sans attendre, ils voulurent partir et alors que les regards de ses amis qui se faisaient insistants vers le ventre rond, elle se mit à sourire et marcha en arrière pour que Harry, Ron et Draco aussi.

.

- Alors, qui est l'heureux élu?

- Ron, c'est... Je veux dire... Il faut que vous gardiez ça pour vous et que vous ne disiez rien, c'était... nécessaire.

- Hermione tu me fais peur la, dit Harry.

- Attendez.

Elle enveloppa le groupe d'un sort d'intimité avant de commencer.

.

- Vous vous souvenez de ma baisse de magie?

- Noooon!

- Malefoy? Hermione dévisagea le blond qui souriait largement.

- Non attend... tu veux dire que le conte de machine la... tu...

- Tu connais cette histoire?

- C'est un conte pour enfant sorciers, rétorqua le Serpentard.

- Tu parle du conte de la sorcière Gloria? Le visage de Ron s'était illuminé.

- Oui, oui Severus m'avait prévenue, que c'était aussi connu dans notre monde. En bref, expliqua-t-elle pour Harry qui avait peur de comprendre, cette femme avait vu ses pouvoirs diminuer et avait remédié à ce problème par... ben par l'acte, dit-elle.

- Ah. Et tu t'es retrouvée enceinte?

- Figure toi qu'ils n'ont pas de capote ou de...

- Granger s'il te plait épargne nous les détails, dit Malefoy avec une moue.

- Mais c'est ton petit ami... enfin ton mari? Se corrigea Ron.

- Non. Il ne sait pas. Il m'a... rendu service parce que j'ai beaucoup insisté. Ça a marché mais voilà je suis enceinte. Et... c'est Glorfindel.

- Oh putain, firent les trois en même temps.

- Oui, je sais, je vous avais dit que c'était compliqué!

- Mais... 'Mione tu feras quoi quand tu le reverra?

- J'en sais rien, Harry. J'en sais absolument rien. Je verrais.

.

Elle baissa les yeux, triste et épuisée mentalement, et sous les yeux surpris des deux autres, Draco entoura les épaules de la jeune femme en souriant.

.

- Tu sais, c'est pas si grave, et puis si t'as besoin d'un père, t'as deux ou trois mecs qui voudront bien jouer le rôle, je pense.

- Malefoy... Draco... Merci, dit elle en prenant sa main par dessus son épaule, le visage souriant.

.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu protégés du sort, et Hermione finit par le dissiper, ayant reprit une forte dose de confiance en soi.

Aragorn avait raconté ce qu'il savait et leur long périple à Rhîwanor, et alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau d'Hermione, Gandalf tentait de répondre aux questions du futur roi concernant sa tombée dans les enfers.

.

- Rhîwanor...

- Enchantée jeunes gens, et contente de vous revoir demoiselle.

- Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi, que s'est-il passé exactement?

- J'étais partie depuis une heure à peine quand un homme vêtu de gris m'a abordée. J'ai d'abord cru à un mendiant ou à un voyageur, mais lorsque son visage s'est découvert, j'ai reconnu Mithrandir. Il m'a suivit jusqu'à vous après m'avoir rassurée, et alors que je constatait l'état de ce que je vous avait laissé, il s'est simplement penché sur vous. De votre plaie il a retiré un ver, noir, affreux et gigotant. Il l'a brulé puis assainit avec de l'eau de rivière elfique. Et ensuite il a posé ses mains sur vous et à incanté pour vous ramener parmi les vivants. Il a jeté des charmes sur votre enfants, demoiselle, et vous a rendu votre magie comme vous auriez du l'avoir, bien que, selon ses paroles elle soit un peu diminuée pour que votre enfant garde une certaine protection.

- Alors je n'aurais plus besoin des potions?

- Non, demoiselle. Il a permis que vous ne souffriez plus de cela.

- Tu peux lui dire merci, dit Ron en haussant un sourcil vers elle, comprenant à moitié ce qu'il se passait.

- Je crois aussi. Merci encore Rhîwanor. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

- C'est à moi de le faire, demoiselle. Vous m'avez grandement ouvert les yeux, l'esprit et le cœur. Jamais je ne me serais cru capable de telles choses.

.

Le groupe marcha d'un bon train, alors qu'Hermione racontait leur voyage, les indices qu'elle avait trouvé, et surtout de ce qu'avait réussit à faire le gobelin avant de la toucher. Rhîwanor fut grandement félicité et remerciée, mais les sorciers reçurent un grand coup au moral. Voldemort était capable de bien trop de choses, et Harry voyait ses chances de vaincre diminuer. Pourtant... Pourtant avec la compagnie, il se sentait plus fort, prêt à affronter n'importe quoi.

Ses pensée allèrent vers Frodon et Sam, qui valeureux et presque sans armes, étaient partis affronter le Mordor. Merlin les protège, se murmura-t-il à lui même.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà pour cette semaine, encore une fois, je ferais mes ràr juste après, je tenais juste à poster à l'heure!

à bientôt!


	17. Orthanc

Bonjour les gens! Aujourd'hui est le jour du postage et pour celles qui veulent en savoir plus sur ma life, je dirais que je suis bien pour poster, pas de rar en retard, pas de pages manquante...

Mais **Nella** n'a pas pu passer par là, donc j'ai auto betaté mes fautes, s'il en reste, fermez les yeux (mais pas trop longtemps ça vous servira pour lire)

Merci **Mokhan** qui est resté éveillé cette nuit, insistant pour quand même prendre le chapitre, il a affronté le sommeil, la chaleur, les yeux qui piquent, Ça, Shehulk, The Rock et Demis Roussos pour que tout soit correct. (au passage The Rock il est super beau vous trouvez pas?) et il m'a permit aussi de poster car hier soir j'écrivais encore et ce matin a 7h j'ai vu son petit mot qui disait :

1 - Regarder le chapitre

2 - Corriger ce qui doit l'être

3 - Passer à Nella (pas pu)

4 - Recorriger

5 - Poster

6 - Jouer à Icewind Dale en se grattant le nombril

(j'attends impatiemment le moment numéro 6)

Merci à **Tania-Sama** aussi qui m'a laissé cinq super reviews auxquelles je suis en train de répondre, j'espère que cette histoire continue de te plaire outomo, et allez donc lire ses fictions aussi, ça vaut très largement le détour surtout "surprises d'une douche" et "tu n'oublieras jamais tes 24 ans" et... en fait elles sont toutes cool ^^

* * *

><p>Enfin merci encore à vous lecteurs, et surtout<p>

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre XVII / Orthanc**

.

Un immense foutoir. C'est la première chose à laquelle pensa le groupe en arrivant à Orthanc, devenu un immense champ de bataille. Ils avaient fait deux jours entiers de voyage au travers la forêt, guidés par Gandalf qui semblait connaître l'endroit comme sa poche.

Devant le mage, les branches semblaient s'écarter, les racines se rétracter et le sol redevenir droit. Les ombres et les bruits qu'ils avaient cru entendre en entrant seuls s'étaient tus, et le soleil entrait par fins rayons entre les feuilles des arbres.

Legolas avait un sourire impérissable sur les lèvres et parlait de cet endroit, conté dans les légendes de son enfance, avec une voix emprunte de respect et de joie retenue.

.

- Cette forêt n'a plus d'âge. Je ne devais pas être né alors qu'elle atteignait déjà son premier millénaire... comme j'aimerais y revenir lorsque les temps seront moins difficiles... Je suis certain que la promenade vous plairait, Gimli, dit l'elfe avec un sourire.

- Les nains ne sont pas faits pour les arbres, mon ami, mais si vous consentez à venir contempler les cavernes étincelantes de Helm, il se pourrait que je fasse un effort.

- Alors il en sera ainsi, décida l'immortel.

- Et nous on sent le moisi? Murmura Harry, vexé, à Ron qui sourit.

- Si tu veux visiter Harry, t'as qu'a prendre tes pieds et marcher, fit Hermione et lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Et depuis quand visiter une forêt ça t'intéresse? Tout le monde sait que t'es pas ami avec les arbres...

Le survivant rougit de plus en plus alors que Legolas comprenait la subtilité de la question de l'élu à son ami. Il sourit et demanda.

- Vous avez donc des griefs personnels contre la nature, Harry?

- Euh... non, fit le Gryffondor cramoisi, qui se jurait intérieurement de tuer Hermione plus tard. En fait... La dernière fois que j'ai approché un arbre il a essayé de me tuer. Ron et moi.

- Comment cela peut-il être seulement possible? Demanda Gimli, les yeux ronds. Je n'ai jamais vu d'arbre, l'épée à la main, charger comme un combattant!

- Non, en fait... c'était un Saule Cogneur, et ces arbres là... ils se mettent à frapper tout ce qui passe à leur portée. Vraiment tout. Mais ce sont les seuls que je connaisse qui font ça.

- En fait nous avons aussi le Séquoïa Galant, mais c'est une espèce exotique, dit Hermione. Elle n'attaque que les hommes.

- Intéressant, fit Gandalf dans sa barbe en continuant sa marche.

- Mais ça c'est rien à côté des araignées géantes de la forêt interdite, continua Ron en frissonnant.

- J'ai l'impression que votre monde tout entier vous veut du mal, dit Aragorn avec une légère surprise.

- Ben... vous êtes pas loin, répondit le roux en déglutissant.

.

Ils aperçurent les premiers orques quelques heures de marche plus tard, qui coupaient le bois de la forêt. Ils n'étaient que trois et ils eurent vite fait de les tuer proprement, avant de vérifier les alentours. Seules de nombreuses souches mal taillées furent visibles, et tous eurent l'impression qu'un immense gâchis avait été fait.

Ils continuèrent, chacun sur ses gardes avant d'enfin parvenir à la tour d'Isengard.

.

- Nous y sommes presque dit Gandalf, mais vu ce que nous avons déjà croisé, cela ne m'étonnerais guère qu'on en trouve bien plus une fois sur place. Restez donc sur vos gardes.

.

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli sortirent les armes, tandis qu'Hermione avait créé des boucliers magiques. Grand-pas regarda cependant le groupe des plus jeunes et commença.

.

- Il serait préférable que vous resti...

- N'y pensez même pas, fit Hermione en passant devant, suivi de près par Draco, Harry et Ron.

.

Gandalf ne put retenir un sourire et partit à leur suite, laissant Sirius poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Aragorn.

La place était immense, et des centaines d'orques et de gobelins devaient travailler ici. Des dizaines de fosses gigantesques où brûlait le bois contenaient de grandes bassines de métal en fusion. Chacune des créatures avait une main blanche tatouée sur le corps, selon Legolas. Mais ce qui retient l'attention du groupe alors qu'ils dévalaient la colline, fut la bataille menée.

Des hommes et des orques se battaient par dizaines à l'ouest de la tour, les uns sur des chevaux, les autres sur des bêtes difformes et énormes. Il ne restait qu'une poignée d'orques, et même s'ils perdirent un cavalier, l'ennemi fut vaincu.

Et plus loin à l'est, des créatures gigantesques faits d'écorces et de feuilles mesurant plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut étaient présentes. Elles avançaient lentement, rentrant les racines d'un pied en terre avant de déplacer l'autre pied, mais en un pas ils parcouraient plusieurs mètres. Les Gobelins et les orques attaquaient ces ennemis étranges à coup de hache, mais ces hommes-arbres ne semblaient pas ressentir la douleur. D'une simple pichenette, ils envoyaient les bûcherons improvisés valser.

Le groupe des plus jeunes se mit alors en ligne, face aux créatures qui arrivaient à eux et commença à lancer des sorts, tandis qu'Aragorn, Sirius, Gimli et Legolas tapaient dans le tas. Les orques s'écroulaient, ou volaient, propulsés par une force invisible. Certains voyaient leurs flèches se retourner contre eux ou se sentaient soudain obligés de frapper leurs propres frères de combat, leurs membres étant contrôlés.

De concert, Draco et Harry enchantèrent de gros morceaux de métal et de bois pour former un golem -certes affreusement mal formé-, qui fit fuir une bonne dizaine de créatures.

Quant à Severus, Remus et Sirius qui avait reprit sa baguette pour le coup, ils étaient à un niveau différent, plus ordonnés, maitrisés et rapides, mais non moins puissants. Le maître des potions était un formidable baguettiste, et pour la première fois, Harry pu voir Remus se battre réellement. Il était assez impressionnant en réalité. Le doux et calme professeur de DCFM avait laissé place à un homme sûr de lui, au visage fermé et aux gestes plus précis que ceux d'un chirurgien.

Au bruit métallique que fit le golem, Legolas et Gimli se retournèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux, impressionnés, et Harry prit une pose qu'il voulu avantageuse, les joues quand même un peu rouges. Tous oeuvraient d'une manière différente, mais en réalité, les trois groupes n'étaient qu'à quelques pas les uns des autres.

Gandalf n'était pas en reste et du haut de la colline, posté avec Rhîwanor à ses côtés, il lançait des sortilèges puissants au milieu des ennemis, les aveuglant. En fait, il semblait s'amuser comme un gamin.

Les hommes-arbres cessèrent leurs attaques et s'ancrèrent solidement à la terre d'un même mouvement. L'un deux hurla soudain un ordre dans une langue inconnue, et les cavaliers de l'ouest battirent en retraite sur la colline. En passant près d'eux, l'un des combattant leur hurla de son cheval de les suivre. Rapide, la communauté agrandie suivit et se précipita aux côtés des guerriers.

Des trombes d'eau surgirent dans leurs dos pour inonder toute la place et si Harry et Ron n'avaient pas sortis leurs balais, ralentis par un gobelin qui refusait de mourir, le quatuor aurait été emporté par la vague immense. Le reste des Gobelins, des Orques et des Uruk-hai fut balancé dans les fosses fumantes, s'immergeant dans les cuves des forges ou se noyant dans le dédale des sous-sols de la tour.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas péri, accrochés aux arbres qu'ils devaient couper pour leurs propres installations, s'enfuirent avec honte vers les sous bois.

Une quizaine de combattants elfiques montés sur de grands chevaux s'étaient arrêtés non loin d'eux, et leur chef et deux humains bien connus vinrent à la rencontre d'Aragorn et Gandalf.

La communauté reconnu Elrohir et ses hommes, et Sirius put sourire largement en voyant Remus descendre de cheval, accompagné de Severus.

Les retrouvailles furent presque fusionnelles entre l'animagus et son ami d'enfance, et bien que Severus fut égal à lui-même, il parut satisfait de voir que Harry n'avait rien. Mais leurs regards se posèrent sur Hermione qui tentait vainement de se cacher derrière Rhîwanor, et ce fut le maître des potions qui la désigna.

.

- Miss Granger? Le ton froid et intimidant de Severus ne supportait aucune réplique stupide.

Draco avait l'impression de le revoir engueuler Longdubat.

- Eh bien... J'ai du partir rapidement. Pour Merry et Pippin. Mais tout va bien maintenant, hein, j'ai plus besoin de potions!

- Vous rendez-vous compte, miss Granger, fit Severus en détachant chaque mot et oubliant le reste du monde, que vous portez un enfant et que de ce fait vous plus que tout autre êtes en danger?

- Professeur, il le fallait...

- Et elle nous fut d'une grande aide, dit Gandalf en venant au secours de la jeune femme, elle et Rhîwanor, car sans elles, nous ne serions pas en compagnie du reste de la communauté et nous n'aurions pas certains précieux renseignements, son départ n'était pas vain. Ne vous en faites pas, Severus, elle est surement celle d'entre nous qui risque le moins.

.

Snape grogna, mais ne détacha pas son regard inquisiteur de la jeune sorcière qui ne savais plus trop où se mettre. Le regard en question se fit noir quand Harry prit Hermione par les épaules et défia Snape de ses orbes vertes.

.

- Qu'en est-il de la tour? S'enquit Aragorn, brisant la tension.

- Elle a été prise, seulement le mage qui l'habite y reste cloitré. Nous avons tué beaucoup d'orques, et nous avons aussi perdu des hommes, dit l'elfe aux cheveux noirs d'un ton triste, mais les Ents nous ont épargnés bien des vies. Race ancienne s'il en est, que je croyais disparue.

- Comment les avez-vous rencontrés? Demanda Legolas.

- Ils sont venus à nous alors que nous combattions déjà, agités d'une fureur sans pareille. Remus et Severus sont partis sur leurs balais volants pour arriver à leur hauteur, mesurant le danger, s'intérrogeant sur leurs véritables intentions, et ont pu trouver quelques réponses. Les sorciers nous ont identifiés à eux et leur ont assurés que nous n'étions d'aucune façon avec le manège d'Orthanc. Les Ents semblent se souvenir des elfes, et nous apprécient, alors ils nous ont donné un signal pour que nous nous mettions à l'abri à un moment précis, ils ont défait le barrage en amont, construit par Saroumane et ses hommes. Je dois dire que nous aurions eu deux ennemis, Saroumane et ces hommes-arbres si les sorciers n'avaient pas été avec nous, termina l'immortel avec un sourire pour Remus, gêné.

- Ce n'est rien, après tout il faut bien que la magie serve à quelque chose... Harry, tout va bien?

- Oui, on fait aller, dit le survivant d'un ton déçu. J'aurais du aller à la rencontre de Voldemort mais...

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Gandalf avec un sourire, votre place est ici, le destin vous réservera encore quelques surprises, cela ne m'étonnerais pas.

- Il faut que vous sachiez que Saroumane a des documents en sa possession, dit Severus en s'avançant. Albus... Wulfric faisait encore confiance à cet homme lorsque nous avons passé le voile, et il lui a certainement tout dit de vous, monsieur Potter. Nous avons réceptionné Fumseck en piteux état à Fondcombe.

- Il est vrai que Saroumane s'entendait bien avec mon fils, j'avoue honteusement n'avoir pas pensé à cela. Nous avons donc encore plus de raisons de l'arrêter, et sur-le-champ. Allons-y, ne perdons pas plus de temps, l'eau a finit par baisser assez pour que nous n'ayons pas à nager.

.

Alors que Sirius mettait Severus et Remus au courant de la situation, Hermione leur révéla tout ce qu'elle savait sur Voldemort. Puis ils descendirent la colline pour arriver sur le champ de bataille désolé. Tout était recouvert d'eau qui s'évacuait peu à peu par les trous creusés par les gobelins, noyant ceux qui s'y étaient cachés. Toutes les constructions de bois étaient brisées, et certains objets épars flottaient dans les petites mares ici et là. Mais la tour n'avait pas même une égratignure.

Les hommes-arbres arrivaient vers le groupe, apparemment satisfaits de leur travail. Il y avait de hauts chênes et des hêtres, mais aussi des plus modestes buissonneux, qui faisaient la taille de deux hommes. Le plus grand était en avant, et sur ses branches, deux jeunes hommes à la mine ravie.

.

- Merry! Pippin!

Les deux hobbits regardèrent avec une grande surprise la jeune femme qui les appelait. Aussitôt l'Ent les fit descendre et ils coururent près de leur amie, la prenant dans leurs bras en riant, avant de se faire entourer par tout le groupe.

- Eh bien Messieurs Toucque et Brandebouc, il semble que vous ayez fait plus que vous promener dans la forêt à la recherche de champignons ce me semble? Auriez-vous l'amabilité de faire les présentations?

- Heureux de vous revoir Gandalf, dit Pippin avec un grand sourire. Voici Sylvebarbe, un Ent de cette forêt, nous les avons convaincus de nous aider à briser Orthanc. Dites... vous n'auriez pas changé quelque chose? Le vieil homme lui adressa un simple clin d'œil en réponse.

- Vous saviez que ceux qui vous avaient emmenés étaient de Saroumane? Demanda Remus.

- Oui, ces créatures puantes ont parlé quand nous étions sur leur dos. Très peu, mais assez pour qu'on comprenne que Saroumane ne s'était pas borné à vouloir retrouver seul l'anneau maudit. Quand on a trouvé les Ents, on a décidé qu'il fallait faire quelque chose avant que le mage agisse.

- Et vous avez fort bien fait. Je pense qu'un peu plus, et il aurait lancé une attaque contre les terres des hommes pour les affaiblir et les mettre sous son joug en premier avant de chercher l'objet du Mal ensuite, dit Gandalf.

- Je ne savais pas que vous existiez encore, dit Legolas à Sylvebarbe en guise de présentation.

- Brm brmm... Bonjour à vous... Alors que vois-je ici? Elfe... humains... nain... nous avons bien des chants sur vous, vous savez. Beaucoup plus sur les elfes, il me semble. Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes, vous? Demanda-il en regardant Remus.

- Sorciers, monsieur, répondit le lycanthrope.

- Sorciers? Mais pas des mages, puisque vous avez fait la différence. Eh bien... brmmm brrrmm. Voilà qui me donne en si peu de temps deux nouvelles races à ajouter. Une nouvelle chanson s'imposera. Mais, très cher Gandalf, mon vieil ami, il me semble que celui que vous cherchez se cloitre dans sa tour. Rien de ce que nous avons pu faire a pu l'entamer. Brrm brmmm. Pourtant l'envie ne me manquait pas de briser ce morceau de pierre. C'est à cause de ces créatures là que nous n'avons plus d'Ent-femmes. Auriez vous par hasard entendu parler, ou vu des Ent-femmes?

- Je suis désolé, dit Gandalf, je crains que cela ne soit pas de mon ressort, dit le mage avec un sourire. Il nous reste donc une dernière chose à régler, car même sans ses troupes il reste puissant, dans sa tour d'ivoire. Vous, dit-il en regardant Harry, et Draco. Restez en bas avec Merry et Pippin, au cas où il s'échapperait, en tout dernier recours. Ne croyez pas que je vous écarte, mais monsieur Potter si Saroumane à des informations qui le pousseraient à vous nuire plus qu'à un autre d'entre nous, mieux vaut qu'il ne vous voie pas. Legolas et vous Gimli, et vous aussi Aragorn, je souhaiterais que vous m'accompagniez, vous ne serez pas de trop. Si ces messieurs veulent bien nous prêtez « baguette » forte, dit-il avec un sourire en regardant Sirius, Remus et Severus, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

- Auriez-vous donc une mission à me confier, Mithrandir? Demanda Elrohir.

- Tout à fait, mais vous aviez deviné d'avance. Il se trouve que j'ai appelé mon ami et compagnon d'arme, Gris-Poil. Je le vois qui vient de la colline jusqu'à nous. Il ne sera pas trop fatigué d'emporter la demoiselle ici présente et son ami Ronald jusqu'à Minas Tirith, où une affaire l'attend, et de la plus haute importance car elle ne pourra être décidée ensuite. Là-bas je sais, demoiselle, que vous saurez quoi faire et je parle ici aux tacticiens que vous êtes, termina-t-il avec un sourire. Vos hommes, Elrohir, seront attendus là-bas, et à vous mon cher ami de transmettre le funeste destin de Boromir.

- Boromir est mort pas notre faute, s'exclama Pippin. C'est à nous d'annoncer cela à l'Intendant!

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, enchérit Merry. Boromir à voulu nous protéger, il est de notre devoir d'aller voir le père de notre sauveur.

- Vous ne serez pas en sécurité là où vous serez, et...

- Nous ne sommes pas des enfants, nous avons passé par les cavaliers noirs, les arbres ensorcelés et les orques pour aider monsieur Frodon!

- S'ils nous accompagnent, nous pouvons les protéger, dit Ron subitement. Ils ne sont pas plus en sécurité à Minas Tirith qu'à Orthanc.

- Puisque tout le monde semble d'accord, soit. Mais seul l'un d'entre vous partira pour que vous puissiez chacun être mieux surveillés, non pas que vous ne sachiez vous battre, dit-il avant que Pippin ne réplique, mais parce qu'en cas de nouveau rapt, nous soyons à même de n'avoir à en courser qu'un seul. Et ce n'est pas discutable! Cela, ou rester ici.

- Soit. J'irais, dit Pippin après un regard pour Merry.

- Vous pourriez tout savoir d'eux et tout apprendre d'eux que les Hobbits vous surprendront toujours, dit Gandalf avec un regard fatigué vers Hermione qui souriait.

.

À ce moment là, un cheval à la robe blanche parsemée de gris arriva. Il était absolument magnifique, haut et plein de grâce. Il ne portait aucune selle et paraissait sauvage, mais pas agressif.

.

- Il semble vous apprécier, dit Gandalf. Allons, montez sur son dos, Pippin grimpera avec Elrohir je suppose, et vous parviendrez en quelques jours à Minas Tirith. En ce qui nous concerne, un travail nous attend. Que le pas de vos montures soit rapide!

- Au revoir, dit Hermione en montant Gris-Poil, aidée par Sirius. On se reverra vite.

- Faites gaffe à vous les mecs, cria Ron alors que le cheval s'élançait.

- Allons-y nous aussi, déclara Gandalf lorsque les cavaliers furent loin. Saroumane ne peut rien faire depuis son poste, ses pouvoirs sont amoindris, et nous pourrions simplement le laisser mourir de faim, ou creuser un tunnel avec son bâton mais j'ai d'autres projets en ce qui le concerne. Je ne dois vous avertir que d'une chose cependant. Ne le regardez pas dans les yeux. Il pourrait vous ordonner n'importe quoi par la magie de son esprit, qui elle est encore intacte. Je vous laisse le soin de Rhîwanor et de Merry, dit-il en regardant Harry et Draco.

- Compris, dit machinalement le survivant.

- Mais vous allez lui faire quoi? Demanda Sirius en suivant le groupe qui montait.

- Rien d'autre que de le rendre humain.

- Vous allez lui retirer ses pouvoir ? Proposa Sirius.

- Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça ainsi. Mais si pour vous cela signifiait le rendre humain, ce n'est pas le cas. Nous, mages, ne le sommes pas, bien que nous ayons votre apparence, nous atteignons un âge que vous ne pouvez qu'imaginer. D'après ce que j'ai vu de mon fils, un sorcier tel que vous atteint difficilement les cent cinquante ans. Ce qui est bien peu, en vérité.

- Et vous, quel âge avez-vous? Demanda innocemment Remus qui marchait à ses côtés.

- Assez vieux pour considérer même Legolas comme un enfant, Remus, dit le mage avec un clin d'œil

.

Le lycanthrope sourit au mage et continua sa progression. Peu avant d'arriver à la porte du bureau de Saroumane, Gandalf les positionna pour que Legolas et Aragorn soient devant, suivis de Gimli et Severus, puis venaient Remus et Sirius, formant l'arrière garde. Les sorciers devaient se placer à la fin, en dernier recours pour immobiliser le fuyard si Gandalf n'était pas parvenu à l'affaiblir du premier coup.

Tous suivirent, et après que les sorciers aient fait exploser la porte, ils montèrent tout en haut, là où Saroumane les attendait.

Gandalf se posta devant l'entrée, une porte ceinturée en bois brut, ronde sur le dessus, ou était gravée une rune ancienne. De son bâton, le mage frappa deux grands coups avant de s'écrier d'une voix emplie d'autorité.

.

- Saroumane! Sortez Saroumane!

Une voix se fit alors entendre, douce mélodieuse.

- Taisez-vous, hurla Gandalf.

.

Le ton du mage était féroce, le son de sa voix puissant et la force de ses paroles brisèrent le charme de Saroumane. La plupart des accompagnateurs durent prendre quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs esprits, se sentant légèrement affaiblis. Il était vraiment puissant.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, et au milieu d'un bureau, ils virent le mage, enveloppé d'un manteau d'une couleur indéfinissable, changeant au gré des mouvements de Saroumane. Il parla simplement, d'une voix absolument délicieuse, enchanteresse et à qui l'on aurait tout accordé sans conditions.

.

- Eh bien, que me vaut le fait d'être dérangé dans mon sommeil? S'enquit Saroumane.

- Saroumane, je vous condamne ici même pour avoir faillit à vos devoirs et trahi les peuples vivant en paix sur la Terre du milieu.

- Mais enfin vous ne comprenez pas? Mon cher ami, je suis à présent le seul qui puisse vous aider car je ne veux que la paix et votre bien. Je ne suis que votre humble serviteur et ne veux que vous épauler dans cette lutte contre le maaal...

.

Le son était si envoûtant que même Severus se prit à répéter quelques mots. Legolas, qui avait d'abord préparé son arc le laissa tomber au sol, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Lorsque Gandalf du se pincer l'arrête du nez pour résister au charme, n'ayant pas assez de pouvoir en lui pour contrer ce que Saroumane avait certainement concentré des heures durant, le mage traître en profita pour les achever.

.

- Évidemment, dans cette lutte, nous sommes tous frères, et c'est à moi de vous garder ici, tel un hôte bienveillant, c'est à moi que vous devez dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur pour que nous puissions vaincre, et je devrais ensuite vous placer en sureté, oui en sureté sous terre, pour qu'on ne vous retrouve pas, pour que le mal ne vous retrouve pas. N'est-ce pas? Ce ne sera pas facile, bien sûr, bien sûr maître nain, mais cela me fera plus de mal à moi qu'à v...

.

Le choc de sa tête contre le sol du plancher réveilla tout le monde. Gandalf regarda Saroumane surprit, avant de porter son regard vers leur sauveur. Draco se tenait la tête entre les mains, l'esprit embrouillé, à côté d'un Harry qui vomissait ses tripes.

.

- Monsieur Draco... comment?

- Difficile de croire des salades qu'on a déjà entendu des centaines de fois dans sa vie, dit le blond en sueur, qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration..

- Désolés d'être montés, dit Harry après un sort de nettoyage. Mais ça fait une heure que vous êtes montés.

- Ciel... murmura Gandalf.

.

Après de longues minutes consacrées à retrouver leurs esprits, et gardant Saroumane dans un état inconscient, Gandalf put lui retirer ses pouvoirs proprement. Il usa de formules dans des langues oubliées, leva son bâton scintillant juste au dessus du corps, et l'apposa sur le dos de son ex-ami. Une boule de lumière s'échappa et les cheveux et la barbe autrefois blancs devinrent gris sombre.

.

- Je ne peux le tuer, dit Gandalf un peu fatigué. Mais à présent il n'est plus une menace pour personne. Seulement j'emporterais ceci avec moi, dit-il en prenant un énorme globe noir posé sur le bureau. Je pense que nous en auront besoin. Le reste n'est que pure folie.

- Me permettez-vous? Demanda Severus. Par précautions.

- Bien sûr, faites donc.

.

Le sorcier lança un sort de détection en se concentrant sur Dumbledore et après plusieurs essais, il finit par trouver deux lettres écrite de la main du directeur. Il vérifia qu'elles n'étaient pas copiées et lança un sort de nettoyage puissant dans la pièce qui fit disparaître tous les autres documents présents. Il lança plusieurs sorts de détection sans rien trouver de plus et termina par un sort d'oubliette approuvé par Gandalf.

.

- Le destin a déjà choisi son sort, mes amis. Il est temps de repartir et de le laisser choisir entre le bien et le mal, même si je doute de ses capacités à discerner l'un et l'autre à présent.

- Où va-t-on? Demanda Remus.

- Voir un vieil ami, dont vous avez rencontré le neveu, Aragorn, dit Gandalf en descendant les escaliers.

- Et Hermione?

- Minas Tirith à besoin de nous, monsieur Potter, mais nous ne pourrions arriver les mains vides. Deux de nos troupes y sont, nous arriveront bien assez tôt. Dites moi cependant, demanda-t-il alors qu'ils revoyaient le soleil, à quelle vitesse peuvent aller vos balais volants?

- N'avez vous pas peur des Nazgul? Demanda Legolas légèrement paniqué.

- Le temps joue contre nous, et nous devons utiliser tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir, et il me semble que ces messieurs ne s'en sortent pas trop mal même planant dans le bleu du ciel... Les Nazguls nous poursuivront, que nous soyons sur terre ou dans les airs, mieux vaut donc être plus rapides.

- Soit, dit Aragorn. Je ne les ai testés qu'une fois et je m'y tient plutôt mal, mais je doute qu'en allant vers l'ouest nous voyons les rois maudits survoler le ciel. Restons donc à altitude humaine.

.

Les sorciers sortirent les éclairs de feu tandis que Harry, se rapprochant de Gandalf, lui murmura en souriant.

.

- C'est aussi jouissif que vous le pensez...

.

Le survivant sourit alors que le vieux mage étouffait un rire en allant grimper derrière Remus. Il ressemblait bien trop à Dumbledore. Un vrai gamin se dit l'élu du monde sorcier en secouant la tête. Mais il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Gandalf n'aurait pas proposé cela si ça avait été plus dangereux que de marcher. Et toute pensée quitta son esprit quand il vit Legolas couper l'herbe sous le pied de Merry qui devait monter derrière lui et s'accrocher à lui un peu plus que de raison.

Un coup de pied sur le sol, et ils s'envolèrent vers le Rohan.

...

Voldemort inspira avec satisfaction l'air saturé d'odeurs de métal et de chair brûlée et regarda son armée au dehors. Lucius aurait adoré voir cela. Harry mourrait de sa main, mais rien ne l'empêchait de le couper en morceaux avant pour s'assurer la victoire. Un gobelin arriva au claudiquant vers lui, un message dans ses mains hideuses.

Le sorcier le prit avec une grande délicatesse et déroula le parchemin, en profitant pour s'assoir dans un fauteuil garni de fourrures. De suite après, un rire sortit de sa gorge. Saroumane avait été une aide précieuse, mais cet imbécile n'était qu'un pion pour que son plan se déroule sans anicroche. Le globe n'aurait plus qu'à faire son travail pour qu'il voie directement par où attaquer.

Dans peu de temps, Potter tomberait.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et vouala! J'espère que vous aimez toujours, et je vous dit à la prochaine mon rôdeur est en train de se faire latter par un troll de feu endurci, je dois négocier sec et... on s'en fout? bon bah à la semaine prochaine alors =D


	18. Préparations

**Note de moua : **

Merci, merci infiniment à vous tous, à vos mots, vos encouragements, merci à **Tania** pour avoir squatté, à **Nella** pour m'avoir secouée (rien de graveleux) à **Mokhan** aussi (c'est lui qui a corrigé alors qu'il était fatigué!) à **Elleay** et j'en oublie sur le site, mais pas dans ma tête (j'ai l'impression de recevoir un Oscar mais c'est pas grave), j'ai enfin pu reprendre l'écriture 3

Je ferais en sorte que le "niveau" soit le même au moins, et que vous ayez autant de plaisir à lire^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rappel de l'épisode précédent :<em>**

_Harry, Ron, Draco, Sirius, Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli vont à Orthanc accompagnés de Gandalf, juste après avoir récupéré Hermione et Rhîwanor. Une fois sur place, la bataille avec les Ents fait rage, et l'on peut voir Severus et Remus se battre aux côtés des troupes d'Elrohir, frère d'Arwen._

_Une fois cette manche gagnée, Gandalf retire ses pouvoirs à Saroumane, grandement aidé de Draco. Il envoie ensuite Elrohir et ses hommes à Minas Tirith où Sauron attaque déjà depuis plusieurs mois, et ajoute Hermione et Ron à cet escadron. Pippin insiste pour les accompagner pour annoncer la mort de Boromir à Denethor, son père, car il se sent responsable._

_Le reste de cette communauté agrandie doit aller à Edoras, rencontrer Théoden, roi du Rohan, afin d'obtenir son aide face à la Grande Guerre._

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre XVIII / Préparations**

.

- Potty j'ai mal aux pieds.

- T'es pas le seul. Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- Comme tu voudras mon amour.

- Ça aussi c'est proscrit, fit Harry avec un sourire.

- Ma couille?

- Je ne suis ni mou, ni velu, ni calé entre tes cuisses, très cher.

- T'aimerais bien, j'en suis sûr.

- Pour sûr. Appelle moi Harry et ce sera bien suffisant.

- Et sinon je dois te le dire avec des panneaux lumineux ou tu comprend quand j'essaye d'engager une conversation à long terme?

- Et t'as l'impression que te plaindre est une idée fabuleuse pour entamer une conversation longue?

- Et on fait quoi là, d'après toi?

- On prouve qu'après trois kilomètres de marche t'as pas plus de conversation qu'un bulot crevé.

- Hey! Je te signale que tu t'adresse à...

- Oui, on sait Malefoy, blabla, sang-pur, blabla. C'est pas après trois mois que tu vas me la sortir, Malefoy.

- Draco.

- Pardon?

- Draco. Ce sera bien suffisant, fit le blond avec un sourire.

- Un bulot crevé? Demanda discrètement Gimli à Legolas quelques pas plus avant.

- Mon ami, ce n'était pas le terme qui m'a le plus interloqué, fit l'elfe en tentant de relativiser, les joues rouges.

.

Ils avaient reprit leurs fidèles petons à quelques kilomètres du royaume, ne voulant surtout pas risquer que les hommes de Rohan les prenne pour un ennemi quelconque. Ainsi à découvert, ils étaient moins suspects. Sauf que les sorciers finirent à l'arrière et que Legolas et Gimli gambadaient à l'avant avec Gandalf qui ne devait pas savoir ce qu'était l'arthrose.

Ils étaient sensés être habitués depuis le temps qu'ils courraient ici et là, sauf que leurs muscles leur rappelaient tous les matins depuis Fondcombe la signification profonde du mot « crampe ». Et aucun sort ne pouvait empêcher cela. Harry, en proie à la fatigue de ce qu'était cette guerre, la lenteur et la rapidité à laquelle elle progressait tout à la fois, se força à faire dériver son esprit. Il finit par repenser à la seule chose qui lui faisait oublier le côté négatif de sa présence. La chevelure blonde qu'il voyait bouger au gré du vent devant lui. Il sourit encore en repensant aux mains qui agrippaient ses hanches et ces doigts fins qui...

.

- Saute lui dessus au moins ça t'évitera de te détacher un œil, murmura Draco

- Je euh... je vois pas de quoi tu parles, continua le brun sur le même ton.

- Ça c'est ce qu'on dit quand on s'est fait prendre en train de mater un magasine de c...

- Oui bon ça va, coupa Harry les joues rouges, toujours chuchotant.

- Je le savais, dit Draco à voix basse avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Alors?

- Alors quoi? Arrête de me regarder comme ça j'ai l'impression d'être une revue à scandales.

- Tu es ce qui s'en rapproche le plus en ce moment, en tout cas. Allé déballe. Tu sors avec?

- On est pas à Poudlard, Draco.

- Oh... Alors... Le blond mima un geste équivoque en formant un rond de la main gauche et en réalisant des va-et-vient de son index droit.

- Mais arrête! Harry brisa la mime d'une tape, et regarda si personne ne l'observait. Oui. T'es content?

- Putain, vous avez fait ça quand? Pas quand on dormait ensemble j'espère?

- J'avais pas l'intention de te faire participer tu ronflait trop...

- Seigneur...

- Rooh, non, ça va, fit Harry d'un murmure. En Lorien.

- Ah quand même. Alors toi le côté « site imprégné de magie éternelle et habité par une reine » tu t'en cogne la savonnette?

- C'était ça ou en plein milieu de la rivière.

- J'imagine que Gimli n'aurait pas été très enthousiaste fit le blond avec un sourire.

- Ils toussèrent et se raclèrent la gorge pour ne pas céder à la tentation du rire et ralentirent légèrement pour gagner en discrétion. Harry se tourna de nouveau vers le Serpentard, oubliant la route devant ses pieds.

- Ça te choque pas?

- De? Que tu préfères...?

- Ouais.

- Non. Pourquoi je le serais?

- Ben j'sais pas, Malefoy, sang pur tout ça.

- Là c'est toi qui me discrimines, attention je vais être blessé à vie, et mon psy te fera un procès.

- T'es con.

- Tu continues! Non, sérieusement, je m'en fous. Disons qu'on passe tous par là.

- Attends... Harry stoppa sa marche une seconde.

- Ouais, je m'incluais dedans aussi. Mais moi j'y suis pas resté.

- Avec qui? Le survivant rattrapa le Serpentard qui avait continué, les joues un peu rouges.

- Mon chinchilla.

- T'es crade, fit Harry en retenant un nouveau rire. Allé dis!

- Non. Là c'est vraiment trop choquant.

- Pire que le chinchilla?

- Pire.

- Si c'est pas Flitwick ça peut pas me choquer.

- Weasley.

- Lequel?

- D'après toi? Demanda Draco le regard brillant dans celui de Harry.

- Oh. Putain. Mais je savais pas que Ron...

- Je t'avais dit que c'était choquant. Et nan, il l'est pas. On a juste... Voilà, quoi. Rien de méchant.

- Non,mais c'est pas ça qui me choque! Weasley! T'as du avoir une sacré fièvre pour faire un truc pareil! Quand? Je veux savoir quand!

- Lorien, répondit le Serpentard en détournant les yeux.

- Magie éternelle mes fesses oui! Et c'était toi qui était der...

- Oh la on se calme. On a rien fait. À peine un bécot. Pas de quoi mouiller ton slip. On était là, tous les deux, on s'ennuyait, pour pas dire autre chose, on a parlé et une chose en entraînant une autre... voilà.

- Rassure moi on a pas une conversation qui dérive parce qu'on s'ennuie?

- Serais-je si repoussant? Demanda Draco d'un air faussement choqué.

- Moins depuis que t'as plus de gel pour te faire une tête de coton tige.

- Le gel c'est la classe. Tu peux pas comprendre ça. Et saches qu'il m'en reste encore mais que c'est resté avec Severus à Fondcombe. Enfin je suppose qu'il l'a pas emmené.

- Vous devriez vous hâter, nous pourrions nous perdre de vue, leur cria Aragorn.

.

Ah oui effectivement ils étaient à plusieurs mètres du groupe, et même Sirius avait voulu montrer qu'il était un homme un vrai et avait ignoré ses muscles douloureux pour marcher aux côtés de Gandalf et Merry, laissant Severus et Remus un peu plus loin.

Harry et Draco firent ce qu'ils purent pour rattraper le groupe, le survivant tomba et finalement on s'arrêta quelques secondes pour qu'il se relève et que tout le monde soit au moins à portée de vue. La nuit commençait à tomber.

De nombreux soupirs de satisfaction trop longtemps retenus se firent entendre quand Gandalf leur dit qu'ils devaient s'arrêter pour la nuit. La route jusqu'à Edoras croisait la route jusqu'au Mordor, mais Saroumane ayant été mis hors d'état de nuire, le mage avait expliqué qu'ils ne rencontreraient que peu d'ennemis en prenant les routes à couvert.

Merry avait épuisé toutes les histoires de Gimli, et ce n'était pas peu dire, et venait donc chercher de quoi dormir auprès de Draco et Harry qui avaient attendu de poser le campement pour raconter les divers ragots qui leur venaient en tête. Sirius resta auprès de Remus et Severus vint juste après parce que le loup-garou avait un thermos de thé sur lui. Bien trop anglais, mais ce soir, ça avait du bon. Sans demander pourquoi que la chauve souris des cachots tapait l'incruste, Sirius laissa faire et la gourde passa de main en main comme une flasque de rhum, et Gandalf en eut une lampée qu'il apprécia grandement.

Legolas resta un peu à l'écart du groupe, veillant à la sécurité de tous, attendant l'heure de réveiller Severus qui prendrait la relève. Gandalf mit simplement de l'ordre dans ses affaire et ronfla comme un bienheureux peu après.

Le groupe repartirait aux premières lueurs de l'aube rencontrer le roi Théoden. Mis à part les nombreuses allusions que Merry -couché avec les plus jeunes- perçu des deux sorciers, bien trop corrosives pour ses oreilles, la nuit fut calme.

Enfin arrivés, se dirent les plus jeunes en même temps. Ces fichues villes étaient vraiment trop éloignées les unes des autres aux yeux des humains et du hobbit, et surtout, les protocoles instaurés ne leur convenaient pas : selon Draco et Harry, il y aurait eu longtemps qu'on aurait remué les dirigeants pour riposter face à Sauron et sa clique. Mais force était de reconnaître que dans un royaume ou l'autre, il fallait d'abord lustrer impeccablement chaque botte avant que les sieurs daignent lever un regard sur la situation. Et parfois décider qu'elle n'était pas « si » grave que cela.

La cité se dressa devant eux au bout de deux longues heures de marche. En y regardant bien, une sorte de manoir viking très imposant se dressait au sommet d'une haute colline, qui s'avéra être un château. Des centaines de maisons l'entouraient, descendant progressivement la pente. Tout autour du large domaine, une barricade de rondins de bois était dressée. Si les maisons étaient de facture modeste, avec des toits de chaume et des architectures simples, le château était parés de gargouilles, de gravures et de boiseries dorées. Mais aucun signe de vie n'était perceptible. Gandalf expliqua alors.

.

- Ces demeures s'appellent Edoras, et ce château d'or est Meduseld. C'est là que réside Théoden fils de Thengel, Roi de la Marche de Rohan. Nous devons être prudents, car la guerre est ouverte, et les Rohirrim, seigneurs des chevaux, ne dorment pas, même s'ils semblent le faire de loin. Ne tirez aucune arme, ne prononcez pas de paroles hautaines, je vous le conseille à tous, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés devant Théoden.

- C'est pas comme si on allait entrer en hurlant que leurs mères ne font pas des choses recommandables, hein, après tout on a besoin de leur aide, fit discrètement Draco, visiblement épuisé à Harry, tout aussi fatigué.

- Ce serait stupide, reprit le Gryffondor avec un large sourire, imaginant la scène.

.

Il détournèrent le regard et Draco tenta de siffloter quand Gandalf leur jeta un regard courroucé.

À leur arrivée juste devant les portes de la ville, des gardes leur barrèrent la route avec des lances, sans pour autant être menaçants. L'entrée était interdite.

Dans un langage que seul Aragorn comprit, ils parlèrent -crièrent du point de vue de Remus- et Gandalf répondit calmement. Les hommes de Rohirrim ne laissaient aucun inconnu ne connaissant leur langues et leurs amis pénetrer au sein de la ville. Sans compter que depuis que Gandalf avait pour ainsi dire dupé les leurs en leur « enlevant » Grispoil, ils étaient plus que méfiants envers le mage. Quand Aragorn parla, un des gardes partit en direction du château pour vérifier ses dires. L'attente fut longue, silencieuse et plutôt froide. Le vent soufflait sur eux et même Severus commençait à perdre patience. Il revint cependant, le visage moins fermé qu'au départ. Deux de leurs chevaux revenus depuis peu avaient effectivement été confiés par Eomer et le garde avait une confiance absolue dans son seigneur.

.

- Vous devrez cependant vous en remettre à l'huissier et laisser vos armes à l'entrée du château, expliqua le garde en montrant le pommeau de son épée en signe de paix.

- Et il en sera fait ainsi, dit Gandalf en souriant.

.

Ils traversèrent rapidement la ville, apparemment déserte, avant d'arriver aux lourdes portes du château, toujours dans un silence impeccable. Hama, l'huissier, était posté dans un petit hall. Mais on ne pouvait douter qu'il fut rompu aux combats, et sa lame était assurément bien aiguisée.

Il leur souhaita néanmoins la bienvenue et chacun déposa dagues, arc et épée bien qu'Aragorn promit mille morts à celui qui oserait toucher Anduril. Draco leva même un sourcil en voyant que « le vieux » avait aussi une lame que ses longs cheveux avaient cachés.

.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé, fit Hama, mais votre bâton, mage, et ceux de vos compagnons doivent rester ici.

- Ne confondez pas prudence et courtoisie, dit Gandalf, je suis vieux, j'ai besoin de mon appui pour marcher.

Dixit celui qui gambadait comme un chevreuil devant nous? Pensa Severus avec un léger sourire.

- Les bâtons sont plus que de simples branches de bois pour les mages, continua l'huissier.

- Eh bien je m'arrêterais là, et plaise à votre roi de trainer la jambe jusqu'à moi, car je ne pourrais alors plus marcher, fit Gandalf, buté.

- Soit. Mais que chacun de vos morceaux de bois restent ici, répondit le garde, vaincu.

.

Avec pas mal de mauvaise volonté, les sorciers laissèrent leur arme au sol, derrière l'épée d'Aragorn, certains qu'ici, on ne les toucherait pas. Et ils purent entrer.

La salle était sombre, le sol couvert de poussière et les statues de toiles d'araignées mortes depuis longtemps. Les hautes fenêtres se voyaient voilées par des rideaux lourds en velours couleur de nuit et les tableaux masqués de linges. Au bout d'une longue allée entre de puissants piliers de soutient, sur un tapis dont les couleurs avaient passées, un trône sculpté soutenait le vieux roi Théoden.

Sa peau blafarde semblait fondre, son souffle était laborieux et il semblait que la maladie l'avait prit de toutes parts. Au dessus de ses longs cheveux blancs tressés, un cercle d'or fin brillait, seul reste de sa gloire. Sa mort semblait trop proche.

À la vue des étrangers, il souleva faiblement sa tête et parla d'une voix rompue par la fatigue.

.

- Vous voilà revenu, Gandalf Corbeau-De-Tempête, parla le roi d'une voix difficile et feutrée. Je ne vous attendais pas, et j'étais heureux que les chevaux soient revenus sans leurs cavaliers. J'avais même espéré que Grispoil lui-même me revienne, mais vous avez corrompu ce si noble animal que vous avez eu l'insolence de me prendre. Grimma m'avait pourtant prévenu de ne jamais vous laisser entrer au sein de ma cité. Vous m'avez amené la guerre, vous seul êtes responsable de ce désastre, je ne le sais que trop bien. M'apportez vous de l'aide, Gandalf? Non, seulement un groupe d'enfants étranges, et de vagabonds en haillons, et vous paraissez encore le plus mendiant des quatres avec vos frusques passées!

.

Un vent de colère prit Gandalf au cœur. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, laissant tomber son manteau gris, semblant étrangement brillant au milieu de cette pièce trop sombre. Sa voix se fit alors claire, froide et impitoyable.

.

- Théoden, cria-t-il. Théoden fils de Thengel, m'entends-tu? Qu'est devenu le Seigneur de la Marche? As-tu besoin de mon aide? Vois le ciel! Tout n'est pas sombre ici-bas, que ces chaines de perfidie se brisent!

D'un mouvement il fit tomber les rideaux et le jour illumina la salle du trône. Théoden leva son visage, comme réveillé et regarda le mage, hagard.

- Viens donc à moi, Théoden, continua Gandalf. Ton peuple attend tes ordres, et ton armée s'impatiente!

.

Une jeune femme, blonde comme le soleil, droite et mince sortit de l'ombre du trône pour venir aux côtés du roi alors qu'il s'appuyait sur un baton d'os pour se lever.

Difficilement au début, il frotta le sol de ses pieds lourds, respirant difficilement, jusqu'à la hauteur du mage, qui l'invita à continuer jusqu'aux portes. Il frappa à grands coups avant que le garde ouvre, et lorsque le vent du dehors toucha sa peau, le roi sembla reprendre vie. Son visage se fit altier, son dos se redressa, ses yeux brûlèrent d'un feu depuis longtemps éteint. À présent, la jeune femme ne l'aidait plus, c'était simplement à son bras qu'elle marchait.

.

- Il ne fait pas si sombre, ici, commença-t-il commença-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Certes pas, Seigneur des Marches-Libres, lui dit Gandalf, la voix radoucie. Il est temps que vos yeux s'ouvrent, et que vous jetiez ce bâton inutile au sol. L'âge ne pèse pas sur vos épaules autant que vous voudriez le croire.

.

Le morceau d'os raisonna au sol alors que la main de Théoden s'ouvrait, et les yeux bleus du roi semblèrent voir l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait progressivement laissé aux mains de son conseiller.

.

- Je pense que vous devriez laisser Eomer libre, à présent, fit Gandalf d'un ton anodin.

- Oui, je l'avais emprisonné car il avait voulu tuer Grimma, et à ce propos...

- Ne vous en faites plus de ce serpent vicieux, dit le mage en balayant l'air de la main. Il ne reviendra plus, si j'en crois mes actes.

De nombreuses rides de soucis partirent alors du visage du Seigneur pour ne plus réapparaître.

- Notre plus grande espoir se situe là où se trouve notre plus grande peur, commença Gandalf, pour peu que nous restions invaincus quelques temps, d'autres que nous auront une chance de remporter la victoire. Et nous avons aussi un autre avantage que l'ennemi n'a peut être pas encore mesuré à sa juste valeur...

.

Gandalf parla bas, rapidement, ses lèvres bougeaient à peine. Seul Théoden entendit, mais le roi sembla enclin à un feu et une colère qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis longtemps. Les compagnons de Gandalf étaient restés en arrière, aux côtés de la dame silencieuse, mais pourtant rassérénée.

Les deux hommes revinrent ensemble, et le changement prit le groupe de court. L'homme courbé, faible et souffreteux qui les avait laissés était devenu un seigneur fort, fier et droit, au pas sûr et au regard perçant. Eowyn fit une profonde révérence et son regard ne quitta plus son père qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé. Eomer entra alors que Théoden s'était assis sur le trône, sans armure ni heaume, et présentant une épée nue au Seigneur.

.

- Mon épée, murmura le roi. Mais quand me l'a-t-on prise?

- Grimma l'avait dans son coffre aux côtés d'autres de vos affaires personnelles, expliqua Eomer le visage baissé. Ce couard à quitté nos terres voilà deux jours déjà, emportant de l'or et un cheval. Elle n'appartient qu'à vous, fit Eomer en montrant l'épée, et ne demande qu'à servir à votre main.

Quand la poing se referma sur la garde, Théoden parla d'une voix emprunte de force.

- Plus jamais Gandalf ne sera affublé du surnom de messager de malheur, clama-t-il. Relève toi fils-sueur, car la crainte et le doute ne sont plus. J'aurais moi-même tué cet imposteur de Grimma si sa bêtise l'avait fait rester au sein de ce château, mais même si ce plaisir m'est retiré, je déclare ici que ma confiance est entièrement donné à vos conseils, mes enfants, Eomer, et Eowyn. J'ai une dette énorme envers vous.

- Notre seul espoir s'est réalisé, père, dit Eowyn, parlant pour la première fois de sa voix claire, nous n'attendions rien d'autre que le retour de notre roi.

- Il est temps, dit Gandalf. Minas Tirith nous attend, et il m'est avis que l'armée de Saroumane n'était absolument pas au complet, le gros de ses troupes était malheureusement déjà en marche lorsque nous avons quitté Orthanc, seulement nous ne les avons pas rencontrés en chemin. Mon intuition me dit qu'ils ont rejoint une autre armée. Une armée bien plus puissante.

- Il auraient pu simplement partir, je ne sais pas dans des terres vides? Demanda Remus. Une armée sans dirigeant se disperse généralement.

- Nous parlons ici d'orques, de gobelins et d'hybrides conçus uniquement pour tuer, dit Gandalf. Votre espoir est vain. Sans dirigeant, ils en cherchent un autre, et ne sont pas dénués d'intelligence. Ils savaient pour qui travaillait Saroumane et ont rejoint la cité-mère. La bataille que nous préparons rassemble bien des peuples mais nous n'auront pas l'avantage numérique. Nous devons partir sur le champ, Théoden. Êtes vous prêt à endosser votre rôle?

- Plus que jamais, dit le roi en se levant. Minas Tirith ne tomberas pas. Pas sans que je ne tombe moi-même.

- Et jamais elle n'oubliera votre geste, fit Aragorn en s'inclinant.

.

Un conclave fut organisé qui dura une grosse demi journée. Rassembler des milliers d'hommes n'était pas chose aisée, surtout quand l'armée se la coulait douce depuis plusieurs mois et s'était plus ou moins dispersée. Severus, Sirius et Remus avaient participé au plan de bataille en tant que sorciers, accompagnés seulement d'Aragorn. Les autres durent rester au sein du château et les deux jeunes sorciers furent cordialement priés de ne toucher à rien et de veiller sur Merry.

Au bout des débats, et de dizaines de messagers convoqués et envoyés partout dans la cité, Gandalf ressortit aux côtés du roi à qui l'on fit mettre son armure. Aragorn ceint son épée et Legolas son arc. Gimli embrassa même sa hache trop longtemps séparée de lui mais quand Draco et Harry pensèrent qu'enfin ils en avaient finit avec des marches à crever d'ennui et des discours de six bras de long, on leur annonça qu'ils devaient rester à Edoras.

.

- Pardon?

- Draco, commença Severus d'une voix froide. Vous ne pouvez nous accompagner. Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley seront transférés ici pour leur sécurité. Il serait inutile de vous faire vivre une guerre vu ce que vous devez accomplir, vous en particulier monsieur Potter.

- Qu'on m'explique comment on les a « mit en sécurité » vu que la région va être encerclée d'orcs et...

- Harry!

- Sirius, je sais que vous voulez qu'on reste en vie mais on est plus des gamins! Tu crois que je vais encore risquer que toi ou Remus vous vous fassiez tuer pour «notre sécurité »? On a vécu autant de guerres et de combats que les autres, et il me semble que vous avez besoin d'aide!

- Vous avez un Lord à tuer, monsieur Potter, et ce n'est pas en vous sacrifiant dans un combat qui n'est pas le vôtre que vous y parviendrez. Nous aidons le roi Théoden et accessoirement la Terre du Milieu afin que vos chances de vaincre soient bien meilleures, reprit Severus.

- Et si Tu-Sais-Qui décide de lui passer par le crâne? On fait quoi on vous envoie un patronus et vous serez là genre... dans la semaine? Sans compter que cet endroit sera des plus faciles à prendre si les armées s'en vont à Minas Tirith, alors à moins que les deux gus qui nous collent soient stupides -et je doute qu'ils le soient à ce point- ils n'auront qu'a envoyer deux ou trois trolls et quelques orques ici pour nous pulvériser puisqu'on sera seuls et sans défense.

.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit ne fut coupé que par un cri de corbeau venant du dehors Le Gryffondor avait ancré son regard dans celui de Gandalf (qui souriait) et n'en démordait pas. Seul Legolas avait déjà vu cela de son amant. À moins de l'enfermer et de l'assommer il n'en démordrait pas. Et encore. Un sourire apparut sur son visage fin malgré lui.

.

- Nous ne pourrons garder l'œil sur vous, la guerre n'est pas un parcours de santé, livrés à vous même, vous aurez peut être encore moins de chances qu'ici...

- Comme tous ceux de Minas Tirith qui ne sont pas des soldats mais qui défendront quand même la cité! Faites nous donc un peu confiance, vous avez vu de quoi nous étions capables.

- Ils pourrons œuvrer auprès des troupes de Glorfindel, intervint Legolas. Ils seront ainsi au milieu des archers plutôt qu'en première ligne.

- Soit! Trancha Théoden. Qu'ils viennent donc, une telle ardeur à vouloir prouver sa valeur ne saurait être mise à défaut.

.

Ils partirent donc le soir même, bannières au vent sur le dos de leurs montures, Théoden et Gandalf en avant. Merry, resté avec Eowyn comme écuyer serra les dents et regretta alors de ne pas être intervenu pour défendre sa propre cause. « Que ferez-vous dans une telle bataille? » avait demandé Théoden avant de se radoucir. Il serait écuyer et protecteur de sa fille.

On lui avait procuré alors une armure de cuir légère, que l'on avait ajustée, ainsi qu'un bouclier et une dague. Mais ses yeux s'étaient éteins. Pippin était seul à Minas Tirith et il ne brûlait qu'à le retrouver, à faire ce pourquoi il avait entrepris ce si long voyage. Eowyn elle-même lui serra les mains avec un sourire triste lorsqu'il lui fit part de sa tristesse, et lui assura que chacun avait son importance, sa tâche assignée. Mais quand elle partit, le hobbit cru entendre « sa cage ».

Il regardait avec amertume les chevaliers caresser leurs chevaux ou régler leurs sangles. Le temps ne sembla plus compter et c'est d'une petite voix qu'il adressa ses adieux au groupe avant de voir passer la volée de chevaux. Il y en avait un nombre infini, mais Merry préféra fermer les yeux face à cette marée armée partant vers la gloire et la victoire.

Il se sentit cependant hissé d'un coup sec et placé à l'abri des regards sous un manteau immense.

.

- Mais! Que!

- Chut, intima une voix basse. Il vaudrait mieux que l'on ne se fasse pas repérer, vous et moi.

- Mais... Pourquoi?

- _Où la volonté ne manque pas, une voie s'ouvre_, disons-nous, fit l'homme mystérieux d'une voix basse. Vous voulez suivre le Seigneur-de-la-Marche, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est la mon plus grand souhait, répondit Merry sur le même ton. Mais comment avez-vous su?

- Je ne puis vous dire que ceci : notre condition et notre naissance ne font pas de nous ce que nous sommes, nous n'avons pas à suivre des préceptes sous le prétexte d'une tradition quelconque. En réalité, seuls nos actes et notre âme peuvent faire de nous des rois ou des pleutres. Et vous êtes un roi, Merry.

- Merci, monsieur, vous avez fait de moi un heureux. Je ne vous trahirais pas, et je ne vous ferais pas regretter mon choix, je vous le jure! Comment vous appeler, cependant?

- Je suis Dernhelm, reprit le cavalier. Et c'est à moi de vous remercier.

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà la fin du chapitre! Effectivement, la bataille du gouffre de Helm n'aura pas lieu, puisque Gandalf et sa troupe ont évincé Saroumane juste avant. Cependant son armée d'Uruk-hai rejoindra celle du Mordor pour en faire une encore plus grande et donc plus difficile à battre.

Alors? qu'en pensez-vous? ^^


	19. A la faveur de la nuit

Hello! Un autre chapitre, et un gros bisou à Mokhan pour la correction!

Poutoux à tous!

* * *

><p>ENJOY<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre XIX / À la faveur de la nuit**

.

- Hermione vas-y.

- Non. C'est pas raisonnable, on est en guerre et...

- Merde Hermione! Je me les gèle ici alors qu'on devrait discuter de ce foutu plan de bataille, parce que tu veux pas parler au père de...

- Chhhhhhht!

- Tu y va ou j'y vais. Et si c'est moi ce sera pas beau à voir.

- Bon, bon. Inutile de faire du chantage, fit la jeune femme en s'approchant de la tente.

.

Les hommes du Rohan étaient arrivés depuis à peine une vingtaine de minutes, et Hermione et Ron avaient repéré le campement elfe en dehors des remparts. Pippin était donc resté avec Elrohir qui devait rencontrer l'intendant.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le camp, deux elfes sortirent de l'ombre et les laissèrent passer en s'inclinant avec un profond respect. Inutile de chercher, la tante où devait se trouver Glorfindel était reconnaissable : C'était la plus grande, et un garde était placé devant. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle toucha le tissu rêche. Elle prêta l'oreille mais n'entendit rien. Passant les mains sur son ventre à présent rond, elle inspira et entra le plus discrètement possible. C'était ridicule. Non seulement parce qu'elle devrait faire face, mais aussi parce qu'il saurait immédiatement qu'elle serait là. Mais elle était angoissée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'elle entrait, découvrant le lit de camp et la table sur laquelle trônait une carte, une main délicate prit la sienne et l'aida à passer le pas.

Elle savait qu'il était beau, qu'il était délicat, altier et fort comme un prince, mais son souvenir même embellit était en dessous de la réalité qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Son odeur, ses cheveux d'or, son aura de puissance. Elle ne voulait que se perdre dans ses yeux et y rester. Sa main était chaude, sa peau douce. C'est à cet instant, son regard ancré dans le sien qu'elle réalisa à quel point il lui avait manqué, et jusqu'où elle serait capable d'aller pour lui.

.

- Glorfindel... Sa voix était basse, brisée, elle chuchotait presque.

Le ton de son amant fut pourtant ferme, presque froid quand il la coupa.

- Que faites-vous en ce lieu?

- Je... Glorfindel. Elle sentait ses yeux devenir humides et sa voix trembler. Mais elle prit sur elle et continua. Je suis là pour vous aider, moi ainsi que Ron, dit-elle sur un ton presque interrogatif. Nous sommes venus avec les hommes d'Elrohir.

- Vous n'avez pas votre place sur un champ de bataille. Nous devons vous mettre en sécurité, la guerre va éclater...

- Glorfindel... Je voulais aussi... vous retrouver... C'était tout ce qu'elle parvenait à répeter, réalisant que ses fantasmes de retrouvailles n'avaient que trop enjolivé sa relation avec l'immortel.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester ici. Je préférerais que vous retourniez à Fondcombe, vous n'êtes pas en bonnes dispositions pour nous accompagner à la guerre. Il n'y a ici pas de place pour les badineries.

- Stop. C'est bon, j'ai compris, dit la jeune femme en dégageant sa main. Visiblement je ne suis pas la bienvenue. Je ne vous insulterais pas en vous annonçant cette nouvelle, dit elle en désignant son ventre, alors bonsoir. Inutile de me chercher.

.

Elle sortit la tête haute et l'elfe ne fit rien pour la retenir, les bras croisés sur son torse, l'air taciturne. Elle prit la main de Ron et la serra à lui briser les os, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, refusant de pleurer et l'intimant de s'éloigner au plus vite.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur de la ville qu'elle laissa sa tristesse sortir calée contre l'épaule de son ami qu'elle du retenir pour qu'il n'aille pas tuer Glorfindel.

.

- Non, Ron. Il n'avait... fait que m'aider. Il n'avait pas demandé ce genre de conséquences. Je suis venue m'imposer à lui je n'aurais pas du le faire.

- Mais toi non plus! Et qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait si c'était dans SON ventre à lui? Hein?

.

Elle sourit malgré elle à l'image qui s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle s'en remettrait.

.

- Rejoignons Pippin. Soyons utiles comme Gandalf nous a demandé et j'oublierais ça pour un temps.

- Ça va aller?

- Physiquement, oui, rien à craindre je peux même marcher normalement. Mentalement il faut juste que je m'occupe.

.

« Je l'aime » avait-elle crié forte et sûre d'elle face à Severus et Remus. La réalité avait été dure à comprendre. Je l'aime, murmura-t-elle encore alors qu'ils arpentaient la cité jusqu'au château. Ron serra ses poings et son regard s'assombrit.

Ils passèrent quatre longs jours durant lesquels Ron fit preuve d'une maturité que seule Hermione avait vue à l'œuvre lorsqu'ils étaient seuls contre le monde. Si au début on accordait aucune importance à l'étranger, ses conseils furent de plus en plus judicieux et appuyés. Et si on avait voulu écarter Hermione de tout ce qui pouvait blesser, on se rendit vite compte que cela ne servait à rien vu son obstination. Elle partit elle même enchanter les armures et les différentes armes à disposition, convoquant les hommes en âge de se battre par le biais de missives et de crieurs publics.

Le seul pour qui elle se faisait du souci était Pippin. Le roi s'étant enfermé face à la l'annonce de la mort de son fils, Elrohir du prendre les devants, avec pour seul soutient Faramir, fils de l'intendant, ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait s'il n'était pas au courant de la situation. Il convoqua les généraux et les nobles de la ville qui refusèrent de prime abord. Faramir n'était pas dans les bonnes grâces de son père et revenait tout juste de voyage des terres noires.

Mais au bout de deux jours de négociations, quelques uns répondirent tout de même présent, surtout quand Elrohir dit venir au nom d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, bientôt de retour en tant que roi du Gondor. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact mais la fin justifiait les moyens. Glorfindel avait montré ses plans dès les débuts afin de protéger la ville et de la préparer au mieux. Sa frustration de ne pouvoir faire quoique ce soit se ressentait, et il avait du se restreindre à son unité, qui n'aurait alors pu défendre que le château lui-même, y enfermant les habitants et laissant la cité aux mains de l'ennemi.

Le plus inquiétant était Pippin. Ce hobbit au cœur d'or n'avait pu s'empêcher de se croire coupable de la mort de Boromir et avait offert ses services avant qu'on ait pu l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait donc disparut avec l'intendant et on ne l'avait plus revu.

Au bout du quatrième jour, on annonça le début d'une armée orque près des gués. Mais le fanal restait éteint. Dénethor restait à se languir de son fils. Cet événement mit Faramir hors de lui. Il avait atteint sa propre limite et avait décidé d'affronter son père. Il partit, accompagné d'Elrohir et de Glorfindel aux pieds de l'intendant et s'agenouilla devant lui.

.

- Père. L'ennemi est sur le point de prendre la ville. Voyez! Boromir n'est plus, mais je reste à vos côtés pour défendre Minas Tirith.

- Tu as choisi d'écouter ce sorcier, tu m'a renié. Tu cherche à être un noble souverain du Gondor, mais tu n'es que celui qui se tourne vers moi lorsque tu fais mal, Faramir. Ah Boromir jamais ne m'aurait laissé. Il m'écoutait, et n'aurait pas prit la peine de me parler du gué. En bon guerrier il l'aurait déjà reprit à l'ennemi!

- Auriez vous... voulu que nos rôles soient échangés?

- Oui, dit simplement l'intendant.

- Gagnerais-je votre respect si je reprenais le gué?

- Cela dépendrait de votre retour, fit l'intendant regardant par la fenêtre, désintéressé.

- Soit.

.

Sous le regard effrayé des deux elfes, Faramir, se leva et fit venir ses propres hommes avec lui. Personne n'osa parler sur son passage, sinon Elrohir qui lui dit :

.

- Ne faites rien par amertume ou par fierté, Faramir. Votre père vous aime. N'allez pas à la mort pour cela.

- Mon honneur se trouve là-bas, dit l'homme avant de tirer la bride de son cheval.

- Il a envoyé son propre fils se faire tuer, murmura Ron aux côtés d'Elrohir.

- Les hommes sont parfois étranges.

- Mais merde, éclata le roux. On va se faire canarder comme des buses et tout ce que cet enfoiré à fait c'est d'envoyer son putain de fils à une putain de mort certaine! Ils vont juste se faire massacrer et ensuite ce sera à nous parce qu'il veut pas ouvrir les yeux? Mais c'est quoi son problème?

- Ron... On peut rien faire... calme toi, dit Hermione.

.

Le Gryffondor partit en se tenant la tête, jurant entre ses dents. La jeune femme s'excusa auprès de l'immortel, lui demandant de ne pas retenir ce qu'il s'était dit, et partit vers Ron.

Il s'était assis sur les marches de pierre menant à un petit jardin, au bout d'un chemin isolé. La jeune femme se mit auprès de lui.

.

- C'est la merde Hermione. J'aurais jamais cru que tout se finirait comme ça.

- Moi non plus, dit-elle. On ne se laissera pas faire.

- Mione, on a déjà vaincu des trolls, et ce genre de trucs. Mais ils étaient pas plus de cinq, six. Peut-être un dragon, mais il était déjà à moitié crevé. Et Harry a faillit y laisser sa peau! Merde ils sont des milliers là-bas, et ils ont rien à perdre. Hermione... J'ai pas envie de mourir, pas comme ça.

- Moi non plus, dit elle en prenant la tête de son ami contre son épaule. C'est frustrant je sais, j'aurais voulu que ça soit différent, plus facile, qu'il n'y ait pas ce protocole ou des raisons à la con pour qu'on se serre vraiment tous les coudes contre les gobelins.

- Ça semble tout à coup si simple notre monde. Les contrôles, les colles, et de temps en temps, repousser Celui-Qui-Veut-Faire-La-Peau-A-Harry. Là... c'est une armée, Mione. Une armée! Et tout ceux qui pourraient faire quelque chose semblent s'en foutre à part Gandalf et les autres. Autant dire quoi... Dix contre dix-mille. Allé douze je vais être généreux.

- Je sais. Ron, ce n'est qu'un homme. Il dirige peut être toute cette cité pour le moment, mais ça reste un humain. Et entre nous, dit-elle en relevant le visage de son ami et en le regardant dans les yeux, je connais aucun homme qui dirait amen si on lui disait de crever bien gentiment sans se défendre. Ils feront quelque chose, c'est obligé. Sinon, je serais pas malheureuse d'y rester si ce pays est habité par ce genre de couille-molle!

- Tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut, Mione.

.

Il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa tendrement sa joue. Elle restait toujours leur pilier.

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- C'est malheureux, mais seul le retour de Faramir fera réagir l'Intendant. Ça où la venue de Gandalf.

- Sa mort, tu veut dire?

- Je ne sais pas s'il pourra survivre. Je m'inquiète aussi pour Pippin. Mais au moins il ne risque rien. On a fait ce qu'on a pu. Il ne reste qu'à attendre.

- Ouais. On devrait aller dormir. Le soleil se couche déjà.

.

Ce soir là, dans la chambre de l'auberge, Ron ferma les yeux, et son esprit s'envola loin de cette absurdité. Les souvenirs du château lui revinrent, les idioties, les cours, les rires, les disputes, Malefoy. Il eut un léger rire incontrôlé et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit? Malefoy était subitement devenu Draco et comme ça, il avait voulu savoir.

Ils avaient discuté tard le soir, et le ciel était simplement superbe. Sam s'était endormi et une fois n'était pas coutume, ils avaient continué de parler, laissant les sujets se créer au fur et à mesure. Assis tout les deux près du feu à l'extérieur de la tente, Draco avait finit par inventer les constellations, et ils riaient en imaginant des scènes étranges voire salaces entre leurs dessins imaginaires.

.

- Et alors toi et Granger?

- Quoi moi et Granger?

- Elle te manque pas?

- Si, enfin... pas plus que Fred ou Ginny, tu vois.

- Oh. Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble.

- Quoi? Non. Et puis Hermione aime la perfection.

- Être roux n'est pas une tare aussi grande qu'on le pense.

- T'es con. Je suis juste pas son type. Je suis maladroit et tout ça. Et faut pas se mentir je suis pas un modèle de beauté. Je crois bien que je t'ai envié pour ça.

- Tu rigoles? T'a pas arrêté de me traiter de face de cul pendant des années sans compter tes remarques sur ma taille ou mon absence de muscles. Ce que je tiens à nier avec véhémence.

- On insulte souvent ce qu'on craint ou ce qu'on envie. T'es blond, et gâté par la nature, et le pire c'est que t'as oublié d'être con en cours du coup toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec toi. Moi, la seule fille qui a voulu de moi n'était attirée que par Harry. Je suis pas au niveau, toi, Harry, vous jouez dans une autre division.

- Tu te compares trop, c'est tout. T'essaye de rentrer dans la peau de celui que t'es pas.

- Sympa de confirmer, fit le roux en souriant.

- Je voulais dire que t'es pas SI moche.

- C'est gentil, je te demandais pas non plus ce genre de gentillesse qu'on dit et qui n'engage à rien. Le genre qui te fait dire à ta grand tante qu'elle paraît jeune et svel...

.

En silence, Draco s'était levé sur un coude et avait happé les lèvres de Ron. Le baiser se prolongea, et leurs langues se caressèrent timidement. Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de prendre la joue de son ex-ennemi au creux de sa paume, ramenant les cheveux couleur soleil derrière l'oreille. Il sentait la main délicate accrocher son t-shirt, appuyer légèrement sa hanche. Ils se séparèrent doucement, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se remettre chacun dans leur position initiale, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

.

- Je dis jamais rien pour être gentil.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants avant que Ron ne s'allonge, les bras croisés sous sa tête, un sourire apaisé sur le visage.

- C'est pas la constellation de Pégase, ça?

- Si. Je crois bien.

.

Ron secoua la tête et roula sur le côté. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier le décoloré un jour.

Le bruit de sa porte s'écrasant contre le mur le fit se lever d'un coup.

.

- Mione! Ça va?

La jeune femme avait déboulé dans sa chambre, le regard exorbité, une main sur son ventre.

- Il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un! Il a bougé!

- Quoi?

- Il a bougé Ron! Je veux dire... Il avait bougé quand j'étais avec Rhîwanor mais depuis quelques temps c'était le calme plat... Mais la ça y est!

- Fais voir, viens, dit le jeune homme d'un air heureux.

.

Dans sa grande chemise de nuit, la future mère s'assit aux côtés de son ami, ses longs cheveux en pagaille sur ses épaules. Et c'est alors qu'il posait sa main sur son ventre qu'il la vit vraiment. Elle devenait une véritable femme, une maman, se dit-il avec un sourire tendre. Et au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit, à peine perceptible, une sorte de poussée contre sa paume.

.

- Tu lui a trouvé un nom?

- Je sais même pas si c'est un fille ou un garçon, dit-elle en caressant son ventre.

- Je SAIS que tu y a pensé Hermione.

- Bon, bon d'accord. Je t'avoue... au début je voulais des prénoms elfiques parce que... Glorfindel...

- Je sais Mione. Mais ils seront quand même à moitié elfe, non? Rien ne t'empêche de donner le nom que tu veux.

- Si c'était une fille, j'aurais aimé Niphredil. C'est... une fleur magnifique. Et pour un garçon, Conin. Car il serait mon prince, à moi.

- C'est très joli, Mione.

- Glorfindel...

- S'il n'assume pas son enfant, Draco te l'a dit. On sera là, nous. Et s'il te fait pleurer à nouveau il aura intérêt à courir vite, je te le jure.

- Merci.

.

Ils n'eurent pas de mal à rester ensemble les deux jours qui suivirent tant Elrohir et Glorfindel étaient affairés à mettre en place des défenses sur la cité, malgré l'absence d'ordres de Denethor. Mais au matin du second jour, Elrohir s'écria :

.

- Mitrandir! Il est des nôtres! La lumière se fait enfin dans ces temps si sombres! Et à ses côtés toute une armée!

- Harry! Harry est avec lui?

- Je crois que vos deux amis sont là, demoiselle, répondit l'elfe, avec une voix pleine d'espoir. Les voilà qui descendent les collines jusqu'à nous. Ils n'auront que quelques lieues à parcourir avant de nous rejoindre, allons, préparons leur accueil, seul le Cavalier Blanc saura raisonner Denethor.

.

L'attente parut infiniment longue alors qu'Hermione et Ron se tenaient côte à côte près de la grande salle, et la jeune femme préférait ne pas regarder Glorfindel posté à côté d'Elrohir et de deux de leurs intendants.

Gandalf ne descendit pas même de son cheval pour arriver jusque devant le château, et ne s'arrêta que devant le fils d'Elrond.

.

- Voilà la guerre à vos portes, Aragorn revenu, et l'armée prête. Mais qu'arrive-t-il donc à Denethor dans cette cité qu'il a juré protéger?

- La cité ne peut rien hélas, répondit l'immortel. Nous ne pouvons forcer les hommes quand bien même l'ennemi serait entré, ils n'obéissent qu'à lui, et ne reconnaissent aucun autre dirigeant. Malgré tout, nous avons récupéré plusieurs divisions qui sont fidèles à Faramir, et mes hommes et ceux de Glorfindel sont prêts, nous nous battrons jusqu'à notre dernier souffle.

- Le temps nous est compté, ils se rapprochent, et nous avons du contourner l'obstacle pour arriver jusqu'à vous. Les remparts doivent être protégés, c'est maintenant que vous devez vous mettre à vos postes, et rassembler le plus d'hommes possibles. Je m'étais fourvoyé en pensant qu'ils étaient dix mille. Ils sont au moins dix fois plus nombreux. Demain, ils seront là.

- Que pouvons nous faire d'autre? Demanda Hermione.

- Très chère, rien pour le moment. Je m'occupe de Denethor. Mais vous m'avez parlé de Faramir. Où est-il?

- Partit défendre le gué pour l'amour de son père, répondit Glorfindel d'une voix neutre. Nous attendons son retour, mais ses chances sont minces, en restant optimiste.

- Fallait-il que cet homme soit si sinistre! Pesta Gandalf. Je vous laisse là, car voici Théoden qui arrive, ensemble, nous débloqueront cette situation, si désespérée soit-elle.

.

Hermione et Ron partirent à la rencontre de Harry, et fut heureuse de retrouver son infirmière et amie. Elle ne posa pas de questions quand Severus fit quelques tests sur elle avant de soupirer de soulagement, et de repartir aussi sec. Elle fut aussi heureuse de l'étreinte franche de Draco.

.

- Alors, ça se présente comment?

La taverne où ils avaient prit place était bondée par les badauds qui préféraient se souler que d'affronter le dehors, mais les deux arrivants avaient supplié pour avoir un minimum de civilisation décente autour d'eux. Et un repas chaud.

- On est arrivés mais y'avait des orques, des gobelins, des trucs vraiment moches, quoi, tout un tas. Mais je crois que c'était juste l'avant garde, enfin c'est Aragorn qui l'a dit.

- On est pas dans la merde.

- Vous avez préparé quelque chose de votre côté? Demanda Draco.

- Non. Il n'y a rien pour faire des bombes, et quand bien même il leur faudrait des catapultes et il n'y en a pas. Elles ont été démontés. En revanche j'ai enchanté les armes et les armures. Ça ne les protègera pas de tout mais ça nous aidera.

- On a en gros quatre rangs d'hommes, ceux d'Elrohir, ceux de Glorfindel, ceux de Faramir qui sont restés et le détachement de la garde de Beregond, un ami de Faramir. Avec les armées de Denethor, disons qu'on a doublé la mise. Mais avec ça, on peut défendre, quoi, une face de la cité au mieux.

- Dis toi qu'on peut AU MOINS défendre une face de la cité, le rectifia Hermione. Penser positif.

- Je sais qu'on va bientôt joyeusement se foutre sur la gueule, mais... Euh, Glorfindel?

- Laisse tomber Harry, il ne veut pas en entendre parler.

- Si ce mec est encore vivant à la fin de cette guerre je l'achève, fit le Serpentard en vidant son godet.

- Il a bougé, dit Ron avec un grand sourire en posant la main sur le ventre de son amie.

- Non! Vrai?

- Oui, dit Hermione. Mais ça arrive le soir, en journée il reste calme...

.

Un grand cri les fit se lever et aller au dehors. Un homme en livrée hurlait que Faramir était revenu. Et alors qu'ils se frayait un chemin au milieu des curieux, le groupe pu effectivement le voir. Ou plutôt ce qui en restait.

Couché sur son cheval, il avait plusieurs flèches plantées dans le corps et son visage était maculé de sang et de cheveux collés de sueur, mais on ne pouvait se tromper. Alors qu'on portait le corps de son fils à son père sur un brancard afin de recevoir les sacrements, un autre cri retentit. L'armée était là.

Une marée noirâtre, un flot de cri gutturaux et d'armes grossières, voilà ce que pouvaient décrire les elfes. Du point de vue d'un humain, ce n'était encore qu'un point qui s'élargissait pour recouvrir tout l'horizon. Tout juste hors de portée des flèches.

Le soir venu, lorsque toute la cité fut entourée, ils commencèrent leurs constructions. D'énormes catapultes, des tranchées qu'ils remplissaient d'un feu dont la source était inconnue, et des échelles kilométriques.

Les sorciers étaient montés sur les remparts et constatèrent ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu grâce à des sorts de longue-vue. Des milliers d'orques et de gobelins dirigés par les hybrides Uruk-Hai, tous avides de sang et n'ayant strictement rien à perdre. Ils n'avaient jusqu'alors vu que quelques têtes isolées, des combats bref. Ils allaient vivre la guerre dans toute son horreur. L'attente, la peur, le sang. Harry sursauta quand il sentit une main délicate se poser un instant sur son épaule et sourit à Legolas resté avec un escadron d'elfes archers. Ils avaient pour ordre de rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi soit à portée de flèche.

.

- Vous semblez si serein, dit l'élu en reprenant le vouvoiement en public. Alors qu'à tout instant, tout peut basculer.

- Nombre d'entre nous ont déjà connu la guerre. Nous avons appris à gérer cela.

- Il est temps de prendre poste, je crois, fit Hermione en voyant les remparts proches se remplir d'hommes prêts au combat.

.

Ron serra la main de son amie, et pria pour que Niphredil ou Conin ait un avenir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà! Non, on ne déteste pas Glorfindel merci!

Un petit mot pour** Le Tama** : Merci beaucoup! Je VEUX voir cette danse, sérieux xD et merci, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! ça me fait vraiment plaisir! bisous!


	20. Le cri du soldat

HELLO /o/

Avant tout bonnes fêtes à vous, on est le 14 décembre (sait on jamais si quelqu'un lisait ça en mars) donc vouala un nouveau chapitre pour vos yeux à vous!

**Ràr : **

**Okawa** : Non, non on touche pas à Glorfindel (bon une pichnette alors mais vite hein) Merci pour ta review ^^

**Yzeute** : Merci à toi mademoiselle, à bientôt!

**Le Tama** : Bon. Je pourrais plus jamais manger de rosette de ma vie. Ça, c'est fait. MDR pour ronger ton frein faudrait que tu sois achment souple, et là, si tu y arrivais je crois que tu sortirais pas de chez toi (gros dégoûtant je le SAIS) xDD oui bon hum désolée. Ps : Je peut reprendre le mot "kikipouèt"? stp? je suis trop tombée amoureuse! J'ai déjà utilisé zibouiboui, le trilili, MrFreeze coca (oui pour Blaise), le mât, le vaillant, le mini-him, le shabadabada (co-copyright Nella), le chétiflor (qui se transforme en ampiflore) etc etc... mais JAMAIS le kikipouèt /o/ En tout cas MERCI pour ta review ^^ je me suis bien marrée!

.

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre XX / Le cri du soldat**

.

- Ils ont oublié d'être cons.

- Severus...

- Je n'ai pas de quoi fabriquer quoi que ce soit qui puisse riposter avec leurs catapultes! Cette ville est grande, le château est cousu d'or mais ils n'ont aucune vraie ressource, Remus.

- C'est bien pour ça que ça va se faire à l'ancienne. Les armes, les boucliers ce genre de choses.

- Remus cesses de plaisanter, ils ont aussi la magie pour eux!

.

Le lycanthrope prit le maitre des potions par les épaules et le fit se détourner du rempart où il s'était placé, détruisant ainsi le sort de longue-vue fabriqué en hâte.

Il tient simplement les épaules de longues secondes, ancrant ses orbes d'or dans celles, noires de son collègue, et sourit. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que le terrible Snape devenait simplement Severus, et il n'y avait que lui pour le comprendre et le rassurer quand il en avait besoin. Lentement, Severus se calma, et finit par détourner les yeux, gêné.

.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

- Calme toi. Je n'aime pas quand tu es stressé, Severus.

- Ça va, tu peux me lâcher, maintenant, dit le brun en se dégageant. On pourrait nous voir et s'imaginer des... choses.

.

Seul un sourire lui répondit. Severus vit alors Pippin arriver vers eux, l'air paniqué.

.

- Je vous cherchais! Je ne trouve pas Gandalf et d'autres tourments nous sont arrivés! Vous avez sauvé monsieur Frodon, faites le une fois de plus pour monsieur Faramir!

- Je ne comprends pas. Faramir est revenu mort de la bataille, non?

- Non! Il respirait encore quand je l'ai accueilli avec l'intendant! Mais ce dernier n'a rien voulu entendre, il croit son fils mort, et veut s'immoler avec lui! Les minutes nous sont comptées, à peine Faramir a-t-il passé les portes que Denethor a sommé ses gardes d'ouvrir le caveau familial et d'y apporter de l'huile! J'ai vu qu'il respirait quand l'Intendant lui-même a préparé le corps et l'a vêtu de son armure. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit avoir déjà déposé des branches à flamber!

- Personne d'autre ne s'est rendu compte de cela? Demanda Severus en se mettant en marche.

.

Remus le suivit immédiatement après avoir envoyé un patronus à Gandalf. Si lui ne savait pas où il se trouvait, la forme éthérée le ferait pour lui.

.

- Si, mais les gardes n'osent rien, Denethor est armé, c'est un guerrier accompli et il menace quiconque approche la dépouille de son fils. Je l'ai vu expirer avec difficultés, il est vivant! Ce que souhaite faire l'intendant n'est que pure folie!

- Au pas de course. Allons, Pippin, vous courriez bien plus vite quand il s'agissait de manger à Fondcombe! Lui cria Severus.

- Pourquoi ne pas être venu plus tôt? Demanda Remus entre deux rues.

- Je ne pouvais partir, Denethor avait fait sceller les portes. J'ai du m'échapper quand un des gardes est arrivé, je crois qu'il est trop prit par son idée, il n'a pas remarqué ma sortie. Voilà la promenade allant jusqu'au château. Passons sur le côté, le bâtiment où se trouvent les caveau est dans les jardins.

.

Pippin désigna la porte et se laissa distancer par les deux hommes. Un feu brulait déjà et deux gardes morts gisaient devant le tombeau. Dénéthor était allongé sur son fils qui suffoquait clairement à présent, le visage marqué par la fièvre et la souffrance.

Seuls les cris de l'intendant se faisaient entendre et il était presque impossible d'entrer sans se brûler. D'un sort, Severus fit baisser les flammes, mais l'huile n'était pas aussi simple à éteindre que le bois qui entourait le père et son fils. Le feu reprit de plus belle, et Remus lança plusieurs sorts de froid sur les corps. Severus finit par se faire un chemin en séparant les flammes d'une bourrasque de vent magique et tenta d'atteindre Faramir en maintenant son sort. Denethor se leva brusquement et leva son épée, le visage empli de haine. Remus vit avec horreur l'épée toucher son ami et les flammes se refermer sur lui. Il doubla l'intensité de son sort de sorte que la chaleur ne puisse bruler Severus et chercha à approcher. Mais la sphère qu'il avait créée ne le protégeait pas. Son grand manteau se noircit et il se brula les mains avant de reculer, paniqué, brisant son sort. Pippin arriva et juste derrière lui Gandalf.

Le mage leva son bâton et la sphère qu'il emprisonnait brilla, avant qu'il abatte le bois au sol. Le feu lui laissa un chemin assez large, et sans un mot, Pippin et Remus y entrèrent pour tirer Severus et Faramir de là. Alors que Severus se faisait trainer inconscient hors de danger, Denethor se releva une dernière fois, brûlé mais en vie et brandit son épée. Remus n'eut aucune pitié en l'expulsant derrière le brasier d'un sort bien placé, le visage plein de rage. Il prit ensuite le corps de Faramir sous les bras et le tira, constatant que son père l'avait en quelque sorte protégé de la chaleur du feu.

Gandalf leur permit de sortir en écartant les flammes de l'entrée du caveau et ils placèrent les corps à l'air libre sur l'herbe fraîche. Faramir avait quelques brûlures et souffrait de ses blessures, quant à Severus, le feu l'avait atteint un peu partout, et une profonde entaille marquait son épaule.

.

- Perrigrin Toucque, la cité vous doit une fière chandelle, dit le mage en inspectant les deux hommes inconscients. Il est trop tard pour Denethor, son esprit s'était égaré bien longtemps avant. Vous nous avez pour ainsi dire, sauvés de la déchéance grâce à votre courage, jeune hobbit.

- Faramir est un homme bon et un guerrier valeureux. Je n'aurais pas mieux valu qu'un orque si je l'avait laissé à son sort. Sans ces messieurs, je crois que je n'aurais pourtant pas eu le choix que de le laisser aux mains de son père. Monsieur Snape s'est presque tué pour sauver Faramir, parce que je n'ai pas été assez fort pour retenir Denethor avant, dit Pippin d'un ton pitoyable.

- Severus a toujours fait ce qu'il pensait être juste, ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Ses blessures sont superficielles je pourrais le guérir, dit Remus avec son éternel sourire doux.

- Votre humilité vous honore, monsieur Lupin. Sachez que Minas Tirith n'oubliera pas tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas votre terre d'origine. Nous vous devons beaucoup, conclu Gandalf.

.

Les corps furent emmenés à l'infirmerie, et Remus resta auprès d'eux, le temps qu'ils se remettent totalement, aidant les soigneurs.

...

Elle entendit des pas discrets dans son dos. Un des garçons, sûrement. Elle avait choisit de rester dans sa chambre le temps que les conseils tenus par Aragorn se terminent. La communauté y était, et cela faisait bien trois heures qu'ils mettaient les choses en place et débutaient enfin de véritables enrôlements. Cette nuit, peu dormiraient, il était probable que la tension soit trop forte le lendemain et que les attaques débutent. Elle voulu se retourner mais deux mains se placèrent sur ses épaules.

.

- Glorfindel.

- Cela... n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi. Son ton était bas, presque triste.

- Je n'ai pas décider de tomber enceinte, répliqua-t-elle, implacable.

- Je...

- Je vous l'ai dit. Inutile de vous justifier. Vous m'avez aidée, j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs et je porte un enfant. Je ne vais pas vous forcer à l'assumer avec moi, si vous ne le désirez pas, je sais que votre vie est... plus longue, et que tout ceci doit vous paraître rapide et étrange. Je ne vous en veux pas. Mais je vous en prie... Ne me dites pas que cela n'aurait pas du être. Je ne veux pas élever cet enfant en lui disant qu'il a été une erreur. Jamais, termina-t-elle d'une voix triste.

.

La main dériva sur sa nuque, caressante, passant sous sa chevelure, et l'elfe voulu parler quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

.

- Hermione, ça va?

- Oui. Oui, Harry ça va. Merci.

- Tu veux que je reste? Demanda le Gryffondor en lançant un regard menaçant au guerrier.

.

Glorfindel pouvait le tuer d'un seul coup mais Harry n'en avait cure. Hermione était son amie et l'elfe lui avait fait du mal. L'immortel ne semblait même pas offusqué. Il s'assit simplement auprès de la jeune femme et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

.

- J'aimerais rester seul avec elle quelques instants.

.

Son ton était doux et calme et pourtant il n'aurait souffert aucune réplique. La force qui se dégageait de la possession qu'il avait sur Hermione faisait presque trembler la jeune femme. Mais pas de peur.

Harry jaugea cet immortel et finalement sortit lentement. Glorfindel fit le tour du lit, et se présenta devant Hermione. Il était beau, dans ses habits d'argent brodés, ses longs cheveux lâchés. Il n'avait pas son épée à la taille, simplement son ceinturon de cuir noir. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ne pouvoir se détacher de lui. Glorfindel pouvait bien lui dire les pires reproches et la renier, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Il s'agenouilla sans un mot, et posa ses mains sur le ventre rond, avant d'y poser délicatement sa tête. C'est alors qu'elle les vit. Ses jointures arboraient de nombreuses cicatrices encore fraîches. De petites échardes de bois étaient visibles. Sa voix autrefois douce et basse se trouva brisée et un peu rauque.

.

- J'ai eu... si peur de vous perdre. De mourir sans vous avoir revue. Alors que j'emmenais autrefois mes compagnons, mes frères, mes amis loin de notre glorieuse cité, je les ai vus périr les uns après les autres, incapable de les protéger. Et alors que le balrog me portait le coup fatal, m'envoyant dans l'abîme, j'ai constaté que moi seul avait survécu. Mandos m'a permis le retour, mais jamais je n'ai retrouvé les miens. Cette défaite... cet échec, jamais je n'y survivrais s'il revenait pour vous prendre à moi. **(1)**

.

Elle releva son menton avec douceur. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un elfe dont le visage était baigné de larmes. Elle se pencha simplement et l'embrassa, consciente de ce qu'il acceptait pour elle, de ce qu'il souffrait et souffrirait encore longtemps.

.

- Jamais je ne vous quitterais. La mort n'a pas voulu de moi à plusieurs reprises, et je refuse qu'elle vous prenne encore. Personne ne sera en sécurité sur la Terre du Milieu tant que le Mal ne sera pas vaincu. Mais sachez que j'avais en tête d'aller protéger les femmes et les enfants que l'on cacherait dans les souterrains, car là sera ma place. Tout comme elle se doit d'être ici auprès de vous lorsque la menace gronde.

_- Aniraim sui berethrel_, Dit l'immortel dans un souffle

_- Anuir_, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne saisisse ses lèvres avec douceur. **(2)**

.

La guerre les avait affaiblis, leur avait retiré tout espoir de pouvoir faire de leur vie l'idylle qu'ils auraient voulu avoir, mais à ce moment, précis, Hermione sentait ce bonheur tournoyer autour d'eux, et malgré la guerre, la raison de leur présence en ces lieux, jamais un jour ne pourrait plus être plus parfait que celui-ci, sauf peut-être une autre journée auprès de lui, pensa la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent toute la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle s'accordant le droit de redevenir une femme fragile et douce, lui un elfe aguerrit et protecteur. Il lui promit de s'unir à elle dès leur retour à Fondcombe, ne supposant pas même l'idée de leur mort, et ils restèrent là à parler du prénom de leur futur enfant.

…

Tous les hommes en âge de se battre avaient été appelés le soir même. Les plus faibles étaient postés sur les chemins de ronde avec les archers, tandis que les chevaliers et les fantassins gardaient le pont levis et que les femmes, les vieillards et les enfants se regroupaient dans les souterrains de la chapelle.

Hermione avait fait le tour du château à balai afin de vérifier que personne ne soit oublié avant de se poster devant la porte qui les gardait de la surface. Avec eux, les vivres et quelques animaux de ferme.

Elle avait fermé les portes aidée de Rhîwanor, et avait lancé plusieurs sorts de protection ainsi que quelques pièges. Puis elle s'était retournée et avait constaté avec désarroi que la plupart des femmes prenaient leur rôle d'épouse très à cœur. Trop. Elles restaient toutes prostrées dans leur coin, protégeant contre leur sein leurs enfants.

Aucune n'écoutait et se contentait de regarder le plafond, essayant peut-être de capter un son qui les mettrait au courant de la situation. Certaines priaient en murmurant, d'autres avaient entouré leurs genoux de leurs bras et cherchaient le sommeil. La plupart sursautèrent quand Hermione prit la parole, assise sur son balai en hauteur. Sa voix se répercuta sur les murs de grès.

.

- Des armes sont à votre disposition au fond des grottes. Munissez-vous d'une épée, d'une dague et d'une armure. Nous en aurons peut-être besoin.

- Mais nous ne savons pas nous battre, répliqua une femme d'un certain âge d'une voix chevrotante.

- Vous avez le choix mesdames, reprit Hermione d'un ton ferme. Vous vous pressez les unes contre les autres en espérant très fort qu'ils vous épargneront par pure bonté d'âme ou vous vous donnez une chance de vivre ou de protéger vos enfants en tuant une de ces pourritures.

- Ce ne sera pas simple, reprit Rhîwanor avec douceur, mais quand bien même vous ne savez vous battre, vous seules serez maîtresses de vos destins. Je crois en notre victoire, mais elle ne viendra que si nous avançons tous dans un même sens. Plus que jamais vos maris, vos frères, vos pères ont besoin de votre soutient.

Un bourhaha s'éleva alors, des voix, timides voire craintives, qui n'osaient pas imaginer, qui ne voulaient pas penser qu'elles auraient à se battre. Mais au milieu d'elles, certaines plus fortes, plus déterminées s'élevèrent jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles se lève et parle d'une voix forte.

- On va en faire de la chiure de vache !

Stalone avec une robe, se dit la sorcière. Plusieurs voix lui répondirent, un feu les avait prises et s'étendait jusqu'àcelles qui n'y croyaient plus. Elles savaient que si les gobelins forçaient la porte, elles mourraient. Mais elles ne donneraient pas leur dernier souffle sans emporter le plus grand nombre d'ennemi avec elles.

Les plus faibles, les malades et les plus âgés furent mis au fond avec les enfants. Les autres prirent les armes, choisissant souvent les dagues et les épées courtes, plus légères.

Un cri étouffé, mais bien défini comme celui d'une rage noire leur parvint. Et Hermione serra sa main sur sa baguette.

…

Remus regarda de nouveau Faramir, et passa une main soucieuse sur le front du noble. Sa température avait baissé. Gandalf lui en avait donné la garde exclusive ainsi que celle de Severus, déjà conscient bien que bardé de bandages.

Le second fils de l'intendant n'avait pu que prononcer quelques faibles mots en présence de Gandalf, se forçant à rester éveillé car il savait que la situation était grave et que son histoire se devait d'être entendue.

De ce que Remus comprit, entre deux râles, était que Faramir avait vu Frodon et Sam, seuls. Il avait voulu l'anneau pour le ramener à son père, mais avait saisi la noirceur de l'objet quand il l'eut eu devant les yeux. Il avait gardé Frodon quelques jours dans son repère avant de lui annoncer son départ. Le Hobbit était maigre et faible et ils s'étaient perdus bien des fois avant de voir les Rohirrim.

Il ne su si Frodon était partit derechef, avec les maigres vivres que Faramir pu leur donner, mais leur cachette était sûre, et le Hobbit y avait trouvé une sorte de sérénité, un lieu ou l'air lui semblait plus respirable quelques temps.

Alors que Gandalf partageait ses sentiments entre le soulagement de savoir Frodon vivant et la peine de le savoir en proie à tous les dangers, il laissa le malade sombrer dans une inconscience réparatrice.

Remus fit refaire les pansements de l'homme, et s'approcha ensuite de Severus. Il mit dans ses gestes toute la douceur que l'agilité de ses doigts lui permettait. Il parla d'une voix calme, un sourire accroché à son visage d'ange.

.

- J'ai prit la potion Severus. La pleine lune arrive ce soir. On aurait du se douter que Voldemort lance l'attaque quand nos pouvoirs sont les plus perturbés.

- Tu vas...

- Oui. Je serais avec ma forme de loup, et je boirais la potion pour rester conscient. Mais je reste avec toi.

- Remus...

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je serais encore humain quelques heures.

.

Au loin, un cri guttural se fit entendre, et Severus prit la main blanche posée près de lui dans la sienne.

…

Le vent soufflait trop fort selon le survivant. Ils ne s'entendaient presque plus parler. Son cœur battait trop fort et son estomac lui faisait mal, un goût de sang était venu à sa bouche. Même la vue de Legolas proche ne suffisait plus à le rassurer. Ron, lui et Draco étaient postés sur les remparts, attendant le signal de Glorfindel et d'Aragorn. Les orques s'étaient rapprochés, complétant les rangs des gobelins. Leur chef, un Uruk-hai particulièrement grand et hideux était posté sur une butte de terre et hurlait ses ordres dans une langue inconnue. Certaines de ces créatures avaient des armes de facture grossière, des armures crées avec des morceaux de métal et de bois à peine travaillés, tous portant la marque du Mordor. Un œil de sang.

Il regarda à sa droite, Ron et Draco serraient nerveusement leurs propres baguettes. Ils avaient revêtu des capes longues, pratiques s'ils devaient jeter des sorts de furtivité temporaires. Ils ne faisaient qu'écouter les ordres donnés à chacun, et peut-être de se réchauffer sous la pluie fine qui les glaçait. Legolas avait sortit une flèche, mais n'avait pas encore bandé son arc. Il savait quand l'ennemi attaquerait. Harry sursauta légèrement quand son amant tourna la tête et lui sourit, tendrement, mais avec un air un peu trop assuré, peut-être même sadique.

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'y répondre et regarda à nouveau devant lui. Une vague de grondements arrivait jusqu'à eux. Les orques s'impatientaient, et ils menaçaient dans leur langue ceux qu'ils ne pouvaient atteindre. Et alors qu'un gobelin avait fait un pas en avant, une flèche se planta directement dans sa gorge. Legolas prit une autre flèche.

…

Le soir se couchait, et comme à chaque soir, Sam pensait qu'ils étaient arrivés au bout de leurs forces. Frodon était de plus en plus fatigué, faible et sous l'emprise de l'Anneau maudit, mais il continuait, comme si la foi qu'il avait dans le bien était beaucoup plus forte que son désespoir.

Leur passage dans les grottes avec Faramir leur avait permit de souffler d'un long périple semé d'embûches. Ils avaient d'abord trouvé Minas Morgul, du moins, le chemin qui leur permettrait d'y arriver en constatant que l'entrée était impénétrable à moins d'être un gobelin, un orque ou toute créature servant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et puis il avait laissé Frodon là, entre deux grands rochers avant d'explorer et de trouver un chemin quasi inexistant par les flancs de la grande montagne noire qui contournaient presque toute la région. Ils avaient du se cacher et attendre bien plus souvent que d'avancer, mais petit à petit, sur les cailloux aiguisés, luttant contre le froid et la détresse, ils avaient parcouru quelques lieues.

Et puis ils avaient quitté bien à contre cœur la cachette de Faramir et de ses hommes, tout de même soulagés de savoir que le noble transmettrait, s'il le pouvait, des nouvelles d'eux à Gandalf s'ils le voyaient. C'était leur seul rayon de lumière dans les ténèbres de leurs pensées.

Ils étaient restés seulement un jour de plus, et puis c'était lui qui avait forcé Frodon à repartir, même s'il aurait préféré mille fois risquer sa vie seul pour son maître.

Ils avaient alors marché à couvert, aidé par les capes et le pain de route des elfes, regagnant du courage chaque fois qu'ils s'imageaient la Lorien, même si c'était un exercice de plus en plus difficile. Tout respirait la noirceur et le mal, aucune herbe ne poussait comme elle le devrait, et rares étaient les points d'eau propres.

Et ils l'avaient trouvé. Smeagol. Gollum. Le Vicieux selon lui. Il était clair que l'ex-hobbit ne voulait que l'anneau, mais une fois la corde elfique passée autour de son cou maigre, il ne disait plus rien et se contentait d'avancer. Frodon ne semblait pas y prendre garde, il estimait que la créature avait payé son dû auprès de l'Anneau unique, et qu'il voulait se racheter d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il était « innofensif », mais Sam n'était pas dupe. Il avait plusieurs fois empêché Gollum de tuer Frodon, ou lui même, bien que lorsque son ami regardait, la vile créature ne portait aucune trace de sa culpabilité. Sam était alors bon pour quelques remontrances à l'égard de son cœur trop dur, et ils reprenaient le chemin.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils avaient reprit la marche, du moins c'est ce qui lui semblait tant chaque jour ressemblait à un autre. Tout était morne, triste, venteux et amer, et même le soleil ne se montrait plus.

Si Sam n'avait pas tué Gollum dès leur rencontre, c'était parce qu'effectivement, le hobbit connaissait le mordor mieux qu'eux deux. Il leur fit donc prendre des chemins qu'ils n'auraient jamais remarqué, et passer par des chantiers de ronde des orques, donc dangereux mais au final peu fréquentés.

Il s'étaient posés pour la nuit, Gollum voulait continuer, gémissant avec sa voix de crécelle qu'on égorge qu'il fallait aller de l'avant, mais Frodon était épuisé. Il lui fallait chaque jour plus de repos pour ne pas succomber au pouvoir que Sauron avait insufflé à son objet fétiche. Sam avait fait taire Smeagol d'un coup de pied bien placé et comme à son habitude, il s'était mit juste à côté de son ami. Et avait sommé Gollum de dormir loin, très loin pour ne plus l'entendre.

Alors qu'il remontait sa cape sous sa tête, regardant avec tristesse le visage de celui qu''il protégeait, il le vit sourire, pas de ce sourire malsain qu'il avait eu une fois, et qui lui avait fait si peur, mais d'un sourire d'enfant, si pur.

.

- Sam?

- Oui, Monsieur Frodon ?

- Je me dis... je me dis que nous sommes dans Son territoire. Nous. Je dois t'avouer que je n'y croyait pas.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de courageux, Monsieur Frodon. Personne d'autre que vous n'aurait pu le faire dans toute la comté.

.

Le brun de mit à rire doucement, décidément en proie à la joie, ce qui illumina le visage de Sam.

.

- C'est bien la peine d'avoir un œil aussi gros.

.

Leurs deux rires éraillés comblèrent un instant le silence des terres désolée. Et puis Frodon eut un frisson.

.

- Tout va bien, Monsieur Frodon ?

- Oui... tout va bien. Un pressentiment. Comme si... quelque chose commençait.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Et alors que le balrog me portait le coup fatal, m'envoyant dans l'abîme, j'ai constaté que moi seul avait survécu. Mandos m'a permis le retour, mais jamais je n'ai retrouvé les miens. Cette défaite... cet échec, jamais je n'y survivrait s'il revenait pour vous prendre à moi_. **(1)** : Glorfindel est en effet un elfe du premier âge. Il est bien plus vieux que Legolas, et après la chute de sa cité, Gondolin, dont il était capitaine, il du s'enfuir avec les survivants. Mais un Balrog leur barra la route. Même aidé des aigles géants, Glorfindel tomba dans un précipice et mourut. Thorondor, roi des aigles le récupéra et l'enterra sous un monticule de pierre où finirent par pousser des fleurs jaunes malgré la stérilité du lieu. Après son passage dans les grottes de Mandos (un des créateur de l'Adas, terre du Seigneur des Anneaux) Il lui fut permit de récupérer son propre corps. Glorfindel est donc déjà mort une fois puis ressuscité.

_Aniraim sui berethrel, Dit l'immortel dans un souffle. Anuir, répondit-elle **(2)**_ : Devenez ma femme, Dit l'immortel dans un souffle. Pour l'éternité, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne saisisse ses lèvres avec douceur. J'ai trouvé ça plus joli en elfique, pardonnez mon côté fleur bleue 3. (Mokhan : Nan, au bûcher !)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà!

Je dois cependant dire que même si je ferais mon possible pour venir sur le pc, en ces temps de Noël ça reste tendu du slip, because je reçois (oui oui je raconte ma vie) du 17 au 31 et que donc voilà... Pas aussi simple de gérer le postage mais je ferais au mieux, promis!

Merci à tous de me suivre, de me lire, me critiquer, et merci Mokhan de me corriger avec autant d'ardeur de force, merci de faire tous ses vas et viens sur mon texte et d'y mettre un peu de toi =D

Hum... ouais en relisant c'est bizarre mais c'est pas grave /o/


End file.
